La nouvelle Source
by Arcklance
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry Potter vit sa vie tranquillement jusqu'au jour où Hermione lui demande de l'aider dans la réalisation d'une potion. La potion tourne mal et Harry est transformé en une créature magique aux pouvoirs très sombres. Dans une autre dimension, les démons acculés par les trois sœurs et au bord de l'anéantissement, invoquent une nouvelle Source. Slash!
1. prologue

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **misa2**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Prologue**

La guerre avait pris fin depuis plus cinq ans et le monde magique se remettait encore des séquelles de celle-ci. Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry Potter avait pris une année sabbatique avant de passer les tests pour devenir Auror. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas réellement être Auror, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, il s'était décidé à s'engager sur cette voie afin d'honorer les mémoires de son père et son parrain. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, Harry ne s'était pas marié à la plus jeune des Weasley. Ils étaient bien sortis ensemble pendant un an, mais rapidement, le sorcier s'était aperçu que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Ginny n'étaient pas ceux qu'il croyait être.

En effet, Harry s'était rendu compte que s'il était sorti avec la jeune sorcière, c'était uniquement a cause de son désir à avoir un semblant de vie normale, sa propre fin, comme dans toutes les histoires d'enfant, « il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Sa rupture avec Ginny n'avait pas plu à son meilleur ami Ron, qui depuis, lui faisait la tête. Ron était persuadé que si Harry avait rompu avec sa sœur, c'était parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas assez bien pour devenir madame Potter. Harry avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas pour cette fausse raison, Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis, les deux étaient en froid. Au début, Harry avait tenté de faire entendre raison à son imbécile d'ami, mais au bout de quelques mois, il avait renoncé. Le rouquin, sur d'avoir raison, avait pris cet abandon comme la preuve de ce qu'il avançait : Potter trouvait sa famille indigne de lui. Il avait donc interdit à sa famille de rester en contact avec lui. Et en dehors du père Weasley et George, il n'avait plus aucun lien avec le reste de la famille, bien qu'il en avait déjà peu avec Bill et Charlie, ceux-ci ayant leurs vies loin de l'Angleterre.

Heureusement pour le sorcier, Hermione ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et même après son mariage avec Ron, elle est restée en bons termes avec lui, ignorant son mari quand il râlait à ce propos. Les deux amis se voyaient une fois par semaine et parlaient de tout et de rien. Hermione tentait toujours de convaincre Harry de se trouver quelqu'un, car selon elle, ce n'était pas bien pour lui de rester seul. Harry lui souriait toujours en lui promettant de s'y mettre, mais pourtant, il était encore célibataire. Ce matin-là, quand Harry rejoignit Hermione au Chaudron Baveur, il ne s'était pas attendu à la requête de la jeune femme. De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui demander, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. L'aider à réaliser une potion ! Mais c'était quoi cette supplique ?

Tout le monde sorcier savait que Harry Potter était une calamité en potion. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Alors, pourquoi Hermione lui avait-elle fait cette demande ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Cependant, il accepta quand même de venir en aide à son amie et la suivit à Poudlard où elle donnait des cours sur les coutumes et nouvelles technologies moldues, une fois par semaine. Hermione travaillait au département des mystères, mais pourtant, elle tenait à donner ces cours afin de sensibiliser les jeunes sorciers. Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent à Poudlard, des élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Normale pour un weekend assez doux et ensoleillé, tous profitaient donc du beau temps.

Hermione conduisit Harry dans l'ancienne salle de classe de potion, classe qui avait été fermée suite au décès de Snape. Toute excitée, elle sortit d'une de ses poches un très vieux parchemin qui dégageait une aura magique très sombre mais étrangement attirante. Harry s'en méfia immédiatement. Le parchemin ne lui disait rien de bon et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne s'en méfiait pas. Peut-être à cause de l'attirance qu'il a perçue. En tout cas, aucune inquiétude ne venait de son amie. Tout ce que Harry pouvait percevoir d'elle était une impatience tout enfantine.

_ Hermione, c'est quoi cette chose ? demanda Harry en portant discrètement la main à sa baguette.

_ C'est une très vieille recette de potion que j'ai découvert dans les archives du département des mystères.

_ Si ce parchemin fait partie des archives du département des mystères, pourquoi est-il en ta possession ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit à quiconque de faire sortir quoi que ce soit de là ?

_ C'est exact, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Mes supérieurs ne veulent pas me laisser tester la recette au département, ils jugent cela trop dangereux. Donc, j'ai pensé que je pourrais le faire ici. Dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Incroyable ! Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment une telle phrase avait-t-elle pu sortir de la bouche d'Hermione, la sorcière plus à cheval sur le règlement de tout le monde sorcier ? Était-elle sous une influence quelconque ? Dans le doute, Harry lança discrètement un informulé afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Non, elle n'était sous l'emprise de personne ou de quoi que ce soit. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle désobéi au règlement et fait sortir le parchemin ?

Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Hermione reprit la parole :

_ Harry, je sais que cela doit te paraitre étrange, mais je suis convaincu que nous devons fabriquer cette potion. C'est d'une importance vitale.

_ Est-ce que tu as conscience de l'aura ténébreuse qui émane de ce parchemin ?

_ Bien entendu ! Mais ce n'est pas important, dit Hermione avec conviction.

_ Moi je pense que si, cela à de l'importance. Une telle aura ne présage rien de bon. Je pense donc que ne devrions pas faire ça.

_ Je ne te reconnais pas Harry. Où est passé le Harry fonceur et prêt à partir à l'aventure ?

_ Il est parti en vacances longue durée et n'est pas prêt de revenir. Et où est passée cette Hermione qui ne jurait que par le règlement ?

_ Elle a grandi.

_ J'en doute un peu.

_ Allez, Harry, je veux seulement savoir à quoi sert cette potion.

_ En plus, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! Et si c'était un truc qui a été créé afin de détruire notre monde, hein ! Tu y as pensé ?

_ N'importe quoi ! Tu dramatises un peu trop là.

Suite à une longue dispute entre les deux amis, Harry finit par céder et se résigna à assister son amie, et seulement parce qu'elle l'aurait quand même fait sans lui. Au moins, si ce qui en résulte se révélait dangereux, il pourrait intervenir et minimiser les dégâts. Et contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait craint, tout se déroula parfaitement. Étape par étape, les deux amis préparèrent la potion. Harry en été même venu a trouvé ses inquiétudes ridicules, quand ça se produisit. Il ne restait plus qu'un ingrédient à ajouter dans le chaudron et la potion aurait été prête. Hermione demanda à Harry de lui passer le dernier composant, une patte d'une chauve-souris-vampire d'Hongrie.

Il y avait deux types de pattes de chauve-souris sur la table et tous deux avaient la même apparence. Sans se poser de question, Harry se saisit de la première et la donna à Hermione. Cette dernière, qui avait la tête plongée au-dessus du chaudron, prit ce qui lui était donné et l'ajouta à sa préparation sans vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait demandé. L'explosion prit de court les deux sorciers et les envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Une fumée noire envahit l'ancienne classe alors que les deux amis perdaient connaissance.

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il était allongé dans un lit. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvait. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il savait qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Cette constatation faite, il ouvrit les yeux afin de vérifier sa déduction. Et en effet, il se trouvait bien dans l'infirmerie. À peine eut-il ouvert les yeux, que l'infirmière suivie de près par Hermione se rendit à son chevet.

_ Monsieur Potter, allez-vous bien ? demanda l'infirmière.

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

_ Oh Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur, pleura la jeune femme en prenant son ami dans ses bras. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais plus te réveiller.

Harry repoussa la jeune femme. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec elle dans les bras. Son touché le rebutait un peu. L'auror trouva cela étrange, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. C'était quoi cette histoire et que lui était-il encore arrivé ? Il finit par poser les questions à son amie, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses autrement.

_ Nous avons raté la potion qui nous a explosée à la figure. Suite à cela, nous avons tous les deux perdu connaissance. J'ai dormi pendant trois jours, expliqua Hermione.

_ Et moi, cela fait combien de temps ?

_ Quatre mois, dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

_ Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie !

_ J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur Potter, s'éleva la voix de Minerva Mcgonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi ai-je dormi aussi longtemps alors qu'Hermione n'a dormi que trois jours ?

_ Nous ne le savons pas encore, Monsieur Potter, lui répondit Poppy.

Quand l'infirmière dit cela, elle évita le regard de Harry, tout comme les deux autres femmes. Harry, connaissant bien les trois femmes, s'aperçut rapidement de leur manège. Inquiet, il demanda les raisons de cet étrange comportement.

_ Durant ton sommeil, commença Hermione après un long silence, ta magie a subie quelques changements.

_ Quels changements ?

_ Elle s'est assombrie.

_ Comment cela est-il possible ? La magie d'un sorcier ne peut pas changer aussi facilement et soudainement.

_ En fait, cela s'est fait sur plusieurs semaines…et ce n'est pas tout. Lui apprit Hermione d'une voix coupable.

_ Il y a quoi de pire que cela ?

_ Tu n'es…

_ Je ne suis quoi ?

_ Tu n'es plus tout à fait un sorcier.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser ma magie ! s'exclama Harry avec affolement.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es toujours un sorcier…enfin, pour moitié.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis un sorcier ou non ?

_ Vous l'êtes encore, monsieur Potter, lui répondit Minerva cette fois-ci.

_ Expliquez-vous alors.

_ Quand la potion à exploser, elle a agi sur vous comme un révélateur d'héritage magique caché.

_ Mais je n'ai aucun héritage magique caché, répliqua Harry. J'ai fait le test quand j'ai passé les examens d'Aurors et ils n'ont rien révélés.

_ Cela nous le savons tous. Votre supérieur nous l'a fait savoir quand les changements ont commencé à se faire voir.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, durant mon sommeil de quatre mois, je suis entré en possession d'un sombre héritage sorti d'on ne sait où. Ce qui fait, que je ne suis plus seulement un sorcier, mais autre chose aussi ?

_ Oui, c'est cela.

_ Sait-on de quelle créature magique j'ai fait l'héritage ?

Seul le silence répondit à sa question.

_ Alors ? redemanda Harry avec froideur.

_ Nous ne le savons pas, monsieur Potter, dit Minerva avec empressement. Mais nous allons finir par le découvrir, alors calmez-vous Potter.

Cette demande de Minerva est faite à cause du lit sur lequel Harry est installé, celui-ci avait commencé à fumer anormalement alors qu'une aura meurtrière envahissait l'infirmerie.

_ Comment ça, vous ne savez pas !? s'exclama Harry loin de s'être calmé. N'avez-vous pas utilisé une potion de révélation de lignage sur moi ?

_ Croyez bien que c'est la première chose que nous avons faite Potter.

_ Alors ? demanda Harry alors que les draps prenaient feu sous lui sans que cela n'ait un quelconque effet sur lui.

_ Rien, lui répondit Hermione. La potion a été incapable de révéler quoi que ce soit sur toi. Je suis désolée Harry, tout cela est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entrainer dans cette histoire, pleura la jeune sorcière.

Harry était bien d'accord avec son amie et était sur le point de lui faire savoir, quand un vortex noir s'ouvrit dans son dos et l'aspira à l'intérieur avant de se refermer.

_ Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !fut la dernière chose que l'Auror entendit avant de disparaitre.

LNS

Au moment de la disparition de Potter et à la même heure, dans une autre dimension, quelque part dans le monde souterrain où vivent les démons, un groupe composé de douze d'entre eux était réuni. Les douze formaient un cercle autour d'un feu aux flammes violettes. Les démons étaient en train de chanter une incantation dans une langue morte depuis des millénaires. C'était une incantation dangereuse et extrêmement ardue à lancer, car elle pouvait entrainer la mort des lanceurs. Mais pourtant, même en connaissance les risques qu'ils encourraient, ils firent le choix de jeter le sortilège. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

Pour le savoir, il faut revenir quelques mois en arrière. Dans cette dimension étrange et inconnue des sorciers, une lutte entre le bien et le mal était en cours depuis de nombreux siècles. Cette guerre, bien qu'elle ait commencé depuis des lustres, avait pris un tournant décisif depuis quelques années déjà. En effet, depuis près de quatre ans, le conflit s'était centré sur trois sorcières d'une puissance phénoménale, les sœurs Halliwell, au roi des démons, La source. Et après des années d'attaques et de contre-attaques, La Source avait apprise de La Prophétesse, une voyante très puissante à son service, qu'il serait vaincu par les sœurs Halliwell.

Afin d'empêcher que cette vision ne se réalise, la Source avait libéré le Néant afin d'éliminer les sœurs Halliwell. Néanmoins, la Prophétesse qui avait d'autres plans, complota contre le roi des démons et permit à Cole Turner, un ancien démon devenu mortel et accessoirement le compagnon d'une des trois sœurs, de prendre possession du Néant afin de sauver les sœurs qui avaient été privées de leurs pouvoirs par le Néant, qui les avait ensuite conférée à La Source ; ce qui avait laissé les sœurs complètement démunies face à leur ennemi. La Prophétesse avait eu dans l'idée de faire de Turner, la nouvelle source.

Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle les avaient prévus. Normalement, selon une de ses visions, après la mort de La source, l'essence de cette dernière aurait dû posséder Cole Turner par le billet du néant, remplissant ainsi le vide laissé par Balthazar, le côté démoniaque de Turner. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand La Source mourut, son essence se volatilisa complètement sans laisser de traces. Et suite à la disparition de cette dernière, La Prophétesse, aidée de l'une des trois sœurs, Phoebe Halliwell, enferma le Néant dans sa boîte.

Quand la mort de La source fit le tour des enfers, une lutte entre les démons débuta. Profitant des guerres intestines du royaume souterrain, les Halliwell éliminèrent plus de la moitié de ceux-ci. Quand les démons se rendirent compte de ce que les sœurs étaient en train de faire, il était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Se trouvant acculés par les trois sorcières, les démons se tournèrent vers la Prophétesse afin de lui demander son aide. Cette dernière leur parla alors d'une formule magique capable de créer une toute nouvelle source. Voilà comment et pourquoi ces douze démons se trouvèrent à cet endroit-là.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils chantonnaient leur charme sans que rien ne se passât. Les démons étaient presque sur le point de baisser les bras quand cela se produisit. Un vortex s'ouvrit au milieu du cercle et cracha un homme dans la vingtaine. Il mesurait dans les un mètre soixante-dix, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et mal coiffés, des yeux verts émeraude et en forme d'amande et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. L'homme portait ce qui ressemblait à un pyjama rouge et noir et était pied nu.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Et d'abord, c'est où ici déjà ? Fut les premiers mots qui franchir la bouche de l'homme alors qu'une boule de feu se formait dans le creux de sa main droite.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **misa2**

 **NdA:** Salut, salut ! Alors, comme je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le 2 septembre, je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos com's et désolée de ne pouvoir y répondre. Bonne fin de vacances à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com' pour me donner votre avis !

 **Prochaine publication le vendredi 9 septembre.**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans un coin de San Francisco, au 1329 Prescott Street pour être précis, une maison de style victorien se dressait fièrement. Dans cette maison, trois jeunes femmes, et deux hommes étaient installés autour d'une table dans la cuisine. L'une des femmes était dans un état d'affolement très avancé.

_ Phoebe, qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? s'informa l'une des femmes, la plus âgée des trois, Piper Halliwell.

_ Ce n'était pas très clair, mais il semblerait qu'une nouvelle Source vienne de naitre. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est bien plus puissante que l'ancienne.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, le Néant a détruit l'essence même de la Source. Dit l'un des deux hommes, le plus grand des deux, en posant les mains sur les épaules de Phoebe pour la masser. Sans cette essence, il est impossible de créer une nouvelle Source. Tu es certaine que tu ne te trompes pas, ma chérie ? questionna Cole Turner, le compagnon de Phoebe.

_ Non, ma vision était très claire là-dessus. Et même si je n'ai pas pu distinguer le visage de la Source, le pouvoir maléfique qui émanait d'elle était clairement perceptible, même au travers de ma vision. Je confirme, une nouvelle Source vient de naitre.

_ Léo, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais aller demander aux Fondateurs s'ils savent quelque chose à ce sujet ? Suggéra Piper à son mari.

_ J'y vais de ce pas, lui répondit Léo.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser, tous se figèrent autour d'eux. Ensuite, de petites lumières scintillantes firent leur apparition et dessinèrent la silhouette d'un homme en tunique grise. Les trois sœurs tentèrent d'attaquer le nouvel arrivant, mais se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste.

_ Il ne sert à rien de vous agiter comme ça. Je viens d'immobiliser toutes vos molécules, il vous est donc impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, déclara l'arrivant le plus calmement du monde.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Paige, la plus jeune des sœurs.

_ C'est un Ange du destin, lui rétorqua Léo à la place.

_ Un Ange du Destin. C'est quoi ça encore ? Dit Phoebe.

_ C'est eux qui contrôlent la destinée de tout un chacun, en particulier, des êtres magiques et cela, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Lui apprit cette fois-ci Cole.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, nous allons pouvoir passer à ce qui m'amène chez vous. Dit l'Ange du Destin.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? S'énerva Piper d'une voix un peu agressive.

_ À l'origine, l'un d'entre nous devrait venir vous faire une proposition dans trois jours, mais les plans ont un peu changés.

_ Quelle proposition ? Voulut savoir Phoebe, curieuse.

_ Comme vous avez accompli votre destin en détruisant La Source, un choix allait vous être donné.

_ Lequel ? Questionna Piper.

_ Entre conserver vos pouvoirs et poursuivre le combat ou mener une vie normale en renonçant à votre magie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre-temps ? Intervint Paige.

_ Les démons sont parvenus à invoquer une Nouvelle Source. Une Source bien plus puissante et dangereuse que la précédente. Cette Source est en mesure de mettre en danger l'équilibre précaire qu'il y a entre le bien et le mal.

_ Ma vision était donc exacte.

_ Oui, effectivement, vous avez vu juste.

_ Comment s'y sont-ils pris pour y parvenir ? S'étonna Cole.

_ Ils ont eu recours à une très ancienne formule magique que nous pensions détruite.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? exigea de savoir Piper avec méfiance.

_ Nous aimerions que vous la bannissiez de ce monde. Vous devez la renvoyer d'où elle vient si cela vous est possible.

_Pardon, mais si elle est aussi dangereuse, pourquoi ne pas la détruire tout simplement ? Se renseigna Léo.

_ Parce que vous en êtes incapable. Elle est bien plus puissante que vous tous réunie. Et ce n'est pas tous, leur dit l'Ange du Destin.

_ Quoi d'autre ? râla Piper.

_ L'Ange de la Mort la protège.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

_ Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Je pensais que la Mort était neutre et qu'elle ne prenait pas parti. S'étonna Piper.

_ Normalement, c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, mais le cas de La Source est un cas à part.

_ En quoi ? Demanda Cole.

_ Comme je viens de vous le dire, cette nouvelle Source vient d'être invoquée. Mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est d'où elle vient.

_ Comment ça d'où elle vient ? N'est-elle pas issue d'un des esprits errants des neuf enfers ? questionna Cole.

_ Non, vos anciens compatriotes ont fait venir cette Source depuis une autre dimension.

_ Il existe d'autres dimensions, souleva Paige avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

_ Oui, un millier même, mais ce n'est pas la question.

_ Qu'est-ce qui relie la Mort à La Source, pour qu'elle en vienne à la protéger ? Voulut savoir Léo.

_Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez, que même s'il existe plusieurs dimensions, la Mort est unique. Elle est la même dans chacune d'elles. C'est la seule chose qui est immuable sur l'ensemble de l'univers. Pourtant, elle possède une faille.

_ Laquelle ? S'intéressa Piper, qui se demandait si elle pouvait utiliser cette faiblesse pour faire revenir sa sœur décédée, du royaume des morts.

_ C'est très peu connu, mais il est possible de se rendre maître de la Mort.

_ Quoi ? Comment ? s'exclamèrent les cinq adultes en même temps.

_ On devient maître de la Mort en parvenant à réunir trois artefacts lui appartenant et qu'elle a perdu durant un séjour de quelques jours chez les vivants. Si vous parvenez à devenir Maître d'elle, non seulement la Mort est incapable de prendre votre vie, mais elle se dresse aussi contre tous ceux qui essayaient de tuer son Maître. Même si pour cela, elle doit enfreindre les lois et prendre la vie d'une personne dont le nom n'est pas sur sa liste. Mais normalement, la réunion de ces trois artefacts aurait dû être impossible.

_ Pourquoi aurait-elle dû être impossible ? questionna Cole, très intéressait par la réponse.

_ Parce que, ils étaient censés avoir été éparpillés dans trois dimensions différentes pour empêcher que cela ne se produise. Donc, en toute logique, personne n'aurait pu les assembler à moins de posséder les pouvoirs de la Mort.

_ Alors, expliquez-nous comment la Nouvelle Source est parvenue à devenir maître d'elle, parce que je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Exigea tout en déduisant Cole.

_ Je ne peux pas vous dire comment cela est arrivé, car je n'ai aucune information sur ce qui se passe dans les autres dimensions. Mais le fait est qu'elle est parvenue à les réunir. Voilà pourquoi vous devez la bannir au lieu de la tuer, car il est impossible de la supprimer. Peut-être pourriez-vous, au minimum, l'enfermer dans une boucle temporelle si vous ne parvenez pas à la renvoyer. Mis à part cela, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre elle. Même le pouvoir des trois serait inefficace contre elle.

_ Comment devons-nous nous y prendre pour la bannir ?

_ Cela, c'est à vous de le découvrir, leur dit l'Ange du Destin.

_ Hein !? Vous n'allez pas nous aidez dans cette tâche ? s'indigna Piper pris de colère.

_ Non, cela ne fait pas partie de nos attributions. Je suis simplement venu vous avertir de ce nouveau danger et de ce que vous devez faire pour y mettre fin. Si vous parvenez à la neutraliser, la proposition évoquée plus tôt vous sera à nouveau faite.

Après ces derniers mots, l'Ange disparut et tous purent retrouver la liberté de leurs mouvements.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? lança Phoebe en posant son front sur la table et en poussant un long soupire de fatigue.

_ J'ai bien l'impression que cette fois, nous allons y laisser plus que des plumes, lui répondit Piper avec lassitude.

LNS

Pendant ce temps, dans le royaume souterrain, la boule de feu qui s'était formée au creux de la main de Harry, était actuellement en traine de consumer l'un des douze démons qui avait eu la bêtise de dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à l'Auror. Harry ne savait plus ce que c'était, mais cela l'avait mis en colère. Après son apparition au milieux du cercle et son exclamation colérique, un des démons avait pris la parole et lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils venaient de faire et pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Harry avait vu rouge et la boule de feu était partie. Ah, voilà donc pourquoi le feu était en train de consumer ce pauvre démon ! se rappela Harry. Mais, il l'a bien cherché, ne put s'empêcher de penser le sorcier.

Donc, s'il avait bien tout compris, après un sommeil de quatre mois et avoir reçu un héritage étrange et inconnu, il s'était, en quelque sorte, fait kidnapper par une bande de démons abrutis qui voulaient faire de lui une sorte de roi des démons, afin de les aider dans une lutte qui les opposait à trois sorcières. Fabuleux ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi paniquer ! Déjà, c'était bon de savoir que la magie et les sorciers existaient aussi dans cet étrange monde. Ensuite, comment se faisait-il que trois malheureuses sorcières soient venues à bout d'autant de démons ? À première vue, ils étaient pourtant très forts magiquement. Alors, pourquoi se sont-ils laissés aussi facilement éradiquer par elles ? La partie de la magie de La Source en Harry, ne le comprenait pas.

_ Votre Majesté, la voix sortit l'Auror de ses pensées.

_ Quoi ? grogna Harry avec exaspération.

Ça le démangeait de flamber l'abruti. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé à penser ?! De tels sentiments et envies n'étaient pas dans les habitudes du sorcier, mais pourtant, Harry ne s'étonna pas de cette subite montée de violence qui grondait en lui sans raison valable. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de colère de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, avec la vie qu'il avait eue, il était passé par un nombre incalculable de crises de colère et ce, à différents degrés. Mais jamais une de cette ampleur-là.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ces envies de meurtres et de destructions qui ne le quittaient pas depuis son arrivée dans cet étrange monde.

Tout cela était-il dû à son énigmatique héritage ? pensa Harry tout en observant les démons qui l'encerclaient. Devrait-il éliminer toute cette vermine ? s'interrogea ensuite sérieusement l'Auror.

Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était exactement ce qui était attendu de lui pour que l'invocation soit complète. Pourtant, Harry hésitait à lui obéir, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'agir ainsi, lui soufflait une seconde voix.

_ Alors, que me veux-tu ? S'informa Harry pour se détourner de ses envies de barbecue.

_ Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être plus confortable de nous rendre dans la salle de trône, dit le démon qui l'avait interpellé d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_ Ah ! Parce qu'en plus, j'ai un trône ?

_ Oui, Votre Majesté.

_ Très bien, je veux bien me rendre dans cette fameuse salle. Je pourrais toujours vous tuer par la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il alors que cette phrase n'avait pas le ton d'une question.

Plusieurs démons déglutirent à cette phrase.

_ Bie…bien entendu Votre Majesté. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici.

_ Après toi, dit Harry avec un sourire étrange.

Le démon prit donc la tête et montra le chemin de la salle du trône.

_ Alors, c'est « ça » ma salle de trône ? jeta paresseusement Harry en jetant un regard critique et peu convaincu à la grotte et aux différents foyers de feux qui jonchaient ''la salle de trône'' en question.

_ Oui majesté, répondit un démon avec fierté.

_ Mais, je me demande…

_ Oui, majesté ?

_ Où est le trône et en quoi cet endroit est plus confortable que là où nous étions ?

_ Eh bien, c'est la salle du trône, fut la réponse du crétin.

_ Une salle de trône sans trône !

_ Euh, il est de ce côté, votre majesté, informa le démon en pointant un vieux caillou en forme de siège sur la droite.

Le pauvre ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Sa tête roula sur le sol alors que le reste de son corps prenait feu.

_ Quelqu'un aurait-il une autre bonne suggestion à me faire part ? demanda Harry en changeant l'horrible roche en un trône digne de de ce nom avant d'y prendre place.

Le sorcier se sentit bien mieux après la mort du démon. Il n'éprouvait plus cette pressante envie de meurtre. Alors que Harry se mettait à son aise, les démons commencèrent à se demander si cela avait été une si bonne idée d'invoquer une Nouvelle Source. À ce rythme-là, les sœurs Halliwell n'avaient qu'à s'asseoir et croiser les bras en entendant que La Source les élimine un par un par.

Alors que les démons songeaient à s'enfuir loin du monstre qu'ils venaient de faire apparaitre, une femme à la peau chocolat, et portant une longue robe à capuche rouge, fit son entrée. Elle s'avança vers Harry. Arrivée près de lui, elle fit une élégante et cérémonieuse révérence au sorcier. Harry la regarda avec curiosité.

_ Toi, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés avant aujourd'hui, je te reconnais. Tu es mienne. Tu es ma Prophétesse. Il y a autre chose à ton sujet que je dois savoir, mais que je n'arrive pas saisir. Déclara Harry d'un air pensif. Passons, je trouverais bien ce que cela est un jour. Sinon, que me veux-tu ?

_ Je suis heureuse de votre retour, votre majesté, proféra la Prophétesse après s'être calmée suite à l'avant-dernière phrase de La Source.

La démone espérait bien que celle-ci ne découvrirait jamais sa participation à l'anéantissement de l'ancienne Source, car même si elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre, les Sources avaient toutes une mémoire commune, cachée quelque part dans leurs subconsciences.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici alors que je ne t'ai pas convoqué ?

_ Je suis venue présenter mes hommages à notre nouvelle source, notifia la Prophétesse en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

_ Bien, je t'en remercie. Dis-moi, Prophétesse, comment est morte l'ancienne Source de ce monde ? J'ai un peu de mal à croire que trois malheureuses sorcières soient venues à bout de l'un d'entre nous.

_ Elle fut piégée par l'un des n'autres, qui, après avoir convaincu la Source de libérer le Néant afin d'éliminer les Halliwell, a absorbé celui-ci avant de diriger son pouvoir contre elle.

_ Qui est donc ce traitre ?

_ Son nom est Cole Turner, un ancien démon portant le nom de Balthazar.

_ Pourquoi ancien démon ?

_ Il a renoncé à son côté démoniaque pour devenir humain.

_ Pourquoi faire une chose aussi absurde ?

_ Par amour pour une des sœurs Halliwell.

_ Encore elles…je pense que je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite afin de me donner une idée précise de ce qu'elles valent.

_ Vous allez vous rendre à la surface ? s'inquiéta la Prophétesse.

_ Il le faut bien, si je veux les rencontrer. Dit Harry, froidement. As-tu quelque chose à redire à ce sujet ?

_ Non. Je n'ai rien à y redire. Mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore éliminé tous ceux qui ont participé à votre invocation. Vous savez que si un seul d'entre eux est encore en vie à la prochaine pleine lune, votre magie vous sera retirée et vous deviendrez alors qu'un simple humain ?

_ Vraiment ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Voilà donc pourquoi j'éprouve l'envie de tous les massacrer depuis mon arrivée. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais commencer par éliminer les cafards avant d'aller me présenter aux trois sœurs.

Alors que Harry et la Prophétesse avaient cette conversation, les dix démons restants avaient pris la fuite.

_ Je vois, nous allons donc jouer à cache-cache, rigola Harry en s'apercevant de la disparition des démons. Attends-moi ici Prophétesse, je reviens après m'être occupé de ces vermines. Ensuite, nous irons rendre visite aux sorcières.

Harry transplana après cela.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **misa2**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand la Prophétesse apprit à la Nouvelle Source qu'il avait si naïvement aidé à appeler, que pour garder ses pouvoirs, elle devait éliminer tous les démons qui ont participé au lancement du sort qui l'a amené dans leur dimension, le démon Alastar fut le premier à fuir. Il devait se trouver une cachette infaillible en attendant que la pleine lune passe. Par chance, il n'aura pas à attendre très longtemps, étant donné que la pleine était dans cinq jours. Cinq jours. C'était vraiment très court.

Le démon, tout en quittant le monde souterrain pour la surface, se creusa la tête à toute vitesse afin de trouver l'endroit parfait pour se dissimuler. Un endroit où la Source ne penserait jamais à aller le chercher. Il pourrait aller se mêler à une famille d'humains en se faisant passer pour l'un d'eux ou pour leur chien. Ou bien, il pourrait se rendre dans une forêt et prendre la place d'un arbre. Mais La Source finirait certainement par le localiser avec ses pouvoirs ou avec l'aide de La Prophétesse. Et là, c'en sera fini de lui.

Il lui fallait donc trouver autre chose. Il lui fallait un droit où la magie de La Source n'avait pas prise. Un endroit qui pourrait perturber ses sens. Mais où trouver un tel endroit ? Il ne le savait pas. Alors qu'Alastar se creusait la tête avec frénésie pour sauver sa vie, une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Tout content de sa trouvaille, il prit l'apparence d'une mouche et vola en direction de Prescott Street. Il venait de se dégoter la meilleure des cachettes. La source ne pourra jamais le localiser dans un centre d'intérêt spirituel. Après plusieurs heures de vol, Alastar arriva devant une grande bâtisse de style victorien.

Il fit le tour de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'à trouver une fenêtre ouverte. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et attendit que la maison se vide. Quand tout le monde eut quitté les lieux, il reprit sa forme originelle et fit le tour de la maison. Après avoir fait le tour intégral du manoir, il s'arrêta au salon. Il s'avança près d'une petite table où était posée une lampe. Il fit disparaitre cette dernière avant de prendre sa place. Le démon soupira intérieurement avant de se détendre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la pleine lune passe.

LNS

Ce matin-là, quand l'inspecteur Daryll Morris prit son service, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser derrière son bureau que des appels des plus étranges le firent quitter le commissariat de police avec précipitation. En effet, plusieurs habitants de Chinatown, le quartier chinois de San Francisco, avaient appelés pour signaler des bruits et des lumières étranges provenant d'un immeuble en construction supposé être vide. En entendant cela, Daryll pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait de la magie derrière tout ça. Ce fut pourquoi, tout en conduisant pour se rendre sur les lieux, Daryll se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro d'une des sœurs Halliwell et appela Phoebe à la rescousse.

Cette idée fut confirmée quelques minutes plus tard, quand le poste signala avoir perdu tout contact avec les deux premières patrouilles à avoir répondu aux premiers appels, après plusieurs échanges de coup de feu. En arrivant sur place, Daryll se fit un chemin jusqu'à un de ses collègues et lui demanda de lui faire un petit rapport sur les événements. Le policer lui apprit, que six des leurs avaient pénétrés dans le bâtiment, mais aucun n'en était ressorti ni n'avait donné de signe de vie depuis. Daryll hocha la tête avec préoccupation, remercia l'agent en uniforme avant de s'éloigner. L'inspecteur se dirigea ensuite vers la petite foule qui s'était amassée devant l'immeuble et fit signe à Phoebe et Paige qui l'avait accompagnée, de le rejoindre.

Ensuite, il mena les deux sorcières un peu à l'écart et à l'abri des regards. Il leur exposa le problème et leur demanda si elles pouvaient faire quelque chose. L'inspecteur avait peur que ce qui avait conduit à la mort de Prudence, la plus grande et défunte, des sœurs Halliwell ne recommence. Daryll avait peur que la magie ne soit à nouveau dévoilée. Les sorcières devaient donc intervenir rapidement et mettre fin à tout cela. Phoebe rassura l'humain et fit signe à sa petite sœur qui les transporta à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les deux sœurs apparurent dans une des pièces de l'immeuble et tombèrent sur un spectacle incroyable.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, pieds nus, portant un pyjama rouge et noir et à la chevelure en bataille, tenait par la gorge, un démon translucide dont le corps était constitué d'électricité. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes se dépêchèrent de se cacher derrière une grande colonne et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant elles.

_ Alors comme ça, tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper en te cachant dans les réseaux électriques ? lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix calme, mais un peu colérique avec une pointe d'amusement toutefois.

_ Non, ce n'était pas mon intention, nia le démon électrique en bégayant.

_ Oh ! Donc, si tu m'as fait parcourir cet endroit de haut en bas depuis un quart d'heure, ce n'est pas parce que tu essayais de m'échapper ? releva le jeune homme d'une douce voix. Un peu trop douce même.

Le ton de celle-ci, même s'il paraissait vraiment doux, donna des frissons d'inquiétudes aux deux sorcières. Qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme ? se demandèrent les deux sœurs.

_ Non, Majesté, ce n'était pas mon intention. Contesta le démon transpirant de terreur.

_ Bien, je veux bien te croire. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu tué les Aurors moldus ? Je voulais vraiment m'en occuper moi-même.

_ Excusez-moi, Majesté, mais qu'est-ce que c'est des Aurors moldus ?

_ Ah ! J'avais oublié que je n'étais plus là-bas. Je parle des policiers. Des humains.

_ C'est parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Expliqua le démon. Je vous en prie, votre Majesté, épargnez-moi. Supplia ensuite le démon.

_ Je voudrais bien accéder à ta requête, mais si je fais cela, je me mettrais moi-même en danger, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour que je sois là. Lui annonça patiemment le jeune homme.

_ Je ne savais pas ce que cela allait me coûter. Dit le démon.

_ Tu savais pourtant qu'il y avait un risque en le faisant, je me trompe ?

_ Non.

_ Alors accepte ton sort et soit fier de ton sacrifice.

_ Je…

Le démon ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son corps se couvrit de glace avant de se briser en un millier de morceaux qui prirent feu quand ils touchèrent le sol.

_ Et de six, plus que quatre et c'est bon. Sourit le jeune homme.

Phoebe et Paige assistèrent à tout cela dans le silence total. Quelque chose leur disait de ne pas se faire remarquer. De ne pas attirer l'attention du jeune homme sur elles. Elles sentaient qu'elles n'étaient pas en mesure de l'affronter sans le pouvoir des trois. En faite, elles n'étaient pas certaines d'en venir à bout avec. Donc, elles se firent le plus discrètes possible et attendirent que le jeune homme disparaisse. Après que le dernier morceau de glace de ce qui avait été le corps du démon il y a peu, eut disparu, le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de la colonne où se cachaient les deux sœurs.

Après une longue minute à regarder dans cette trajectoire, il eut un sourire amusé avant de disparaitre pour réapparaitre devant les deux sorcières la seconde d'après. La peur saisit les deux sœurs qui furent complètement paralysées par elle. Le jeune homme dégageait une telle aura de puissance et d'assurance, que l'atmosphère autour de lui en était presque irrespirable. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, les yeux brillants d'un plaisir anticipé et d'un vert cerclé de noir, le jeune homme fit un pas vers les sœurs, la main tendue dans leur direction. Ce ne fut que quand ses doigts furent à quelques millimètres du visage de Phoebe, que Paige se saisit de la main de sa sœur et les fit disparaitre.

_ Ha haha, intéressant. Souffla Harry après le départ des deux sorcières. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il me reste encore de la vermine à exterminer, déclara Harry avant de transplaner à son tour.

LNS

Phoebe et Paige apparurent dans le salon de leur manoir. Les deux femmes avaient les cœurs qui battaient la chamade. Elles avaient cru leur dernière heure arrivée. Mon dieu, elles n'avaient encore jamais rencontré un démon aussi puissant ! Même la Source n'avait pas été aussi dangereuse. Comment allaient-elles faire pour se débarrasser de celui-là ? Tout en se posant cette question, elles se laissèrent choir sur le canapé afin de reprendre leurs esprits.

Les deux femmes n'étaient apparues au manoir que depuis dix minutes, que le portable de Phoebe retentissait. La jeune femme s'en saisit d'une main un peu tremblante, car sa frayeur ne s'était pas complètement dissipée.

_ Allo ?

_ Phoebe, vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

_ Oui Daryll, tout va bien, rassura la jeune femme.

_ Ouf ! J'ai cru instant que quelque chose vous étiez arrivé.

_ Non, tout va parfaitement. Enfin, pour l'instant.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Tu avais raison, c'était une affaire de démon.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je pense que nous venons de rencontrer la Nouvelle Source. Déclara Phoebe d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_ Quoi ?! Mais je pensais que la Source était morte.

_ Et tu as raison.

_ Mais alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Source ?

_ J'ai eu une vision sur l'apparition d'une nouvelle. Les démons l'ont invoqué.

_ Eh merde ! Manquait plus que ça. Tu es sûr que c'était elle ?

_ Quasiment sûr.

_ Je dois te laisser, mais tenez-moi au courant.

_ Très bien. Au revoir Daryll.

Le téléphone fut coupé sans que la sorcière n'ait pu recevoir de réponse. Alors que Phoebe venait de raccrocher, Paige, qui était monté au grenier entre temps pour se renseigner sur le démon électrique et voir s'il n'y avait pas d'information dans le livre des ombres qui concernait le jeune homme qui avait tué le démon, rejoignit sa sœur sur le canapé avec le grimoire familial.

_ Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur l'un des deux ?

_ Oui, c'était le démon électrique. Normalement, pour le vaincre, ont auraient dû recourir au pouvoir des trois. D'après le livre, c'est l'un des plus puissants démons des enfers. Il faisait partie de la garde personnelle de la Source.

_ Je vois. Je me demande ce qui a poussé la Nouvelle Source, si c'était bien elle, à le tuer ?

_ Attends ! Que viens-tu de dire à propos de la Source ? S's'écria Paige.

_ Je pense que l'homme que nous venons de rencontrer était la Nouvelle Source.

_ Tu en es certaine ?

_ Pas à cent pour cent, mais, je pense que c'était bien elle. Et puis, la façon que le démon électrique avait de s'adresser à elle, ne fait que confirme cette hypothèse.

_ Comment allons-nous pouvoir affronter ça ? Tu as ressenti son pouvoir ? Il est effrayant.

_ Je sais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'Ange du Destin nous a dit que nous ne pouvions pas la battre.

_ Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

_ Et le plus vite sera le mieux. Approuva Phoebe.

Une heure après cette conversation, Piper, Léo et Cole retournèrent au manoir. Paige leur raconta ce qui s'était passé ainsi que les déductions de Phoebe.

_ Comment est-il physiquement ? s'enquit Cole quand Paige se tut.

_ Beau, mais pas l'excès, dit immédiatement Phoebe.

_ Pardon ! Dois-je m'inquiéter ? questionna Cole d'une voix jalouse.

_ Mais non ! Et puis, il n'est pas aussi beau que toi, rassura Phoebe.

_ Il a des yeux effrayants, mais très beaux. Fascinants même, dit Paige.

_ Bon, mis à part son physique, vous avez remarqué quelque chose de spécial ? coupa Léo.

_ Sa magie.

_ Oui ? Encouragea Léo.

_ Elle est monstrueuse et effrayante à la fois. Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti une magie aussi sombre depuis la découverte de mes pouvoirs, dit Phoebe.

_ Il faut découvrir pourquoi il a tué ce démon. Mais surtout, pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé un de ses gardes pour le faire. Je n'aime pas savoir la Source parmi les humains, dit Cole, cela n'envisage rien de bon. Si seulement j'avais encore mes pouvoirs, je me serais rendu au royaume souterrain pour me renseigner.

_ Il ne sert à rien de songer à ce que tu aurais pu faire ou pas Cole. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies plus ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Tu es bien mieux maintenant. Nous trouverons certainement un moyen de découvrir tout ça sans l'aide de tes anciens pouvoirs.

_ Espérons que cela ne soit pas à la dernière minute ou bien trop tard, marmonna Cole.

_ Dis-moi Piper ? intervient Paige.

_ Oui, répondit Piper d'une voix un peu grognon.

La jeune femme avait encore du mal à accepter la présence de sa jeune sœur, qui, selon elle, avait volé la place de Prue.

_ Je ne suis pas ici depuis bien longtemps, mais est-ce que cette lampe a toujours été là ?

_ De quelle lampe parles-tu ? Il y en a beaucoup ici.

_ De celle-là, indiqua la jeune femme en désignant une lampe sur pied qui se trouvait à côté d'une petite table.

_ Fige la pièce, ordonna Cole avec empressement.

Sans demander plus d'explication, Piper fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle défigea ensuite Cole et lui demanda des explications.

_ Je pense que cette lampe est un caméléon.

_ Un caméléon ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Souffla Piper de fatigue.

_ C'est un démon-espion qui a la capacité de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, qui est au service de la Source.

_ Tu penses que la Nouvelle Source nous l'a envoyé afin de nous espionner ? S'inquiéta Paige.

_ Je le crois.

_ Ce n'est pas la source que m'envoie, retentit une voix.

Trop pris par leur discussion, ils avaient oublié de garder la lampe sous surveillance et que le pouvoir de Piper avait une durée limitée. L'intervention de la voix mit tout le monde sur ses gardes et en position de combat.

_ Attendez ! S'exclama le démon caméléon alors que Piper s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-il ensuit.

_ Nous ne marchandons pas avec les démons, répliqua Léo.

_ Quelle proposition, voulut tout de même savoir Cole.

_ Je sais comment rendre la Source impuissante et pourquoi elle a tué ce démon.

_ Comment ?

_ En lui retirant sa magie.

* * *

 **NdA:** petite question : Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais pensé à un truc du genre Harry/Phoebe/Cole, mais je trouve cela un peu trop pour moi.

Parmi ces ces cinq propositions, laquelle préférez-vous ?

 **1 Harry/Phoebe**

 **2 Harry/Cole**

 **3 Harry/Paige**

 **4 Harry/Chris**

 **5 sans couple**

 _ **Réponses aux com's :**_

 **Luffy** **:** Merci pour le com.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **misa2**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **NdA** : Ici, la Source est liée magiquement à tous les démons, elle peut savoir avec précision où se trouve chacun d'eux. Cependant, il existe des charmes qui permettent aux démons en fuite de se cacher d'elle. Ils sont toutefois très rares et coutent très cher, donc, peu de démons peuvent se les permettre.

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry avait l'impression qu'une autre personne guidait ses faits et gestes. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde étrange, il n'arrivait plus à raisonner normalement. C'était comme quand Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de son corps durant quelques secondes au ministère de la magie, quand il était plus jeune. Harry tentait de reprendre les commandes, mais l'autre étant bien trop fort, cela était vain. Le sorcier avait donc assisté à la chasse aux démons menée par l'autre, et à leur mise à mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais l'Auror ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Il était tout de même « le grand » Harry Potter, celui qui avait tué le mage le plus puissant du monde magique anglais !

Ce n'était donc pas un parasite qui allait lui voler son corps et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Fort de sa résolution, Harry se concentra sur sa magie et son esprit comme Snape lui avait enseigné durant la guerre. Cela lui prit un peu de temps, car le sorcier n'avait plus l'habitude de faire ce genre d'exercices. Quand Harry parvint à réunir suffisamment de magie et de volonté en lui et à faire le vide dans son esprit, il partit à la charge de l'autre. Celui qui occupait son corps sans avoir demandé son avis, La Source, comme l'appelaient les démons. Une lutte de volonté et de magie prit alors place dans le corps et l'esprit de l'Auror. L'enveloppe charnelle humaine ne pouvait contenir qu'un seul esprit, pas deux. Jamais deux. Et Harry était bien décidé à ce que cet esprit soit le sien et celui de personne d'autre.

LNS

La Nouvelle Source se baladait avec insouciance, pieds nus et toujours en pyjama, dans les rues de San Francisco sans attacher de l'importance aux regards curieux qui étaient posés sur sa personne. Le roi des démons était à la recherche des deux derniers démons qui avaient participé à son invocation. Il lui avait été très facile de localiser les huit premiers fuyards, mais les deux deniers lui donnaient un peu de mal. Ils devaient certainement utiliser des sortilèges de camouflage. Cependant, La Nouvelle Source ne se plaignait pas vraiment de ça. En fait, elle était très contente. Un peu d'obstacles ne pouvaient que rendre les choses un peu plus amusantes pour elle. Et puis, d'après ses détecteurs de démons, trois démons se cachaient dans le secteur où elle se trouvait.

Néanmoins, La Source ne savait pas s'il s'agissait des démons qu'elle cherchait. Suivant les indications que son détecteur lui indiquait, elle tourna au coin d'une rue de Downtown, le centre-ville de San Francisco. En pénétrant dans une petite ruelle, elle tomba sur un groupe de clochards qui la dévisagea durant une seconde avant de lui sauter dessus comme un seul homme. La Source fut tellement prise de court, qu'elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Elle se retrouva rapidement au sol engloutie sous une dizaine de sans-abris. La foudre apparut de nulle part et s'abattit brusquement sur l'amas de corps. Ceux-ci prirent feu. Des hurlements d'horreur s'élevèrent de la ruelle.

Rapidement, les cris attirèrent les curieux qui s'agglutinèrent devant l'entrée de celle-ci. Profitant de la confusion engendrée par les torches humaines, La Source s'éclipsa ailleurs. Elle apparut dans une autre petite ruelle, mais cette fois-ci, complètement vide. Le roi des démons s'énerva sur un mur qu'il fracassa à coup de poing. Sa rage déversée, il se rendit invisible et retourna sur les lieux où il avait ressenti la présence des démons et suivit la piste jusqu'à une petite maison un peu délabrée. Le roi du royaume souterrain pénétra à l'intérieur sans hésitation après s'être rendu visible. Deux démons de base étage se jetèrent sur lui. Un jet de flamme bien placé eut raison des deux imbéciles.

Le souverain démoniaque trouva dommage qu'aucun des deux ne fasse partie des fuyards dont il était à la poursuite. Peut-être, se dit-il, que le troisième serait le bon. Il partit donc à sa rencontre. Et au détour d'un escalier montant, un démon à l'apparence d'un fantôme se matérialisa devant lui. Parfait, exactement ce qu'il cherchait ! Se félicita-t-il. Mais avant que la Source ne puisse faire un geste, le démon se jeta sur elle et commença à lui aspirer ses énergies magique et vitale. Le premier réflexe de la Source fut de tenter de se soustraire de l'emprise de la sangsue afin de lui apprendre le respect dû à son rang, mais elle se retint à la dernière minute.

Elle laissa donc le démon la vider de son énergie. Enfin, le démon essaya de le faire, mais il finit par faire une overdose de magie. Ce dernier se mit à scintillait comme les lumières d'un arbre de noël. L'affolement se lisait sur son visage ainsi que sa peur alors qu'il virevolter un peu partout comme une petite fée ivre. La Source regarda le démon se débattre avec sa magie avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

_ Pensais-tu réellement être en mesure de supporte la présence de ma magie dans ton corps, petit cafard ? se moqua La Source.

Et sur ces mots, le démon explosa avant de disparaitre.

_ Plus qu'un et je n'aurais plus rien à craindre. Dit la Source avant de se volatiliser à son tour.

LNS

Pendant ce temps chez les sœurs Halliwell.

_ Je sais comment rendre la Source impuissante et pourquoi elle a tué ce démon. Déclara le démon caméléon.

_ Comment ? Questionna Léo avec curiosité.

Si ce démon disait vrai, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de sa femme et de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

_ En lui retirant sa magie, murmura le démon.

Un silence religieux s'installa suite à cette annonce alors que tous se regardaient les yeux pleins de questions. Est-ce vrai ? Se demandèrent-ils en leur for intérieur.

_ C'est possible ça ? S'étonna Paige en posant un regard interrogateur sur Cole tout en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

_ D'après ce que je sais de l'ancienne Source, pas aux dernières nouvelles. Concrètement, il est impossible de priver la Source de sa magie, mais étant donné que c'est d'une Nouvelle Source venue d'on ne sait où qu'il s'agit, peut-être bien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance et que ce qu'il avance est vrai ? Les démons ne sont pas les êtres les plus altruistes et de bonne foi que nous connaissons. Il pourrait aussi bien être ici pour nous tendre un piège. S'éleva la voix de Piper sur ses gardes et prête à attaquer.

_ Je vous assure que je ne suis pas là pour vous tendre un piège ! Et même si la simple idée de faire une alliance, aussi temporaire soit-elle, avec vous me révulse, je n'ai pas le choix…c'est ça ou la mort. Émit le démon à contrecœur.

_ La mort ? Pourquoi La Source chercherait-elle à te tuer ? Se méfia Cole.

Quand il était encore Balthazar, Cole avait remarqué que La Source évitait le plus possible de s'en prendre à sa garde. Il n'ordonnait la mort de l'un deux que quand celui-ci avait fait quelque chose de vraiment inconvenant, comme tenter de prendre sa place. Alors, qu'avait fait le Caméléon pour s'attirer les foudres du roi ?

_ Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, promettez-moi de me protéger d'elle. Exigea le démon.

_ Protéger un démon ! Et puis quoi encore, s'énerva Piper pas vraiment enchanter de s'allier à un des congénères du responsable de la mort de sa grande sœur, Prudence.

_ Parce que, si La Source parvient à m'éliminer, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance contre elle.

Léo attira sa femme, les sœurs de celle-ci et Cole un peu à l'écart. Ils discutèrent pendant cinq minutes de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Après concertation, il en était ressorti que même si c'était risquait et que cela pouvait se révéler être un piège pour eux, c'était peut-être leur seule chance de parvenir à vaincre cette nouvelle menace. Piper fut contrarié par la décision prise par le groupe, mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

_ Alors, nous te promettons de tout faire pour te protéger aussi longtemps que tu ne représentes pas de menace pour nous, lui dit Phoebe à contrecœur.

_ Tant que La Source représentera un danger pour ma vie, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de moi, se sentit obligé de promettre à son tour le démon.

_ Au moins, c'est claire. Nous savons à quoi nous en tenir avec lui, souffla Léo blasé.

_ Alors, comment doit-on s'y prendre pour priver le roi des démons de ses pouvoirs ? demanda ensuite Piper, énervée d'avoir à faire encore une fois alliance avec un démon.

_ C'est simple, il suffit de me garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune passe. Après cela, La Source sera privée de toute sa magie. Elle deviendra alors un simple humain quelconque. Leur révéla le démon caméléon.

_ Tient donc, releva Cole. Et en quoi ta survie ou ta mort a-t-elle un lien avec les pouvoirs de la Source ?

Les doutes venaient d'envahir Cole. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu que le sort d'un démon pouvait avoir une influence sur leur souverain. Le Caméléon mentait-il ? Alors que Cole se posait des questions sur son intégrité, le démon expliqua toute l'histoire et leur exposa les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se cacher chez eux.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, en remerciement pour service rendu, La Source vous a offre le droit de mourir à toi et à tous ceux qui ont aidé à l'appeler, ricana Cole avec un sourire en coin.

Comme personne ne trouvait sa remarque amusante, Cole, prit la sage décision de se taire boudant légèrement d'être un incompris.

_ Léo, tu penses que les Fondateurs seront d'accord pour nous aider à le cacher de la Source ? demanda Phoebe ignorant totalement son cher et tendre à l'humour vaseux.

_ Pourquoi, n'est-il pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs ? intervint Paige perplexe.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Même si le manoir est construit sur un centre d'intérêt spirituel, ce qui pourrait peut-être perturber les pouvoirs de détections de La Source, nous ne pouvons en être certains. Leur dit Phoebe. Nous ne savons rien des pouvoirs que cette Nouvelle Source peut avoir. Elle peut donc être en mesure de passer par-dessus le centre et de détecter le démon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de la combattre à ce moment-là, répliqua Piper. Avec le pouvoir des trois et le concours de Léo, nous pourrons peut-être avoir avantage sur elle.

_ Peut-être bien que vous parviendrez à la blesser avec un peu de chance, mais tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Piper. Lui dit Cole redevenant sérieux.

_ Quoi ? cracha rageusement la sorcière.

Piper commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de tout cela. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était un peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse faire son deuil de sa sœur. Mais au lieu de ça, elle devait faire avec une autre petite sœur, sortie tout droit du placard à secret de sa mère. Convaincre celle-ci de les aider avec le pouvoir des trois à la place de Prue, l'entrainer vaincre une source du mal juste pour qu'elle revienne. Et maintenant, on voulait l'obliger à protéger l'un des monstres responsables de la mort de sa tendre sœur ? Si cela continuait, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter plus.

_ Pour commencer, les êtres de lumières ont interdiction de combattre, excepté pour défendre leurs protégés et seulement, s'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Donc, en toute logique, Léo ne pourra pas vous venir en aide au risque de perdre ses pouvoirs. Et pour finir, d'après ce qu'a dit l'Ange du Destin et tes sœurs, cette Source est bien plus puissante et dangereuse que l'ancienne, mais aussi, quasiment invincible, car la Mort elle-même la protège. En prenant en considération tout cela, je pense que notre seule chance de victoire et de parvenir à lui retirer ses pouvoirs en trouvant la meilleure des cachettes pour ce démon. Et pour y parvenir, je pense que le concours des Fondeurs n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Piper prit le temps d'assimiler les paroles de Cole avant de hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce, se demandant quand même ou irait le pouvoir en lui-même, car après toute ses années passées à combattre le mal, elle avait compris que les pouvoirs retirés aux êtres magiques ne disparaissent jamais complètement. Soit ils investissaient un autre corps, soit ils dormaient quelque part en attendant la venue d'une personne digne d'eux. Alors que Piper s'interrogeait là-dessus, Léo partit demander l'aide des Fondateurs, tandis que les sœurs se chargeaient de trouve une formule magique efficace contre La Source en prévision d'une rencontre future avec elle.

LNS

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la planète, quelque part sous la glace arctique, un démon ayant échappé de justesse aux sœurs Halliwell quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui était rongé par la rancune et la vengeance, se préparait à jeter un sort qui allait changer le cours de la lutte entre le bien et le mal. Le démon, un parchemin entre les doigts, se tenait devant deux silhouettes enfermées dans des blocs de glace et récitait une formule magique. Les silhouettes représentaient un homme et une femme. Au moment où la dernière syllabe de la formule fut prononcée, les deux blocs de glace explosèrent et envoyèrent le démon rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Après quoi, apparurent au milieu des fragments de glace, les deux ex-prisonniers des glaces tous deux bruns et portant des tuniques de lin avec des plissés fins cousues sur les côtés, attachées aux épaules et cintrées à la taille. Celle de la femme lui arrivait aux genoux alors que celle de l'homme descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ils avaient l'apparence et la noblesse des anciens dieux grecs. Les deux nouvelles apparitions se tenaient fièrement au-dessus du démon toujours au sol. Celui-ci, dès qu'il put se remettre sur ses pieds, se releva et accourut vers ceux qu'il venait de libérer.

_ Ça a marché ! Vous êtes toujours en vie, s'exclama-t-il avec une joie non feinte.

_ Combien de temps s'est écroulé ? s'enquit l'homme.

_ Environs trois mille ans et des poussières, leur apprit le démon avec désinvolture.

_ Trois mille ans, répéta la femme avec incrédulité. Autant de temps. Nous avons été enfermés aussi longtemps ! se lamenta-t-elle ensuite.

_ Qui es-tu ? reprit l'homme.

_ Je suis votre sauveur, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et maintenant que je vous ai rendu votre liberté -et cela n'a pas été des plus aisé vous pouvez me croire- vous allez me retourner la faveur, ordonna le démon avec arrogance. Vous allez me débarrasser des sœurs Halliwell et faire de moi le roi des enfers, maintenant que la Source est morte, je vais pou….

Alors que le démon était en train d'énoncer ses exigences, l'homme pointa sa main dans sa direction et lui envoya une décharge d'éclairs qui l'anéantit.

_ L'imbécile, lança-t-il ensuite en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

Et heureux de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre après plus de trois millénaires de séparation, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

_ Allons chercher Chronos à présent. Ensuite, à nous trois, nous reprendrons ce qui est à nous et dont on nous a si injustement privés, déclara l'homme après s'être séparé de la femme.

_ Oui, allons-y. approuva la femme.

LNS

Durant ce temps aux enfers.

_ Prophétesse, appela La Source depuis son trône.

_ Oui Votre Majesté.

_ Je ne parviens pas à détecter le dernier cafard.

_ Peut-être qu'il est parvenu à se trouver un charme de camouflage, suggéra la Prophétesse.

_ Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas, réfuta La Source.

_ Pour quelle raison pensez-vous cela ?

_ Contrairement à un démon qui utilise un tel charme, j'arrive encore à le percevoir. Il n'a pas complètement disparu de mes radars comme le font les utilisateurs de camouflage. Non, lui, je peux toujours le percevoir.

_ Alors, où se situe le problème ?

_ Même si je parviens à sentir sa présence, je n'arrive pas à le localiser. Quand j'essaye, ma conscience est envoyée dans plusieurs directions différentes à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourrais-tu tenter de le localiser avec tes pouvoirs ?

_ Oui, certainement, mais si vous êtes incapable de le retrouver, comment moi le pourrais-je ?

_ Tu es ma Prophè…

La Source s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en se tenant la tête et en roulant sur le sol.

_ Dégages de ma tête, s'éleva une voix coléreuse et provenant de la Source. Une voix autre que celle du roi des démons. La voix de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **NdA : je cherche un ou une bêta pour cette fic.**

 **Résultats des votes :**

1 Harry/Phoebe 1

2 Harry/ Cole 4

3 Harry/Paige 2

4 Harry/Chris 6

5 sans couple 1

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Luffy** : Merci pour ta participation au vote et pour le com' ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **adenoide** : Eh oui ! sacrée Hermione ! Pour une fois qu'elle transgressait les règles sans aucun remords, elle tombe sur un os. Merci pour ta participation au vote et pour le com'

 **victoriann** : Non, tu as raison, Harry est un peu sadique, mais cela à une explication. Merci pour le com et le vote.

 **Guest :** Merci le vote.

 **Guest :** Merci pour le com et le vote.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **misa2**

 **NdA:** Merci d'avoir participé au vote et pour tout vos com's que j'ai pris plaisir à lire . Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La Source fut prise par surprise, de ce fait, elle ne vit pas arriver la première charge. Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser quand la décharge de magie pure la heurta de plein fouet. Sa tête partie en arrière alors qu'une horrible douleur se répandait dans son esprit. La force de l'assaut fut telle, que La Source s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant le crâne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda le roi des démons en essayant de se relever, mais une autre agression le remis au sol.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni pourquoi tu t'es cru avoir le droit de squatter mon corps sans ma permission, mais tu vas faire tes bagages et te tirer de là presto ! lui parvint une voix coléreuse depuis l'intérieur de sa caboche.

_ Qui es-tu pour oser donner des ordres à La Source du mal ? exigea de savoir le roi démoniaque.

La question fut posée, cependant, avec difficulté.

_ Le putain de propriétaire du corps que tu utilises, Harry Potter !

_ Oh ! Tu es celui qui a aidé cette sorcière un peu trop curieuse pour son bien à me libérer. S'étonna un peu la Source. C'est étrange que tu sois encore là, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

_ Donc, Hermione était bien sous influence. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon sortilège de détection ne l'a pas révélé ?

_ Tu n'avais pas insufflé suffisamment de puissance en lui pour qu'il puisse me percevoir.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, tu fous le camp de mon corps, MAINTENANT ! Cria Harry en lui envoyant une autre vague de magie.

Mais cette fois, La Source s'était préparée et parvint à éviter l'attaque.

_ Même si je le voulais, ce que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête. Lui apprit La Source après une longue suite d'échange de sortilèges. Si je quitte ton si précieux corps que tu ne veux pas me céder, malheureusement, nous mourrons tous les deux. Normalement, ton esprit aurait dû disparaitre après mon éveil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es encore là.

_ Dommage pour toi, mais tu as choisi le mauvais sorcier pour te réincarner. Il fallait te renseigner avant de t'en prendre à moi, connard. Je suis Harry Potter, le mec qui ne fait rien comme les autres, lui indiqua l'Auror avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Une bataille de volonté et de magie prit place au sein de l'esprit de Harry. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder sur l'autre. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir le corps du sorcier se débattre avec un adversaire invisible, s'envoler dans les airs avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol pour ensuite rouler dans tous les sens. Des éclairs de magie s'échappaient de lui et frappaient sans distinction tout ce qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le monde souterrain fut pris de très fortes secousses alors que la panique gagnait les démons qui croyaient avoir à faire aux sœurs Halliwell.

La Prophétesse qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait avec son roi, fit de son mieux pour rester en vie. Chose qui n'était pas des plus aisée entre les décharges de magies qui fauchaient toutes sur leur passage, les boules de feux qui carbonisaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient, la foudre qui creusait des crevasses un peu partout, le vent de grêle qui empêchait de voir où on posait le pied et le sol qui s'ouvrait soudainement sous les pieds des démons pour les ensevelir. Donc, survivre était devenu une question de chance et de beaucoup d'agilité. Les plus malins des démons se rendirent à la surface afin de s'y cacher en attendant que cela passe, tandis que les plus curieux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône pour tenter de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Ceux-là, ils furent victimes de la magie incontrôlable du sorcier.

Pendant ce temps dans la tête de Harry.

Deux Harry imbibés de lumières se faisaient face. L'un était d'un rouge éclatant et l'autre d'un noir de jais. Ils se tournaient autour, semblant se toiser avec détermination. Soudain, une flèche partie de la main tendue du Harry rouge et fonça sur le noir. Un bouclier se forma devant le Harry noir, la flèche s'écrasa dessus en produisant des étincelles. Le Harry noire recula de plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser. Immédiatement, il répliqua avec un sortilège de couleur noir. Le Harry rouge l'évita de très peu en faisant une roulade.

_Tu sais, s'éleva la voix de la Source, nous pouvons jouer à ce jeu durant des heures et des jours sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Nous devrions peut-être chercher une autre solution à notre problème, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter, c'est mon corps, donc, tu dégages ! lui rétorqua Harry avant de s'en prendre directement à l'esprit de La Source grâce à la Legimentie.

Le sorcier fut happé par une force invisible. Son esprit s'engouffra dans un genre de tourbillon de feu alors que des images d'épisodes de vie inconnus lui traversaient l'esprit. La première image fut celle d'un individu qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et portant des vêtements étranges, un peu comme ceux que portaient les Moldus du moyen âge. Cet autre lui qui lui était étranger, se disputer avec une personne dont il avait du mal à percevoir le visage.

 _« _Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. Le roi Dumbledore te fera exécuter à la minute où il apprendra tes projets !_

 __ Je vais tenter le coup tout de même, lui répondit Harry. Il me faut cette Baguette._

 __ C'est trop dangereux, renonce. Et puis, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'avoir ?_

 __ Je ne peux rien te dire. Saches seulement que j'en ai besoin. »_

L'image changea et laissa place à une autre où un deuxième double de lui, mais qui était vêtu de vêtements faits d'un genre de métal gris et portant un chapeau pointu, livrait ce qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un combat sorcier avec plusieurs individus, mais avec des épées.

 _« _ Rendez-nous la pierre, Potter. Le gouverneur est enclin à vous pardonner votre forfait si vous nous restituez la pierre de résurrection._

 __ Dites à Jedusor qu'il peut se mettre son pardon où je pense, rétorqua ledit Potter avant de charger. »_

L'image change encore. Cette fois, Harry à droit un une version beaucoup plus âgée de lui, qui se tenait en face d'une version plus jeune et fantomatique de lui.

 _« _ Qui êtes-vous pour arborer le visage des Potter ainsi alors que vous n'en êtes pas un ? demanda le plus âgé des Harry._

 __ Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler la Source._

 __ La Source ? Quelle étrange appellation ! Mais la Source de quoi ?_

 __ Je suis la source de tout le mal. Celui qui est à l'origine de ce qui vous appelait, la magie noire._

 __ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'origine du mal viendrait-elle à la rencontre d'un sorcier lié à la lumière ? demanda le plus vieux des deux._

 __ Parce que, je ne peux pas faire confiance aux soi-disant représentants du mal de ce monde. Ils sont bien trop retors et ambitieux._ _Et pour information, ta famille est plus liée à moi qu'à la lumière. Si je me présente devant toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que ta maison garde quelque chose pour moi._

 __ De quoi s'agit-il pour que vous ne puissiez le laisser aux vôtres sans crainte ?_

 __ Une cape, mais pas n'importe quelle cape._

 __ Quel genre de cape ?_

 __ Une cape d'invisibilité._

 __ Pardon, mais de tels objets n'existent pas jeune homme. dit le plus âgé en croyant avoir à faire à un fou à présent._

 __ Vous avez raison, mais la mienne est réelle. Lui dit le jeune Harry avant de lui faire une démonstration._

 __ Incroyable ! Et vous voulez la confier à ma famille ?_

 __ Oui. Je voudrais que vous la gardiez afin de la remettre à son légitime propriétaire le moment venu._

 __ Et qui est ce propriétaire ?_

 __ Votre descendant, Harry Potter. »_

L'image s'effaça et l'esprit de Harry retourna d'où il venait.

_ C'était quoi ce bordel ? S'agaça Harry.

_ Mes souvenirs, lui répondit la Source.

_ Explique-toi ? Ordonna l'Auror. Pourquoi, si c'étaient tes souvenirs que je viens de voir, me ressemblais-tu autant ?

_ Parce que je suis moi aussi un Potter. En fait, je suis Harry Potter. Le premier Harry Potter. Celui qui a servi de modèle à tous les Harry Potter des autres dimensions.

_ C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

_ Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe un milliard de dimensions dans l'univers. Et dans chacune de ces dimensions, il y a une copie de moi.

_ Cela veut-il dire qu'il y a un autre Harry Potter ici ?

_ Non, celui-là a été tué par des sorcières de ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvons ici. Les démons de cette dimension ont eu recours à une ancienne et vieille formule magique pour m'attirer dans ce monde afin de remplacer l'autre.

_ Si c'est toi qu'ils voulaient attirer ici, pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve embarqué dans cette galère avec toi ?

_ Étant donné que la potion qui m'a libéré du parchemin dans lequel Antioche Peverell m'avait enfermé après que j'ai voulu reprendre la cape que j'avais confiée à Charlus Potter dont il avait hérité par la suite après son mariage avec une Potter ; j'ai pris possession de ton corps comme j'en ai pris l'habitude avec tous mes autres moi quand je m'introduis dans une nouvelle dimension. Donc, quand ils ont lancé le charme, comme mon esprit se trouvait à l'intérieur de ton corps, celui-ci a été aspiré avec moi. Voilà pourquoi tu te trouves ici toi aussi.

_ Alors, c'est de ta faute si je suis ici, accusa Harry en lui lança une vague de magie que La Source évita de justesse.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es toujours en vie, révéla la Source en ignorant le sorcier. Même si le processus a pris un peu plus de temps avec toi qu'avec les autres, je suis persuadé d'être parvenu à te tuer. Tu m'as vaillamment combattu cela dit.

_ Il ne manquerait plus que je t'ai laissé faire sans régir, rétorqua Harry. Et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais quand j'ai repris conscience dans l'infirmerie, j'étais toujours en vie et aux commandes de mon corps. C'est seulement en arrivant dans ce monde que j'ai perdu le contrôle à ton profit.

_ C'est vraiment étrange. Habituellement, dès que je m'introduis dans le corps d'une copie de moi, je prends l'avantage sur l'autre et détruis son esprit dans les heures qui suivent mon introduction.

_ Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Comment as-tu pu prendre la vie de tous ces pauvres malheureux qui n'avaient rien demandés !? Tu es un monstre et je refuse de te laisser poursuivre cette abomination que tu appelles existence en parasitant les corps des gens ! Crève ! Cria Harry en envoyant à La Source toute la magie qu'il avait en lui, ce qui le laissa complètement épuisé.

La Source la reçut de plein fouet et fut envoyée sur plusieurs mètres. Mais à l'étonnement de Harry, le roi des démons se releva quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir reçu.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, aucun de nous n'est en mesure de tuer l'autre.

_ Pourtant, d'après tes dires, tu es parvenu à tuer les autres nous, alors, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire avec toi ? J'ai pour habitude de réaliser l'improbable, donc je pense pouvoir me débarrasser de toi.

_ Parce que tu ne le peux pas. Et je pense avoir compris pourquoi ton esprit est toujours là alors même que je suis certain de l'avoir détruit quand j'ai pris possession de ton corps.

_ Je suis curieux de connaitre cette raison, dit Harry en retenant de justesse sa prochaine attaque qu'il était parvenu, difficilement, à préparer.

_ Je pense que tu as réussi à réunir les trois reliques de la mort et que tu es devenu de ce fait, son maître. Lui dit La Source avec une certaine rancœur.

_ Hein ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire à dormir debout ?

_ Veux-tu connaitre les raisons qui m'ont poussé à voyager à travers les dimensions ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais je ne dis pas non. Peut-être que cela m'aidera à comprendre pourquoi tu as tué tous ses Harry qui ne t'avaient rien fait.

_ Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le Harry Potter d'origine. Mais sais-tu comment je le suis devenu ?

_ Non, mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, ironisa Harry.

_ Quand l'univers a été créé, commença la Source sans relevée la remarque et l'ironie, deux entités virent le jour. L'une représentant la magie blanche, l'autre la magie noire. Tous les deux, nous sommes les Sources du mal et du bien.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il y a aussi une Source de tout le bien ?

_ Oui. Et c'est la raison qui m'a poussé à faire mon voyage.

_ Là, je suis intéressé, déclara Harry un peu plus calmement et avec sérieux.

_ Dès notre naissance une guerre sans fin nous opposant a vu le jour. Durant des siècles nous nous sommes affrontés par l'intermédiaire de sorciers, de démons ou d'humains sans magie. Chacun de nous ayant le même but : anéantir l'autre et devenir la seule Source de magie de l'univers. Mais après plus dix millénaires à ne faire que cela, j'ai commencé à me lasser de cette guerre. Et j'ai aussi fini par comprendre que si l'un de nous venait à disparaitre, l'autre le suivrait fatalement, car l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Comprenant cela, j'ai réalisé ce qu'aucun de nous n'avait jamais fait depuis notre création.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai pris forme humaine afin de vivre comme les hommes. Ce fut ainsi qu'est né le premier Harry Potter ainsi que toutes ses copies. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que mon pouvoir allait être divisé et donné à chacune de mes copies. Cette division m'a fortement affaiblie tu dois t'en douter.

_ Merde, cela veut-il dire que je suis un sorcier sombre en réalité ? demanda Harry au lieu de répondre.

_ En quelque sorte. En fait, tu es erreur. Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû naître.

_ Merci, c'est super réconfortant à entendre.

_ Pourtant c'est la vérité, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Donc, je disais qu'après avoir pris une apparence humaine, mon pouvoir a été divisé et distribué à mes copies. Mais étrangement, quand je me suis rendu compte de cela je n'en étais pas effrayé. Au contraire, j'en fus très heureux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Car je me suis en quelque sorte senti libéré de ma charge. Je n'avais plus à combattre sans raison. Et puis, j'ai vu là une chance de vivre. Vivre vraiment. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant une trentaine d'années.

_ Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trente ans ?

_ Je suis tombé amoureux. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable d'aimer. Tu sais, je suis le mal. Et les ténèbres n'aiment pas, ce n'est pas dans leur nature. Pourtant cela m'est arrivé à moi. Je crois que cette période a été la plus merveilleuse de toute ma longue vie.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tout à mon bonheur, j'avais oublié mon ennemi, mais lui, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et pendant que moi je vivais dans mon petit nuage avec insouciance, lui a mis à profit ce temps pour se débarrasser de moi. Et une nuit, plusieurs sorciers de la lumière s'introduisirent dans notre maison et essayèrent de nous tuer. Je ne suis parvenu à m'échapper que de justesse, mais mon amour n'eut pas cette chance.

_ Ils l'ont tué ?

_ Non. Pas tout à fait.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Pour me faire souffrir, La Source du bien a trouvée plus amusant de fragmenter son âme et la dispatcher à travers plusieurs dimensions afin qu'elle ne puisse pas aller au paradis et trouver le repos.

_ C'est horrible !

_ En effet. En apprenant son sort, je me suis senti coupable pour ce qui lui est arrivé, alors j'ai fait plusieurs recherches afin de lui venir en aide. C'est ainsi que j'ai entendu parler des reliques de la mort.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire ici ?

_ Comme je te le disais, si on parvient à réunir les trois reliques, on devient maître de la mort.

_ Et ?

_ Savais-tu que la mort est le seul être de l'univers capable de réparer une âme ?

_ Non.

_ Maintenant, tu le sais. Cependant, les Reliques avaient été éparpillées dans trois dimensions différentes. Normalement, si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu facilement passer d'une dimension à une autre pour les récupérer, mais je n'avais même plus la moitié.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour te déplacer alors ?

_ Cela m'a pris cinq décennies, mais je suis parvenu à trouver un moyen.

_ Lequel ?

_ Je me suis servi de mon statut de Source du mal pour faire passer un message auprès de tous mes représentants où qu'ils se trouvent.

_ C'était quoi ce message ?

_ La formule qui nous a fait venir ici.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai dû sacrifier près d'une centaine de sorcières blanches et tout autant de démons pour y parvenir, mais finalement, mon message a été entendu. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu faire mon premier voyage. Cependant, seul mon esprit a pu passer. Et quand j'ai atterri dans ce nouveau monde, ma conscience à immédiatement trouvé refuge dans le corps de ma copie qui résidait sur place. Néanmoins, l'esprit du propriétaire du corps n'a pas supporté ma présence et a été détruit. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que tuer mes copies me permettait de récupérer mon pouvoir qui résidait en eux.

_ Je vois, même si cela n'excuse pas ces meurtres, je commence à comprendre. Mais pourquoi tuer les démons ou les sorciers qui t'aident à traverser ?

_ Parce que sans cela, mon pouvoir leur serait revenu, faisant de moi un simple humain. Et sans magie, mon ennemi n'aurait plus qu'à attendre sagement que le temps fasse le sale boulot. C'est le prix à payer pour tricher avec les lois de l'univers. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus je tuais de copie de moi, plus ma puissance me revenait. Et finalement, je n'ai plus eu recours aux invocations pour me déplacer. Cela m'a pris cent ans pour parvenir à réunir les reliques.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes-tu pas devenu le maître de la mort dans ce cas ?

_ Durant mon dernier voyage, je me suis trompé d'époque et j'ai atterri plusieurs siècles avant ta venue au monde.

_ Quel est le rapport ?

_ Seul un être de chair et de sang peut prétendre à devenir son maître. Et à ce moment-là, je n'étais qu'un simple esprit.

_ Pourquoi avoir confié la cape à mon aïeul ?

_ Parce que je voulais qu'au moment où mon esprit allait prendre possession de toi, j'aie au moins l'une des reliques avec moi.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir confié les trois ?

_ Pour qu'il puisse devenir maître de la mort à ma place ! Certainement pas.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Pourquoi avoir voulu récupérer la cape avant ma naissance ?

_ Je venais de trouver un moyen de me rendre à l'époque de ta naissance et j'avais besoin d'elle pour y parvenir.

_ Comment t'es-tu fait piéger dans le parchemin ?

_ Comme je n'étais qu'un esprit en ce temps-là, Antioche Peverell, qui était un expert en enchantement et qui était aussi à la recherche des deux autres reliques après avoir entendu parler de la légende, m'a fait croire qu'il allait me la rendre. Et quand je me suis rendu auprès de lui pour la récupérer, il m'a enfermé dans le parchemin.

_ mhahahahah ! Sinon, pourquoi suis-je une erreur ?

_ Parce que, normalement, tous les Harry Potter proviennent d'une famille sombre tout comme moi. Et c'est parce qu'ils sont tous issus de cette branche de la magie que je pus voler leur corps aussi aisément. Autrement, je n'aurais pas pu. Mais dans ta dimension, « le bon côté » est parvenu, par je ne sais quel moyen, à contourner ce fait et a fait des tiens, une famille de la lumière. Rien que pour cela, ta naissance n'aurait pas dû se produire, car comme je te l'ai dit, tu es une partie de moi-même. Et pourtant, tu es né et j'ai même pu investir ton enveloppe charnelle. Voilà pourquoi tu es une erreur.

_ C'est parce que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, nargua Harry. C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Bon, maintenant que cela a été dit, que faisons-nous. Et il est hors de question que je te cède mon corps ! l'avertit Harry.

* * *

Ps: **Les votes ont clos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **Lilou40**

 **NdA:** Encore une fois, merci que j'ai pris plaisir à lire . Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Quand Léo se présenta devant le conseil des fondateurs afin de poser sa requête, ceux-ci étaient en grande agitation. Étonné par l'état de panique qui avait envahi les cieux, Léo se demanda ce qui en était en à l'origine. Était-ce l'apparition de la nouvelle source qui avait déclenché tout cela ? L'être de lumière ne le savait absolument pas. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, Léo s'approcha d'une de ses collègues afin de l'interroger. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que les Titans, des êtres aux pouvoirs quasiment divins, avaient été libérés de leur prison de glace par un démon.

Léo qui ne connaissait pas ce qu'étaient ces êtres désira en savoir un peu plus sur eux, mais personne ne voulut lui répondre. Se demandant s'il devait ou non faire sa demande tout de même, l'être de lumière se fraya un chemin jusqu'à un de ses supérieurs. En formulant la requête de ses protégées, Léo eut la surprise de la voir immédiatement acceptée. L'être de lumière s'était préparé à lutter et à argumenter un long moment avant d'obtenir une réponse, alors que le Fondateur lui dise oui immédiatement avait de quoi le surprendre.

_ Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur mon acceptation Léo, lui dit le Fondateur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ En effet. Pourquoi avoir dit oui aussi rapidement ?

_ La libération des Titans est une énorme catastrophe pour nous Léo, et si garder un démon à l'abri de la Source pendant quelques jours parvient à nous débarrasser d'elle définitivement, je ne vais pas en discuter. Une menace en moins dans la situation actuelle ne peut que nous être bénéfique.

_ Sont-ils si dangereux que cela ces Titans ?

_ Bien plus que la Source elle-même. Maintenant, retourne auprès de tes sorcières et dit leur de se préparer à combattre. Ce qui arrive est bien plus malfaisant que tout ce qu'elles ont pu combattre jusqu'à présent. Alors qu'elles se tiennent prêtes pour l'affrontement. Va à présent.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement. Il retourna au manoir, et mis au courant les trois sœurs et Cole de l'avertissement du Fondateur.

_ Cole ?

_ Oui mon amour.

_ Es-tu au courant de quelque chose concernant ces Titans ?

_ Eh bien, il y a une centaine d'années, j'ai eu une petite aventure avec une Bohémienne.

_ Merci, mais je ne tiens pas à connaitre tes aventures passées, lui rétorqua Phoebe un brin en colère.

_ C'est toi qui viens de me demander si je connaissais quelque chose sur les Titans.

_ Exactement ! Sur les Titans, pas sur tes anciennes maîtresses !

_ Mais cela à un rapport.

_ C'est bon Phoebe, tu nous ferais ta crise de jalousie plus tard, coupa sèchement Piper.

La sorcière n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa grossesse, mais sa patience était devenue presque inexistante ces temps-ci. Et l'accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles ne faisait rien pour la calmer.

_ Alors, aboya pratiquement Piper sur Cole.

_ Eh bien, la famille de cette bohémienne était l'une des rares de cette communauté à mettre par écrit leurs vécus. Se précipita de dire Cole pour ne pas plus irriter la sorcière. Un soir, alors que je l'attendais dans sa roulotte, je me suis mis à parcourir quelques-uns de ces écrits. Et c'est sur un ancien parchemin vieux de plus d'un millénaire ou deux que les Titans ont été mentionnés. D'après le peu que j'ai pu déchiffrer, ils sont des envoyés de la Source du bien.

_ La Source du bien, comme en opposition à la Source du mal, demanda Paige ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est la seule fois de toute mon existence, que j'en entendu parler ou lu quelque chose sur ça.

_ Si ce sont bien des envoyés de la lumière, pourquoi les Fondateurs en ont-ils autant peur ? questionna Léo.

_ Très bonne question, releva Cole pensive.

_ Bon, je vais amener ce démon aux cieux, déclara Léo. Pendant ce temps, essayez de trouver des renseignements sur les Titans.

Et sans attendre de réponse, l'être de lumière disparut avec le démon caméléon.

LNS

Pendant ce temps, les deux Titans que le démon venait de libérer étaient parvenus à localiser puis à délivrer leur ami Chronos. Celui-ci fut très mécontent en apprenant combien de temps ils avaient été maintenus prisonniers dans la glace. Décidant à prendre sa revanche sur les responsables, il se mit en tête de capturer des êtres de lumières dans le but de leur voler leurs pouvoirs afin de se rendre dans les cieux. Pour y parvenir, Chronos se lança à la recherche d'un ou d'une protégé(e). Le Titan savait que s'il parvenait à en capturer un, son protecteur, l'être de lumière, accourrait immédiatement.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Chronos pour détecter puis attraper une jeune sorcière. C'était une jeune lycéenne qui venait de découvrir ses pouvoirs et qui s'était isolée dans un petit bois d'un parc afin de tester sa magie. Chronos lui tomba dessus sans crier gare. Il immobilisa la pauvre jeune femme et lui lança un charme qui la fit crier à l'aide. Instantanément, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années répondit à son appel. Dès qu'il apparut devant le Titan, celui-ci s'empressa de le figer. N'ayant plus besoin de la sorcière, Chronos la tua en lui en voyant une gerbe de flammes. Ensuite, il s'en alla avec l'être de lumière.

De leur côté, Dimitrius, le deuxième Titan mâle et sa compagne Meta, firent de même. Une fois en possession des anges de lumières, ils allèrent rejoindre Chronos. Ensemble, chacun vida de sa magie son prisonnier. Une fois dépouillés de leurs pouvoirs, les corps des malheurs tombèrent en poussières. Maintenant investis des capacités des trois morts, les Titans ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendirent aux cieux. Leur apparition engendra le chaos parmi les Fondateurs et les êtres de lumières. Le massacre ne prit qu'un instant. Coup d'éclairs et de gerbes de flammes, les trois Titans parvinrent à éliminer près de la moitié des habitants des cieux, surtout au sein des Fondateurs. Cependant une grande partie des êtres de lumières et une dizaine de Fondateurs réussirent à s'échapper.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ses traitres, nous allons pouvoir mener à bien notre mission. Retentit la voix grave de Chronos dans silence qui avait suivi l'hécatombe.

_ Par où allons-nous commencer ?

_ En premier lieu Dimitrius, nous allons avoir besoin de réunir toutes les créatures de la lumière de ce monde afin de séparer le bon grain du mauvais. Nous devons savoir sur qui nous pouvons compter. Il est impératif de ne pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Et pour cela, nous devons avoir à l'esprit que toute créature de ce monde qui prétend œuvrer pour le bien ne le fait pas vraiment. La preuve est la traitrise dont nous avons été victimes. Et résultat, cela nous a mis en retard de près de trois millénaires. La Source doit certainement être en colère contre nous. Nous devons donc tout faire pour regagner sa confiance et apaiser son courroux. Meta, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la femme.

_ Oui mon Seigneur.

_ Fais le tour du globe à la recherche de toutes les créatures magiques qui s'y cachent et ramène-les ici.

_ Bien mon seigneur, considérez que cela est fait, dit Meta en s'inclina profondément devant Chronos.

_ Meta ?

_ Oui, seigneur.

_ Tu as trois jours pour accomplir cette tâche.

_ Bien.

Sur ce, elle s'évapora. Après le départ de la femme, Chronos se tourna vers Dimitrius

_ Toi Dimitrius, tu vas prendre en chasse les survivants et en finir avec eux.

_ Comme vous voulez mon seigneur.

_ Tu as, tout comme Meta, trois jours pour y parvenir.

_ Bien.

Dimitrius s'évapora à son tour. Resté seul au milieu des cadavres, Chronos fit apparaitre un siège aux allures de trône et y prit place. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il s'amusa à faire disparaître les corps des Fondateurs en les gelant avant de les faire fondre tels des vulgaires glaçons.

Dans un coin caché de la vue du Titan, Léo et le démon caméléon faisaient tout pour ne pas se faire voir ou entendre.

_ J'aurais dû tenter ma chance avec le sortilège de camouflage. Mes chances de survie auraient été bien meilleures, souffla le démon entre ses dents.

_ Tais toi idiot ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer. Lui lança Léo les yeux braqués sur le Titan.

LNS

_ Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? répéta Harry.

_ Je ne vois qu'une seule solution à notre problème, répliqua la Source.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Nous devons unir nos esprits pour n'en former qu'un.

_ Quoi ! Pas question ! refusa immédiatement Harry

_ Pourtant, c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Et je te signal qu'au départ, nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne. Donc, ce n'est que juste retour des choses.

_ Non, je refuse. Ta solution ne servira qu'à toi. Je ne tiens pas à disparaitre à ton profit, car, en me référant à tes dires et en prenant en compte le fait que je ne sois qu'une infime partie de toi-même, si nous venons à unir nos deux esprits, le tien prendra forcement le dessus sur le mien. Voilà pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement cette solution.

_ Il se pourrait en effet qu'à la fin, mon esprit domine le tien, mais il est aussi possible que cela soit l'inverse. Lui révéla la Source.

_ Comment ça, le contraire ?

_ Tu as oublié de prendre en compte un petit détail, Harry.

_ Lequel ?

_ Tu es une anomalie, Potter. Tu ne fais jamais rien de ce que l'on attend de toi. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour ce que cela soit toi qui devienne l'esprit dominant.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, dit Harry après avoir pris le temps d'y penser. Mais tout de même, cela revient à un cinquante/cinquante, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

_ Allons, Harry, où est passé le Harry Potter fonceur et prêt à relever les défis ?

_ Tiens, cette phrase me dit quelque chose. Releva Harry un brin soupçonneux.

_ C'est à peu de choses près celle que ton amie la sorcière t'a dit juste avant de commencer la fabrication de la potion. Lui révéla la Source.

_ Donc, même à ce moment-là elle était sous ton influence.

_Exact. Bon alors, quelle est ta décision ?

_ Je crois que je vais tenter le coup et prendre le risque. Avec un peu de chance, je vais me débarrasser de toi.

_ Bien, commençons alors. S'empressa de dire la Source.

_ Comment procède-t-on ?

_ Tu as déjà pratiqué la Legilimencie ?

_ Oui, mais seulement les bases. Je suis extrêmement nul dans cette matière.

_ Les bases, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin.

_ Dommage que Snape ne soit plus, je l'aurais bien remercié pour ses leçons.

_ Passons. Pour parvenir à ce qui nous intéresse, tu vas devoir concentrer ton esprit sur le mien. Ensuite, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu lanceras une attaque sur moi. De mon côté, je ferais la même chose. Quand les deux charges entreront en contact, elles vont former un vortex qui va aspirer nos deux consciences en son sein. À ce moment-là, la fusion se fera.

_ Je vois, dit Harry. Un peu compliqué tout cela. Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

_ Franchement, je l'ignore, parce qu'habituellement, je me contente d'aspirer la conscience de mon hôte.

_ OK. Alors, commençons. Suggéra Harry après une seconde de réflexion. Que la meilleure gagne, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

LNS

Dans une forêt enchantée se situant près de l'entrée d'une grotte, des êtres de petite taille portant des bonnets pointus, des pantalons ainsi que des blouses de toutes les couleurs et dont les encolures étaient cachées par de longues et interminables barbes, étaient réunis. Ces petits êtres tenaient une conversation animée. Le sujet était le retour des Titans.

_ Écoutez mes chers frères, commença l'un d'eux. Il semblait être bien plus vieux que tous les autres. Nous savons tous ce que leur retour signifie aussi bien pour nous que pour notre monde. C'est pour cela que je vous propose de nous rendre chez les sœurs Halliwell. Elles seules ont le pouvoir de se mesurer à eux. Nous devons donc leur offrir notre aide, notre magie.

_ Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elles puissent y faire quelque chose. Qui nous dit qu'elles ne vont pas, elles aussi, succomber à son pouvoir ? Elles œuvrent pour le bien, tout comme eux l'ont fait avant son intervention. Intervint un autre petit être. Je propose de nous enfermer sous terre en attendant que le calme revienne.

_ Et s'il ne revient jamais ? demanda celui qui a pris la parole en premier. Devrions-nous rester enterrés pour le restant de nos existences ?

_ Mais si comme tu le dis, les sœurs Halliwell sont en mesure de combattre les Titans, une dizaine d'années devrait être suffisante. Rétorqua le second petit être.

Des murmures d'approbations, commencèrent à se répandre parmi la foule. Une discussion houleuse qui partagea la foule en deux s'éleva. Certains étaient pour s'enfermer sous terre durant dix ans en attendant que la menace disparaisse, alors que d'autres étaient d'avis de se rendre au manoir des trois sorcières afin de leur proposer leur aide. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'accorder sur un choix, car Meta débarqua à cet instant. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle transforma en statues de pierre les petits êtres. Seule une demi-douzaine put s'échapper avant que le regard de la Titanide ne se pose sur eux.

_ Bon, les Gnomes, c'est fait. Allons rendre une petite visite aux fées. Dit Meta avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Après le départ de cette dernière, le Gnome qui voulait s'allier aux Halliwell, sortit de sa cachette. Les larmes aux yeux, il passa d'une statue à une autre en tentant de faire réagir ses frères, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Après avoir longuement versé des larmes, autant de chagrin que de colère, il se rendit dans une petite chaumière et y collecta différents objets qu'il fourra dans un grand sac. Quand il eut rassemblé tout ce dont il avait besoin, il jeta un regard tristounet à la chaumière avant de faire demi-tour. Il quitta le petit habitat sans un regard en arrière. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, il eut la joie de découvrir les autres rescapés de l'attaque foudroyante de la Titanide devant lui.

_ Où allons-nous ? s'informa le Gnome qui s'était opposé au plus vieux.

_ Chez les sorcières. Nous n'avons plus le choix, il va nous falloir leur aide pour sauver nos frères.

Le Gnome hocha simplement la tête et dans un même ensemble, les six petits hommes se mirent à courir comme le vent. Leur vitesse était telle qu'une seconde seulement après leur départ, ils étaient presque plus que de simples petits points invisibles qu'on distinguait au loin.

LNS

 _Phoebe était en train de parcourir le livre des Ombres quand la vision arriva. La jeune femme se trouva projetée dans un monde froid, triste et gris. Phoebe se vit dans le manoir, vêtue d'une longue toge romaine avec une longue chevelure blonde. Elle était à moitié allongée sur un canapé et mangeait une grappe de raisin qu'un homme en tenue d'Adam lui tendait. À ses pieds, il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes agenouillés et qui faisaient éloge de sa beauté. Ils étaient tous dans la même tenue que celui qui portait la corbeille de raisin. Plus loin, on pouvait voir sa jeune sœur, une épée à la main, portant une armure d'or et qui rouspétait sur une femme allongée de tout son long sur le sol face contre terre._

 ** __ Tu dois réellement te repentir de tes fautes si tu veux être pardonnée un jour._** _Disait-elle en tournant autour de la femme. **Tu as beaucoup de chance, le sais-tu ?**_

 _Comme la femme ne répondait pas, Paige lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle grogna sous la douleur._

 ** __ Quand je te pose une question, la moindre des politesses est d'y répondre, tu ne crois pas ?_**

 ** __ Oui._** _Vint la faible réponse **.**_

 ** __ Bien, je disais que tu avais eu beaucoup de chance contrairement à tes semblables. Sans mon intervention, la Source aurait déjà pris ta tête. Et tu sais à quel point elle a horreur des gens comme toi. Donc, pour me remercier de ma générosité, tu devrais travailler avec plus d'acharnement afin de te repentir pour tes actes passés. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?_**

 ** __ Oui, ma déesse._** _Se dépêcha de répondre la femme._

 ** __ Alors, si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore retrouvé sa trace ?_**

 ** __ Le roi est devenu très méfiant ces derniers temps, plus personne ne peut l'approcher. Je pense qu'il est en train de préparer quelque chose._**

 ** __ Quoi exactement ?_**

 ** __ Je ne sais pas._**

 ** __ Alors, découvre ce que c'est. Découvre-le vite Prophétesse, ou bien, tu perdras ma protection._** _La menaça Paige._

Alors que Paige disait cela, Piper pénétra dans la pièce. Elle aussi portait une longue toge blanche ainsi qu'un bébé de quelques mois à sa hanche droite. De sa main droite, elle tenait une longue laisse. Au bout de cette laisse, on pouvait voir un homme qui marchait à quatre pattes. Quand celui-ci releva la tête, Phoebe fut projetée en dehors de sa vision.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi elle et ses sœurs étaient-elles habillées de la sorte ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de Source ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Cole était-il enchainé comme un chien par Piper ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **Lilou40**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de réduire son être en cendre. L'Auror sentait comme une coulée de lave qui se déversait dans ses veines. La douleur était atroce, insupportable. Le sorcier aurait voulu crier pour extérioriser, mais cela lui était impossible. Ses cordes vocales avaient été brulées, tout comme ses iris. Alors qu'Harry pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il était en train d'endurer, il sentit distinctement tous les os de corps se briser avant de se dissoudre dans son sang. Il vivait un martyre, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, qu'il le tue ou il allait perdre la raison ! Même le plus puissant doloris de Voldemort n'avait pas été aussi douleur. Mais alors qu'il était au plus profond de la douleur, une voix s'éleva. La voix de la Source.

_ J'ai dû parcourir un millier de mondes pour pouvoir te trouver Potter, dit la Source d'une voix calme et sereine. Toi un être ayant une âme si proche de la mienne que cela en est effrayant. Un être pouvant défier les lois de la nature. Un être avec suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir m'accueillir sans en mourir. Un être exceptionnel.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la Source. _De quoi parlait-il ? S'était-il laissé avoir ? Était-il tombé dans un piège ?_

_ Tu te demandes certainement ce que tout ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas Potter ? susurra la Source. Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je t'ai menti. Pas sur tout, rassure-toi. Bien que je sois réellement la Source du mal et l'origine de la magie noire, je ne suis pas un Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais été. En fait, quand ton esprit m'a attaqué, j'ai créé de faux souvenirs afin de t'attirer dans un piège.

 _Un piège ? Il était bien tombé dans un piège, mais pourquoi, dans quel but ?_ Comme si la Source avait accès à son esprit, elle lui répondit.

_ Tout ce que je t'ai dit hormis ce qui concerne mon prétendu amour est vrai. Si je t'ai parlé d'un être aimé et perdu, c'est parce qu'il me fallait gagner ta sympathie.

Gagner ma sympathie, à quelle intention ?

_ Pour pouvoir recevoir ton accord.

 _Un accord ? Un accord sur quoi, pourquoi ?_ s'interrogea Harry intérieurement en tentant de faire fi de sa souffrance.

_ Je devais avoir ton accord dans le but de faire de toi la Nouvelle Source du mal afin que tu puisses prendre ma place. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai assez de cette guerre sans fin avec la Source du bien. Mais le problème est que je ne peux pas renoncer à mon statut sur un coup de tête et partir comme ça. Cela m'est impossible. Tout comme il ne m'est pas permis de déclarer forfait. Et si je venais à mettre fin à mes jours, l'univers s'écroulerait, car comme je te l'ai dit, l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Le mal et le bien sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, si une face vient à être détruite, l'autre s'écroulerait sans délai. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi Potter.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. _Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi vouloir faire de lui la Nouvelle Source et pas d'un autre ?_

_ Pourquoi toi ? Eh bien, Potter, dans tout l'univers, il se trouve que tu es celui qui possède l'âme qui se rapproche le plus de la mienne. Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, on aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux d'âme. Comme tu le dis si bien : tu es l'homme qui ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

 _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, avoir une même âme jumelle à celle de la Source du mal ?_ Se demanda Harry.

_ Que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre ma place.

 _Quoi ? Comment ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait des disposions pour faire le mal ? Pour l'incarner ? Était-il comme Voldemort ?_

_ Non, Voldemort n'avait pas ce qu'il faut. Il était bien trop rongé par le mal pour faire une bonne Source du mal.

Pour incarner le mal, ne devrait-on pas l'être à la base ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Non Potter, pour devenir la Nouvelle Source, il faut être neutre. Complètement neutre.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_ Il faut être ni bon ni mauvais et avoir une grande affinité avec les deux sources de magies.

Harry fut confus. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la magie noire, même durant son duel avec Voldemort il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

_ J'ai dit : avoir une affinité, pas en faire usage Potter. Enfin, je crois que je te dois une petite explication au vu de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire pour moi. Alors, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais pris une apparence humaine c'était vrai, mais je n'ai pas perdu pour autant mes pouvoirs. En fait, la source du bien peut elle aussi prendre forme humaine, et elle l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Cependant, quand nous revêtons forme humaine, nous n'avons plus accès à tout notre pouvoir, car cela serait trop dangereux pour vous autres. Mais passons. Vois-tu Harry, contrairement à la Source du bien, moi j'ai le désir de vivre, de profiter des bienfaits que nous offre l'univers. Mais mon statut actuel ne me le permet pas, voilà pourquoi je me suis mis à la recherche d'une solution. Il m'a bien fallu cinq décennies pour y parvenir, mais j'ai enfin trouvé la solution.

 _Laquelle ?_

_ Trouver un remplaçant. Mais le problème Potter, c'est que cela n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Pour prendre ma place, il me fallait une personne capable de supporter ma puissance. Pas toute ma puissance, car cela est impossible et puis, je n'ai aucun désir de disparaitre. Mais il fallait une personne capable de supporter au moins la moitié de celle-ci. Ma magie ainsi divisée, je pourrais alors partir l'esprit tranquille et sans risque de déclencher une catastrophe.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

_ En dehors du fait que tu aies une âme proche de la mienne, tu es le seul parmi tous ceux que j'ai testés, à être parvenu te rendre maître de la mort.

 _Maître de la Mort, moi ?_

_ Oui, parfaitement. Sur ça aussi je ne t'ai pas menti. Tu es vraiment devenu son maître. Tu as réussi là où tellement d'autres ont échoué. Tu sais que je commençais à désespérer ?

 _Pourquoi devenir maître de la mort était si important ?_

_ Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu périsses à la première occasion. Entre nous, cela serait vraiment bête d'avoir mis autant de temps à te retrouver pour te voir ensuite mourir une centaine d'années plus tard par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que la vieillesse, ou bien en recevant un sortilège perdu. Je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie. J'ai mis une cinquantaine d'années pour parvenir à regrouper les trois reliques au même endroit et presque un millénaire pour arriver à trouver celui capable de les rassembler. Mais tout cela n'aurait servi à rien si ton amie n'avait pas trouvé la recette de la potion qui m'a attiré dans ta dimension. Comme je te disais, je commençais à perdre espoir et donc j'avais baissé ma garde et je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu étais parvenu à te rendre maître de la mort. Je dois vraiment remercier ton amie pour le service qu'elle m'a rendu.

 _Oh, Hermione, dans quoi m'as-tu entrainé ?_ se lamenta Harry en lâchant un cri de douleur.

_ Pour sa défense, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Et de toute façon, j'avais placé un charme sur le parchemin qui avait pour objectif d'obliger la personne qui rentrerait en contact avec elle à partir à ta recherche et à t'obliger à réaliser la potion. Donc, ce n'est techniquement pas de sa faute si tu es là maintenant.

 _Pourquoi m'avoir fait changer de monde ?_

_ Oh ! cela n'était absolument pas prévu. C'est un simple accident. Je pensais avoir détruit toutes les incantations pouvant faire appel à moi.

 _Comment ça ?_

_ Il existe deux façons pour moi de prendre une forme humaine. La première se fait par ma propre volonté et la seconde suite à une invocation. À l'époque où j'étais encore passionné par la guerre m'opposant à la Source du bien, j'ai eu l'idée de créer cette formule afin que mes représentants puissent faire appel à moi quand la situation devait trop périlleuse. Bien entendu, après que l'envie de guerroyer me soit passée, je me suis empressé de tous les récupérer, mais il semblerait que j'en ai oublié une.

 _Vas-tu réellement perdre tes pouvoirs si le dernier démon n'est pas tué ?_

_ Effectivement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne serais plus la Source du mal.

 _Alors quoi ?_

_ Ma magie va simplement quitter ce corps et retourner dans le vide où je suis né en attendant que je prenne une autre forme humaine ou que l'on m'invoque à nouveau.

 _Que va devenir mon corps si ta magie le quitte ?_

_ Il deviendra celui d'un simple humain sans magie avant de disparaitre. Voilà pourquoi tu vas devoir le retrouver et l'éliminer après mon départ. Maintenant que tout cela a été dit, finissons avec tout ça.

Sur ces mots, le corps de Harry explosa en un millier de morceaux qui se répandit sur le sol. Après une minute passée ainsi, les morceaux se mirent à briller étrangement avant de fondre. Ensuite, comme des aimants ils se rassemblèrent en un seul endroit. Quand ils furent tous réunis, le liquide qu'ils étaient devenus se mit à émettre une lumière aveuglante. Et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, un nouvel Harry légèrement changé fit son apparition. Celui-ci avait tout de l'ancien Potter, seulement, ses yeux étaient devenus écarlates et les iris étaient cerclés de la couleur verte. Et deux petites cornes presque invisibles avaient fait leur apparition au sommet de sa tête.

Harry se tenait debout au milieu de ce qui avait été la salle trône. De la Source, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Celle-ci avait complètement disparue, laissant la place à l'ancien sorcier. Et éparpillés un peu partout, on pouvait voir les restes des démons qui avaient été un peu trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Miraculeusement, la Prophétesse avait survécue. Quand Harry l'aperçu, il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda de localiser le dernier démon. Celle-ci, un peu déboussolée, fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

_ Je crois qu'il se trouve au manoir des Halliwell, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

_ Encore elles ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

LNS

Phoebe raconta sa vision à ses sœurs. Celles-ci furent un peu déconcertées par son contenu.

_ Donc, nous étions habillées comme les anciennes déesses grecques et avions un comportement étrange ? résuma Paige.

_ Parfaitement, confirma Phoebe. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir pourquoi Piper a-t-elle mis Cole en chaîne et le traitait comme un chien ? Si quelqu'un doit mettre des chaînes à mon copain, cela devrait être moi ! dit Phoebe sur un air un peu boudeur malgré la gravité de la situation.

_ Je me demande ce que cela veut dire, intervient Piper. Est-ce qu'il faut s'attendre à ce que nos pouvoirs évoluent dans quelques mois ? Et en ce qui concerne cette Source qu'a fait référence Paige dans ta vision, est ce que c'est de la source du mal dont il s'agit ? Et si c'est bien le cas, allons-nous travailler pour elle dans le futur ?

_ Je ne pense que c'est d'elle dont il était question.

_ Pourquoi, s'étonna Piper.

_ Parce que quand Paige menaçait la Prophétesse de lui retirer sa protection, elle a dit que la Source n'aimait pas les gens de se race, ce qui est assez étrange pour le mal incarné. Et puis, Paige voulait que la Prophétesse l'aide à trouver son roi. Et nous sommes toutes d'accord pour dire que le Roi des démons est la Source.

_ Donc, si ce n'est pas la Source du mal dont il est question, de quelle Source parlait Paige dans ta vision ? s'interrogea Piper.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, commença Phoebe avant de s'écrier… Peut-être qu'il est question de cette fameuse Source du Bien.

Pendant que les Sœurs Halliwell se posaient des questions sur cette mystérieuse Source, leur porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un vent froid pénétra dans le manoir avant de se dissiper immédiatement. Ce fut alors que les trois sorcières virent six petits hommes portant des bonnets pointus, des pantalons ainsi que des blouses de toutes les couleurs et dont les encolures étaient cachées par de longues et interminables barbes. Trop surprises pour faire un geste, les trois femmes ne purent que dévisager les nouveaux arrivants la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Mais qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez nous ? explosa finalement Piper.

_ Nous sommes des Gnomes et nous sommes venus solliciter votre aide et votre protection, dit le plus âgé des six individus.

_ Notre protection, contre qui ? demanda Paige.

_ Contre les Titans.

_ Les Titans, qui sont-ils ?

La question de Piper n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse, car à ce moment-là, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans leur cuisine. Les trois sœurs ainsi que les Gnomes se dirigèrent vers le bruit après un temps de silence. Mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la porte de la cuisine, celle-ci fondit comme neige au soleil. Ensuite, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, pieds nus, portant un pyjama rouge, les cheveux en pétard avec deux petites cornes sur le sommet de la tête, s'avança vers eux. Il se dégageait de lui une aura maléfique qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_ C'est elle, chuchota Paige en pointant Harry du doigt.

_ Qui elle ? Grogna Piper d'exaspération.

Non, mais est-ce que leur manoir était un moulin pour qu'on y entre et y sort comme bon semblerait ?

_ La Nouvelle Source, indiqua Phoebe à la place de Paige.

Harry jeta un œil distrait sur les occupants du manoir avant de leur passer devant pour se rendre au salon. Sans faire attention à eux, il se dirigea à l'endroit où s'était tenu le démon caméléon quelques minutes plus tôt. Il renifla l'endroit comme l'aurait fait un chien avant de pousser un soupir de frustration.

_ Où est-il ? demanda-t-il calmement en se tourna vers les trois sœurs qui l'avaient suivi à bonne distance.

_ Qu…qui ça ? bégaya Phoebe.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile sorcière ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors, dites-moi où il se trouve !

_ Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi vous faites allusion. Et puis qui êtes-vous, provoqua Piper.

_ Vous n'aimeriez pas me voir en colère sorcières, alors donnez-moi ce que je suis venu chercher. Je sais qu'il était ici il n'y a pas longtemps.

Harry commençait à sérieusement péter un câble. D'abord on le soustrayait à son monde pour le projeter dans un autre, ensuite on lui volait son corps pour traquer des démons, et pour finir, on a fait de lui la source du mal sans même lui demander son avis. Et ce n'était pas tout ! S'il ne voulait pas perdre son corps, la seule chose qui lui rappelait qui il avait été avant tout ça, il devait rapidement retrouver un putain de démon qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour passer le temps, que de jouer à cache-cache avec lui. Harry était à deux doigts de tout exploser. Et si ces sorcières persistaient à se foutre de sa gueule, c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire dans les secondes qui allaient suivre.

_ Pour la dernière fois, où est-il ? exigea-t-il de savoir alors que les cadres photos et les objets sur les meubles commençaient à tanguer.

_ Je crois qu'il est en train de péter un plomb, murmura Paige à Phoebe. Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions lui dire où se trouve le démon, suggéra Paige.

_ Certainement pas ! C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir le vaincre. Si nous le lui livrons, nous pouvons dire adieux à la victoire. Mais, est-ce que tu réalises à quel point il est puissant ? C'est un monstre, chuchota Phoebe en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

_ Donc vous persistez. Bien.

D'un geste rapide, Harry se déplace jusqu'à Piper. Avant que cette dernière ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, Harry l'assommât et la prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Paige et Phoebe :

_ Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir, minuit, pour me le livrer. Ce délai écoulé, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre sœur. Il transplana après ça.

Les deux sœurs n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'enlèvement de leur grande sœur, car à ce moment-là, trois fondateurs se matérialisèrent devant elles.

_ L'heure est grave sorcières, dit l'un d'eux. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

_Encore ! s'exclama Paige plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. De l'aide pour quoi ? Et où est Léo ?

_ Contre les Titans. Et Léo doit certainement être coincé dans les cieux s'il n'est pas déjà mort, dit avec indifférence l'un des Fondateurs.

_ Pardon ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire, et qui sont ces Titans nom de dieu ? s'informa Phoebe dont la peur pour sa sœur et maintenant pour son beau-frère, rendait irascible.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **Lilou40**

 **NdA:** Ce n'est pas vendredi, mais comme j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des com's, m'ont mis en favorite et follow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Quelque part dans le futur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années luttait désespérément contre une sorcière blanche. La sorcière était en fait sa propre mère, Piper Halliwell. Piper n'était plus une simple sorcière depuis de nombreuses années déjà. En fait, elle ne l'était plus depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Non seulement elle, mais aussi ses deux sœurs. Les trois sorcières étaient devenues des Titanides afin de protéger leur famille et leurs amis. Seulement, le changement avait eu quelques effets indésirables. Les sœurs étaient devenues des tyrans qui prenaient plaisir à tuer tout ce qui pour elles, représentait le mal.

Que cela soit un jeune qui écoutait du rock (qui selon elles, était la musique du diable), en passant par la grand-mère qui lançait des pierres à des oiseaux afin de les éloigner de son jardin pour qu'ils ne le ruinent pas (acte barbare d'après elles), les trois sœurs n'avaient aucune pitié et punissaient sévèrement les coupables. La magie avait été révélée au monde quinze ans plus tôt et la planète avait été entièrement désarmée. Le moindre crime était puni de mort. Que cela soit le vol d'une miche de pain ou bien d'un assassinat, la mort était la sentence à tout.

En ce qui concernait les démons, ces derniers se faisaient très discrets depuis que leur le roi avait disparu sans laisser de trace douze ans plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du mal, car celui-ci était traqué et éradiqué au moindre petit signe de sa présence. Quant à ce qui était des créatures magiques, la grande majorité de ces dernières avaient été éliminées pour trahison ou pour acte de magie noire. Le monde dans lequel le jeune homme vivait était devenu invivable et la peur régnait en maître. Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme avait décidé de se rendre dans le passé afin d'empêcher la transformation de sa mère et de ses tantes.

Mais son plan avait été découvert par son grand frère qui s'était empressé d'aller tout révéler à sa mère. Maintenant, à moins que la providence ne soit de son côté, il n'avait que très peu de chance de pouvoir mener son projet à bien. Si seulement Wyatt n'avait pas tout découvert, il serait déjà parti. Chris, car c'était son nom, n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son grand frère le haïssait autant. Pourtant, dans leur enfance, ils s'entendaient tellement bien et Wyatt était tellement protecteur envers lui que c'était parfois soulant. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner en arrière ? Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ces interrogations et regrets. Il devait parvenir à échapper à sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être revenir au manoir une autre fois pour réaliser ses projets.

Chris évita de juste l'armoire que sa mère projeta sur lui en s'éclipsant. Piper n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Et le fait d'être son fils, sa chair et son sang n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui poser problème. Comment une mère pouvait-elle s'en prendre ainsi à son enfant, Chris n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Et de toute façon, sa mère avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour son frère : le parfait et puissant Wyatt. Les seuls qui lui avaient toujours porté un intérêt quelconque étaient sa tante Phoebe et son oncle Cole. Jugeant que le secteur devait un peu trop dangereux pour lui, Chris préféra s'éclipser du manoir. Pour une fois, il bénit son père d'avoir été un être de lumière.

Le sorcier apparut dans une ruelle déserte à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui. Enfin, de ce qui avait été son chez lui jusqu'à présent. Le moral au plus bas, Chris sortit une clé d'or d'une de ses poches. Après avoir jeté un œil à droite puis à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait, il tendit la clé en avant et l'enfonça dans le vide comme on aurait pu le faire avec la serrure d'une porte. Il tourna ensuite deux fois la clé à droite et cinq fois à gauche. Ceci fait, il retira la clé du vide et la remit à sa place au fond de sa poche. Quelques secondes après avoir rangé la clé, une porte verte apparue de nulle part. Chris se dépêcha de la franchir. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'évapora.

Le sorcier apparut dans une grotte faiblement éclairée où se trouvait une vieille femme penchée au-dessus d'un grand chaudron noir. Celle-ci remuait quelque chose du chaudron sous lequel un feu ardent brulait.

_ Je vois que votre plan a échoué, sorcier. Lui dit la vieille dame sans relever la tête de son chaudron.

_ Il semblerait que vous aviez raison. Mon frère m'a vendu à notre mère. Je n'ai pas pu atteindre le livre des ombres.

_ Je vous ai pourtant prévenu que votre plan allait échouer, lui fit remarquer la dame.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça.

_ Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ Je me demandais si votre proposition tenait toujours. dit Chris d'une petite voix.

_ Je pensais que vous préférez la mort que de recourir à mon aide, lui rappela la vieille femme.

_ Il faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis entre-temps, lui rétorqua Chris avec sarcasme.

_ Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant.

_ Pourquoi changer la perfection, sourit Chris.

_ En effet, pourquoi la changer, répéta la vieille dame avec un étrange sourire. Je pense que vous allez énormément lui plaire.

_ Plaire à qui ?

_ À personne.

_ Alors, votre proposition, elle tient toujours ? redemanda Chris.

_ Oui elle tient toujours.

_ Alors je voudrais recourir à votre aide dans ce cas.

_ En êtes-vous certain ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Bien, vous connaissez les exigences que cela demande ?

_ Oui. Et je suis prêt à en payer le prix.

_ Fort bien. Je vais vous renvoyer dans le passé à la date de votre choix. En échange de ce service, vous vous engagez à aller remettre un message au roi des enfers. Ce message devra lui être remis en main propre par vous et par personne d'autre. Est-ce clair ?

_ Comme du cristal, promit Chris.

_ Ceci étant réglé, vous devez savoir une dernière chose.

_ Laquelle ?

_ C'est un voyage sans retour.

_ Cela, vous me lavez déjà dit.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que, quand vous arriverez en 2003, non seulement il vous sera impossible de faire le voyage retour, mais votre naissance en tant que Christopher Halliwell ne pourra pas avoir lieu. En allant en 2003, vous effacerez votre naissance.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Vais-je disparaitre ?

_ Non, vous n'allez pas disparaitre. Enfin, pas sur l'instant. Et à moins que vous ne vous fassiez tuer, vous ne risquez rien avant le jour de votre naissance.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Ma magie ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Elle a besoin d'un équivalent pour ce qu'elle octroie.

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de vous céder ma magie sorcière en échange de ce voyage, lui rappela Chris.

_ Non mon petit sorcier, ta magie sorcière ne suffira pas pour ce voyage.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Dois-je aussi vous céder ma magie d'être de lumière ?

_ Non petit sorcier. En échange de ce voyage, je ne prendrais pas ta magie, mais à la place, je vais te prendre ton futur. Pour être plus exact, je vais détourner ta naissance à mon profit. Lorsque ta mère te mettra au monde, toute ta magie, ta vie même me reviendra de droit. En d'autres termes, le jeune Christopher Halliwell naitra mort-né.

_ Que vais-je devenir à ce moment-là ? demanda Chris d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_ Si vous êtes toujours en vie à cet instant-là, vous disparaitrez vous aussi.

_ Ce n'est pas très équitable.

_ La vie n'est pas équitable.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est un voyage sans retour où la mort m'attend à l'autre bout, résuma le sorcier.

_ Exactement. Mais vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis et aller retenter votre chance avec le livre des Ombres.

_ Vous savez que maintenant que ma mère est au courant de mes projets, elle va s'assurer que je ne puisse jamais mettre la main dessus. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir recourir à vote aide.

_ Si c'est ce que vous désirez, dit la vieille dame en se saisissant d'un gobelet en bois où des runes magiques étaient gravées.

Ensuite, elle le plongea dans le chaudron au-dessus duquel elle se trouvait.

_ Tenez, buvez ça. C'est la potion qui va te permettre de faire le voyage.

Chris se saisit du gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres après l'avoir reluqué avec méfiance. Il but l'intégralité du liquide poisseux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_ N'oublie pas sorcier, apporte mon message au roi des enfers, lui rappela la vieille dame.

Et sur ce, un éclair vert frappa Chris de plein fouet. La seconde d'après, celui-ci s'envola sans laisser de trace.

_ J'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau Potter, car je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour te l'envoyer, susurra la vieille dame.

LNS

Harry retourna aux enfers avec Piper. Il enferma la sorcière dans une cage qu'il matérialisa dans la salle de trône. Et en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il avait donné aux sœurs de Piper, Harry fit un peu de nettoyage à l'aide de la magie. S'il devait rester dans ce trou à rat, il allait faire en sorte que cela soit un peu plus vivable. Il était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire appel à Dobby, l'excentrique elfe de maison qui avait perdu la vie en le protégeant. L'elfe lui avait vraiment manqué après la guerre. En songeant à son ami, la tristesse s'abattit sur Harry. Lui qui avait pensé vivre une vie banale et discrète, c'était loupé maintenant. Voldemort devait se bidonner comme pas possible dans sa tombe.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son âme corresponde à celle de la Source du mal ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parvienne à réunir les trois Reliques de la mort alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Hermione était allée fouiner dans les archives du ministère !? Harry poussa un soupir de dépit en regardant la sorcière évanouie tout en refaisant la décoration distraitement. Sans s'en rendre compte, la salle de trône prit les allures de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses gros fauteuils moelleux, une cheminée et des tables. Harry en fut réellement surpris, car cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans cette dernière même s'il avait souvent visité Poudlard après la guerre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne prit conscience de la présence des démons qui venaient de s'introduire dans la pièce que quand l'un d'eux toussa exagérément pour attirer son attention. Harry releva la tête et braqua ses yeux écarlates sur les nouveaux arrivants. Silencieusement, il les dévisagea longuement. Ce que Harry regardait n'était pas leur physique, mais leur potentiel magique. La magie des démons était vraiment différente de celle des sorciers de son monde ou même des créatures qui y vivaient. La magie de ces derniers était plus sombre, plus vivante. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait une volonté propre.

Elle était aussi très tentatrice. Essayant d'attirer Harry à elle et lui promettant pouvoir et richesse. Contrairement à cette magie, celle qu'il avait toujours côtoyée depuis son entrée à Poudlard était protectrice, bienfaisante. Cette magie-là voulait le meilleur pour son porteur alors que celle des démons n'avait qu'un désir, détruire tout sur son passage. Heureusement que ce désir était fermement contenu par les démons, car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ce monde aurait succombé à la destruction. Après avoir évalué la force magique de chacun de ses sujets se trouvant en face de lui, Harry demanda ce qui les amenait à lui.

_ Majesté, commença l'un des démons. Les Titans ont été libérés.

_ Les Titans ? Qui sont-ils et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

_ Avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? s'étonna l'un de ses sujets.

Peut-être était-il suicidaire, se dit Harry en le fusillant du regard. Même si la Source l'avait quitté, celle-ci n'avait pas emporté avec lui ses envies de meurtres et son désir de destruction. Harry parvenait difficilement à y résister et espérait parvenir à dompter ses instincts meurtriers très rapidement parce que c'était vraiment épuisant.

_ Faites comme si c'était le cas, finit par répondre Harry.

La réponse un peu trop calme de Harry rendit les démons méfiants. Ce n'était plus un secret pour eux que leur nouveau roi était très susceptible et avait la fâcheuse tendance à tuer à tort et à travers. Donc, qu'il ne fasse rien pour punir l'insolence de leur camarade avait de quoi les rendre nerveux.

_ Alors, qui sont les Titans ? redemanda Harry avec irritation.

_ Ce sont d'anciens sorciers blancs qui ont été investis de pouvoirs divins. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais ils ont développé une magie si puissante et destructive, que les Fondateurs ont été dans l'obligation de les enfermer. Les Titans haïssent les démons. Non, en fait, ils détestent tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin au mal. Avant que les Fondateurs ne les piègent puis enferment dans une glace éternelle, les Titans étaient parvenus à décimer plus de la moitié des démons et des humains ayant une disposition pour faire le mal. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à nous. Déjà que nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, une attaque de leur part c'est la mort pour les démons.

_ Je vois, dit Harry distraitement. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la Source du bien qui leur a donné ce pouvoir, dit-il ensuite.

_ Pardon, avez-vous dit quelque chose, demanda le démon qui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les Titans à Harry.

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Si c'était bien la Source du Bien qui était derrière cela, il avait intérêt à rapidement mettre la main sur le dernier démon à avoir participé à son invocation. Se battre avec un tel handicap ne présageait rien de bon. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment se battre, car il pense avoir suffisamment donné durant son enfance et son adolescence. Cependant, être devenu la Source du mal n'allait pas sans quelques inconvénients. Il était donc son devoir de se mettre en travers de ces Titans. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le bien régner dans ce monde. Cela était inconcevable.

Harry se mit donc à réfléchir à une solution. Comment se battre sans qu'il ait à le faire lui-même ? À cette pensée, il jeta un regard critique sur ses sujets. Non, ils étaient bien trop faibles ! Ils avaient été incapables de se mesurer à trois malheureuses sorcières, dont une était enceinte jusqu'au cou. Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas faire comme la Source du Bien. Augmenter les pouvoirs de quelques-uns de ses sujets devrait normalement les rendre capables d'affronter ces Titans. Mais dans ce cas, il lui fallait une personne en mesure de les mener au combat, car la puissance n'était pas tout.

Il fallait aussi savoir comment l'utiliser efficacement. La preuve, malgré la grande puissance magique de Voldemort, il était parvenu à le vaincre avec un simple sortilège de désarmement. Pendant qu'il songeait à la meilleure chose à faire, le regard de Harry se posa sur Piper. En parcourant son corps du regard, une idée fabuleuse commença à germer dans son esprit. Et si, au lieu de se chercher un meneur parmi les siens, il s'en fabriquait un. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son idée, car soudainement, une porte émeraude apparut à trois pas de son trône.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon. C'était sans contexte un sorcier. Un sorcier un peu spécial qui plus était. Et chose encore plus étrange, c'était un sorcier blanc. Celui-ci n'avait en lui aucune trace de magie noire. Pas même un relent, ce qui était très étonnant dans la mesure où tout être vivant naissait avec une part de ténèbres en lui. Mais alors, qui était-il et que venait-il faire aux enfers ?

_ J'ai un message pour le roi des enfers, déclara-t-il en évitant une boule de feu que l'un des démons venait de lancer sur lui.

Harry se retint de justesse de faire flamber ce dernier.

_ Un message ? De qui ?

_ D'une vieille sorcière qui prétend partager la même âme que vous.

_ Le salopard ! s'exclama Harry. Que me veut cette ordure ?

Le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement et des fissures d'où des gerbes de flammes commencèrent à s'élever vers le ciel. Les meubles qu'il venait de faire apparaitre prirent feu. Les démons s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ces derniers avaient appris la leçon : quand le roi était en colère, il ne fallait pas se trouver dans les parages.

_ Elle m'a dit de vous dire que ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans les cieux.

_ Dans les cieux ? Ce misérable cancrelat a trouvé refuge dans les cieux ? C'est bien cela ?

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est d'un cancrelat dont il est question, mais en effet, c'est bien le message qui m'a été donné, lui dit Chris.

_ Où se trouve cette vieille sorcière ? demanda ensuite Harry.

_ Cela, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle a effacé de ma mémoire le lieu où elle réside.

_ Qu'il soit maudit ! explosa Harry en envoyant plusieurs boules de feux détruire la salle de trône.

Chris évita tant bien que mal les boules de feu. Non, mais, sur quoi était-il tombé ? S'il avait su qu'il serait accueilli par un psychopathe colérique qui s'amuser à balancer des boules de feu à tort et à raison, il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir lui remettre ce foutu message ! Priant pour ne pas perdre la vie par la faute du fou furieux, Chris regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire usage de la clé pour partir. Outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser, car le voyage vers le passé lui avait pris trop de magie et que donc, il était trop faible pour quitter les enfers en recourant à sa part d'être de lumière, Chris avait un marché à faire au roi des enfers.

_ J'AI UNE PROPOSITION À VOUS FAIRE, cria Chris tout en évitant tant bien que mal les boules de feu ainsi que les pierres qui se détachaient des parois murales.

Le jeune homme évita de justesse de tomber dans une crevasse qui venait de s'ouvrir à quelques centimètres de ses pieds en roulant sur le sol. Il échappa de peu à une épée rougeoyante envoyée par un démon, se releva et courut se cacher derrière le trône du roi des démons. Comment avait-il fait pour contourner le roi, Chris ne le savait pas.

_ Une proposition ? demanda brusquement Harry alors que tout revenait à peu près à la normale.

Alors qu'il posait cette question, le trône se tourna vers Chris. Le visage du demi-sorcier se trouva ainsi à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry. Chris se fit alors une remarque complètement hors propos : les yeux du roi démon étaient d'une beauté saisissante. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de cette pensée, Chris secoua la tête en se traitant de malade.

_ Alors, quelle est donc cette proposition ? s'éleva une fois de plus la voix de Harry.

Reprenant ses esprits, Chris prit la parole.

_ Je voudrais conclure une alliance avec vous.

_ Une alliance ? Dans quel but ?

_ Afin d'empêcher la transformation des sœurs Halliwell en Titan.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Léo se glissa derrière une colonne et attendit que le Titan détourne le regard. Après s'être assuré que le champ était libre, il courut vers une petite porte blanche dissimuler derrière une autre colonne. Cette porte n'était connue que de très peu de personnes aux cieux. En fait, seul le chef des fondateurs était au courant de son existence. Léo avait appris son existence par un pur hasard. Il avait un jour surpris son supérieur en train de l'utiliser. Curieux, il l'avait suivi discrètement et sans se faire voir. La porte l'avait conduit dans une ruelle déserte de San Francisco.

Léo avait ensuite fait quelques recherches et avait appris que la porte avait été conçue en prévision d'une attaque comme celle que venaient de subir les cieux. Elle servait à évacuer les êtres de lumières et les Fondeurs dans le cas où ils seraient privés de leur pouvoir et incapables de s'échapper des cieux. Léo se glissa derrière la colonne, jeta ensuite un regard méfiant derrière lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Puis, il plaça sa main sur la porte et pria pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Après deux longues secondes d'angoisse, elle s'ouvrit silencieusement. L'être de lumière s'empressa de franchir le pas. Dès qu'il passa la porte, elle disparut.

Léo s'appuya sur le mur et prit une grande inspiration. Ensuite, il s'assura que la ruelle était vide avant de s'éclipser. Il apparut dans le salon du manoir Halliwell. Une hache sortie de nulle part le frôla de peu. Léo l'évita en se baissant et en roulant sur le côté. Il trouva refuge derrière un meuble. De là, il jeta des regards méfiants autour de lui. Le salon semblait vide. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Il attendit une minute avant de crier le nom de sa femme Piper. Dès que sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Paige en compagnie un homme de petite taille portant un bonnet pointu, un pantalon ainsi qu'une blouse rouge et bleu.

Derrière lui, plusieurs petites fées ainsi que différentes créatures magiques. Tous avaient une arme à la main. Vint ensuite, Phoebe et Cole. Léo sortit de sa cachette. Paige et Phoebe se jetèrent sur lui heureuses de le revoir en un seul morceau. Quand les deux jeunes femmes le lâchèrent, Léo demanda où était sa femme. Sa question engendra un lourd silence dans la pièce. Essayant de ne pas paniquer devant le mutisme de ses belles-sœurs, Léo répéta sa question. La réponse lui vint de Cole et non des deux sœurs. L'être de lumière sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds tant la nouvelle le prit de court. Sa femme enceinte de son enfant avait été enlevée par le roi des enfers. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

_ Où se trouve le démon ? demanda Cole.

_ Hein ! fut la réponse un peu confuse de Léo.

_ Le démon caméléon, lui précisa Col. Où est-il ?

_ Il a été fait prisonnier par les Titans, lui dit Léo.

_ Pardon ! s'écria Cole. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Les Titans ont volé les pouvoirs des trois êtres de lumière pour s'introduire aux cieux, commença Léo.

_ Cela, nous le savons déjà, coupa Cole.

_ Comment ?

_ Les fondateurs sont venus exiger notre aide, lui répondit Paige à la place de Cole.

_ Dieu merci ! souffla Léo, il y a eu des survivants. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été tués.

_ Alors, comment le démon s'est-il fait prendre ? redemanda Cole.

_ Il s'est cru en mesure de s'échapper seul et sans mon aide. Mais au moment où il tentait de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour quitter les cieux, il s'est fait prendre.

_ Est-il mort ? questionna Paige.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai profité de l'altercation pour m'évader.

_ Comment as-tu fait ? Les Titans ont bloqué les entrées et sorties des cieux.

La voix venait d'un Fondateur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Qui y a-t-il encore ? s'énerva Paige à sa vue.

Le Fondateur ne lui prêta aucune attention. À la place, il braque ses yeux sur Léo en attente d'une réponse. Léo lui expliqua comment il s'y était pris pour s'enfuir. Le Fondateur l'observa une longue minute avant de déclarer :

_ Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour prendre cette décision. La découverte de cette porte n'est à l'évidence pas due au hasard. La destinée a certainement dû te la montrer.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Léo. Quelle décision ?

_ Ils veulent nous changer en Titans afin que nous puissions rivaliser avec ceux qui ont attaqué les cieux.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Je ne sais pas grand-chose des Titans, mais le peu que j'ai pu voir d'eux me dit que c'est une folie de vouloir en créer d'autres, déclara Léo.

_ Je comprends ce qui te fait peur Léo, mais c'est trop seule chance de vaincre les Titan. Aucune ne force dans ce monde, n'est en mesure de les arrêter. Et si rien n'est fait, ils vont prendre le contrôle de cette planète. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que cela se produise.

_ Ne craignez-vous pas de créer un danger bien plus fort en transformant les Halliwell en Titans ? Je vous rappelle que ce sont actuellement les sorcières les plus puissantes de cette époque. Prendre le risque de les perdre aussi bêtement est tout simplement aberrant, dit Léo.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, maintint le Fondateur. Les sœurs Halliwell sauront combattre le pouvoir de domination des Titan, il dit cela avec une conviction enfantine.

L'être de lumière soupira devant tant de bêtise avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je ne vais pas débattre avec vous sur ce sujet alors que ma femme se trouve actuellement entre les mains de la Source.

_ Une fois investie de la magie des Titans, elle pourra facilement s'échapper, lui rétorqua le Fondateur.

Ensuite, exaspéré par l'entêtement aveuglant du Fondateur, il se détournant de lui pour reporter son regard sur Phoebe. Qu'allons-nous faire pour Piper ?

Tous se mirent à réfléchir à une solution pour sauver Piper en ignorant complètement le Fondateur. Le temps pressait, il leur fallait faire vite, car ils ne savaient pas de quoi était capable cette Source. Après plusieurs propositions, Cole leur suggéra de négocier avec la Source. Il émit même l'hypothèse de faire une alliance avec la Source afin de combattre les Titans. Selon lui, c'était leur meilleure chance et de récupérer Piper en un seul morceau et de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis.

_ Faire une alliance avec les forces du mal ! Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! C'est de l'hérésie ! s'exclama le Fondateur qui était resté sur place alors même que tus s'employaient l'ignorer.

_ Pas tant que ça, lui répondit Cole. Plusieurs fois au court de l'histoire, la lumière et les ténèbres se sont alliées pour une cause commune. Et ces alliances ont toujours étaient un succès. Et puis, même si je ne suis pas au fait de détails, je pense que l'enfermement des Titans est aussi le résultat d'une telle association. Alors, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

_ Un démon reste un démon, même s'il perd ses pouvoirs, fut la réponse du Fondateur. Je pensais que nous pouvions régler cela civilement, mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Mes frères et sœurs avaient raison. Nous nous passerons donc de votre avis.

Sur ce, le Fondateur s'éclipsa.

_ Que pensez-vous qu'il a voulu dire par là ? demanda Paige un peu inquiète.

_ Je pense qu'ils vont se passer de notre accord et vous transformer en Titan, l'éclaira Léo.

_ Je comprends maintenant la signification de ma vision, intervient Phoebe. Léo, c'est une très mauvaise idée de nous changer en Titans. Si ma vision est un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend, je ne suis pas très pressé d'y être.

Léo lui demanda de quelle vision elle parlait et Phoebe lui décrit ce qu'elle avait vu. Durant les explications, Col passa la main autour de son cou alors qu'un long frisson de crainte le parcourait. Devenir une sorte de chien pour Piper n'était vraiment pas dans le top de ses fantasmes.

_ Je crois que je ferais mieux de le suivre afin de prévenir tout risque. Je vous fais confiance pour sortir Piper de là.

Léo s'éclipsa à son tour.

_ Alors, comment allons-nous y prendre pour joindre la Source ? interrogea Cole plus déterminé que jamais.

_ Et si nous l'invoquions ? émit Paige.

_ Répondra-t-il à notre appel ? questionna pensivement Phoebe.

_ Je pense que oui, lui dit Cole.

Devant le regard perplexe de sa compagne, Cole ajouta :

_ Rappelle-toi ma chérie, il s'attend à un appel de vous. Il va penser que vous l'appelez pour lui remettre le démon caméléon.

_ Mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! s'écria Phoebe avant d'embrasser Cole. Merci.

_ De rien, amour. Je suis là pour ça.

_ Je vais prendre le Livre des Ombres, annonça Paige en se levant.

LNS

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Il était bien fait et avait de beaux yeux verts. Ils n'étaient pas aussi verts et lumineux qu'avaient été les siens, mais ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir. Tout comme lui, il était brun. Mais là où ses cheveux se livraient une bataille sans fin, les siens étaient quelque peu disciplinés. Harry se demanda distraitement pourquoi il relevait tous ces détails inutiles. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se dégageait du jeune homme, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par : empêcher les sœurs Halliwell de devenir des Titans ? questionna Harry alors qu'une de ses mains s'avançait pour toucher la joue de Chris.

Chris frissonna sous le touché, mais il ne put savoir si c'était de peur ou bien d'autre chose. Quelle que soit cette autre chose. Faisant fi de la main posée sur son visage, Chris prit la parole.

_ Je sais de source sûre que les Fondateurs projettent de donner les pouvoirs des Titan aux sœurs Halliwell.

_ Pourquoi vous intéressez vous aux sœurs Halliwell ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

_ Une telle action risque de déséquilibrer la balance des pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi je voudrais m'allier à vous pour empêcher que cela n'arrive.

_ Un déséquilibre des pouvoirs, dit Harry pensivement. Dites-moi obscur inconnu, la sorcière qui vous a donné le message, à quelle occasion l'avez-vous rencontré et pourquoi vous a-t-elle confié ce message à vous et non à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Euh, comme je vous l'ai dit elle a effacé ma mémoire…

_ Le lieu où elle réside, pas votre rencontre, compléta Harry à la place de Chris. N'essayez pas de vous jouer de moi petit inconnu, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

_ Jamais ! s'écria rapidement Chris. Jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi stupide, ajouta-t-il tout en cherchant quoi dire sans avoir à révéler d'où il venait.

Chris n'avait aucune intention de révéler à qui que ce soit qu'il venait du futur.

_ Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Alors qu'il posait la question, les doigts de Harry caressèrent paresseusement la joue de Chris. Et pendant que ses phalanges parcouraient la joue du demi-sorcier, ses ongles aussi aiguisés que les griffes d'un oiseau de proie s'allongèrent dangereusement. L'un des ongles appuya un peu plus fort que les autres et du sang perla. Craignant pour sa vie, car il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, Chris dit la première chose qui lui passa en tête.

_ C'est elle qui m'a trouvé ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais un jour elle est apparue devant moi et m'a proposé son aide en échange d'un service que je devais lui rendre.

Chris s'étonna lui-même d'avoir dit la vérité.

_ J'imagine que ce service est le message que vous m'avez remis. Que vous a-t-elle donné en échange de ce service ?

_ Une clé, improvisa Chris.

Ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité, mais qui pouvait le savoir, hein ?!

_ Une clé ? Quelle clé ? demanda Harry pas très convaincu.

_ Cette clé, lui répondit-il immédiatement en brandissant la clé d'or qu'il avait utilisé pour se rendre chez la vieille sorcière.

Harry tendit la main pour se saisir de cette dernière, mais Chris profita qu'il l'eut lâché pour se reculer et mettre sa personne ainsi que la clé hors de portée du roi des démons.

_ Quelle est cette clé ? interrogea Harry en se redressant sur son siège.

_ Un passe-partout, révéla Chris. Elle me permet de me rendre n'importe où.

_ C'est grâce à elle que vous avez pénétré aux enfers, devina Harry.

_ En effet.

_ Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de cette clé ?

_ Pour me rendre quelque part, éluda Chris.

_ Où ?

_ Je ne pense que cela soit vraiment important. Alors, acceptez-vous de vous allier à moi ? demanda-t-il ensuite afin de changer de sujet.

_ Disons que nous allons faire un petit essai. Si cela s'avère concluant, je déciderais si oui ou non une alliance est envisageable.

_ Un essai ? Quel essai ?

_ Vous avez bien dit que cette clé vous permet de vous rendre n'importe où ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez amener quelqu'un avec vous ?

_ Je pense que oui.

_ Bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez ouvrir une porte menant aux cieux et ensemble, nous allons nous y rendre. Si tout se passe bien, je considérais ton offre.

Chris prit le temps de réfléchir. Amener le roi des démons au ciel ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Celui-ci pourrait décider de faire un massacre parmi les êtres de lumières et les Fondateurs. Mais d'une autre côté, s'il était arrivé à la bonne date, les Titans avaient certainement pris possession des cieux actuellement. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, était une confrontation du roi démon et des Titans. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueraient. Mais cela, c'est seulement s'il était bien arrivé à la bonne date. Voyant que la Source commençait à s'impatienter Chris, décida de faire comme s'il était arrivé au bon moment. Il se servit donc de la clé pour une porte menant au ciel. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry de passer devant.

_ Non, après vous, lui répliqua Harry avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Après que Chris ait passé la porte, Harry se tourna vers les démons qui avaient survécu à sa crise de colère passagère et leur dit :

_ Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, faites un peu de ménage. Cette salle est dans un état lamentable.

Suite à quoi, il franchit la porte à son tour. Celle-ci se ferma derrière lui. Un soupire de soulagement collectif retentit dans la pièce. Harry et Chris arrivèrent aux cieux quelques secondes plus tard. Les lieux avaient été ravagés et il se dégageait une atmosphère lourde. Le silence qui y régnait fit froid au dos de Chris. Il était arrivé à la bonne période, semblerait-il. De son côté, Harry parcourut les lieux du regard dans un premier temps avant de le faire avec son détecteur de démon. Le roi des enfers ne fit aucun cas de l'état désolant du ciel. Et puis pourquoi s'inquièterait-il de ce qui était arrivé à ses ennemis naturels ?

Moins il y avait de représentant de la lumière sur Terre et mieux il se porterait. Son capteur de démon détecta rapidement la présence d'un des siens. Un sourire de contentement lui vint naturellement aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire et passer à autre chose ! Ensuite…ensuite…eh bien, il ne le savait pas. Il verra bien. Peut-être qu'il essayera de retourner dans sa dimension d'origine… ou peut-être pas. Harry n'en savait rien. Suivant les indications données par son détecteur de démon, l'ancien sorcier se dirigea vers le démon caméléon. Celui-ci n'était pas bien loin. Il se trouvait à cinq mètres de l'endroit où la porte les avait déposés.

Le caméléon était attaché tel un chien au pied d'un énorme trône blanc où un homme en toge romain siégeait avec arrogance. En voyant la taille du trône, Harry décida qu'il lui en fallait un pareil. Et pourquoi pas celui-là ? se dit-il après réflexion. Cette décision prise, il prit le temps d'observer le Titan qui n'avait pas encore détecté leur présence. Celui-ci était un peu trapu, était brun et avait un visage dur. On dirait qu'une rage que rien ne pouvait apaiser bouillait en lui. Il se dégageait aussi de lui, une magie puissante et d'une pureté que Harry avait rare eut l'occasion de sentir ou de voir. De la magie blanche brute. À ce constat, quelque chose se mit à s'agiter dans son corps. Il fallut un peu de temps à Harry pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : c'était les ténèbres qui logeaient en lui qui s'éveillaient à la présence de la lumière. L'attaque fut brusque, forte et foudroyante. Une gerbe de lumière tel un torrent en effervescence s'abattit sur Harry et Chris et les engloutit.

* * *

 **RAR**

 **soln96** : Merci pour le com' en espérant que cette suite continue à te plaire.

 **luffynette** : Merci pour le com.

 **Guest** : Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour le com.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé  
**

* * *

 **Infirmation :** ici Chris et Wyatt sont frères jumeaux.

 **Chapitre 9**

_ Alors, tu as trouvé un sortilège pour l'appeler ? interrogea Paige.

_ Pas encore, lui répondit Phoebe le visage plongé dans le livre des Ombres.

_ Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? demanda à son tour Cole dont la peur de se retrouver enchaîné par Piper rendait nerveux.

_ Je vous rappelle que nous avons à faire à une toute nouvelle source. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne possède pas les mêmes canaux magiques que l'ancienne. Ensuite, elle est bien plus forte que l'ancienne. Et pour finir, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le pouvoir des trois sans l'aide de Piper. Donc, il me faut un peu plus de temps pour trouver la bonne formule si nous ne voulons pas nous trouver avec des problèmes bien plus grands que ceux que nous avons déjà, leur dit Phoebe avec exaspération.

Un stylo à la main et une feuille posée sur une page du livre des Ombres, elle tentait de trouver une formule adéquate pour convoquer la Source. Habituellement, les formules magiques coulaient en Phoebe aussi aisément que l'eau d'un robinet. Mais cette fois-ci on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bouchait la tuyauterie et refrénait l'eau. La sorcière savait pourtant le chemin à suivre pour créer son charme. Cependant, il y avait un tout petit problème. Celui-ci venait de la Source. Et plus précisément de sa provenance. En effet, comme cette dernière venait d'une autre dimension et que sa magie était quelque peu différente de celle de leur monde, Phoebe avait du mal à la canaliser.

Pour créer une formule magique efficace, il ne suffisait pas de dire quelques vers bien rimés. Non, pour concevoir un bon sortilège il fallait prendre en compte la nature et la magie de l'objet, créature ou personne visée, car les canaux magiques de chacun d'eux étaient différents. Les mots ne venaient qu'après cela. En fait, les mots n'étaient pas vraiment indispensables. On pouvait parfaitement lancer un charme sans formule magique, car ce ne sont pas les mots qui sont porteurs de la magie, mais l'intention. Plus votre volonté est forte, plus votre sortilège à des chances de fonctionner. Les mots ne servent que de fil conducteur et rien d'autre. Ils sont vraiment nécessaires que dans les lancements d'enchantements à plusieurs. Comme les sabbats.

Il ne faut toutefois pas croire que n'importe qui avec une volonté suffisamment forte peut lancer des charmes. Non, seules les personnes ayant un capital magique dans leurs veines peuvent le faire. D'où l'appellation sorcier. Donc, comme Phoebe n'avait pas connaissance des canaux magiques de la Nouvelle Source, elle était dans l'incapacité de trouver une formule adéquate. Ce qui commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Et comme elle était incapable de créer un charme pour invoquer la Source, Phoebe pensa à une autre solution. Au lieu de faire venir la Source à eux, elle allait conjurer un démon et lui remettre un message. Sa décision prise, elle fit part de son idée à son compagnon et à sa sœur. Cole, toujours prêt à rendre service lui donna les noms de quatre démons majeurs susceptibles de se trouver près du roi des démons.

LNS

Léo suivit le Fondateur en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par lui. Celui-ci le conduit devant les portes d'un bar dans un quartier peu recommandable. Le Fondateur s'avança devant la porte du bar et y frappa trois fois et en rythme. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux êtres de lumière armés d'arbalètes. Ils jetèrent plusieurs coups d'œil soupçonneux des deux côtés avant de faire entrer le Fondateur. L'être de lumière attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bar. Durant son attente, Léo avait vu plusieurs êtres de lumières ainsi que trois Fondateurs pénétrer dans le bar. Il savait donc ce qu'il fallait faire pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Arrivé devant la porte, Léo donna trois coups rythmés et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. L'attente ne fut pas très longue. Comme avec le premier Fondateur, deux êtres de lumières l'accueillirent. Et après une minutieuse vérification, ils laissèrent Léo entrer. L'intérieur avait été modifié pour ressembler aux cieux. Tous les rescapés de l'attaque des Titans semblaient avoir trouvé refuge dans le bar. Essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Léo chercha du regard le Fondateur qu'il avait suivi. Il ne tarda pas à le repérer.

Celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de quatre autres Fondateurs. Léo se glissa prudemment auprès de ces derniers. Caché derrière une colonne de marbre, il écouta attentivement leur conversation. Comme il l'avait pensé, les Fondateurs avaient pris la décision de se passer de l'accord des sœurs Halliwell. Ils projetaient de faire d'elles des Titans à leur insu. Léo se promit de les empêcher. Il ne permettrait pas une telle abomination. Mais comment faire ? Toutefois, l'être de lumière n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question. En effet, Léo sentit une effroyable douleur au sommet de son crâne avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

_ Je savais que ce traître allait me suivre et tenter de nous empêcher de faire notre devoir, retentit la voix du Fondateur que Léo avait pris en chasse.

_ Jean, Mary, mettez-le aux arrêts le temps de lancer l'enchantement. Faites attention à ne pas le blesser. Je ne tiens pas à nous attirer inutilement les foudres des sorcières lorsqu'elles seront investies de la puissance des Titans, dit le plus âgé des Fondateurs.

Les deux êtres de lumières qui ont accueilli Léo soulevèrent celui-ci et l'amenèrent au fond du bar.

_ Bien, maintenant que le danger que représentait Léo est neutralisé, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail, dit le même Fondateur.

_ Richard, vous êtes certain que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? demanda timidement le Fondateur que Léo avait suivi.

Sa visite chez les Halliwell avait été programmée du début à la fin. Elle avait deux buts. La première c'était de s'assurer de la coopération des sorcières. La deuxième était d'attirer Léo au bar si les sœurs et ce dernier refusaient la coopération. Léo devait être neutralisé afin d'éviter qu'il ne sabote leur projet. Maintenant qu'il était immobilisé, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre et pouvaient en toute sérénité mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils allaient faire des sœurs Halliwell des Titans.

LNS

_ C'était moins une, dit Chris en reprenant son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. J'ai cru que nous allions mourir.

Harry lança un coup d'œil agacé à l'hybride sorcier avant de mettre toutes ses forces dans la lutte qu'il avait engagée avec la lumière. Lorsque la vague lumineuse leur ait tombée dessus sans prévenir, les ténèbres qui logeaient en lui s'étaient levées et étaient parties à la rencontre de la vague. Depuis, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler la puissance de ses ténèbres tout en luttant contre la lumière. L'ancien sorcier ne voulait pas être dirigé par son pouvoir, mais le diriger. Alors, il mit en pratique toutes les leçons qu'il a apprises à Poudlard ainsi que les leçons particulières que Snape, son défunt professeur de potion lui avait données.

Étape par étape, il finit par prendre le dessus sur les ténèbres. Ensuite, veillant à ne pas se faire engloutir par la lumière, il chercha et trouva la source de l'envoi de l'attaque. Cette source localisée, il se concentrant sur elle tout en réunissant autour de lui une quantité impressionnante de magie noire. La magie prit la forme d'une grande pieuvre à plusieurs tentacules. Quand elle eut atteint la taille d'une petite maison, l'ancien Auro dirigea cette magie brute vers leur attaquant. La pieuvre s'élança en direction du trône où siégeait le Titan responsable de l'attaque en balayant tout sur son passage.

Les ténèbres engloutirent la lumière, le Titan et tout ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le Titan lutta avec les ténèbres pendant quelques minutes avant de se faire submerger par elles. Un hurlement fait d'un mélange de rage et de peur s'éleva dans les airs avant de disparaître. Lorsque les ténèbres se dissipèrent, des cieux, il ne restait plus rien. Tout avait été balayé par l'attaque. Du Titan et du démon caméléon, il n'y avait aucune trace. Afin de s'assurer que le démon avait bien été éliminé, Harry utilisa son détecteur et chercha une trace de ce dernier, mais il ne trouva rien.

Satisfait de ne plus avoir à composer avec la menace qu'il représentait pour lui, Harry étira ses lèvres de satisfaction avant de se tourner vers Chris et de lui demander d'ouvrir une porte de retour. Chris était tellement impressionné par la force magique de Harry, qu'il ne comprit pas la demande immédiatement. Les yeux ronds et dirigés vers la source du mal, le jeune être de lumière se demanda pourquoi Harry n'avait rien fait pour arrêter sa mère et ses tantes lorsqu'elles avaient pris le pouvoir. Avec une telle quantité de magie, la Source n'aurait eu aucun mal à tenir tête aux trois sorcières. Que s'était-il passé pour que les sorcières l'emportent ? Chris se jura de le découvrir.

_ Eh alors ! Cette porte, elle vient ou pas ? demanda Harry avec irritation.

Ce petit combat l'avait fortement énervé. Ainsi, la Source du bien avait envoyé ses agents dans ce monde. Sait-elle qu'il était une partie de la Source du mal ? Que son frère a divisé son pouvoir en deux et qu'il m'en a confié la moitié ? Serait-ce pour cela que ses agents, les Titans, ont fait leur retour ? Harry devait donc s'attendre et se préparer à une nouvelle du bien et du mal. Harry n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions, mais rien que d'y penser, il en avait déjà mal à la tête. Lui qui avait pensé avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui avant le début des hostilités, il s'était bien trompé.

Il allait lui falloir trouver une stratégie d'attaque et le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, l'idée qui avait commencé à émerger dans son esprit avant l'arrivée du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui revint à l'esprit. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui semblait bonne. Pendant qu'il envisageait la meilleure façon de mettre à exécution son plan, Harry eut un bref élan de remords. Mais ce dernier fut rapidement balayé. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Et puis, la Source de bien ne s'arrêterait certainement pas à ce genre de petits détails. Pour elle, la victoire valait toutes les sacrifices. Rassuré là-dessus, il enjoignit une nouvelle fois Chris à ouvrir une porte de retour. Ce dernier s'exécuta quelques secondes après la demande. Les deux hommes retournèrent aux enfers. Ils apparurent dans la salle du trône qui avait été remise en état par les démons après son départ. La première chose que fit Harry après son retour fut d'aller vérifier si Piper n'avait rien eu suite à sa petite crise. C'était qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour mener à bien son projet. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il la découvrit endormi dans sa cellule le corps protégé par un bouclier.

Chris qui le suivait de près fit un arrêt à la vue de sa mère, allongée et endormie dans la cellule. Le visage de sa mère lui semblait si jeune et si paisible dans cette position qu'il avait du mal à se dire que c'était bien Piper Halliwell qui se trouvait devant lui. Rien en elle n'indiquait le monstre sans cœur qu'elle allait devenir dans quelques années. La voir ainsi convainquit Chris qu'il avait pris la bonne décision de venir dans le passé. Il devait absolument empêcher que sa famille se transforme en monstres insensibles. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le ventre de sa mère.

À la vue du bouclier protecteur entourant Piper, il ne put empêcher la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il était en présence d'une démonstration de puissance de son frère. Comprendre qu'il était déjà aussi fort dans le ventre de leur mère ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Wyatt. Et dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, Chris trouvait cela très injuste. La différence magique qui existait entre les deux frères avait toujours été un sujet de discorde dans la famille Halliwell.

Alors que Wyatt ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à exécuter des charmes complexes, Chris lui avait toujours été incapable. Là où il ne fallait qu'une semaine à Wyatt pour s'approprier la maîtrise d'un sort, lui devait s'entrainer pendant près de deux mois si ce n'était plus pour arriver au même résultat. Une fois, pour plaisanter et avant son exécution, son oncle Cole avait dit en rigolant que Wyatt avait vampirisé leur magie et c'était approprié de la majore partie de cette dernière. Avec le temps, Chris avait fini par croire à cette théorie.

_ Vient par ici, lui ordonna soudainement Harry en le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Pour aller où ? demanda Chris qui ne faisait pas confiance au roi des enfers.

_ Tu ne voulais pas t'allier à moi afin d'empêcher la transformation des sœurs Halliwell ? lui répliqua Harry à la place.

_ Bien sûr que je veux une alliance.

_ Alors, suis-moi ?

Chris le suivit après un temps de réflexion. Harry le mena dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à une chambre à coucher. Chris se demanda distraitement si le roi des enfers tout comme le commun des mortels avait lui aussi besoin de dormir. Après cette question, il s'inquiéta de la raison qui a poussé le souverain démoniaque à le mener dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Une pièce remplie de voile tombant du plafond, aux murs emplis de chaînes et à la décoration plus que douteuse. L'hybride sorcier s'attendait même à voir surgir du grand lit une flopée de femmes en petites tenues pour souhaiter la bienvenue au maître des lieux.

Loin des pensées farfelues de Chris, Harry sentit la colère l'envahir pour la énième fois à la vue de la décoration de la chambre. Si ces sous-fifres ne prenaient pas garde à ce qu'ils faisaient, il sentait qu'il allait lui-même mettre fin à l'existence des démons. Merlin, était-ce trop leur demander !? Une simple chambre sans toutes ses horreurs était si compliquée à créer !? Soufflant de dépit, Harry fit quelques mouvements rapides de ses mains et changea le décore de la pièce afin de lui donner un visage plus humain. Satisfait de son travail, il invita un Chris halluciné par les changements que la chambre venait de subir, à venir prendre avec lui autour de la petite table basse qu'il venait de faire apparaitre. Ils prirent place sur les deux confortables futailles qui se trouvaient près de la table en silence.

_ Alors, comment comptes-tu m'aider avec les sœurs Halliwell ? As-tu un plan ? Et quelle est cette histoire de transformation ? enchaîna Harry d'entrée de jeu.

_ Les fondateurs sont sur le point de conférer aux sœurs Halliwell les pouvoirs des Titans afin de les aider à combattre ceux qui ont attaqué les cieux.

_ C'est un peu stupide comme méthode. Combattre le feu par le feu, ne risquent-ils pas de s'y bruler ?

_ Ils foncent droit au mur, mais ces vieux débris ne le voient pas, répondit Chris énigmatiquement.

_ Comment es-tu au courant des intentions des Fondateurs ? Voulut savoir Harry.

_ C'est un secret, se contenta de lui répondre Chris.

_ J'ai horreur des secrets, le sais-tu ?

_ C'est bien dommage, mais je n'y peux rien pour vous, répliqua Chris avec un sourire espiègle. Dites-vous simplement que j'ai mes sources.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant avant de pousser un soupir de résignation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune homme lui inspirait de la sympathie.

_ Quel est votre plan ?

_ Empêcher que cela n'arrive.

_ Comment ?

_ En faisant des Halliwell des sorcières sombres.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

 **NdA: J** e suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. C'est pourquoi les publications se feront un peu plus longues à attendre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

_ Haha ah !

Harry se plia en deux sous son fou rire.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, dit Chris en boudant.

_ Toi peut-être, mais moi si, répondit Harry en tentant de se calmer.

_ En quoi mon plan est-il drôle ?

_ Il n'est pas drôle, bien au contraire même, lui dit Harry.

_ Alors, pourquoi ce rire ?

_ Parce que, quel est ton nom déjà ?

_ Chris.

_ Seulement Chris ?

_ Seulement Chris.

_ Bien, seulement Chris, si j'ai ris à l'énoncer de ton plan, c'est que vois-tu, j'ai eu la même idée que toi. J'ai décidé de faire des Halliwell mes lieutenants dans la guerre qui se profile et qui va opposer la Source du bien à moi-même. Il se trouve que les amener du côté obscur de la force demande moins d'efforts et de temps que de tenter de former l'un de mes démons.

Chris en resta sans voix. Si la Source du mal avait eu l'idée de faire de sa mère et de ses sœurs ses agents, pourquoi avaient-elles tout de même été transformées en Titans ? D'après les renseignements qu'il était parvenu à récolter dans le futur, les démons et les sorciers ou sorcières noires ne pouvaient pas être changés en Titan. La Source aurait-elle échoué dans ce cas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Chris se promit de tout faire que son plan aboutisse. Sa décision prise, il s'apprêta à faire par à la Source de l'ensemble de son plan, lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : avait-il rêvé ou bien la Source du mal venait de faire mention d'une Source du bien ? Une telle Source existe-t-elle réellement ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Chris posa la question à Harry.

_ Tout comme le jour et la nuit, il y a une Source du Mal et une Source du Bien.

Harry lui expliqua ensuite la guerre que les deux se menaient depuis la Création. L'ancien Auror ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi volubile avec le jeune homme, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'il eut fini avec les explications, il demanda à Chris comment il comptait procéder pour transformer les sœurs Halliwell en sorcière sombres. Chris lui avait alors dit que la Source devait se lier d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'une d'elles.

_ Comment ?

_ Comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne suis pas venu ici les mains vides pour contracter une alliance avec vous.

_ Voyez-vous ça. Et qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

_ La solution pour vous lier à l'une d'elles.

_ Tu as toute mon attention, lui dit Harry en se penchant vers lui avec intérêt.

Même si le survivant avait décidé de faire des trois sorcières ses alliées, il n'avait encore aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour y parvenir. Donc, de l'aide n'était pas de refus.

_ Vous devez vous servir de la sorcière qui porte un enfant pour vous attacher à elles.

_ Hein ! J'avoue, ne pas comprendre, lui dit Harry qui ressentait quelques scrupules, même s'ils étaient vraiment très infimes, à se servir d'une femme enceinte.

_ Vous devez lier l'enfant que porte la sorcière avec vous. Cela influencera la magie de l'enfant qui s'assombrira. Le lien s'étendra alors à toute la famille.

_ Comment ? Et puis, en quoi me lier avec un enfant qui n'est pas encore né peut avoir une affluence sur le reste des sorcières ?

_ La famille Halliwell est une famille de sorcières pas comme les autres.

_ En quoi ?

_ Contrairement aux familles sorcières qui ne sont exclusivement que blanches ou sombres, les Halliwell ont la capacité de passer de l'un à l'autre. C'est pourquoi il y a autant de sorcières sombres que blanches dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

_ Quoi d'autre ?

_ Le pouvoir des trois à une faille, une énorme faille que peu de gens connaissent.

_ Tient donc. Quel est donc cette faille ?

_ Lorsque l'on change la nature de l'une des trois, les deux autres voient la leur changer aussi.

_ Je vois, mais cela ne me dit pas en en quoi me lier à l'enfant de la sorcière les rangera de mon côté.

_ Eh bien, étant donné que l'enfant se trouve dans le ventre de sa mère, au moment où la magie de celui-ci commencera à changer, celle de sa mère fera de même. Et comme un effet de boomerang, celle de ses sœurs suivra le même chemin.

_ Très intéressant, dit pensivement Harry. Et comment je fais pour me lier à l'enfant ?

_ Grâce à un contrat de mariage. Des fiançailles magiques pour être exactes.

_ Hors de question ! refusa Harry immédiatement. Je connais un peu trop bien ces conneries. Je n'ai aucune envie de miser ma magie dans un truc pareil.

_ Misez votre magie, mais de quoi vous parlez ? lui demanda Chris qui ne comprenait pas le refus de la Source.

_ Je connais un peu trop bien les contrats magiques ou fiançailles magiques. Avec eux, il y a toujours un prix à payer si le contrat n'est pas honoré. Le prix étant dans la majorité des cas la perte de magie des personnes concernées. J'ai un ami à qui cela est arrivé et tu peux me croire, je ne tiens pas à faire la même expérience que lui. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver enchaîné à une sorcière (un enfant qui n'est pas encore né qui plus est) pour les restants de mes jours dans le seul but d'avoir les Halliwell à mes côtés. Et tu peux me croire, ma vie risque d'être très longue après ce que ce salopard m'a fait, termina Harry sur une note colérique.

_ Cette close n'est pas mentionnée dans le livre des ombres, dit Chris sur un ton méditatif tout en s'étonnant que la source du mal ait pu avoir des amis.

Il le dit si doucement que Harry n'entendit pas sa remarque. Le jeune être de lumière repris d'une voix plus forte, sûre et convaincante :

_ Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette information, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle est fausse. Le contrat dont je vous parle peut-être rompu à tout moment par celui qui lance le sortilège ou par une tierce personne avec suffisamment de connaissances et de magie pour briser le charme. Et puis, comme me l'a si souvent dit ma tante : tous les charmes possèdent un contre sort.

Harry regarda Chris d'un regard dubitatif durant de longues secondes avant de détourner les yeux. L'ancien Auror se demandait si le jeune inconnu disait la vérité et s'il ne se foutait pas de lui. Est-ce que les règles magiques de son monde ne s'appliquent pas dans celui où il venait d'être invoqué ? D'un autre côté, les démons et les êtres de lumières n'existaient pas, de là où il venait. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de ce Nouveau Monde, les créatures magiques qu'il connaissait comme les elfes de maisons étaient manquants ici. Donc, il était tout à fait possible que ce que Chris lui disait soit vrai. Harry y pensa encore une longue minute avant de juger qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance au jeune inconnu.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été joué et piégé par un connard immortel qu'il devait se méfier de tous. Et puis, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Chris. Et il y avait une chose qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, c'était bien son instinct. Sa décision prise, l'ancien Auror se tourna vers l'être de lumière et lui demanda comment ils devaient procéder. Chris s'empressa de sortir de sa poche un parchemin plié en quatre et de le tendre à Harry. Sur le parchemin, il y avait la recette d'une potion ainsi qu'une formule magique. D'après les instructions, Harry et Piper devaient volontairement boire la potion pendant qu'un sorcier blanc et un démon récitent la formule. Rien de bien compliquer en somme, se dit Harry.

Il lui fallait simplement convaincre une sorcière blanche, enceinte et accessoirement son ennemi, de boire délibérément une potion qui allait le lier lui, la source du mal, à l'enfant à naître de cette dernière. Ensuite, il devait juste trouver un ou une sorcière de la lumière qui accepte de participer à tout ce bordel ! Sans oublier son incompétence mainte fois démontrée pour la réalisation de potion. Vraiment rien de bien compliqué en somme, n'est-ce pas ?! se dit Harry en poussant un long soupir défaitiste.

LNS

Pendant ce temps dans le bar où les êtres de lumière avaient élu domicile, cinq Fondateurs étaient réunis dans une pièce. Il y'avait deux femmes et trois hommes. Ils étaient en train de préparer la cérémonie qui allait faire des sœurs Halliwell des Titans. La création de Titans demandait un certain temps de préparation et la réunion de plusieurs ingrédients pas facile à trouver. Et pendant que les Fondateurs préparaient le sortilège qu'ils allaient lancer sur les trois sœurs, trois êtres de lumières avaient été envoyés aux quatre coins de la terre afin de réunir les fameux ingrédients nécessaires au lancement du charme.

Dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus petite, Léo, le mari de Piper reprenait lentement connaissance. Celui-ci était consciencieusement attaché par une corde en or. La corde avait le pouvoir de bloquer la magie des êtres de lumières. Lorsqu'il eut les idées un peu plus claires et qu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Léo tenta de se libérer en vain. La corde était bien trop serrée. Maudissant ses supérieurs, il pria de toute la force de son être pour qu'une intervention divine ou autre puisse empêcher la transformation de sa femme et des sœurs de cette dernière. Tout en priant, Léo chercha des yeux un moyen de se sortir de là. Mais son regard avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien. La pièce était vide de tout objet qui aurait pu lui venir en aide. Ne se laissant pas décourager pour autant, l'être de lumière se rapprocha de l'un des murs et s'aida de celui-ci pour se mettre debout.

Comme la corde n'était enroulée qu'autour de ses bras à la taille, il pouvait utilisait ses pieds sans aucun mal. Parvenu à se mettre debout, Léo se dirigea vers la porte et posa son oreille dessus. Il écouta les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes passées sans entendre le moindre bruit, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve à la hauteur de la poignée de la porte. Ensuite, avec l'aide de ses dents, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette dernière était fermée à clé. Cependant, il s'acharna dessus encore deux longues minutes avant de baisser les bras.

Et au moment même où il se relevait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de lui rentrer dessus. Un être de lumière, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres vint lui apprendre que tout était presque prêt pour jeter l'enchantement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une écaille de sirène et ensuite, ils n'auraient plus à craindre les mauvais Titans, car les sœurs Halliwell allaient leur botter le cul comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire avec les démons. Comme Léo ne semblait pas partager sa joie, celui-ci s'excusa de la manière dont les choses avaient été faites, mais c'était pour le bien de tous que les Fondateurs avaient décidé de faire ça. Les sœurs Halliwell étaient leur seule chance de vaincre cette nouvelle menace, sans parler de la Nouvelle Source qui venait de faire son apparition.

Pour toute réponse, Léo le fusilla du regard et se laissa glisser contre un mur après avoir jugé qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à passer le barrage de son camarade. Maudissant cette fois son imprudence, il continua ses prières en promettant mille et une choses si ces derniers venaient à être exaucés. Léo n'osait pas imaginer ce que deviendrait le monde aux mains de sa femme et des sœurs de celle-ci, si elles devenaient des Titans.

LNS

Entre temps au manoir Halliwell, Phoebe, sous les conseils de son amant, Cole Turner, s'attelait à invoquer un démon supérieur. La jeune femme dessina un cercle sur le plancher du grenier du manoir afin d'y piéger le démon. Phoebe ne tenait pas à ce que celui-ci s'amuse à balancer des boules de feu dans tous les sens. Après une petite discussion avec son amant sur le démon qu'il leur fallait invoquer, ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord sur un certain Devlin, le chef d'une faction en enfer qui veut prendre la place de la Source. Il faisait partie du groupe de démons majeur qui avait refusé d'aider à l'invocation d'une Nouvelle Source.

D'après Cole, celui-ci serait partant pour porter le message à la Source s'ils lui faisaient croire que cela pouvait mener cette dernière à sa mort. Cole avertit toutefois sa compagne qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au démon. Phoebe lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : tu te fous de moi ! Depuis quatre ans qu'elle combattait les démons, si elle avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à ces derniers. Phoebe vérifia une dernière fois que son cercle n'avait pas de défaut avant de se reculer de trois pas. Même si le démon allait être enfermé dans le cercle et que celui-ci allait le rendre inoffensif, elle voulait miser sur la prudence, car avec ces derniers on était jamais trop prudent.

Fin prête, Phoebe appela sa sœur Paige qui était en bas. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes après. Phoebe lui tendit une petite note avec l'invocation qu'elle venait de rédiger. Paige la lut plusieurs fois avant de faire dire à sa sœur qu'elle était prête. Main dans la main, elles récitèrent la formule. Un tourbillon gris se forma au milieu du cercle durant l'incantation. Lorsque les sœurs se turent, un démon à l'apparence humain et brun se matérialisa dans le cercle. La première chose qu'il fit fut de tenter de lancer une boule de feux aux deux sorcières. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci fut absorbée par une barrière invisible qui se forma autour du cercle. L'invoqué se déchaîna sur la barrière invisible durant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter et de lancer des regards meurtriers aux deux sorcières.

_ Que me voulez-vous, sorcières ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

_ Un petit service de rien du tout, lui dit Phoebe.

_ Je ne rends pas de service aux sorcières, sorcières.

_ Ça, je veux bien le croire, persifla Paige.

_ Et si je te disais que cela va te permettre de te débarrasser de la Source, intervint Cole.

_ Me débarrasser de la Source, releva le démon avec intérêt.

_ Oui, il y a de grandes chances pour que cela soit le cas.

Le démon sembla réfléchir à la proposition sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de dire finalement :

_ Même si je serais très heureux de sa disparition, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de ce fou furieux si votre plan vient à échouer. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'être le cas étant donné qu'elle est bien plus puissante que l'ancienne Source.

_ Pardon ! s'exclama Paige. Pourquoi dis-tu ''fou furieux'' ?

_ La Nouvelle Source est très susceptible, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Susceptible ? interrogea Cole. Les Sources ont toujours été susceptibles. Quelle est la différence avec cette nouvelle ?

_ Certes, elles ont toujours été irritables et exigeantes, mais celle-là l'est dix fois plus que les autres, leur dit le démon à contrecœur.

_En quoi ? Voulut savoir Phoebe.

Des informations sur cette Nouvelle Source n'étaient pas de refus.

_ Depuis son arrivée, près d'une trentaine de démons ont été éliminés par elle. À ce train-là, d'ici la fin du mois, il n'y aura plus aucun démon sous terre.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir s'allier à lui ? demanda Paige à Cole.

_ As-tu une autre solution à nous proposer ? Replissa Cole.

_ Non, mais s'allier à quelqu'un qui s'amuse à éliminer ses propres compagnons, je ne trouve pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, lui rétorqua Paige.

_ Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, intervint Phoebe. Et puis, je te rappelle que Piper est entre ses mains en ce moment.

_ C'est bon, vous avez gagné, mais je tiens à souligner que nous n'avons pas le démon caméléon avec nous. Et il semble vraiment à le récupérer avant de nous rendre Piper. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra se joindre à nous si nous ne lui remettons pas, leur rappela Paige.

_ Nous verrons cela le moment venu, lui dit Phoebe. Et de toute façon, nous ne savons pas où se trouve ce démon. Il a très bien pu se faire tuer par les Titans lui aussi. Pour l'instant, trouvons un moyen de joindre la Source, ensuite, on avisera.

_ Si je comprends bien, s'éleva soudainement la voix du démon, vous voulez un entretien avec la Source ?

_ Ou, c'est bien ça, lui répondit Cole. Tu vas nous aider ?

_ Je voudrais bien, mais je tiens à ma vie. Si la Source n'est pas heureuse de mon message, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle me coupe la tête avant de me flamber. Alors, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à envoyer à l'abattoir.

_ Nous pourrons te tuer nous aussi, lui fit remarquer Paige avec un sourire carnassier.

_ C'est sûr, mais avec vous, ma mort sera plus beaucoup plus douce qu'avec elle.

_ Et si je te dis qu'elle sera très heureuse de ton message, lui dit Cole d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Bien tenté, mais je suis un démon moi aussi. Je sais reconnaitre un mensonge quand j'en vois un.

_ Il ne ment pas, lui dit Phoebe. La Source te sera vraiment reconnaissante si tu lui apportes notre message. Si tu veux, je peux même te faire un serment magique.

Les serments magiques n'étaient pas très connus dans le monde des Halliwell et étaient rarement utilisés, mais lorsqu'ils étaient évoqués, ils montraient le sérieux de la personne et l'absence de tout mensonge. Le démon regarda Phoebe avec ce qui ressemblait un peu à du respect. Ensuite, il demanda ce qu'était le message, car il ne pouvait simplement pas se présenter devant la Source pour lui dire que des sorcières et un ancien démon exigeaient sa présence.

_ Dis-lui que nous avons une proposition d'alliance à lui offrir, lui dit Phoebe.

Le démon sembla très surpris par le message de la sorcière, mais ne dit rien. À la place, il exigea qu'on le libère afin qu'il puisse aller porter son message. Paige brisa le cercle en effaçant un bout de celui-ci de son talon. Le démon s'évapora la seconde d'après.

_ Tu crois que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? demande Phoebe à Cole.

_ Lui faire confiance, non. Mais on peut être certain qu'il va utiliser cette occasion pour s'attirer les faveurs de la Source. Donc, oui, dans un certain sens, on peut lui faire confiance.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

 **NdA : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication et je vous remercie pour vos com's.  
**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **chapitre 11  
**

Harry envoya plusieurs démons à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de revenir avec dans le but de bien se faire voir par la Nouvelle Source. Pendant que les démons étaient partis en chasse d'ingrédients, Harry prépara un endroit où confectionner la potion en toute tranquillité. Pour cela, il réquisitionna une partie de la salle de trône et y fit apparaitre une table, un chaudron et un foyer pour la cuisson. Cela étant fait, il lut plusieurs fois la recette et s'entraina à faire les gestes requis pour la réalisation afin de ne pas se louper au moment venu.

Confortablement installé sur un rocher à quelques mètres de la Source, Chris suivait les gestes de cette dernière avec un mélange da fascination et d'amusement. Voir la Source du mal agiter ses mains dans tous les sens comme l'un de ces miteux magiciens de cabaret était tout simplement hilarant. Hilarant, mais aussi très euh... mignon. Nom de Dieu, il n'avait pas dit un truc pareil ! s'affola Chris en rougissant un peu. Mignon. Il venait de qualifier la Source de tout mal de MIGNON. Mais il n'allait pas bien ! Un chien était mignon. Un chat, un lapin et nounous étaient mignons. La Source du mal n'avait quant à lui, rien, absolument rien de mignon !

Alors qu'il disait cela, Harry releva la tête de sa lecture et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de retourner à sa recette. Chris sentit son cœur rater un battement. Venait-il d'halluciner ou ce démon lui avait fait un clin d'œil ? L'être de lumière secoua sa tête et pensa à autre chose. C'était trop bizarre. Chris se demanda alors, comment faire pour convaincre sa mère à s'allier à la Source. Le jeune homme n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que sa mère aller donner son consentement aussi facilement. Ou bien donner son consentement tout court.

Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour l'amener à accepter leur proposition ? Chris ne le savait pas et cela l'inquiétait. L'être de lumière songeait à se rendre au manoir Halliwell pour tenter d'influencer les sœurs de sa mère, mais il savait que ces dernières ne lui feraient pas confiance. Sa famille était l'une des plus suspicieuses qu'il connaissait. Surtout sa tante Paige. Elle était si soupçonneuse que cela s'apparentait étrangement à de la paranoïa. Beaucoup de sorciers, sorcières, démons, être de lumières, êtres magiques et humains en avaient fait les frais dans le futur. D'après ce que Chris savait, sa tante Paige était déjà méfiante en tant que simple sorcière. Cette tendance s'était accentuée après sa métamorphose.

Pendant que Chris songeait au moyen d'amener Piper dans leur camp, Harry de son côté se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait un clin d'œil à Chis ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. D'habitude... enfin, avant qu'il ne devienne la Source du mal contre son gré, il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire de clins d'œil aux gens. Il était si timide, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aborder ou de répondre aux invitations de certains hommes. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il était gay. C'était parce qu'il était gay qu'il avait quitté Ginny et non parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien lui comme le disait Ron.

C'était aussi parce qu'il était gay qu'il avait refusé toutes les demandes de mariage qu'il avait reçu des grandes familles sorcières venues des quatre coins de la planète. Et c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'avouer son penchant pour les hommes à ses amis et du qu'en-dira-t-on que Harry avait décliné l'offre de Malfoy. Qu'il avait laissé le sorcier croire que s'il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui dans le monde moldu, c'était parce que Draco avait perdu sa magie en brisant le contrat de mariage qui le lié à Daphné Greengrass. Non, faire des clins d'œil n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de l'ancien sorcier.

Ne voulant pas trop se pencher sur son étrange comportement vis-à-vis de Chris, Harry se remit dans la lecture de la potion. Après cinq minutes passées à s'exercer sur les mouvements à faire lors de la préparation, Harry s'avoua vaincu. Jamais il ne pourrait réussir. C'était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Harry posa le parchemin contenant la recette sur son trône et se mit à faire les cent pas tout en évitant de regarder Chris qui était, semblait-il, plongé dans ses pensées. Comme il était évident qu'il lui était impossible de réaliser lui-même la potion, Harry fit appeler la Prophétesse.

_ Votre Majesté m'a fait appeler ? demanda cette dernière à son arrivée.

Harry était retourné sur son trône et Chris s'était rendu auprès de sa mère dont la cellule avait été déplacée dans les appartements de la Source qu'ils avaient quitté après leur discussion sur le contrat de fiançailles.

_ Oui, Prophétesse.

_ Que puis-je faire pour Sa Majesté ?

_ J'aimerais savoir qui est le sorcier et le démon le plus qualifié pour confection une potion extrêmement difficile que vous connaissez.

_ Il y avait l'Enchanteresse Maléfique, mais les Halliwell l'ont privé de sa magie. Elle n'est plus qu'une simple humaine maintenant.

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ Le démon Dérakken était aussi l'un des meilleurs fabriquant de potion que je connaisse

_ Était, que lui est-il arrivé ? interrogea Harry.

_ Il faisait partie des démons qui vous ont invoqués.

_ Oh ! Personne d'autre ne vous vient à l'esprit ? demanda ensuite Harry.

_ Il y a bien une démone moitié humaine qui pourrait vous convenir, lui dit la Prophétesse après un temps réflexion.

_ Une démone moitié humaine, releva Harry. Cela semble être un mélange assez surprenant, dit Harry pensivement. Faites là venir, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

_ J'aimerais bien, croyez le vôtre Majesté, lui dit la Prophétesse, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire.

_ Pourquoi, lui demanda Harry avec contrariété.

_ Elle ne vit pas dans cette dimension depuis trois cents ans. En fait, elle a été enfermée dans une dimension artificielle créée par les anciennes sorcières à avoir détenues le pouvoir des trois. Des Halliwell.

_ Je vois. Ces Halliwell commencent vraiment à me sortir par la tête, soupira Harry de mécontentement. Il y a-t-il un moyen de la libérer de cette prison ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance, mais... commença la prophétesse sans poursuivre.

_ Mais quoi ? demanda Harry avec agacement.

_ Il se pourrait que vous puissiez la libérer en l'invoquant.

_ Comment ? Il y a-t-il une formule prévue à cet effet ? Et si oui, pourquoi personne ne lui est venu en aide ?

_ L'ancienne Source avait fait mener des recherches pour la libérer afin de s'en servir dans la lutte qui l'opposait aux sorcières, mais elle n'ait pas eu le temps de le faire. Elle a été éliminée par les sœurs Halliwell avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi personne ne s'est intéressé à elle avant.

_ C'est parce qu'elle était très dangereuse aussi bien pour les sorciers, les humains que les démons qu'elle utilisait comme ingrédients pour ses potions. Potions qu'elle utilisait ensuite sur ces derniers afin de faire des expériences dans le but d'anéantir l'humanité. Elle avait une profonde haine pour tout ce qui vit. L'existence même des espèces vivantes lui était intolérable. Donc, lorsque les Halliwell l'ont banni dans cette dimension, tout le monde en a été heureux.

_ Si elle est si dangereuse que ça, pourquoi l'ancienne Source a-t-elle décidé de la faire revenir ?

_ Elle était à l'aboi. Elle perdait la guerre contre les sœurs. Elle sentait sa mort proche et elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment l'ancienne Source a pu être vaincue par de simples sorciers, dit pensivement Harry.

_ Les sœurs n'en ont pas l'air, mais elles sont très fortes et ont la capacité de toujours retourner les situations à leurs avantages aux moments opportuns, débita rapidement la Prophétesse en craignant que sa trahison soit découverte.

_ Même si elles sont très agaçantes, elles ont l'air d'être très intéressantes. Pour en revenir à cette démone mi- humaine, comment puis-je l'invoquer ? reprit Harry.

_ Vous voulez toujours la convoquer malgré ce que je viens de vous dire, s'étonna la Prophétesse.

_ Bien entendu ! Vous venez de me dire qu'elle était la plus qualifiée pour confectionner ma potion, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire dément.

La Prophétesse regarda Harry avec incrédulité et peur. Peur, car depuis qu'elle avait commencé à officier pour les Sources, jamais elle n'avait rencontré une qui dégageait une auro aussi ténébreuse que celle qui se tenait devant elle. Et pour ne rien arranger, il émanait d'elle une sorte de folie sous adjacente qui lui donnait froid au dos. La Prophétesse prit conscience d'une chose à ce moment-là : contrairement à ses autres maîtres, elle ne pourrait jamais manipuler le démon qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Alors ? Comment dois-je procéder pour l'invoquer ? intervint Harry en la sortant de ses pensées.

_ Vous devez l'appeler trois fois par son vrai nom en utilisant le lien qui vous permet de localiser tous les démons.

_ Aussi simplement, s'étonna Harry.

_ Oui, l'ancienne Source aimait aller droit au but et les invocations trop longues et cérémonieuses ne l'intéressaient pas.

_ Une très bonne façon de penser, dit Harry. Quel est son nom ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ La Pucelle.

_ Sérieux ! demanda Harry sceptique.

_ Oui, elle se nomme la Pucelle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, c'est ce qu'elle est et c'est le nom que les humains lui ont involontairement donné. Un nom très puissant et qui octroie beaucoup de pouvoir.

_ Donc, je dois utiliser ma capacité à détecter les démons et dire son nom trois fois pour qu'elle soit libérée ? s'informa Harry.

_ C'est exact.

Harry ferma alors les yeux et visualisa le fil qui le reliait tous les démons qui peuplaient son Nouveau Monde. Une gigantesque toile d'araignée apparue dans sa tête. Et comme des araignées, sur chaque fil, un point rouge, telle une goutte d'eau se dirigeant vers le sol, illuminait la toile. Chacun de ces points rouges représentait un démon et sa localisation. La toile en visuelle dans son esprit, Harry énonça trois fois et à voix haute, le nom de la démone, La Pucelle. Lorsqu'il le dit pour la troisième fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, apparut un trou noir tourbillonnant. De ce dernier, sortit une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

Elle portait une robe noire en coton et ample qui était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. C'était un miracle si elle tenait encore sur les épaules de la jeune femme. La nouvelle venue n'était ni belle ni moche. Elle était en fait très quelconque. Elle avait un visage qui ne marquait pas et qu'on avait vite fait d'oublier. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, encore plus que ceux de Harry. Ce que l'ancien sorcier avait dû mal à croire malgré ce qu'il voyait. La couleur de ces derniers était indéterminée tant ils étaient couverts de couches de saleté. Ses pieds étaient nus avec de longs ongles crasseux. Elle était si mince, que sa peau donnée l'impression d'avoir été collée directement sur ces os.

Une chose était cependant marquante chez elle : la couleur de ses yeux. Ces derniers grands comme des billes sans être terrifiant, hideux ou ridicules. Ils étaient tout simplement un peu plus grands que la moyenne. Ils avaient la couleur de l'océan. Un bleu un peu vert. Quand elle posa les pieds dans la salle du trône, le trou noir se dissipa. La Pucelle observa son environnement sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle porta son attention sur la Prophétesse et s'en détourna très vite. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite se poser sur Harry. Elle le détailla longuement avant de faire trois pas vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement du visage de Harry qui n'avait fait aucun geste durant l'inspection de La Pucelle.

_ C'est donc à vous que je dois ma liberté, dit-elle d'une voix très âgée.

Une voix qui ne correspondait pas à son corps.

_ En effet, lui répondit Harry.

La Pucelle hocha la tête et se détourna de Harry une seconde avant de revenir à lui.

_ En échange de quoi m'êtes-vous venu en aide ?

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la personne la plus qualifiée pour confection des potions.

_ N'y a-t-il donc aucun démon ou sorcier compétents en ce temps ? elle demanda cela d'un air hautain.

_ Il semblerait que non. Les sœurs Halliwell se sont chargées d'élimer les sorciers et démons les plus qualifiants de cette époque.

_ Halliwell, dit douce La Pucelle la tête baissée. Elles sont toujours en vie ?

_ Il semblerait, mais elles ne sont les responsables de votre bannissement. Ce sont les descendantes de ces dernières.

_ Qu'importe, une Halliwell reste une Halliwell, cracha littéralement La Pucelle avant de reprendre. Donc, vous désirez que je confectionne une potion pour vous en échange de ma liberté.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Harry y répondit pourtant.

_ Entre autres, dit-il sans pour autant développer.

_ Quel genre de portion dois-je réaliser ?

_ Une potion de fiançailles magique.

_ Pour votre usage personnel ?

_ Oui.

_ Qui est l'élue ?

_ L'enfant à naître de l'une des sœurs Halliwell, lui dit Harry avec un sourire de connivence.

_ Oh ! Et la mère est d'accord avec cela ?

_ Elle le sera le moment venu.

La Pucelle étira ses lèvres sur des dents bien blanches et pointues.

_ Quand dois-je commencer ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ À la seconde où les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication arriveront.

Au moment où Harry disait ces mots, un démon pénétra dans la salle du trône et demanda à parler à Harry en déclarant avoir un message des Halliwell destiné à la Source. Harry lui demanda de s'approcher en poussant La Pucelle sur sa droite afin de mieux voir le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu as donc un message venant des sorciers pour moi, dit Harry avec une certaine curiosité.

_ Oui Majesté.

_ Tu as toute mon attention. Que veulent-elles ?

_ Elles souhaitent s'allier à vous.

_ Un piège, semblerait-il, dit Harry.

_ Non Majesté, ce n'est pas un piège.

_ Es-tu devin pour me l'affirmer, lui demanda Harry une boule de feu au creux de sa main.

_ Non ! s'empressa de dire le démon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ?

_ L'une des sœurs m'a fait un serment magique. Elle ne peut pas mentir sous serment.

_ Donc, les serments magiques existent aussi dans ce monde, dit pensivement Harry. C'est bon à savoir.

_ Où veulent-elles que l'on se rencontre ?

_ Au manoir Halliwell.

_ Très bien. Merci pour le renseignement. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Mais alors que le démon lui tournait le dos, Harry lui envoya une boule de feux de couleur bleue. La boule envoya le démon au sol.

_ J'avais oublié, dit Harry. C'est ta récompense pour m'avoir apporté cette information. Cette boule de feu te permettra de survivre à trois de mes attaques.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

LNS

Paige, Cole et Phoebe se trouvaient à la cuisine lorsqu'un bruit retentit au salon. Les trois adultes qui étaient installés autour de la table se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se rendirent dans la pièce d'où était venu le bruit. Sur leur garde, ils pénétrèrent au salon prêt à se battre contre l'ennemi, mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui venait de pénétrer dans leur foyer sans invitation, ils ne surent comment réagir. Certes, ils avaient lancé une invitation à la Source, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que cette dernière se présente chez eux quelques minutes plus tard sans les avertir de son arrivée.

Alors, certes, d'un côté ils étaient heureux que leur message ait été livré, mais d'un autre, la rapidité avec laquelle leur invité avait répondu à leur invitation ne leur avait pas permis de se préparer à la venue de ce dernier. Ce fut Cole qui se reprit en premier. L'ex-démon s'avança vers Harry et fit une courbe respectueuse.

_ Votre Majesté, nous ne nous attendions pas à une réponse aussi rapide de votre part et encore moins à votre visite, dit-il avec courtoisie.

Harry observa Cole curieusement. L'homme avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'ancien sorcier n'arrivait pas à le classer. Était-il un simple humain, un sorcier, un de ces êtres de lumière ou bien un démon ? Harry ne parvenait pas à le savoir, car l'homme dégageait autant de lumière que de ténèbres. Curieusement, malgré la présence de lumière et de ténèbres, aucune magie ne circulait en lui. Ce qui était étrange, car il y a toujours une goutte de magie dans chaque être vivant sur Terre. Certes, elle est infime, mais tout de même présente. C'est cette goutte qui donne et maintient les êtres vivants en vie et en bonne santé. Lorsqu'elle disparait du corps d'un individu, la mort frappe la personne qu'elle quitte.

Selon tout vrai semblable, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne devrait pas pouvoir le faire. Il devrait être étendu, raide mort sur le plancher. Poussait par la curiosité la Source plongea son esprit dans celui de Cole. L'ancien démon poussa un hurlement en tombant au sol, les mains empoignant sa tête. Phoebe se précipita vers son amant en lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Paige, de son côté braqua son regard sur Harry dont les yeux étaient dirigés sur Cole. La sorcière tenta d'attaquer la Source, mais cette dernière l'immobilisa d'un revers de la main.

Le supplice de Cole dura une trentaine de secondes avant que Harry ne daigne sortir de sa tête. Pendant ce laps de temps, il apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la relation de Cole et de Phoebe. De leur première rencontre dans un tribunal où Phoebe était membre du jury dans une affaire de meurtre, de la naissance lente de leur amour, des pathétiques essaies, sans réelle conviction de Cole pour nuire aux sœurs Halliwell. Harry assista au changement de camp de Cole puis finalement à la perte de son côté démoniaque, Balthazar, ce qui avait fait de lui un être humain à 100%. Son passage dans l'esprit de Cole fit comprendre à l'ancien sorcier pourquoi Cole était encore en vie malgré l'absence de goutte magique dans son corps : c'était l'amour qui unissait le couple qui en était à l'origine. Un amour comme celui qui l'avait protégé du sort mortel que Voldemort avait lancé sur lui la nuit où il avait tué toute sa famille.

Harry comprit alors une chose : Dumbledore, son ancien directeur d'école et mentore avait eu raison. L'amour était une magie très forte et pouvait vaincre bien des choses : même la mort, semblait-il. C'était certainement cet amour qui était l'origine de la cohabitation parfaite de la lumière et des ténèbres présentes en l'homme. Avant de quitter l'esprit de Cole, la Source n'avait pu résister à faire un petit changement dans le corps celui-ci. Après tout, si son plan marchait, il allait avoir besoin que Cole soit de son côté, n'est-ce pas !

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? rugit Phoebe de colère en prenant son homme dans ses bras.

_ Rien, répondit Harry avec une parfaite mauvaise foi toute serpentine en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil dans lequel il prit placé avec aisance. J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez vous allier à moi. Je suis là. Que me proposez-vous et pourquoi vouloir vous associer à moi, votre plus grand ennemi ?

Paige étudia la Source avec fascination et crainte. Contrairement à leur ancien ennemi, celui qui se tenait devant eux était bien plus jeune, plus plaisant à regarder et dégager une puissance si grande qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Plus la sorcière regardait la Source, plus elle se demandait s'ils faisaient le bon choix en s'alliant à elle. Et puis, la petite démonstration de force qu'elle venait de faire avec Cole, n'a fait qu'augmenter ses inquiétudes. Phoebe aida Cole à se remettre debout et alla l'installer sur le canapé sans perdre de vue la Source.

_ En effet, nous avions une proposition à vous faire, mais étant donné ce que vous venez de faire à Cole, je me demande si c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Paige.

_ Je pense que si vous avez pris le risque de me contacter moi, votre ennemi de toujours, c'est que vous êtes dans une situation sans issu. Alors, au lieu de tourner autour du pot à cause d'une petite douleur de rien du tout infligé à votre animal de compagnie, si vous en venez au but. Qu'est-ce qui est si dangereux et si puissant que les célèbres sœurs doivent demander l'aide de la source du mal pour le vaincre ?

_ Les Titans, lui répondit Cole car les deux sœurs étaient bien trop en colère pour lui répondre.

_ Oh ! Encore eux, dit Harry. Il semble qu'ils vont finalement m'être utiles après tout, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Que me proposez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite afin de savoir ce que les sorcières avaient prévu.

_ Nous vous proposons de nous allier afin de les vaincre, lui dit Phoebe.

_ Avez-vous un plan ? interrogea ensuite Harry.

_ Pas exactement, répondit à contrecœur Paige. L'idée est qu'en combinant nos forces, nous parvenions à les anéantir.

_ Ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée devant l'ennemi que vous allez gagner la bataille, répliqua Harry sur le même ton qu'aurait pris Snape dans une telle situation. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, les Titans sont deux voire trois fois plus nombreux que vous ? Alors, même si je vous viens en soutiens, votre manque de puissance magique nous ferait perdre à coup sûr et voyez-vous, je n'aime pas perdre. J'ai cela en horreur. Quand je m'engage dans un combat, c'est avec la certitude que je vais gagner.

_ Parce que vous, vous avez une meilleure idée ? râla Paige.

_ Bien entendu ! Sinon, pourquoi serais-je ici ? répliqua Harry avec suffisance. Les Titans représentent une menace autant pour moi que pour vous, alors je vais accepter votre demande d'alliance.

_ Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire très vite parce que les Fondateurs ne vont pas tarder à lancer un charme qui va transformer les trois sœurs en Titans elles aussi, retentit soudainement une faible voix venant de l'entrée du salon.

_ Quoi ! s'exclama Paige.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

 **NdA : je vous remercie pour vos com's.  
**

 **RAR :**

 **adenoide** : Je trouve que la domination de l'un par l'autre est un des plus grands défauts de l'homme, mais c'est pourtant une réalité dans notre société tout comme la propension à mentir et à manipuler les gens pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est dans la nature humaine. Pour ce qui est du bien et du mal, personnellement je ne pense pas en ces termes. Pour moi il n'y a ni bien ni mal, mais l'homme est croyances et intentions, car c'est par les actes de ce dernier que les choses penchent d'un côté ou d'un autre. **Merci** pour tes com's et pour m'avoir lu.

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **chapitre 12  
**

_ C'est une blague, dit Phoebe en se levant.

_ J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas le cas, Phoebe, dit Léo en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je viens de m'échapper du bar où les êtres de lumières et les Fondateurs ont trouvé refuge.

_ Pardon ! Tu étais prisonnier ? s'indigna Paige.

_ Oui, les Fondateurs m'ont tendu un piège afin de m'éloigner de vous le temps pour eux de lancer le charme qui va vous transformer en Titans. Depuis le début, ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de prendre en compte votre avis.

_ C'est aberrant ! s'offusqua Phoebe. Ne voient-ils pas que leur intervention ne va faire qu'empirer les choses ? Ma vision en est bien la preuve.

_ J'ai tenté de leur faire entendre raison, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. L'attaque des Cieux les a terrorisée, et j'ai bien peur que leurs agissements découlent de cette frayeur.

_ Comment es-tu parvenu à te libérer ? demanda Cole.

_ Un être de lumière m'est venu en aide. Il pense tout comme nous que la solution des Fondateurs n'est pas la bonne.

_ Donc, ils n'ont pas tous perdu la tête, releva Cole.

_ Lorsque j'ai quitté le bar, les Fondateurs étaient sur le point de jeter le sort. Donc, nous devons faire vite avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, dit Léo avec empressement.

_ Comment allons-nous faire pour éviter le changement ? s'inquiéta Phoebe. Nous n'avons ni le temps de les arrêter ni celui de trouver une autre solution. Nous allier à la Source ne va nous servir à rien si nous venons à être transformées. Nous sommes perdues, finit Phoebe avec rage.

_ Je sais comment vous éviter la transformation, s'éleva la voix de Harry dans le silence qu'a suivi la déclaration de Phoebe.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Un instant il crut revenir lors de sa première entrée à Poudlard tant les regards furent insistants.

_ Une solution, laquelle ? interrogea Léo avec un peu de méfiance.

_ Faire de vous des sorcières sombres le temps de vaincre les Titans.

_ Pardon ! C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Paige incrédule. Votre solution pour nous empêcher de devenir des monstres assoiffés de sang et de faire de nous des monstres assoiffés de sang ! Et vous vous attendez à ce que nous acceptions sans rien dire ?

_ Vous voyez une autre solution sorcière ? répliqua Harry.

_ Non, mais…

_ Exactement ! Vous n'avez pas d'autre option que moi. Et je tiens à vous faire remarquer que contrairement à moi, les Fondateurs n'ont pas pensé à un retour en arrière. Une fois transformées, vous le resterez pour le restant de vos jours, alors que si c'est moi qui vous transforme, vous avez une chance de faire machine arrière. Donc, oui sorcières, je crois que vous allez accepter mon offre.

_ Hors de question ! Jamais je ne deviendrais une sorcière noire, je préfère tenter ma chance avec les Fondateurs ! refusa tout net Paige.

_ Je vois, mais ce n'est que votre avis, lui dit Harry. Vous autres, que pensez-vous de mon offre ? Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que c'est vous qui demandez mon aide et non le contraire.

Phoebe, Cole et Léo se regardèrent en silence. Les réticences de Paige étaient justifiées, mais à bien y regarder, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Et comme la Source l'avait si bien souligné, les sœurs auraient bien plus de chances à contrecarrer un sort qui ferait d'elles des sorcières de ténèbres que d'inverser celui qui les changerait en Titans. Et pour finir, elles avaient l'habitude de combattre la Source et savaient donc à quoi s'attendre avec elle, alors que les Titans étaient une tout autre chose. De plus, ils ne savaient rien d'eux et ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Donc, s'ils devaient choisir entre deux maux, autant prendre celui qui leur était familier et dont ils avaient l'habitude. Mais avant de prendre une décision, Phoebe avait besoin de s'assurer d'une chose.

_ Quand vous dites que nous aurons plus de chance d'inverser le sortilège qui nous métamorphosera en sorcières maléfiques, qu'en attendez-vous par-là ?

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Elle voulait entendre la réponse avant d'intervenir.

_ Il se trouve que le moyen le plus rapide de vous faire passer du côté sombre demande un sacrifice dont je ne suis pas prêt et aucune envie de faire. Donc, pour mon propre bien, j'ai tout intérêt à ce que vous redeveniez les gentilles sorcières que tout le monde connait après la défaite des Titans. Alors, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter que je vous tende un piège, les rassura Harry.

_ De quel sacrifice parlez-vous ? demanda Paige pas très convaincue.

_ Pour vous avoir de mon côté, je vais devoir me lier à un membre de votre famille. Me lier intimement avec lui. Ce que je ne désire en aucun cas.

_ Intimement ? interrogea Léo. De quelle façon exactement ?

_ Par le biais d'un contrat de fiançailles magique.

_ Jamais de la vie ! s'écria Paige.

_ Aucune chance que j'accepte une chose pareille ! dit à son tour Phoebe.

_ Il faudrait me passer sur le corps avant que je n'accepte de vous laisser ma Phoebe, ajouta Cole.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me fiancer à l'une de vous. Et même si vous êtes très belle, aucune de vous n'est mon genre, ironisa Harry.

_ Ah ! Parce que, la Source du mal à des préférences maintenant, ronchonnant Paige.

_ Piper est mariée à moi, elle ne peut donc pas vous convenir. Dans ce cas, si ni Paige ni Phoebe ne vous conviennent aussi, à qui songez-vous ? s'étonna Léo.

_ Comme je ne tiens absolument pas à honorer le contrat (ce qui sera le cas si je me fiance à l'une des sœurs étant donné qu'elles sont largement en âge de l'honorer), je songe plutôt à me lier avec l'enfant à naitre de votre femme, dit tranquillement Harry.

_ Jamais je n'autoriserais une telle abomination ! refusa net Léo. Je ne vous permettrais pas de vous lier d'une façon ou d'une autre à ma fille ! Ce n'est même pas envisageable.

_ Donc, il est branché gamin, chuchota Paige en frissonnant d'horreur. Et des gamins même pas encore nés de plus.

_ Non, je ne suis pas ''branché gamin pas encore né'' s'indigna Harry les dents serrées. Bon, si les conneries sont finies, je suggère d'en revenir à ce qui nous a réunis présentement. Si je vous propose de me lier à l'enfant, c'est pour deux raisons.

_ Lesquelles ? demanda Cole en interrompant Léo qui allait reprendre la parole pour refuse l'offre sans écouter les explications de la Source.

_ Pour commencer, comme l'enfant n'est pas encore né, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de me marier avec lui afin d'honorer le contrat. Ce qu'aucun de nous ne veut, il me semble. Ensuite, du fait que l'enfant n'est pas encore né et même s'il vient à naître avant l'anéantissement des Titans, je pourrais plus aisément mettre fin au contrat avec lui qu'avec l'une des sœurs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à me sacrifier dans le seul but d'anéantir les Titans. Et me marier à votre rejeton serait pour moi un trop grand sacrifice. Quoi qu'il en soit, me lier avec cet enfant et notre seule chance de victoire. Enfin votre seule chance de victoire, parce que personnellement, je n'ai besoin de personne pour venir à but de ces créatures, leur dit Harry avec arrogance. Je donne quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Toutefois ayez en tête que le temps est contre vous.

Paige, Phoebe, Cole et Léo se rendirent dans la cuisine pour débattre de la question. Léo ne voulait en aucun cas en entendre parler. Il était hors de question que son bébé ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec la Source du mal et cela, même si c'était pour une bonne cause. Cole quant à lui, tentait de faire changer d'avis à Léo quand Phoebe et Paige s'effondrèrent sur le sol, évanouies. Au même moment, Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et lança aux deux hommes présents :

_ Le temps nous est compté, je sens une magie très puissante en œuvre. Dans une heure, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. Elles vont devenir des Titans.

La peur envahit Léo et Cole. Tous deux tentèrent de réveiller Phoebe et Paige sans aucun succès. Les yeux des deux femmes restèrent irrémédiablement clos.

_ J'ai besoin de votre accord pour le contrat, dit Harry tranquillement et sans être présent.

On avait l'impression qu'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui et que rien ne pressait. Guidé par la crainte de ce que pouvaient devenir sa femme et les sœurs de cette dernière, Léo accepta. Harry eut un sourire satisfait qu'aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua. L'ancien sorcier remercia intérieurement Snape pour les leçons sur la manipulation qu'il lui avait données lors de leurs nombreux entraînements. Ne souhaitant pas donner aux deux hommes l'occasion de réfléchir, Harry les pressa un peu plus en faisant apparaitre un halo de lumière autour des deux sorcières. Voyant cela, Léo paniqua et donna son accord.

_ Puisque vous êtes d'accord, je propose que l'on se rendre aux enfers afin de posséder aux fiançailles.

Il ajouta plus doucement :

_ Les ingrédients doivent être arrivés et la Pucelle a dû certainement se mettre au travail maintenant.

Sur ceux, Harry emporta tout le monde dans son royaume. Ils apparurent dans la salle du trône où effectivement, la Pucelle était au travail. Après avoir dit aux deux hommes de faire comme chez eux, Harry envoya un démon chercher Chris ainsi que Piper. Lorsque le jeune être de lumière arriva, il fut surpris d'y trouver son père, ses tantes ainsi que son défunt oncle. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? La Source avait-elle changé d'avis et avait décidé d'éliminer toute sa famille ? Souhaitant connaître les réponses à ses questions, Chris s'avança vers Harry et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

_ Il semblerait mon ami, que la chance soit de notre côté, lui souffla la Source à l'oreille.

Un courant électrique traversa les deux hommes lorsque les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent ''innocemment'' ladite oreille. Chris frissonna et poussa un petit soupir de plaisir presque inaudible. Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se lever suite au contact. Et sans montrer quoi que ce soit de son trouble et en notant mentalement la réaction de Chris face à son touché, Harry poursuivit.

_ Les sorcières ont décidé de se joindre à nous de leur plein gré. Le père de l'enfant m'a donné son accord pour les fiançailles. Maintenant, il nous reste qu'à attendre que notre nouvelle amie, la Pucelle, finisse de brasser la potion et d'ensuite la faire boire à la mère et le tour est joué. Oh ! Il y a juste un léger petit souci.

_ Lequel ? demanda Chris qui ne savait quoi dire tant les choses étaient allées vite.

_ Les Fondateurs sont en train de lancer le charme pour changer les sœurs en Titans en cet instant même

_ Nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Chris avec peur. À cette allure, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien. Il faut trouver un moyen de bloquer le sortilège pendant la préparation de la potion.

_ Que veux-tu dire par : ''j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien'' ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

Se serait-il trompé sur le jeune homme ? Celui-ci essayait-il de le manipuler ?

_ Ma venue dans votre royaume ainsi que mon alliance avec vous, lui dit Chris. Je vous rappelle que ce que je veux, c'est éviter que les Halliwell deviennent des Titans. Et d'après ce que vous me dites, cela risque bien d'arriver.

_ Je me demande pourquoi tu tiens tant à éviter ce changement. Es-tu affilié à elles ou bien autre chose de ce genre ?

_ A… Affilié à ces sorcières ! s'exclama Chris en usant de tous ses talents d'acteur. Certainement pas !

_ Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à leur éviter cette métamorphe ?

_ Parce qu'il est évident que si les Halliwell deviennent des Titans, ce monde court à sa perte, lui répondit Chris.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser à ça ? Rien ne dit que les sœurs vont devenir des monstres tyranniques ?

_ Il ne faut pas être un génie pour arriver à cette conclusion, dit Chris.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Il suffit de se référer aux écrits faisant mention de tous les sorciers et sorcières qui eurent le malheur d'être changés en Titans pour savoir que c'est loin d'être une bonne idée. Et si on prend en compte le pouvoir des trois que possèdent les sœurs Halliwell, on en vient à la conclusion, que non seulement elles vont devenir des monstres, mais des monstres surpuissants.

_ Je vois. Donc, si tu tiens tant à éviter ce changement, c'est pour préserver l'équilibre de ce monde, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

_ Euh… oui, parfaitement ! se dépêcha de répondre Chris. Sinon, pourquoi je m'allierais à la Source du mal ?

_ Pour mes beaux yeux, lui dit Harry du tac au tac avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

La surprise rendit Chris muet. Nom d'un chien, il rêve ou bien le roi des démons lui fait du rentre-dedans !? Tout en se posant cette question, Chris ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Harry. Il fut immédiatement happé par la beauté des yeux de l'ancien sorcier. Des yeux incroyables, uniques. Ils étaient d'un vert cerclé de noir et brillants. Ils donnaient envie au jeune homme de se plonger dedans et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Chris se fit la réflexion, qu'il pourrait faire bien des choses pour les beaux yeux du démon qui se tenait devant lui et qui le regard avec tellement de gourmandise qu'une étrange chaleur commencée à envahir son corps.

Son regard étant plongé dans celui de Harry, Chris ne se rendit pas compte que les lèvres de ce dernier ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Alors que la bouche de Harry allait se joindre à celle de Chris, une voix, ou plutôt une remarque les sortit de leur bulle. L'intervention venait de Paige. Cette dernière qui venait de reprendre connaissance en même temps que Phoebe, avait été plus que surprise envoyant les deux hommes aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Incrédule, elle avait regardé la Source du mal, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, se pencher vers un jeune homme qui avait l'air complètement hypnotisé par le roi des enfers. Et si ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, ce dernier était sur le point d'embrasser ledit jeune homme, là, devant tout le monde. Sans avoir eu l'intention, elle s'était entendue dire :

_ Alors, c'est cela votre genre ?

Et ce fut à cause de cette remarque qui était plus un cri qu'autre chose, que Chris et Harry mirent fin à leur ébauche de baiser. L'intervention permit à Chris de reprendre ses esprits. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui jeter un verre d'eau froide au visage. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigne de Harry et prit trois grandes bouffées d'air pour s'éclaircir les ides. Le demi-sorcier avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Putain, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant ? Non, la question était : que lui arrivait-il depuis son arrivée dans le passé ? Le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, car il était bien trop concentré sur sa lutte contre sa famille. De plus, même s'il avait su qu'il était gay, les lois que ses tantes et sa mère avaient mises en place lui auraient interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Effectivement, l'homosexualité était punie de mort dans le futur tout comme les mariages interraciaux qui étaient jugés hors-normes et décadents. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la question-là. Chris n'en revenait pas : il avait manqué d'embrasser la Source. Enfin, la Source avait manqué de l'embrasser. Et devant témoins. Et en l'occurrence, toute sa famille même s'ils ne savent pas qui il était.

Heureusement que sa tante était intervenue, se dit le jeune homme avec un soupir qu'il voulait de soulagement, mais qui était en fait, de frustration. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, Chris ne pouvait permettre que cela se produise encore. Il n'était pas là pour batifoler avec le mal en personne, mais pour sauver le monde de la domination de sa famille. Chris se jura de tout faire pour éviter que ce qui avait failli se produire avec la Source ne se produise jamais.

Lorsque Chris s'éloigna de lui, Harry jura de mécontentement. Il lança ensuite un regard assassin vers Paige qui fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Il avait été si près de gouter aux lèvres de Chris que cela en était frustrant. L'ancien Auror n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il désirait autant le jeune homme avant cet instant. Certes, il avait senti du désir pour lui à l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui, mais il n'avait pas conscience que ce désir était aussi fort. Harry avait l'impression qu'embrasser Chris allait être l'expérience la plus fabuleuse de toute sa courte vie. Et cette conne venait de lui faire rater ça.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle et de ses sœurs, Paige aurait déjà quitté ce monde comme nombre de ses démons. La pimbêche venait de lui faire rater une belle occasion. Et au vu du recule de son jeune ami et la tête qu'il faisait, cela n'allait pas se reproduire d'aussi tôt. Pourtant, ne perdant pas espoir, il s'approcha de Chris sans prendre la peine de répondre à Paige. Et comme si leur conversation n'avait pas été interrompue, il lui dit :

_ Tu ne penses pas que si les sœurs se joignent à moi, l'équilibre sera tout de même rompu ?

_ Peut-être bien, mais cela reste tout de même plus acceptable qu'une dominance totale de ces dernières. Un monde sans nuances est un monde mort.

Harry regarda le jeune homme pensivement avant de poser sa main sur épaule en une douce caresse tout en s'empêchant de se baisser pour s'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice. Ensuite, sans prendre en compte le mouvement de recule de Chris suite à son geste, il se rendit auprès de la Pucelle pour lui demander où elle en était dans la réalisation de la potion. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre, Chris le retint et lui dit :

_ Nous devons trouver un moyen de bloquer les Fondateurs pour vous laisser le temps de vous fiancer.

Étrangement, quand Chris dit cela, son cœur lui fit mal et une pointe de jalousie envahit ce dernier. Le jeune homme était persuadé que des deux jumeaux qu'attendait Piper, le contrat allait se faire entre son frère Wyatt et la Source et non avec lui. Et comme il semblerait que ce dernier ne pourrait pas être annulé par la suite comme il l'avait assuré à la Source, c'est son frère qui allait se trouver enchaîné au roi des enfers et non lui.

Chris devrait être heureux d'échapper à un tel destin, pourtant, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il imagina Harry dans les bras de Wyatt. Pour se réconforter et tenter de diminuer la douleur qu'il éprouva devant cette image, Chris se dit que cela valait mieux pour la Source, car, comme lui avait dit la sorcière qui l'avait aidée à venir dans le passé, il allait mourir lors de sa naissance. Donc, il n'y avait rien à regretter. Si regret il y avait.

Loin des interrogations de Chris, Harry lui lança un regard amusé et fier de lui avant de lui dire.

_ Ne t'en fait pour ça mon jeune ami, je me suis déjà arrangé pour que le sortilège ne puisse pas atteindre les sœurs immédiatement. Je ne tiens absolument pas à être dérangé.

Ensuite, il reprit sa route sans plus d'explications.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 13**

Piper reprit conscience doucement. La sorcière avait une migraine carabinier. Elle jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle afin de se repérer. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de grotte où se trouvait un trône rouge et or. Sur celui-ci était assis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la beauté sauvage et ayant une petite paire de cornes sur la tête. Il se dégageait de lui de l'arrogance et de la confiance. Sur sa droite, un autre jeune homme du même âge se tenait droit comme un piquet.

Les deux hommes la regardaient avec insistance. Une insistance telle que la sorcière commença à avoir peur elle et pour son enfant. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main sur son ventre rond pour s'assurer que son bébé allait bien. Rassurée par le coup de pied que lui envoya ce dernier en réponse à ses caresses, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, comment elle y était parvenue et ce qu'elle y faisait. Alors ces questions lui passaient en tête, des voix sur sa gauche la firent tourner la tête dans cette direction.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence de ses deux sœurs, de Cole et de son mari Léo. Ces derniers étaient rassemblés dans un coin de la grotte et parlaient à voix basse. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir pris conscience de son réveil. La présence de sa famille en ces lieux amena une autre question dans l'esprit de Piper : Que faisaient ses sœurs, le compagnon de l'une d'elles et son conjoint à elle dans ce qu'elle devinait maintenant être les enfers ? Et de plus, en présence de la Source du mal en personne.

Et chose encore plus incroyable, ils n'étaient pas en train de se lancer des sortilèges les uns sur les autres. Bon Dieu ! Que se passait-il ici ? Qu'était-il arrivé après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Pendant que la sorcière se posait ses questions, elle se releva du canapé dans lequel elle avait été allongée et fit mine de se diriger vers sa famille. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas dans cette direction, Harry qui avait suivi depuis son trône le cheminement des pensées de Piper sans aucune honte, se releva et la héla.

Son interpellation fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. C'est Léo qui remarqua le premier que Piper était revenue à elle. L'être de lumière se précipita vers elle et l'a pris dans les bras avant de lui donner un baiser vertigineux. Lorsque leurs lèvres finirent par se détacher les unes des autres, Léo examina Piper sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'elle et leur bébé allaient bien. Rassuré sur la santé de sa femme et de son enfant à naître, l'être de lumière se tourna vers la Source qui venait de prendre la parole en se dirigeant vers le couple.

_ Vous voyez que je n'ai rien fait de mal à votre compagne. Comme je vous l'ai assuré, je l'avais simplement endormie.

Harry se retint de juste d'ajouter : tout comme je l'ai fait avec ses deux sœurs. En effet, apprendre à l'être de lumière qu'il avait lancé un charme d'endormissement à ses belles sœurs afin de l'inciter lui et l'ancien démon à accepter sa proposition, ne serait pas vraiment bénéfique pour lui. Tout en s'approchant du couple, Harry fit signe à Chris et à la Pucelle de s'approcher.

De leur côté, Paige, Phoebe et Cole, s'approchèrent à leur tour vers Piper pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Lorsque, la Source, Chris et la Pucelle arrivèrent à la hauteur de la petite famille, Harry demanda à Léo s'il voulait lui-même tout expliquer à sa femme ou bien s'il devait le faire à sa place. Devant le regard et le ton malicieux qu'Harry utilisa pour poser sa question, Léo eut froid au dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se dit qu'il devait tout dire à Piper lui-même. Sa décision prise, Léo expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'enlèvement de Piper par la Source jusqu'à leur arrivée au royaume de ce dernier.

A la fin de son récit, Piper regarda son mari avec horreur. Comment Léo avait-il pu donner son accord pour un truc aussi monstrueux !? Permettre à la Source de tout le mal de se lier à leur enfant qui n'était même pas encore né était tout simplement une pure folie. Et même si ce n'était que pour un petit moment, un lien aussi intime avec le mal en personne devait certainement laisser des traces sur leur enfant et avoir des conséquences sur le futur de ce dernier. Donc, Piper n'arrivait pas comprendre comment Léo avait pu donner son accord pour une telle abjection. Ne pouvant ce contenir plus longtemps, Piper fit part du fond de sa pensée à son époux ainsi qu'à ses sœurs et Cole qui semblaient eux aussi de l'avis de Léo.

_ Je tiens à dire que je suis contre cette idée, dit Paige en levant les bras devant elle.

_ Je comprends ton point de vue, ma chérie, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Si nous refusons l'aide de la Source, toi et tes sœurs allez être transformées en Titans. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce que cette métamorphose va réagir avec notre enfant. Certes, l'alliance avec la Source est loin d'être une bonne idée, mais au moins, avec elle, nous savons à quoi nous attendre alors qu'avec les Titans nous nageons dans le noir.

_ Et si notre fille devient tout de même une sorcière maléfique après que le contrat soit rompu, que ferons-nous ? demanda la sorcière avec inquiétude.

_ Alors nous ferons comme nous l'avons toujours fait jusqu'à présent, lui dit Léo avec assurance.

_ Quoi exactement ? interrogea Piper.

_ Nous ferons le nécessaire pour la ramener sur le droit chemin.

_ Et cela ne marche pas ?

_ Nous persévérons jusqu'à y parvenir. Aie foi en nous ma chérie. Nous sommes toujours parvenus à nous en sortir par le passé, et cela, malgré les tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés devant nous. Et cette fois encore nous allons y parvenir, je t'assure.

_ Et s'il change d'avis et refuse de briser le contrat ? s'inquiéta encore Piper.

_ Je peux répondre à cette question, intervint Harry qui, grâce au pouvoir de la _Legilimancie_ que lui avait enseigné Snape et que son changement en la Source du mal avait amplifié et rendu encore plus efficace, lui avait permis de suivre une nouvelle fois le cheminement des pensées de la sorcière.

Ainsi, Harry savait que cette dernière ne demandait qu'à être rassurée pour donner à son tour son accord, car elle avait conscience au fond d'elle-même qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de plus qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis ? questionna Piper avec méfiance.

_ Je ne suis pas branché gamin, comme l'a si bien insinué votre sœur. Ni par les femmes, comme vos sœurs, votre compagnon et votre animal domestique on put le remarquer. Et pour finir, je préfère mille fois me donner la mort que de vivre enchainé à une personne pour qui je n'éprouve aucun sentiment.

_ Ah ! Parce que vous savez ce qu'est l'amour peut-être ! s'exclama Paige septique.

_ En effet, je connais ce qu'est l'amour, lui répliqua Harry avec dédains en essayant de se retenir de la flamber sur place.

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un.

_ C'est grâce à l'amour que me portait ma mère que je suis encore de ce monde, ajouta ensuite Harry. Alors, je me vois mal le dénigrer. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est une créature des ténèbres que l'on ne peut pas aimer. Et l'amour des créatures maléfiques est bien plus puissant et fort que n'importe quel amour, car il est véritable et inconditionnel. Et ces derniers sont prêts à renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour la personne qu'ils aiment. Voyez-en la preuve avec votre animal de compagnie, termina Harry en pointant Cole du menton.

_ Parce que le mal en personne à une mère lui aussi, dit Paige avec moqueur.

La réponse de Paige rendit muet tout le monde sauf Harry qui lui répliqua sur le point de perdre patience :

_ Et comment croyez-vous que je sois venu au monde ? Par la grâce de la magie et de Merlin ?

_ Non, je pensais que vous étiez sortie du trou du cul d'une vieille charogne maudit par une vilaine sorcière. Parce qu'entre nous, je vois mal une femme saine d'esprit accepter de mettre au monde un monstre tel que vous, l'aimer et donner ensuite sa vie pour préserver la vôtre.

_ Paige ! s'écria Phoebe qui n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur ait pu dire une chose pareille.

_ Mais c'est la vérité ! se défendit Paige. Et non seulement c'est le roi des démons, mais en plus il est pédé ! Un enculé, bordel ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comme on peut accepter de s'allier à un tel dépravé. Au nom de Dieu ! C'est avec la Source du mal que nous allons lier notre nièce. Ne voyez-vous pas que nous commettons une énorme erreur ? Je pense que nous devrions accepter l'idée des Fondateurs. Je suis certaine que nous sommes capables de combattre le pouvoir des Titans et parvenir à rester nous-mêmes malgré tout. Nous sommes des Halliwell, merde ! Nous avons avec nous le Pouvoir des Trois. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'un démon.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent abasourdies par le discours de Paige. Phoebe n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes ces horreurs venaient de sortir de la bouche de sa petite sœur. Lancer de telles saletés, même à la Source du mal, était tout simplement odieux. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle être aussi ignoble avec quelqu'un qui leur proposait leur aide sans demander de réel contre parti en échange. Phoebe n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. OK, lier leur nièce au roi du mal n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée qu'elles n'aient jamais eue, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Et comme on dit, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

De plus, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui gênait avec les préférences sexuelles de la Source. Si le roi démons aimait les hommes, c'était son droit nom d'une pipe ! En fait, le fait qu'il soit gay devrait même les rassurer. Parce que si la Source aimait les hommes et qu'elle préférait mourir que de se lier à une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle se dépêchera de rompre le lien qui le reliera à leur nièce pour pouvoir vivre et peut être, se lier avec la personne qu'elle aura choisie. Une personne comme le beau jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés en ce moment même.

Donc, que la Source soit homosexuelle était tout bénef pour eux. Alors que Phoebe se disait cela, une horrible pensée traversa son esprit : sa sœur serait-elle raciste ou homophobe ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible. Si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait su... mais que savait-elle vraiment de cette nouvelle sœur sortie de nulle part, la bouche en cœur ? De plus, depuis qu'elle avait appris que Cole était un démon, elle s'était toujours montrée méfiante et odieuse envers lui sans raison apparente. Phoebe s'était dit que si Paige était aussi méfiante c'était parce qu'elle voulait la protéger, mais au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle commençait à avoir des doutes.

Pendant que Phoebe se posait toutes ces questions, Chris tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Harry de réduire à néant sa tante. Le jeune être de lumière tout comme les autres, ne parvenait pas à croire que sa tante ait pu proférer de telles stupidités. Chris s'était toujours demandé de qui venaient les propositions des lois sur l'homophobie et le racisme qui avaient vu le jour dans le futur. Maintenant il le savait. Elle ne pouvait venir que de sa tante Paige. C'est logique parce qu'elle avait toujours été la plus stricte et la plus intolérante de toutes.

Harry n'avait jamais autant combattu ses envies de meurtres qu'à cet instant. Si Chris n'avait pas été présent, la stupide sorcière serait déjà morte une centaine de fois. Et même cette stupide alliance ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Osez traiter sa douce et courageuse mère de vieille charogne maudite et nier son sacrifice avec autant de mépris ! Qu'elle ait un problème avec ses préférences sexuelles, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'elle ose s'en prendre à sa mère, cela, Harry ne pouvait le pardonner. L'ancien sorcier était sur le point de faire ce qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur cette salope de sorcière imbue d'elle, c'est-à-dire, voir si elle était immunisée contre les flammes de l'enfer, quand Chris s'était placé devant lui, masquant de ce fait l'idiote.

L'être de lumière avait posé sa main sur sa joue et l'avait caressé tendrement en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête, mais qui avaient eu le mérite de le détendre. Bercé par la voix de Chris, Harry attira le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra très fort. La tête nichée au creux du cou de son jeune ami, Harry prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer complètement. Lorsqu'il y parvint, le côté profiteur de sa personne prit le dessus sur lui. Et tout naturellement, il posa ses lèvres entre l'épaule et le cou de Chris et lui donna de délicieux petits baisers qui firent gémir le jeune homme.

Comme Chris ne le repoussait pas et semblait même prendre plaisir à ces petites intentions, Harry en profita pour tracer un chemin brulant depuis la base du cou jusqu'à la bouche de Chris. Impatient, Harry allait dévorer les lèvres de Chris avec gourmandise quand, pour ne pas changer, Paige intervint une nouvelle fois.

_ Non, mais vous êtes complètement obsédé, ma parole !

La boule de feu manqua Paige d'un cheveu. Et si elle la manqua, c'est simplement parce que Chris avait dévié cette dernière en poussant Harry. Même si elle pouvait être parfois une connasse, elle restait sa tante, et Chris l'aimait et ne souhaitait pas son décès. Un silence de mort suivit l'attaque éclair. On pouvait presque entendre une mouche volée. Les regards passaient de Paige à Harry tandis que les visages étaient marqués par stupeur. Alors que Paige s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour dire une nouvelle stupidité, la voix âgée de la Pucelle s'éleva dans le silence.

_ Si vous tenez à réaliser le rituel, c'est maintenant ou jamais, parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de la potion, elle doit être utilisée dans les trente premières minutes qui suivent sa réalisation au risque de perdre ses propriétés.

Alors que la Pucelle disait cela, un grand bruit ressemblant à un marteau cognant sur une porte retentit un peu partout dans les enfers.

_ Merde ! jura Harry. Les Fondateurs viennent de lancer le sortilège.

Puis, se tournant vers Piper, il lui dit :

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre. Quelle est votre réponse ? Choisissez vite, car les barrières magiques que j'ai placées au-dessus de nous afin de bloquer le charme ne tiendront pas très longtemps. Alors, ma solution ou celle des Fondeurs ?

Un deuxième coup qui fit cette fois trembler le sol retentit avec plus de force.

_ Alors ? pressa Harry.

_ C'est bon... j'ac... j'accepte, mais vous devez tenir votre parole et briser le lien dès que les Titans seront vaincus, dit Piper.

Dès que ces mots franchirent les lèvres de Piper, tout se passa très vite. La Pucelle donna à Harry et à Piper un verre rempli de potion qu'ils burent en même temps pendant que Phoebe et la Pucelle récitaient le sortilège qui allait lier Harry à l'enfant de Piper. À la fin de l'enchantement, Harry et Piper s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un mouvement, une lumière argentée sortie de la poitrine de Harry pour disparaître dans le ventre de Piper. Et pendant que tous les regards étaient posés sur Harry et Piper, personne ne remarqua la petite boule gris argent qui partit du corps de Piper pour se glisser dans celui de Chris. Pas même ce dernier ne le remarqua.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

 **RAR:**

 **adenoide :** La boule grise est le lien reliant Harry à Chris parce que comme tout le monde l'a deviné, c'est avec Chris et non Wyatt qu'Harry est fiancé. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Paige, mais malheureusement des gens qui pensent comme elle et même pire que cela existent encore dans notre société. C'est vraiment aberrant et inqualifiable ce que vivent les gays à notre époque. Merci pour le com

 **Nana99** **:** Je sais que dans la série elle très tolérante, mais pour le bien la fic, elle doit changer. C'est dommage que cela soit tombé sur elle… bon, en fait, c'est parce que je n'ai pas aimé son comportement envers Cole qui était mon personnage préféré n'a pas joué en sa faveur. Pour les autres t'en fais pas, ils ont l'esprit bien plus ouvert. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour le com et de suivre ma fic.

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 14**

Lorsque la surprise due à la perte de conscience de la sorcière et du roi des démons fut passée, Léo se précipita auprès de sa femme. Il appela son nom tout en lui donnant quelques légères claques au visage afin de la réveiller. Pendant que Léo essayait de réveiller sa femme, Chris lui se précipita auprès d'Harry. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et pris sa tête pour la poser sur ces derniers. Ensuite, avec de douces caresses sur la joue de l'ancien sorcier, il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience.

De son côté, la Pucelle qui regardait tout cela avec une attention toute particulière et qui fut la seule à avoir vu la petite boule se glisser de Piper à Chris, commença à fomenter un plan dans sa tête. En voilà une belle occasion de se venger des sorcières responsables de son enfermement. Ainsi, alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres qu'elle se dépêcha de faire disparaitre, elle s'approcha d'Harry et de Chris. Puis, elle murmura une formule magique si ancienne au-dessus des deux hommes, que même les Fondateurs avaient oublié son existence. À la fin de son maléfice, elle prit une expression neutre et dit calmement à Chris, mais suffisamment fort pour que les sorcières, l'ancien démon ainsi que Léo puissent l'entendre :

_ Je crois qu'il faut l'embrasser pour compléter le sort et le réveiller.

_ Hein ! répondit Chris en regardant la démone avec de grands yeux. Vous voulez dire que Piper doit l'embrasser ? s'écria-t-il ensuite.

_ Cela me semble invraisemblable dans la mesure où la sorcière est elle aussi assommée, répliqua la démone avec sarcasme.

_ Si ce n'est pas Piper qui doit l'embrasser, alors qui ? demanda naïvement Chris.

_ On dirait bien que cet honneur vous revient, mon garçon, car je ne vois pas l'un d'entre eux embrasser notre roi aussi beau soit-il, lui dit la Pucelle en désignant Léo et compagnie.

_ Mais, si c'est pour compléter le charme, Piper n'est-elle pas la mieux placée pour l'embrasser étant donné qu'elle porte l'enfant avec lequel il vient de se lier ? s'étonna tout de même Chris.

_ Certes, mais étant donné qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour lui, l'honneur te revient bel et bien. Ne crois-tu pas ? ajouta avec instance la Pucelle.

Pendant une seconde, Chris eut peur que la démone ne soit au courant de sa provenance du futur et de son lien avec les sorcières, avant de se dire qu'elle devait sans doute faire référence à ses deux baisers manqués avec la Source. De plus, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il venait du futur et qu'il était lié aux trois sœurs les plus célèbres et les plus redoutables de tous les temps ? Et à moins qu'elle n'ait des pouvoirs prémonitoires plus grands, et avec une plus longue portée que ceux de sa tante Phoebe, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle sache qui il était réellement. Rassuré, Chris porta son regard sur Harry et plus précisément sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

_ Donc, pour le réveiller, il me suffit de l'embrasser ? demanda confirmation Chris en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

_ Tout à fait, confirma la Pucelle, les yeux brillants d'impatience

Il fallait que le jeune homme embrasse le roi démon pour finaliser son maléfice. Ainsi, même si les sœurs venaient à trouver une manière ou une autre de défaire les fiançailles de la Source avec l'enfant à naitre de la sorcière, grâce au maléfice qu'elle venait de lancer, le lien qui relie le roi démon à l'enfant restera tout de même intact. Latente, mais présent. Et lorsque le moment viendra, si elle ne se trompait pas sur l'identité du jeune homme près de la Source, la magie des deux concernés les obligera à honorer le contrat de fiançailles. Et quoi que puissent faire les sorcières pour défaire le sortilège, il sera bien trop tard pour intervenir, car le maléfice qu'elle venait de lancer ne pouvait être contré sans risquer la mort des concernés. Quel meilleur moyen de se venger de sorcières œuvrant pour le bien que de rendre leur descendance maléfique.

Après avoir regardé la démone avec méfiance, Chris prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher sur la Source. Mais alors que ses lèvres allaient se poser sur celle de la Source, une voix venimeuse se fit entendre.

_ Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tu en es venu à fricoter avec la Source du mal, mais si j'étais toi, je m'éloignerai de lui et de son influence malsaine le plus vite possible, lui dit Paige.

Chris lança un regard indescriptible à sa tante avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Au début, ce ne fut que la rencontre de sa bouche et celle du roi démon. Un simple contact. Puis, alors que Chris ne s'y attendait pas, les lèvres d'Harry se mirent à bouger. Et là, le simple contact se transforma en un baiser long et pressant. Un baiser vertigineux. Un baiser merveilleux. Un baiser plein de passion. Un baiser quémandeur et dévorant. Un baiser qui donna l'impression à Chris qu'un millier de paillons étaient en train de faire la fête dans son ventre. Un baiser comme il n'en avait jamais eu de toute sa courte vie. Un baiser dont il avait envie qu'il ne finisse jamais.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il devait respirer. Ce fut pourquoi il se résigna à mettre fin à l'échange. Bien sûr, Harry résista à la séparation, car contrairement à Chris, lui n'avait pas besoin de reprendre sa respiration aussi vite. Il pouvait tenir encore un peu. Ce fut donc, avec un mal fou que Chris put enfin se libérer des lèvres dévorantes de la Source du mal. Qui aurait pensé que le roi des démons, le mal en personne possédait en lui une telle passion et sache aussi bien embrasser. Certainement pas lui. Alors que Chris tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en évitant les lèvres d'Harry qui étaient revenu à la charge, il sentit une vague de magie se rependre dans tout son corps. La même vague de magie traversa Harry. Ce dernier qui avait l'habitude de ressentir des vagues magiques inexpliquées ne s'en alarma pas. Pour l'instant, toute son intention était concentrée sur le jeune homme penché au-dessus de lui.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Léo s'empressa d'embrasser sa femme. Cette dernière mit un peu plus de temps à revenir à elle. En fait, ils durent attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la sorcière ne revienne à elle. Quand Piper n'avait pas ouvert les yeux après qu'il l'eut embrassé, Léo avait demandé avec méfiance à la Pucelle, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée ? La démone lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien. Qu'elle n'était ni médium ni la créatrice de la potion. Elle avait ajouté que Piper se réveillerait bien un jour, alors qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ensuite, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot, la démone s'en était allée.

La Pucelle étant partie, tous les regards se posèrent sur le couple qui avait repris leur baiser, indifférent à ce qui les entourait. D'abord gentiment, puis avec plus d'impatience, Léo avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de la Source sur lui. Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier, Paige s'approcha des deux hommes et les sépara. La réaction d'Harry ne fit pas attendre. Ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs alors qu'un éclair de feu se matérialisait au creux de sa main droite. Ensuite, il se releva lentement, plaça Chris derrière lui avant de braquer ses yeux dans ceux de Paige.

_ Écoute bien sorcière, dit-il en serrant les dents. J'ai une patience et une tolérance à la bêtise très limitée. Vraiment limitée. Depuis tout à l'heure, alors que je ne t'ai rien fait à toit ou à ta famille, tu t'es permis de t'en prendre à moi et à mon compagnon qui ne t'a lui aussi rien fait. Que tu sois intolérante et stupide, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais que tu les diriges vers moi, vers MON compagnon, ce n'est pas possible. C'est la première et la dernière mise en garde que je vais te faire. La prochaine fois que tu nous manqueras de respect, je vais me faire un plaisir de te prouver à toi et à tes sœurs que je suis bien plus dangereuse et bien plus puissante que l'ancienne Source. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Alors que Paige allait lancer une pique à Harry, Cole était intervenu et avait éloigné Paige de la Source.

_ Je pense qu'elle a compris, votre majesté, avait-il ensuite répondu en portant la main à la bouche de sa belle-sœur afin de l'empêcher de parler.

_ Bien, parce que la prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrira sa grande gueule pour déverser sa haine sur Chris, je la pulvérise.

Cela étant dit, Harry avait pris la main de Chris et tous deux s'étaient approchés de Piper. Harry avait ensuite lancé un sortilège de diagnostic sur la sorcière. Rassuré sur l'état de cette dernière, il avait dit à Léo que sa femme n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et comme ses nouveaux alliés n'avaient pas confiance en lui, ils avaient dû attendre le réveil de Piper avant de parler de la suite des évènements. Durant l'attente, Harry avait rejoint son trône où il avait pris place avant d'attirer Chris sur ses genoux et d'entreprendre de courir son cou de petits de baisers sous le regard désapprobateur de Paige et ému de Phoebe qui trouvait les agissements de la Source vraiment mignons. Chris qui avait été intimidé par les regards de ses tantes, avait quitté les genoux d'Harry pour l'accoudoir du trône.

Agacé par le changement de place de Chris, Harry avait tourné son attention sur Cole. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il avait lancé un charme informulé sur l'ancien démon. Quand le maléfice avait touché Cole, celui-ci réveilla le sort qu'Harry avait placé sur Cole lors de leur première rencontre au manoir Halliwell. Et la dualité parfaite entre la lumière et les ténèbres qui se trouvaient dans le corps de Cole s'était vue perturbée. Petit à petit, les ténèbres avaient pris le pas sur la lumière. Et sans que personne ne le sache, Balthazar, le côté démoniaque de Cole avait commencé a reprendre sa place dans le corps du petit ami de Phoebe. Content de lui, Harry posa sa main sur le genou de Chris et fit de lents allées retours sans y penser. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Piper se réveilla quelques minutes après cela. Après s'être assuré que sa femme allait bien, Léo tourna son regard vers la Source est demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

_ Je vais lever les boucliers que j'ai posés sur les enfers afin de bloquer le charme lancé par les Fondateurs.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Phoebe.

_ Pour m'assurer que ce que nous venons de faire a bien marché, voyons, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'inquiéta Cole.

_ Alors, nous serons dans la merde, dit Harry avec un sourire dément.

_ Pourquoi ne pas attendre de voir si la magie des sœurs change au lieu de prendre un tel risque ? questionna Léo en serrant Piper dans ses bras.

_ Parce que nous ne savons pas quand le changement va avoir lieu. Cela peut aussi bien se faire maintenant que dans une semaine ou un mois. Et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre jusque-là. Plus vite nous serons fixés sur ça, plus vite nous pouvons mettre en place un plan pour nous débarrasser de nos ennemis. Et donc, de me défaire du lien qui me lie à votre enfant. Moins je passerais de temps avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mieux je me porterais, ajouta Harry en serrant le genou de Chris inconsciemment.

_ Très bien, dit Piper qui était de l'avis de la Source. Levez vos boucliers.

Avant de le faire, Harry posa son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes. Chacune donna son consentement. Harry retira ses boucliers. Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui tombait en morceau se fit entendre. Lorsque les boucliers tombèrent, rien ne se passa pendant les premières secondes. Puis une boule verte s'écrasa sur le sol et explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Trois d'entre elles foncèrent sur les trois sorcières. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois sur le sol et perdirent connaissance.

LNS

Au même moment dans le bar où les Fondateurs avaient trouvé refuge.

_ Alors, cela a fonctionné ? demanda une femme à la peau sombre.

_ Je crois. Ce qui nous bloquait vient de disparaître, lui répondit un vieil homme chauve à la peau blanche.

_ Nous avons donc réussi, les trois sœurs sont devenues des Titanides, s'enthousiasma la femme.

_ Il semblerait, confirma le vieux Fondeur en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, tout repose sur les Halliwell.

_ Pensez-vous que nous avons fait le bon choix ? demanda un autre Fondateur, l'un des plus jeunes.

_ Oui, nous avons fait le bon choix, répondit le vieux Fondateur. Les sœurs nous ont prouvées à maintes reprises que nous pouvons compter sur elles pour nous sauver. Et cette fois encore, elles nous sauveront.

_ J'espère, souffla le jeune Fondateur qui avait remarqué la lueur de doute qui avait traversé le vieux Fondateur au moment où il disait cela.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre. Des cris de peurs. À la suite des cris, des explosions venant d'un peu partout retentirent. Quelques secondes après le début des cris, la porte menant à la pièce où se trouvait les Fondeurs s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune être de lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être très mal en point.

_ Ils sont là ! Les Titans sont là.

Après avoir dit cela, il s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Les Fondateurs n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste, que Dimitrius, le Tian que Chronos, le chef des Titans avait envoyé pour traquer et éliminer les Fondateurs et les êtres de lumières qui étaient parvenus à s'échapper des cieux, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Et sans un mot, il se mit à décimer les Fondateurs un à un. Lorsque le Titan quitta le bar, seuls une poignée d'êtres de lumières et deux Fondateurs, dont le plus jeune, réussirent à s'échapper.

Après avoir fait le ménage dans le bar, Dimitrius se rendit aux cieux pour apporter la bonne nouvelle à Chronos. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva les cieux complètement détruits. Qu'il se souvienne, avant son départ, certes les lieux avaient été endommagés, mais pas à ce point. Il restait encore quelques colonnes debout. Mais là, il ne restait plus rien. On aurait dit qu'un tsunami était passé par là. Inquiet pour son chef, le Titan se mit à sa recherche. Il fouilla les cieux de fond en comble sans trouver trace de lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il stoppa ses recherches et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il semblerait que ce qui avait détruit les cieux avait aussi éliminé Chronos. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Dimitrius ne savait pas depuis quand il était resté dans cette position lorsqu'il entendit un petit gémissement venant de derrière lui. Il se leva pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Le gémissement venait d'un amoncèlement de plusieurs décombres. Sans perdre de temps, il s'empressa de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'origine des gémissements. Un grand soulagement le prit quand il découvrit qui était à l'origine des plaintes. Là, enseveli sous les gravats et couverts de plus morceaux de chair, d'os et d'entrailles, son chef Chronos tentait de se soustraire à tout cela.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ? interrogea Dimitrius après avoir dégagé Chronos.

Chronos était couvert de blessures et avait perdu l'un de ses bras et la moitié de son visage était complètement brûlé.

_ L'avatar du mal était ici.

_ Hein ! Que venait faire l'envoyé du mal dans un endroit pareil et comment il est parvenu à se rendre ici ? s'étonna Dimitrius.

_ Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à entrer, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était à la recherche d'un démon qui se cachait ici. Nous nous sommes battus et il a pris l'avantage. Il était vraiment fort. Bien plus fort que tous les avatars que nous avons eus à combattre avant.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons tout faire pour éliminer cette vermine. Et pour y parvenir, nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

_ Cela tombe bien, car il semblerait que les Fondateurs viennent de créer de nouveaux Titans.

_ Qui sont-ils et où se trouvent-ils ?

_ Je ne sais, mais je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir.

_ J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, dit Chronos en faisant apparaitre un fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber avec délice.

Ensuite, il entreprit de se débarrasser des morceaux de corps qui le recouvrait et de se soigner.

_ Puis-je savoir à qui appartient tout ça ? demanda Dimitrius en montrant les entrailles du doigt.

_ Au démon que l'autre cherchait. C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie. Il a pris sur lui la grande partie de l'attaque. As-tu des nouvelles de Meta ?

_ Non, elle n'est pas encore revenue de sa mission.

_ Va la chercher, nous allons d'abord nous occuper de l'Avatar et ensuite nous nous occuperons des traîtres.

_ Bien, je vais à ça recherche.

_ Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver ces nouveaux Titans et les rallier à notre cause.

_ Bonne chance, souhaita Dimitrius avant de partir.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 15**

Une minute passa avant que les sœurs n'ouvrirent les yeux. Une longue minute pour les quatre hommes. La première qui reprit conscience fut Piper. La sorcière grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante tout en massant sa tête. Son mari se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever. En effet, Léo n'avait pas eu le courage de toucher sa femme lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir malgré elle. Arrivé auprès de sa moitié, l'être de lumière s'assura que cette dernière allait bien physiquement avant de s'assurer qu'elle était restée la même psychologiquement.

_ Je vais bien Léo, alors si tu pouvais me laisser respirer un peu, je t'en serais reconnaissante, gémit froidement la sorcière en poussant son mari loin d'elle.

Léo, bien qu'un peu désarçonné par le ton et le geste de sa femme, ne chercha pas à la reprendre dans ses bras. L'être de lumière en déduisit et avec raison, que l'attitude de sa moitié était due à la cérémonie qu'ils venaient de célébrer. Phoebe fut la seconde à se relever. Tout comme Piper, elle lança une flopée de mots incompréhensible en se massant le crâne. Cole s'empressa de la rejoindre. Et contrairement à Piper, au lieu d'envoyer balader son compagnon, Phoebe lui sauta dessus. Elle s'empara des lèvres de Cole avec sauvagerie tout en gémissant de plaisir.

_ Trouverez-vous une chambre, marmonna Harry lorsque la sorcière grimpa littéralement sur Cole en l'entourant de ses bras et de jambes avant de se mettre à onduler ses hanches d'une façon très très suggestive et qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Et l'imagination d'Harry avait besoin de très, vraiment très peu de choses pour émoustiller son esprit. Et cela ne manqua pas, car quelques secondes après 'l'agression' de Cole, des images pas très catholiques le mettant en scène dans différentes positions avec Chris, envahirent l'esprit très échauffé d'Harry. Des images qui parlèrent et éveillèrent une partie très sensible du roi démon. Guidé par cette partie de sa personne qu'il avait top longtemps négligé au profit des qu'en-dira-t-on, Harry attira Chris à lui et le pressa contre lui. Le demi-sorcier faillit pousser un cri de vierge effarouchée lorsque ses fesses butèrent contre quelque chose de long, dur et large alors qu'un soupir de contentement s'échappait des lèvres d'Harry. Lorsque Chris réalisa avec quoi ses innocentes fesses venaient d'entrer en contact, sa première réaction fut de s'éloigner.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry fut plus rapide et le retint. Le nouveau démon alla même jusqu'à déposer une pluie de baisers le long du cou de Chris qui ne put retenir quelques soupirs de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres. Prit par le plaisir et oubliant quelque peu la présence de ses parents, de ses tantes et de son oncle, le corps de Chris se mit à se mouvoir lentement et inconsciemment contre la longueur de Harry qui en devint encore plus entreprenant. Les mains de l'ancien sorcier partirent à la découverte du corps de Chris. L'une se faufila sous le teeshirt du demi-sorcier tandis que l'autre cheminait audacieusement dans son pantalon.

Alors que Léo et Piper alternaient leurs regards médusés entre les deux couples qui jouaient aux exhibitionnistes, de son côté, Paige revenait à elle. La jeune femme contrairement à ses deux sœurs, avait subi quelques changements physiques. En effet, cette dernière avait troqué ses vêtements contre une longue robe blanche sans manches avec un col rond doré, cintrée à la poitrine puis évasée. Un ruban doré d'une largeur de quatre centimètres soulignait le bas de la poitrine et rehaussait la beauté du vêtement.

Elle chaussait des sandales dorées et en cuir. Elle portait une lance d'à peu près un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon haut et bouclé et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un vert lumineux et brillaient dangereusement.

Le regard de la sorcière était posé sur la main d'Harry. Celle qui s'était glissée dans le pantalon de Chris. La fureur explosa telle une tempête de neige en Paige. Comment cet odieux démon osait-il détourner du droit chemin un si jeune homme ? s'offusqua-t-elle. La perversion n'avait-elle donc aucune limite chez ce maudit démon ? N'éprouvait-il aucune honte à se donner en spectacle ainsi ? Et ce jeune homme, ne voyait-il pas que ce qu'il faisait avec ce démon était abominable ? Inconvenant ? Immorale ? Intolérable ? se demanda-t-elle alors que sa fureur ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde.

Pendant que Paige perdait peu à peu prise sur elle-même, Harry, inconscient de ses états d'âme, s'empara des lèvres de Chris et les dévora avec gourmandise tout en caressant consciencieusement le sexe de celui-ci. Ayant complètement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait ainsi que les personnes présentes, Chris se laissa complètement emporter par les sensations que lui procurait la main d'Harry. Les yeux fermés, le visage rougi par le plaisir, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en accompagnant les branlements d'Harry de ses hanches.

De leur côté, Phoebe était parvenu à se débarrasser du haut de Cole et l'avait allongé sur le sol avant de se mettre à cheval sur lui. La sorcière était en train de lécher le torse de son homme avec une grande minutie tout en se frottant honteusement sur lui. Spectateurs involontaires de ce débordement, Piper et Léo rivalisaient de rougeurs afin de savoir qui des deux était le plus embarrassé par le tableau de luxure que leur offraient les deux couples qui semblaient être dans un autre monde. Un monde composé d'eux seuls.

Complètement submergés par ce qu'ils faisaient ou voyaient, personne ne fit attention à Paige. Sa transformation passa donc inaperçue. Et lorsqu'elle passa à l'offensive, elle prit tout le monde par surprise. Et si Harry parvint à éviter le sortilège que Paige envoya dans sa direction, ce fut grâce à son remarquable détecteur de danger, son instinct en somme. Celui-ci s'était considérablement développé durant la guerre contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort. Donc, quand Paige passa à l'assaut, l'ancien Auror réagit au quart de tour. Il se laissa tomber au sol en emportant Chris avec lui. Ensuite, il roula sur lui-même en protégeant Chris de son corps avant de se relever et de placer un bouclier sur eux deux. Mécontente d'avoir échoué à se débarrasser du roi des démons, Paige, sourde aux appels ahuris de ses sœurs, enchaina les attaques contre le bouclier de Harry, mais celui-ci tint bon.

Furieuse de ne pouvoir toucher Harry, Paige tourna sa lance vers Piper et Léo. Et sans un mot d'explication, une flèche lumineuse sortit de sa lance et se dirigea droit sur Piper. Léo, tout comme sa femme, trop surpris par le geste de sa belle-sœur, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ne put que regarder, tel un spectateur étranger à la scène, la flèche se mouvoir en direction de sa femme. Quant à Piper, guidée par la peur de perdre son enfant, tenta vainement de figer le sortilège. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses pouvoirs semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur le maléfice. Complètement tétanisée par cette réalisation, elle plaça ses mains inutilement autour de son ventre dans un geste de protection.

Tout en faisant cela, elle sut avec une clarté étonnante qu'elle et son bébé allaient mourir ici et maintenant. Et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire n'allait les sauver. La vie pouvait parfois être vraiment ironique. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, savoir que c'était l'une de ses sœurs qui allait finalement lui prendre la vie et non un démon comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire. Et dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça rien. Le bon côté des choses était que sa fille ne se transformerait pas en une démone assoiffée de sang et de pouvoirs si elles mouraient toutes les deux maintenant. Alors que la flèche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine et que cette pensée traversée son esprit, Piper se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de se méfier de cette sœur sortie de nulle part, la bouche en cœur pour venir prendre la place de Prue comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenue.

Au moins, se dit-elle en fermant les yeux tout en demandant pardon à son enfant de ne pas être parvenue à la protéger, elle allait pouvoir revoir sa sœur, sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère. Mais alors que la flèche allait la toucher, une grande main rouge se posa sur son épaule. La minute d'après, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle du trône. Elle était sauvée. Surprise d'être toujours en vie et de son déplacement, Piper leva lentement les yeux et suivit la main. Et pendant que son cœur reprenait progressivement une allure normale, ses yeux longèrent un bras aussi gros qu'une bûche et à la peau tout aussi rouge que la main. Son regard dépassa l'épaule, monta en direction du cou, puis vers le visage de son sauveur.

Le cœur de Piper rata un battement quand ses yeux plongèrent dans deux puits d'un noir d'encre et moqueurs. Et lorsqu'elle comprit qui était son sauveur, Piper se dit que finalement, elle devait bien être morte. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, comment expliquer la présence de son sauveur ici ? Sauveur qui aux dernières nouvelles, était mort. Tandis qu'elle se disait cela, Piper dévisagea son sauveur avec soin. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était toujours aussi abominablement grand, rouge et son visage était encore orné de ses maudites marques tribales. Piper avait toujours détesté les peintures noires qui recouvraient le visage de son sauveur. Quand elle le regardait, elle avait l'impression qu'un gamin s'était amusé à faire des gribouillis à l'encre indélébile sur le minois de son sauveur durant son sommeil.

_ Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul que ta sœur a pris en grippe. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle en vienne à vouloir te tuer ? demanda son sauveur avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Balthazar ! Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? interrogea à son tour Piper.

_ T'ai-je manqué ? répliqua le démon au lieu de répondre à la question.

_ Pas une seule seconde, répondit Piper. Alors, comment es-tu revenu ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre cela dit.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie après ce que l'on t'a fait ? questionna Piper. Nous t'avons tout de même tué.

_ Encore et toujours pour Phoebe. Mon humain l'aime. Et comme je suis une partie de ce dernier, je l'aime moi aussi même si vous en doutez. Si tu viens à mourir, Phoebe souffrira et je ne souhaite pas la voir malheureuse. Et même si je suis terriblement en colère pour ce que vous m'avez fait, je suis bien trop content d'être de retour pour vous en vouloir ou penser à me venger. Surtout maintenant que vous êtes comme moi.

_ Comme toi ?

_ Eh bien, des démons, expliqua-t-il avec un plaisir évident.

Avant que Piper ne puisse répondre à cette annonce, une boule de feu explosa à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Balthazar se saisit d'elle et se volatilisa pour réapparaitre auprès de Léo qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était tenu depuis le sauvetage de sa femme. En effet, l'être de lumière se remettait encore de ce qui avait failli se produire devant ses yeux. Il venait de passer à deux doigts de perdre sa femme et sa fille. Sans l'intervention de Balthazar, il serait devenu veuf et n'aurait jamais eu le plaisir de devenir père ou de connaitre son enfant. Comment le démon avait-il fait pour revenir d'entre les morts était le cadet des soucis de Léo. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sans son intervention, il aurait perdu les personnes les plus importantes pour lui et tout cela par la faute de Paige. Paige, la sœur de sa femme. Paige, en qui tous avaient confiance. Paige, celle qui avait juré de protéger ses sœurs au péril de sa vie. Paige, qu'ils croyaient tous connaitre. Paige, qui venait de les trahir. Paige, qui était devenue une Titanide, leur ennemi.

Léo n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Pourquoi avait-elle été transformée alors que ses sœurs ne semblaient pas l'être ? Normalement, comme elles possédaient le pouvoir des trois, tout ce qui arrivait à une (c'est à dire, un changement de magie), arrivaient inévitablement aux deux autres. Mais là, alors que Phoebe avait sans l'ombre d'un doute basculé du côté sombre de la force et que Piper semblait présenter quelques changements de comportement lui indiquant qu'elle aussi n'allait pas tarder à sombrer à son tour, Paige était devenue une Titanide. Chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Tout en s'interrogeant sur cela, Léo prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Piper enduira les vérifications de Léo de mauvaise grâce.

La sorcière en voulait un peu à son mari de ne pas être intervenu pour la sauver. Qu'elle sache, celui-ci aurait pu agir de la même manière que Balthazar. Il aurait pu se saisir de sa main et les éclipser hors du danger comme l'avait fait le démon. De plus, Léo avait été bien plus près d'elle que Balthazar à ce moment-là. Oui, Piper en voulait un peu à son mari. Pourtant, elle le laissa la palper sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'elle et leur bébé allaient bien, car même si elle lui en voulait, elle aimait aussi son époux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry livrait un combat très serré contre Paige. Normalement, Harry aurait dû avoir le dessus sur la Titanide, mais comme ce dernier devait aussi protéger Chris des assauts de Paige, il ne pouvait concentrer toute son attention contre elle. De plus, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de porter un coup fatal à la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond, Chris l'empêchait en déviant son attaque ou en se plaçant devant lui. Les interventions de son compagnon commençaient lentement à exaspérer Harry. D'autant plus que par sa faute, il avait failli tuer Piper. Heureusement qu'il était parvenu à dévier sa boule de feu au dernier moment sinon c'en serait fini de la sorcière. Au moins, depuis cet incident, il se tenait un peu tranquille. À savoir qu'il n'intervenait que quand il était sur le point de tuer son adversaire.

Chris venait de sauver Paige une énième fois quand Harry perdit le peu, très peu de patience qu'il avait en lui. En effet, au fil des interpositions de Chris, la jalousie s'insinua dans le cœur d'Harry. Il savait que c'était idiot d'éprouver un tel sentiment alors qu'il ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis très, vraiment très peu de temps, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. Effectivement, voir l'homme pour qui il éprouvait une si forte et si irrésistible attirance, l'homme qui était parvenu en quelques heures à éveiller son désir si long bridé par ses soins, l'homme avec qui il désirait tenter ce qu'il n'avait pas ni su ni voulu offrir à Draco Malfoy alors même que celui-ci venait de renoncer à sa magie pour lui. Voir cet homme faire tout son possible pour protéger une femme qui tentait de les tuer tous les deux rendit Harry jaloux. Incroyablement jaloux. Si jaloux, qu'il perdit le contrôle de sa magie.

Et tel un bateau au cœur d'une tempête, l'esprit d'Harry fut englouti par la noirceur qui l'habitait depuis qu'il a été piégé. Les ténèbres prirent les commandes de son corps et s'élancèrent à la chasse de la lumière. Elles sondèrent toutes les personnes présentes à la recherche de sa némésis. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver sa proie. Une proie tellement succulente, car elle irradiait de lumière, qu'elles ne purent résister une seconde de plus. C'est ainsi qu'elles se déversèrent telle une meute de fauves sauvages sur Léo et se nourrirent de toute la lumière qui se trouvait en lui. Quand il ne resta plus une trace de ce qui faisait de Léo un gardien et un guide pour les futurs êtres de lumières ainsi que pour les sorciers et les sorcières, les ténèbres quittèrent son corps qui tomba sur le sol, inerte, et s'attaquèrent à Paige.

Paige parvint à leur résister durant trois minutes avant de se sentir submerger par elles. Elle était sur le point de se faire engloutir quand une voix inconnue, arrogante et masculine s'adressa à elle.

_ Il semblerait que tu as besoin d'aide, fit remarquer la voix. Je veux bien te la donner si tu acceptes de te joindre à moi.

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Paige tout en luttant pour rester en surface des vogues de noirceurs qui tentaient de l'ingurgiter.

_ Vois-moi comme ton sauveur. Ton chevalier servant.

_ Qui es-tu ? répétera Paige difficilement.

_ Je vois, dit la voix sur un ton pensive. Tu peux m'appeler Chronos.

_ C'est bien beau… mais cela ne me dit pas… qui vous êtes… ni pourquoi je devrais… vous faire confiance, répondit Paige tant bien que mal.

_ Je suis le chef des Titans et par extension, le tien aussi. Enfin, lorsque tu m'auras reconnu comme tel tu le deviendras.

_ Je ne... suis... sous les... ordres... de personne.

_ Pourtant, si tu veux vivre, tu vas devoir m'obéir.

_ ...

_ Alors, quel est ton choix ?

_ J'acc... j'accepte, finit par dire Paige au moment où les ténèbres se mirent à se nourrir de sa lumière.

_ Dès que ces mots franchirent ces lèvres, un trou fait de lumière pure et aveuglante attira Paige en lui.

La Titanide s'envola sans laisser de trace. Harry profita de l'apparition du trou pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il dut cependant lutter durant plusieurs minutes pour récupérer les commandes de son organisme. Quand il redevint le maître de son corps, il s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court. Chris se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'assit puis prit son visage au creux de ses mains. Ensuite, il lui demanda s'il allait bien tout en posant de doux baisers sur son visage. Content de la prévenance de Chris, mais honteux d'avoir perdu le contrôle, Harry rassura son compagnon avant de lui donner un baiser tendre, savoureux. Un baiser pour s'excuser de sa faiblesse.

Alors que Chris savourait le baiser, Piper elle, tombait à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son mari.

LNS.

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit qu'aucun homme, démon ou créature magique ne connait. Deux individus couverts de la tête aux pieds suivaient un chemin de sable se situant au cœur d'une forêt d'étoile.

_ Il semblerait que nous allons devoir faire un petit détour en chemin, déclara l'un des deux individus. Un autre compagnon va se joindre à nous.

_ Comme vous voulez, lui répondit l'autre. Est-il long d'ici ? De notre route ?

_ Non, il est bien plus proche de la porte que nous le somme.

_ S'il est aussi proche, pourquoi devons-nous faire un détour ?

_ Il s'est perdu en chemin.

_ Est-ce seulement possible ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour venir ici.

_ Oui, c'est possible. Cela arrive de temps en temps. Généralement, c'est ceux qui refusent leurs conditions qui se perdent en chemin. Et contrairement à tes croyances, il existe plus d'un chemin pour venir.

_ Je vois. Puis-je savoir qui va se joindre à nous ?

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui dit énigmatiquement son compagnon. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas apprécier de le voir.

_ Maintenant, j'ai hâte de le raconter.

_ Dans ce cas, hâtons-nous d'aller à sa rencontre.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

 **NdA:** D'habitude je ne préviens pas, mais là je crois que je dois le faire. Donc, pour info **ce chapitre est citronné** , vous êtes prévenu.

Sinon, merci à **slach-nono, soln96** et **Angelyoru** pour les com's.

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 16**

Le départ de Paige et la mort de Léo laissèrent un goût amer. Piper était tiraillée entre la colère et le chagrin. Suite à la mort de son époux, la sorcière avait complètement changé. Ses yeux avaient viré au noir alors qu'une aura sombre et dangereuse se dégageait d'elle. Quiconque posait son regard sur elle, se détournait immédiatement pris par une peur animale. Elle donnait vraiment la chair de poule, ce dont Harry s'étonna à apprécier.

Piper avait refusé d'enterrer Léo et passait tout son temps auprès du corps sans vie de ce dernier. Pour éviter d'empester son ''palais'' par la décomposition du cadavre, Harry avait jeté un sortilège qui évitait la putréfaction de ce dernier. L'ancien sorcier trouvait que l'entêtement de la sorcière à garder le cadavre de son défunt mari auprès d'elle n'était pas très sain, mais il se garda de le dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires et tant qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger pour lui ou pour Chris, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'obliger à se débarrasser du corps.

En plus de passer tout son temps avec le mort, la future maman ne parlait plus que d'une chose depuis le décès de son mari qui était survenu une semaine plus tôt : se venger de sa fausse sœur, Paige. Elle voulait arracher les membres de cette salope un par un et les donner à manger aux chiens qui gardaient l'entrée des enfers. Elle voulait réduire la petite garce en bouilli et en faire une soupe et les donner aux Goules qu'un des suppôts de la Source qu'elle avait rencontrée après leur installation aux royaumes des démons, qu'il élevait avec un amour morbide.

Piper rêvait toutes les nuits de la manière où elle pouvait tuer Paige. Elle en rêvait tellement que c'en était devenu une obsession pour elle. Cette obsession l'avait conduit à s'associer avec la Pucelle et toutes deux se mirent dans la concoction de potions destructrices. Elles étaient si destructrices, que l'une d'elles parvint à détruire une partie des cachots. Lorsque la grosse explosion secoua tous les enfers obligeant tout le monde à s'élancer en direction du gros champignon de fumée qui était apparu suite à la déflagration, Harry fut très agréablement surpris en découvrant l'existence de cachots spécialement conçue pour la préparation des potions, car cela lui rappela Snape.

À l'arrivée d'Harry, de Cole, Phoebe, Chris et les démons, Piper et la Pucelle étaient toutes deux mortes de rire et se tapaient sur l'épaule avec fierté. Un bouclier protecteur entourait les deux femmes, ce qui devait être la raison de leur survie après cette énorme explosion. Qui que soit l'auteur du bouclier, elle devait être très forte magiquement, se dit Harry en observant le bouclier en question.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun autre risque d'explosion dans ce qui restait des cachots, Harry demanda à la Pucelle sur quoi elles étaient en train de travailler. Cette dernière lui dit, que cela ne lui regardait pas et qu'au lieu de venir lui casser les oreilles avec des questions inutiles, il devrait plutôt se pencher sur un plan leur permettant de mettre fin à la montée en puissant des Titans qui avaient commencé la conquête de la planète en commençant par révéler l'existence de la magie.

Effectivement, après le départ de Paige, le monde avait commencé à changer. La jeune sorcière nouvellement Titanide avait rejoint les trois Titans et à eux quatre, ils étaient parvenus à prendre la tête du pays. Ils avaient instauré de nouvelles lois et se faisaient appeler Dieux et Déesses. Il allait sans dire que les démons, enfin, ceux qui étaient arrivés à s'échapper de la chasse menée par les nouveaux Dieux, s'étaient tous empressés de retourner sous terre. Un retour en masse qui faisait que les enfers étaient devenus un peu trop étroits pour Harry et qui avait obligé l'ancien sorcier à s'occuper de choses encombrantes que doivent faire les rois. Des choses qui lui prenaient tant de temps, qu'il n'était plus parvenu à s'isoler un seul instant avec son adorable petit compagnon. Chose qu'il attendait de faire avec une grande impatience, il devait l'avouer.

Pour en revenir à la Pucelle, la répartie de cette dernière, au lieu de le mettre en colère, l'avait plutôt fait sourire. La démone lui rappelait étrangement Snape. Non seulement elle avait le même goût plus que douteux pour les potions, mais elle avait aussi la manie de remettre toutes les personnes qui l'agaçaient à leur place. Décidément, aujourd'hui il pensait beaucoup à son ancien professeur. Qui aurait cru avec leur vécu que cette vieille chauve-souris acariâtre lui manquerait autant ? Certainement pas lui.

Pendant qu'Harry se faisait cette réflexion, Chris de son côté se retira discrètement de la scène. Il devait aller se soulager. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelque temps. En fait, depuis la cérémonie de fiançailles pour être exacte. Cela avait commencé par des rêves. Des rêves érotiques pour tout dire. Des rêves très bien détaillés qui plus est. Des rêves où il était l'un des acteurs principaux et la Source du mal l'autre. OK ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien de bien étrange étant donné le gros penchant qu'il éprouvait envers ce dernier. De plus, après ce qu'ils avaient fait devant ses parents et ses tantes, des rêves aussi érotiques soient-ils ne devraient pas le déranger autant.

Non, ce qui faisait que Chris ne sentait pas très bien, était ce qui se passait en lui, en sa magie. Le demi-sorcier avait toujours su qu'il avait la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, cependant, jamais il ne l'avait réellement senti jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis la cérémonie et la mort de son père, il la sentait en toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Chris avait le sentiment qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose d'important. De vitale. Mais que cela puisse être, Chris ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et comme pour le punir de son ignorance, sa magie lui faisait regretter en l'attaquant de l'intérieur. Lui faisant vivre l'enfer chaque seconde de sa vie.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, le demi-sorcier avait l'impression que son sang était en ébullition. Il avait la sensation qu'un brasier s'était allumée en lui. Un brasier qui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. Un brasier qui gardait son corps perpétuellement en chaleur, excité et en sueur. Un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à se faire éteindre. En plus de ce feu intérieur persistant, ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière avaient changé. Sa lumière s'était assombrie. Lorsqu'il s'éclipsait, la trainée de pluie d'étoiles qui laisse habituellement derrière n'était plus bleu, mais noir.

Hier, il avait même fait apparaitre une arbalète dans sa main sans le vouloir. Chris avait eu peur de changer en un être des ténèbres, mais mis à part cette nouvelle capacité à faire apparaitre une arbalète à volonté, il possédait toujours ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière même si ces derniers s'étaient assombris. Cependant, de toutes les frasques de sa magie, ce qui faisait le plus de peur à Chris et qui le rendait mal à l'aise, était le poids qu'il sentait autour de son cœur. Le demi-être de lumière avait l'impression qu'une chaîne s'était enroulée autour de son cœur. Une chaîne, dont l'extrémité, était une pointe de flèche. Une flèche qui menaçait à tout instant de s'enfoncer dans son organe vital pour le priver de sa vie.

Chris avait le pressentiment, tout comme avec sa magie, que la chaîne attendait quelque chose de lui. Qu'il fasse ou qu'il accomplisse (pour être plus précis), quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital et qui était en rapport avec la Source. Et depuis l'apparition de cette chaîne invisible, ses rêves érotiques avaient augmenté leur nombre. Il était passé de deux rêves par nuit à cinq. Il en faisait même en étant réveillé à présent. Combien de fois avait-il été dans l'obligation de s'éclipser au milieu d'une conversation avec sa tante ou son oncle pour aller se soulager dans les toilettes les plus proches de lui, à cet instant-là ? Combien de fois avait-il maudit la Source d'être trop occupé par ses affaires de roi, même durant la nuit, pour venir le soulager ? Chris ne les comptait plus.

Après une semaine faite de nuits blanches, de rêves luxurieux et de questionnement, Chris était venu à cette conclusion : s'il voulait en finir avec ces songes et arriver à dormir un peu, il devait réaliser l'un d'eux, quitte à violer le souverain démoniaque devant toute sa cour. Étrangement, cette idée, au lieu de lui faire peur ou de l'horrifier, augmenta son excitation. Le jeune homme tenta de chasser les images concupiscentes qui apparurent dans son esprit sans succès. Son sexe augmenta de volume. Il augmenta tellement qu'il en avait mal. Pour faire disparaitre la douleur, il s'isola dans un coin et se soulagea en vitesse. Pendant que sa main faisait de longs allées et retour sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, Chris ne put que se lamenter sur sa perversion et son manque de cœur. Il se traita même de monstre.

Un monstre sans cœur effectivement, car au lieu de pleurer la mort de son père, il passait son temps à fantasmer sur le mal en personne. S'imaginant dans différentes situations compromettantes avec lui. Des situations où ils finissaient toujours tous les deux nus à la fin. Après avoir joui et fatigué par toute cette situation, Chris se décida à y mettre un terme. Résolu, il se lança à la recherche de la Source de tout le mal. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour le localiser. Cela n'avait pas était facile, car Harry était tout le temps en mouvement.

Chris coinça Harry devant les appartements de ce dernier. Celui-ci était en route pour une réunion quelconque. Quand Chris le repéra, il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer l'excitation qui avait accéléré son pouls et s'approcha en silence. Il voulait le surprendre. Il s'avança à petits pas jusqu'à lui, le poussa contre la porte avant de se coller à lui. Et sans un mot, il frotta son sexe contre les fesses rebondies d'Harry. D'abord, il fut interloqué par l'agression surprise, Harry montra son appréciation en accompagnant les mouvements de Chris.

Mais n'étant pas quelqu'un acceptant d'être dominé, Harry se retourna, attrapa Chris et inversa les positions. Chris se retrouva le dos collé à la porte, la jambe de Harry entre ses cuisses. Harry prit ensuite les lèvres de Chris dans un baiser dévorant. Il explora la bouche du demi-sorcier, goutant avec un plaisir certain la saveur de la langue de celui-ci. Les yeux fermés, il apprécia l'instant présent sans se préoccuper de qui pouvait les surprendre. Après plusieurs minutes passées à explorer la bouche de l'autre, ils se détachèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent avec une convoitise non dissimulée. Chris frissonna d'un plaisir anticipé devant le regard plein de promesses d'Harry. Les mêmes promesses qui se reflétaient dans son regard. La promesse de ce qui allait suivre.

_ Tu as conscience que quand on va passer cette porte, tu ne vas pas en sortir avant un très, très long moment ? dit Harry en en frottant son genou contre le membre tendu de Chris.

Chris, incapable de parler, prit une longue inspiration et fit un bref hochement de tête tout en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, dit Harry avant de reprendre les lèvres de Chris.

Tout en l'embrassant, il souleva le jeune homme, l'incita à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements et d'y pénétrer. Harry les dirigea droit dans son lit. Il posa Chris sur le lit, puis il entreprit de le soulager de ses vêtements un à un. Lorsque le demi-être de lumière fut complètement nu et exposé à son regard, Harry profita pleinement de la vue en se délestant de ses habits à lui. Le spectacle qu'il offrait sembla plaire au plus haut point à Chris. Les années qu'il avait passées en occupant le poste d'Auror ajouté à sa nouvelle transformation avaient contribué à donner à Harry des épaules un peu larges, des bras musclés et sa taille fine. Il avait un corps qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres hommes. Et même s'il n'était sans doute pas aussi large d'épaules et aussi musclé que certain, il n'avait pas à rougir de son physique. Ce qui d'après le regard appréciateur de Chris, devait être le cas.

_ Oh… Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu es magnifique, souffla Chris, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

_ Merci, lui dit Harry. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un regard appréciateur à son tour.

Il tendit ensuite la main et la posa sur le ventre de Chris. Un frisson d'anticipation et de plaisir monta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chris alors qu'Harry s'allongeait de lui, les yeux brillants de concupiscence.

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois durant cette semaine où j'ai imaginé cette scène, dit Harry en baladant sa main et ses lèvres sur le corps de Chris. Moi, toi, tous les deux nus dans un lit où ailleurs.

Sa voix avait une petite sonorité rauque qui fit courir de délicieux frissons sur le corps de Chris.

Il frémit comme Harry se penchait, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Je crois que je peux aisément le deviner, répondit Chris avant d'ordonner un : Embrasse-moi, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres d'Harry.

L'ancien Auror répondit immédiatement à l'ordre. Sa langue alla lécher celles de Chris avant de plonger dans la bouche de celui-ci dans un baiser baveux et présent. Il fut heureux et récompensé de ses efforts en entendant les petits gémissements de plaisir du jeune homme.

_ J'aime vos baisers, murmura Chris après que Harry ait mis fin à celui-ci.

Un sourire fier aux lèvres, Harry prit la joue de Chris en coupe, caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, puis réunit une nouvelle fois leurs bouches dans un doux effleurement des lèvres. Leurs gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent comme une douce musique à leurs oreilles. Les yeux de Chris brillaient de bonheur à la fin du baiser.

_ Tu as un goût paradisiaque. J'aime ça, affirma Harry.

Chris rougit sous le compliment.

_ Même si j'apprécie énormément de t'embrasser, je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, qu'en penses-tu ?

Et avant que Chris ne puisse répondre, sa bouche fut prise dans un étau, Harry plongea profondément sa langue à l'intérieur pour mieux l'explorer. Chris répondit à l'attaque avec enthousiasme, leurs bouches se rencontrant dans une collision de dents et de langues alors qu'ils tendaient leurs mains pour se saisir de l'autre.

Harry releva ensuite Chris, le mettant sur ses genoux, sur le matelas et saisit sa tête à deux mains, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Les faibles gémissements de Chris ne laissaient aucun doute à Harry que son partenaire appréciait. Le sexe dur à l'extrême de Chris ne fit que souligner cet état de fait. Harry n'était pas en reste, car il était aussi dur que le roc. Harry rompit le baiser en haletant et dit avec empressement :

_ Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la longueur de Chris et la caressa sans équivoque.

_ Bon Dieu, oui ! gémit Chris, alors qu'Harry le massait un peu plus fort.

En réponse, Harry saisit l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira dans un autre baiser passionné, suçant sa langue avec gourmandise. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit. Harry relâcha la verge de Chris et déplaça ses mains sur sa poitrine et pinça ses mamelons jusqu'à les rougir. Il se plaça ensuite entre les jambes de Chris, puis il entreprit de le préparer à sa venue. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant son amant gémir sous ses caresses. Harry pensa que Chris était beau ainsi, nu dans ses draps. Harry se plaça au-dessus de la longueur de son amant, tira la langue et aspira avidement cette dernière dans sa bouche, la prenant aussi profondément qu'il le put.

Surpris par la soudaine action d'Harry, Chris se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant alors que son amant faisait tourbillonner sa langue sur le gland avant de resserrer ses lèvres sur son membre, exerçant une pression alors qu'il le gobait plus profondément. Harry attrapa les hanches de Chris pour le maintenir en place tandis que sa tête bougeait rapidement sur la verge tendue.

Harry aurait voulu faire durer le plaisir, prendre le temps d'apprécier le corps son amant, mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Alors, il se releva, lança un sortilège de lubrification sur son doigt ainsi que dans le fondement de son amant. Ensuite, avec précaution, il glaça son doigt à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Chris se crispa suite à l'intrusion. Harry reprit sa longueur en bouche tout en le préparant en douceur en ajoutant un deuxième puis un troisième doigt tout en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux. Lorsqu'il estima que Chris était près, il se redressa, se plaça entre les cuisses de Chris et tint sa longueur au niveau de la base. Les yeux rivés sur le visage Chris, il plongea lentement sa colonne de chair dans les profondeurs de son amant.

Centimètre par centimètre, il glissa jusqu'à la garde. Chris se crispa au passage de la colonne de chair. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, il se souleva en avant et emprisonna les lèvres d'Harry. Après quelques minutes sans faire un geste afin de permettre à Chris de s'habituer à lui, ce dernier lui souffla :

_ Bouge.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il agrippa les hanches de Chris et le souleva, puis, il poussa ses hanches vers le haut. Chris gémit.

— Oh oui…

Harry maintint Chris dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant de le faire monter et descendre à plusieurs reprises, le faisant basculer vers l'avant, sur le lit. Il se mit à se déplacer de façon irrégulière. Chris cria un peu plus fort lorsqu'Harry toucha sa prostate. L'ancien sorcier sourit suite au gémissement.

_ Je crois que je viens de trouver la porte qui va te mener au septième ciel, susurra avec amusement Harry.

_ Tais-toi et prends-moi plus fort ! lui répondit Chris.

En réponse, Harry attira Chris vers lui et l'embrassa, sa langue adoptant le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Chris gémit de plus en plus fort qui électrisa Harry. Il n'allait pas pouvoir durer bien longtemps, se dit Harry en accélérant ses mouvements.

_ Je vais jouir ! prévient Harry en donnant un coup de hanche très profond.

Chris poussa un cri de pur plaisir suite ça.

— Alors, viens avec moi, gémit-il. Je suis prêt.

Ne tenant plus, Harry s'enfonça violemment jusqu'à la garde et se rependit en Chris en poussant un cri de plaisir. Ce dernier frémit en réponse lorsque l'orgasme le faucha à son tour. Il se libéra entre leurs deux corps. Harry donna encore quelques coups de hanches avant de se laisser tomber près de Chris, le souffle court et en sueur. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne vit, car trop prit dans leur plaisir, c'est la lumière tintée de gris qui les recouvrit tous les deux au moment de leur jouissance. Le sortilège de la Pucelle venait d'être finalisé. Plus rien n'était plus en mesure de séparer les deux hommes maintenant.

_ Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant ! dit Harry avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Chris.

Alors que Chris était sur le point de dire quelque chose, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se matérialisèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse se lever ou jeter un maléfice, l'une des silhouettes s'avança et retira sa capuche. C'était un homme entre deux âges avec un visage quelconque.

_ Bonjour, maître. Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire votre connaissance.

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry en se plaçant devant Chris pour le protéger d'une possible attaque.

_ Je suis la mort, votre serviteur.

_ C'est vrai, l'autre m'a parlé de ça, dit Harry après un temps de silence. Et qui sont ces deux-là ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant les deux autres silhouettes.

_ Des cadeaux, pour vous féliciter de votre nouveau statut.

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ J'ai pris la liberté de ramener à la vie deux âmes qui devraient vous faire plaisir.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 17**

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry en se plaçant devant Chris pour le protéger d'une possible attaque.

_ Je suis la mort, votre serviteur.

_ C'est vrai, l'autre m'a parlé de ça, dit Harry après un temps de silence. Et qui sont ces deux-là ? demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant les deux autres silhouettes.

_ Des cadeaux, pour vous féliciter de votre nouveau statut.

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ J'ai pris la liberté de ramener à la vie deux âmes qui devraient vous faire plaisir.

Harry ne sut quoi dire à la déclaration de la Mort. Qui celui-ci avait amené avec lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Plusieurs visages traversèrent son esprit. Il y avait tellement de personnes qu'il rêvait de revoir ou de voir tout court, que si on lui avait donné le choix, il n'aurait pas su lequel choisir. Alors qu'Harry tentait de deviner qui pouvaient être les deux personnes qui accompagnaient la Mort, l'une des deux silhouettes s'avança et dit d'une voix et sur un ton sarcastique qu'Harry aurait pu reconnaitre au milieu d'une foule.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de ces gens qui aiment s'exhiber en public, Mr Potter.

La phrase fut dite avec tellement de sarcasme qu'Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre cette voix rien qu'une fois ? Harry ne les comptait plus. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues durant la guerre contre Voldemort, étonnamment, c'était elle qui lui avait le plus manqué. Si on lui avait dit quand il était encore à Poudlard que la mort de cette personne le bouleverserait autant, il aurait dit au nez à celui ou celle qui lui aurait dit.

_ Qu'attendez-vous pour vous rendre présentable Potter, que je perde la vue ?

_ Loin de moi cette idée, Professeur, répondit Harry en invoquant des habits directement sur lui et sur Chris.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus présentable dirions-nous, si vous m'expliquiez quelle catastrophe avez-vous déclenchée cette fois ? suggéra ledit Professeur en rabattant sa capuche en arrière.

Sous la capuche se cachait un homme grand et mince d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs et gras lui tombant en rideaux sur le visage. Il avait le teint cireux, des yeux noirs, vides et froids, un nez crochu ainsi que des dents jaunes et inégales. Il portait une longue cape et un manteau noirs qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. L'homme n'était pas beau, mais il se dégageait de lui une prestance inégalable qui attirait le regard et lui conférait un certain charme. Un charme sauvage, dangereux et mystérieux.

_ Cette fois, je peux honnêtement vous jurer, Professeur Snape, que je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire, dit Harry en allant prendre le sombre sorcier dans ces bras et l'étreignit très fort. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir, Professeur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué ces dernières années.

Snape mit rapidement fin à l'accolade affreusement mal à l'aise. Le sorcier n'était pas homme à faire des câlins. En fait, le sorcier avait en honneur les contacts physiques sous toutes leurs formes.

_ Auriez-vous pris un sortilège perdu ou êtes-vous tombé sur la tête pour virer ainsi Poufsouffle, Potter ? grogna-t-il en prenant de la distance.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre Professeur. Je suis simplement content de vous revoir.

_ Et si vous arrêtez avec vos mièvreries et m'expliquiez ce qui vous est arrivé après ma mort ainsi que l'endroit où nous sommes. Et en particulier, n'oubliez pas le passage sur vos changements physiques et magiques. Je suis extrêmement curieux de connaître cette partie de l'histoire.

_ Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais d'abord, je voudrais savoir qui se cache sous cette capuche, lui dit Harry en pointant du doigt la deuxième silhouette qui n'avait pas dit un mot ou fait un geste durant sa discussion avec Snape.

La seconde personne qui accompagnait la Mort fit un pas en avant et baissa sa capuche. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne, 1m70 environ, mince, avec de courts cheveux brun foncé, des formes plutôt généreuses, surtout au niveau de la poitrine, des yeux en forme d'amande et brun foncés, à a peau pâle apparut. Elle portait un jean noir avec un chemisier blanc et décolleté qui mettait sa généreuse poitrine en valeur, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs. La jeune femme était très belle, suée l'assurance par tous les pores de sa peau et on pouvait deviner en elle une certaine arrogance sous-adjacente qui se reflétait dans son regard.

Lorsque Chris vit qui se cachait sous la capuche, il ne put cacher son étonnement et s'exclama.

_ Prue Halliwell !

_ Tu la connais ? demanda Harry en se tournant en direction de Chris.

_ Qui ne connait pas Prue Halliwell ? improvisa Chris.

_ Moi, répondit Harry. Attends, tu viens de dire Halliwell ? Est-ce qu'elle a un rapport avec les sœurs Halliwell ? questionna Harry.

_ C'est l'ainée des sœurs Halliwell. Elle est morte i peu près un an, tué par le démon Shax. À sa mort, Paige a pris sa place auprès de deux autres sorcières.

_ Tu me sembles bien renseigné sur ces sorcières, fit remarquer Harry à Chris.

_ Les sœurs Halliwell sont célèbres dans le milieu, se justifia Chris.

Après avoir jeté un regard dubitatif à Chris, Harry tourna son attention en direction de la Mort.

_ Je veux bien comprendre la présence de Snape, mais j'ai un peu de mal à saisir les raisons qui t-ont fait croire que je serais heureux de la résurrection de cette femme. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y a suffisamment d'Halliwell dans mon royaume comme ça ?

_ Dans la mesure où le pouvoir des trois est devenu caduc avec la transformation de la benjamine des sœurs, j'ai pris la liberté de ramener à la vie l'ainée pour ranimer celui-ci. J'ai supposé que les sœurs Halliwell vous serez plus utiles en ayant accès au pouvoir des trois ; mais si cela ne vous convient pas, je vais la renvoyer d'où elle vient et ramener une personne de votre choix, déclara la Mort d'une monotone.

_ Non, non ! Elle peut rester ! Tu as très bien fait et je te remercie pour ton initiative, s'empressa de dire Harry en comprenant que même si la Mort n'avait montré aucune émotion pendant ses explications, celui-ci semblait vexé que l'ancien sorcier n'ait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur son cadeau.

_ Je me disais aussi, dit la Mort sur même ton monotone. Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Il tourna le dos au sorcier et posa son regard sur Prue.

_ Cette fois, j'ai pu contourner les règles, car il est question de mon maître, mais cela ne pourra pas se reproduire. Alors, veillez à rester en vie, car il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter ça, lui dit Prue. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous venez de faire pour moi.

_ Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier, mais mon maître, répondit la Mort en pointant Harry du doigt.

Sur ces mots, la Mort s'apprêta à prendre congé quand Harry l'arrêta.

_ Attend un peu !

_ Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la faucheuse.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez ressusciter d'autres personnes pour moi dans l'avenir ?

_ Non. Comme je viens de le dire à la sorcière, leur retour à tous les deux est une exception. La mort est sujette à une loi très stricte qui entraine de lourdes conséquences sur tout le multivers lorsqu'on la brise. Donc, non, je ne peux pas rendre la vie à tout va rien que pour vos beaux yeux. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est d'échanger l'un de ces deux là contre quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je vois, soupira Harry. C'était bien trop beau pur être vrai, dit-il ensuite.

_ Vous désirez faire un échange ?

_ Non. Je vais garder ces deux-là, je pense. Encore merci pour votre offrande, s'efforça de dire Harry.

L'ancien Auror sentait que s'il disait un merci de plus, sa bouche allait s'enflammer. C'était comme si être poli et reconnaissant était contre sa nature. Étrange sensation, se dit-il en regardant la Mort s'évaporer comme de la fumée.

_ Vous devriez faire attention à vous, quelqu'un est à votre recherche, retentit la voix de la Mort après son départ. Et cette personne est très persévérante. Elle pourrait bien parvenir à vous atteindre.

_ Hein !? De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui est à ma recherche ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Harry. C'était encore cette histoire, se demanda Harry en se tournant vers Snape. Et sans quitter le maître des potions des yeux, il s'adressa à Chris.

_ Baby, tu veux bien amener cette sorcière auprès de ses sœurs pendant que je parle avec mon ancien professeur ?

Chris voulut protester, car il était curieux. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Qui était cet homme, ce professeur comme l'appelait le roi des démons ? Et pourquoi cet homme appelait-il la Source du mal Potter ? La Source du mal avait-elle été dans une école ? Pourquoi la Mort disait-elle que le mal en personne était son maître ? Était-il seulement possible de se rendre maître de la mort ? Comment se faisait-il que sa tante, Prudence Halliwell, morte un an plus tôt soit revenue à la vie ? Chris avait tellement de questions, qu'il ne saurait pas par laquelle poser en premier s'il en avait le choix.

Pourtant, malgré ses questions et ses réticences, il accéda tout de même à la requête de son amant et indiqua à sa tante de le suivre. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de coucher avec la Source du mal. Certes, il était à tomber, mais tout de même, c'était le roi des démons ! Le mal personnifié. Bon, même si l'identité de son amant pouvait choquer, l'esprit de Chris était occupé par autre chose : il venait de coucher avec homme et il avait pris un pied d'enfer sans jeu de mots. Seigneur, il venait de perdre sa virginité avec l'ennemi numéro un de sa femme et il n'en éprouvait aucun regret.

Alors que Chris et Prue quittaient la pièce, Harry invita Snape à prendre place sur un des fauteuils de la chambre avant d'aller s'assoir dans un autre. Le sorcier et le démon se détaillèrent en silence pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que Snape ne prenne la parole.

_ Je pensais que si un jour on venait à vous offrir le choix, vous auriez fait revenir votre cabot de parrain au lieu de moi, lui dit Snape.

_ Il y a quelques années, c'est bien ce que j'aurais sans doute fait, mais plus maintenant, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda avec curiosité Snape.

_ Votre mort.

_ Ma mort ? s'étonna Snape.

_ Parfaitement.

_ En quoi ma mort a-t-elle changé cela ?

_ Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Sirius, pas comme je vous connais, vous. Je ne le voyais pas lui, pas qui il était. Il n'était pour moi que le substitut d'un père. L'idée que je me faisais d'un père.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? questionna Snape.

_ Après votre mort, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas besoin d'un père de substitution, car j'avais déjà un père. Pas le plus chaleureux des pères, mais selon moi, le meilleur des pères. Un père qui a veillé dans l'ombre sur moi durant des années sans rien attendre en retour. Un père qui m'a donné les moyens de survivre. Qui m'a appris à me battre. Un père qui a perdu la vie en voulant m'aider. Lorsque j'ai compris cela, j'aurais tout donné pour le revoir juste une fois. Une seule fois pour lui dire à quel point je lui étais reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

Snape resta sans voix à la déclaration d'Harry. S'il avait bien compris, Potter, ce gamin insupportable qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à le détester, le considérait lui, Severus Snape, Mangemort de son état et le sorcier le plus haï par ses semblables après Voldemort, comme un père ? Peut-être qu'il venait de plonger dans un monde parallèle ou bien avait-il prit une potion hallucinante sans le savoir. Une des inventions des jumeaux Wesley, peut-être. Ou bien il perdait simplement l'esprit. Pendant que Snape se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale, Harry lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours et lui résuma sa vie après la guerre contre Voldemort.

LNS

La pièce était très grande et était composée de plusieurs milliers d'étagères remplis de livres disposées en centaines de rangées. L'atmosphère y était feutrée et invitait à l'étude. Plusieurs tables étaient à disposition pour qui en avait besoin. Dans un coin très reculé de la pièce, assise sur une table remplie de parchemins et de livres, une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, de taille moyenne et fine, lisait un gros livre en prenant des notes avec frénésie. Tout en écrivant, elle marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux bruns et broussailleux, des yeux marron, était de taille moyenne, et elle est fine. Elle était complètement absorbée par sa lecture. Si absorbé, qu'elle ne vit pas la vieille femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et s'était arrêtée à sa table. L'arrivante observa la jeune femme pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pousser un soupir de tristesse. Elle tira ensuite la chaise faisant face à la jeune femme et s'installa dessus. Cette dernière ne sembla toujours pas prendre conscience de la présence de la vieille dame.

_ Miss Granger.

Aucune réponse.

_ Madame Wesley, tenta encre la vieille dame.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Hermione, finit par dire la vieille sorcière

Cette fois, elle reçut une réponse. Enfin, si un ''hum'' en était un.

_ Je sais que vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Mr Potter, mais ce n'est pas en vous tuant à la tâche que vous allez le faire revenir. Cela va faire deux semaines que vous êtes enfermé dans cette bibliothèque. Faites une petite pause, ces livres ne vont pas s'évaporer si vous les quittez quelques heures. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer un peu. Je suis certaine que votre mari serait heureux de vous voir après tout ce temps passé loin de lui.

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione sans lever la tête du livre.

Elle tourna la page et écrivit quelques choses sur son parchemin avant de poursuivre.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas Minerva, les secondes nous sont comptées, dit Hermione d'une voix frénétique. On ne sait pas où est Harry ni s'il est ou non en sécurité. Il pourrait être retenu prisonnier ou en train de se faire torturer par Merlin sait quoi ou qui en ce moment même. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui lui est arrivé, professeur. Harry n'avait mis en garde contre le parchemin. Il a essayé de me dissuader de réaliser la potion qui s'y trouvait, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, car je me croyais bien plus intelligente que lui. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et imbu de moi-même, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. C'est mon devoir de lui venir en aide, de le ramener auprès de nous.

_ Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je suis certain qu'Harry serait de mon avis. Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche pour lui. Il voudrait que vous vous reposiez un peu. En outre, il n'est pas certain que la disparition de Mr Potter soit liée à la potion et son étrange transformation. Cela peut être deux choses complètement distinctes, tenta de rassurer Minerva.

_ N'insultez pas mon intelligence ni le vôtre Minerva, dit Hermione en griffonnant sur son parchemin. Je sais tout comme vous, que tout est lié. Et c'est de ma faute. J'ai été trop négligente. Mais je vais tout arranger.

_ Bien, je vous accorde que les changements physiques et magiques de Mr Potter, ainsi que sa disparition, sont sans doute liés, mais je reste sur mes positions en ce qui concerne votre santé, vous devez prendre une pause. Rentrez chez vous, prenez un bain, mangez quelque chose et reposez-vous. Ensuite, vous pouvez revenir. De plus, je pense que Mr Weasley va bientôt perdre patience. Cela fait des semaines qu'il ne vous a pas vu.

_ Ron doit comprendre que ce que je fais est important. Je dois sauver Harry.

_ Je pense qu'il le sait, mais si vous continuez comme ça, votre mariage va finir par en pâtir. Et si cela arrive dans ces conditions, lorsqu'Harry nous reviendra, il s'en voudra pour ça. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. De plus, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil, ajouta finalement la sorcière.

Hermione prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever. Elle chancela, mais parvint à se retenir sur une chaise. Minerva tenta de la soutenir, mais elle refusa son aide. Hermione jeta un dernier regard sur sa table de travail avant de tourner le dos aux livres et de quitter la bibliothèque puis Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de l'école, elle transplana dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas à la maison. Soupirant, Hermione alla prendre une douche, mangea quelque chose puis elle se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Ron rentra du travail quelques heures après son arrivée. Le sorcier était morose, cela fait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme plus de quelques minutes. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son réveil après l'accident de potion survenu à Poudlard. Sa femme passait tout son temps à l'école de magie en négligeant son travail et son mari. Au début, Ron, même s'il en voulait encore à Harry pour avoir quitté sa sœur, ne souhaitait pas de mal à son ancien ami. Donc, il a été très compréhensible durant les premières semaines où sa femme s'était mise en tête de trouver un moyen de sauver Harry du pétrin où elle l'avait plongé sans le vouloir. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que cette dernière allait s'installer pour une durée indéterminée dans l'école.

OK ! Il pouvait comprendre les raisons qui la poussent à se donner autant de mal, mais il avait besoin de sa femme ! Il voulait voir sa femme un peu plus de quelques minutes tous les deux jours ! Hermione lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida d'aller lui rendre visite et de tenter de la ramener avec lui après avoir pris une douche. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange, Ron fut très heureux de trouver sa femme dans leur lit. Tout content, il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et s'endormit l'esprit léger, car il n'avait pas le cœur de la réveiller. Hermione semblait exténuée, on pouvait le voir même dans son sommeil.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione n'était plus dans le lit ni dans la maison. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre que cette dernière était retournée à Poudlard pour reprendre ses recherches. Une haine sans nom à l'encontre d'Harry prit place dans le cœur du sorcier.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **adenoide :** **L'être humain a toujours besoin d'une personne en qui reprocher ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Ici, Harry est le bouc émissaire idéal pour Ron. Merci pour** **les com's.  
**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Chapitre 18**

Chris mena Prue en silence. Le demi-sorcier jetait de temps en temps de discrets petits coups d'œil vers la sorcière, sa tante. Chris avait souvent entendu sa mère parler d'elle. Elle le faisait toujours avec nostalgie et plein d'amour. La perte de Prue avait été une blessure si grande pour sa mère, qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée malgré les années. Souvent, Piper se reportait à ce que Prue aurait fait ou dit dans une telle ou telle situation. De ce que le jeune être de lumière savait, sa tante Prue était la plus puissante de toutes les sœurs Halliwell. Elle était une guerrière née, sans peur et d'une loyauté sans faille.

Sa mort avait été injuste, mais nécessaire d'après ce que lui avait un jour raconté son oncle Cole. L'ancien démon lui avait dit avoir eu beaucoup de respect pour Prue, chose très rare venant de lui. Un jour, il lui avait aussi confié que sa tante Prue avait la force, l'assurance et le caractère des Grands Hommes. Il avait même ajouté qu'elle avait plus de couilles que bien des hommes tout en restant d'une féminité époustouflante. Chris avait trouvé la comparaison un peu sexiste, car pour lui, il y avait autant de Grandes Femmes que de Grands Hommes. Il dirait même, un peu plus de Grandes Femmes, si on voulait son avis.

À force d'entendre sa mère et son oncle faire les éloges de sa tante décédée plusieurs années auparavant, Chris avait fini par vouer une forte admiration pour l'ainée des sœurs. Et il devait l'avouer, lorsque l'idée de retourner dans le passé pour rectifier les choses lui était venue, il avait été tenté de revenir quelques mois avant la mort de Prue afin de pouvoir la connaître, mais son sens du sacrifice avait été bien plus fort que son envie de rencontrer la sorcière. Alors, quand il s'était rendu compte de l'identité de la deuxième personne qui accompagnait la Mort, une joie immense était née en lui. L'être de lumière avait craint un instant que la Source exige le remplacement de sa tante contre une autre personne ou démon de son choix, mais heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'en avait rien fait.

Tout en parcourant les dédales du monde souterrain, Chris se demandait vers qui il devait amener Prue en premier. Sa mère ou sa tante ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, une image traumatisante lui passa en mémoire. Le jeune homme se remémora de la fois, deux jours plus tôt pour être exacte, où il s'était rendu dans les quartiers que sa tante Phoebe partageait avec Cole. Chris se souviendrait toujours, même s'il donnerait tout pour publier, de ce qu'il y avait vu. Ce jour-là, après s'être soulagé pour la énième fois, il avait décidé d'aller demander de l'aide à Phoebe après s'être rappelé que cette dernière était très au fait de tout ce qui se rapprochait de relations physiques et émotionnelles. Eh oui ! Dans le futur, Phoebe était la déesse de l'amour, donc, elle devait pouvoir l'aider avec son petit problème, s'était rassuré Chris.

Le jeune homme avait longtemps réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision, car il ne savait pas comme aborder le sujet sans oublier à quel point cela était gênant. Mais n'en pouvant de cette excitation permanente, il avait craqué. Guidé par l'urgence et craignant de changer d'avis s'il y réfléchissait un peu plus longtemps, Chris avait pénétré dans l'appartement du couple sans prendre la peine de signaler sa présence. Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée, car il était tombé sur scène digne des plus osées des films pour adulte qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Eh oui ! Dans ce qui devait être le salon du couple, sa tante Phoebe était attachée sur une table en croix, les mains et les jambes écartaient, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance. Au-dessus d'elle et dans la même tenue ou absence de tenue plus précisément se tenait son oncle Cole sous l'apparence de Balthazar, tenant dans une main une bougie rouge qu'il laissait goutter sur la poitrine de sa tante. Cette dernière avait l'air d'aimer cela, car elle poussait des gémissements très indécents en se tortillant sans aucune pudeur. Des gémissements qui restèrent gravés au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Chris.

L'être de lumière avait quitté la pièce en courant, les yeux fermés et en se bouchant les oreilles, mais mal était déjà fait. En chemin, il avait croisé Harry en compagne de plusieurs démons, ce qui avait réveillé son désir pour le roi des démons. Se maudissant pour sa mal chance, il s'était empressé de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se souler tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais pénétrer dans les appartements du couple. Depuis cet incident, Chris ne parvenait plus à regarder sa tante et son oncle dans les yeux sans que cette image d'eux deux ainsi que les gémissements de sa tante ne lui viennent en tête.

C'est en se remémorant cette scène que Chris se décida à partir à la recherche de sa mère au lieu de sa tante Phoebe pour s'éviter un second traumatisme. Sachant que sa mère ne pouvait se trouver qu'à deux en droit, c'est-à-dire, soit auprès de la dépouille de son père, soit en train de confectionner une autre potion catastrophe avec la Pucelle, Chris se dirigea vers l'endroit où le corps de son père était conservé. Il prit donc la direction de l'autel qu'avait érigé sa mère dans une grotte un peu à l'écart des autres habitations des démons.

Prue le suivit sans dire un seul mot même si plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lorsque la Mort était venue la chercher au royaume des morts pour lui dire qu'elle avait décidé de lui rendre la vie, Prue avait été sceptique, car elle se souvenait que la Faucheuse lui avait dit que la laisser vivre perturberait l'ordre cosmique du multivers. Lorsque le nom d'une personne était inscrit sur sa liste, rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela. La Faucheuse devait prendre l'âme de cette personne sans tarder au risque de perturber le cycle de la vie elle-même. Donc, qu'elle vienne vers elle et lui annonce de sa voix imperturbable qu'elle avait décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance de vivre, Prue avait eu beaucoup de mal à le croire et s'était immédiatement méfié.

Pour autant, ne pouvant laisser passer une telle chance de revoir ses sœurs, la sorcière avait donné son accord en se disant, que si c'était un piège ou bien quelque chose de ressemblant, elle pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de renverser la situation et de se rendre auprès de ses petites sœurs. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'elle avait acceptée de suivre la Mort. En chemin, la Mort lui avait dit qu'ils devaient faire un petit détour pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, Prue avait accepté après s'être assuré que la Mort n'avait pas changé d'avis en lui posant quelques questions.

Et quand cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle allait être heureuse en découvrant l'identité de la personne qu'ils devaient prendre en chemin, Prue s'était demandé qui cela pouvait bien être. Était-ce l'une des personnes qu'elle avait perdues depuis qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient commencé à lutter contre le mal ? Tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait être, Prue s'était mise à espérer que la personne en question soit Andy, son ancien ami d'enfance et amoureux qui était mort en voulant les protéger. La mort du policier est la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle avait eue à vivre depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, les espoirs de la sorcière avaient été anéantis à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur l'autre personne. Non seulement elle ne connaissait pas l'homme en question, mais en plus, ce dernier était froid, avait l'air extrêmement dangereux et malgré son physique pas très avantageux, avait quelque chose de très séduisant. Prue n'avait pas compris et elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi elle devait être heureuse de le rencontrer. Elle s'était toutefois gardée de le dire à la Mort, craignant de la vexer et de se voir renvoyer d'où elle venait.

Quand la Faucheuse les avait faits apparait dans la chambre à coucher de deux hommes nus dans un lit, Prue s'était demandé si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais où est-ce qu'on l'avait amenée au nom de Dieu ? Elle avait eu peur pendant un court instant de s'être fait piéger. Elle s'était demandée pendant quelques brefs seconds, si la Mort ne s'était pas jouée d'elle et l'avait conduit en enfers. Un enfer où elle était condamnée à tourner des films pour adulte jusqu'à la fin des temps. Heureusement, elle fut très vite rassurée sur ce fait quand la Mort avait pris la parole en s'adressant à l'un des hommes dans le lit.

En silence, elle avait suivi la conversation entre la Faucheuse et l'homme en question. Enfin, pas un homme, mais plutôt un démon au vu des deux cornes au sommet du crâne de l'individu. La conversation ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose sur l'identité du démon en face d'elle, mais elle avait éveillé sa curiosité. La Mort avait un maître. Et ce maître était un démon. Un démon très jeune d'après son apparence, mais avec ces derniers il fallait se méfier des apparences. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce sujet, l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'était avancé puis s'était adressé au démon sur un ton très sarcastique. Si sarcastique, que Prue aurait déjà pris la mouche si c'était à elle qu'on s'était adressé ainsi.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver, le démon avait eu un sourire rayonnant en allant prendre l'homme dans ses bras après avoir fait apparaitre des habits directement sur son corps et celui qui devait à n'en pas douter, être son amant. Le démon avait même appelé l'homme professeur et semblait très heureux de le revoir. Et d'après Prue, même si cela était très bien caché, elle pouvait deviner que c'était pareil pour l'homme taciturne qui mit très rapidement fin à l'étreinte. Très vite, l'attention du démon s'était portée sur elle et Prue avait eu peur.

Pas peur du démon. Non, elle avait eu peur que le démon ne décide de la renvoyer au royaume des morts après avoir pris connaissance de son identité. Tout de même, elle était une Halliwell, l'ennemi naturel des démons. Donc, forcément, celui-ci ne devrait pas être ravi de sa résurrection. Pourtant, elle s'était découverte et s'était tenue très fièrement devant ce dernier. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se montre vulnérable et peureuse devant un démon ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et cela ne le saura jamais. Prue avait senti le regard de l'homme, le Professeur Snape d'après le démon, posé sur elle, mais elle ne s'était pas tournée vers lui.

Après que le démon Harry Potter l'eu détaillé de la tête aux pieds, l'amant de ce dernier avait dit son nom sur un ton surpris. Un nom qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire au démon Potter. En fait, sa présence elle-même ne semblait pas plaire à ce dernier. La peur de Prue était revenue au galop quand la Mort avait suggéré de l'échanger elle, contre quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui conviendrait mieux à Potter. Heureusement pour elle, ce dernier avait refusé. Prue avait retenu son soupir de soulagement in extremis.

Heureuse de pouvoir rester, Prue s'était promis de tout faire pour rejoindre ses sœurs. En effet, la sorcière n'avait pas fait attention à l'intégralité de la conversation entre la Mort et Harry. Ce fut donc, avec surprise et la tête pleine de questions qu'elle suivit Chris quand Harry lui demanda de la conduire auprès de ses sœurs.

Prue avait remarqué les fréquents coups d'œil que le jeune homme lui lançait, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. La sorcière était curieuse à propos de Chris. Elle se demandait s'il était lui aussi un démon et depuis combien de temps il était en couple avec le Maître de la Mort. Prue n'était pas choquée ou dégoutée par la relation des deux hommes, enfin, démons. Non, loin de là, elle trouvait cela trop adorable si on lui demandait son avis. La jeune femme avait toujours été fascinée par les couples du même genre. Elle les trouvait à croquer tout pleins, mais elle n'irait jamais dire cela à qui que ce soit, hein.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Prue est une sorte de groupie de couple gay. Mais revenons à l'histoire. Donc, elle suivit son guide tout en se posant des questions sur ce dernier et sur la présence de ses sœurs aux enfers, car il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner où elle se trouvait. Le décor ou le manque de décors ainsi que l'atmosphère malsaine des lieux étaient le meilleur des indicateurs. Chris la dirigea dans une grotte se trouvant un peu à l'écart des abris-sous-roche qui servaient de chambres et d'habitations aux démons.

La grotte était petite, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour que l'on ne se sente pas à l'étroit. Le sol était brut, mais propre. La grotte vide de tout ornement. En fait, il n'y avait rien dans la grotte excepté un cercueil en bois noir posé sur une table en pierre taillée à même la roche. En voyant le cercueil, le cœur de Prue fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Dieu, ne lui dites pas que c'était une de ses sœurs qui se trouvait dans cette boîte ! Pria-t-elle avec ferveur alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement et craintivement du sarcophage.

Le soulagement la gagna quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le corps d'une femme qui gisait dans la boîte en bois, mais celui d'un homme. Son soulagement fut court cependant lorsqu'elle comprit à qui appartenait le corps. Une unique larme de peine s'échappa de son œil droit au moment où elle pensa à sa petite sœur. Eh oui ! Prue, même si elle tenait beaucoup à Léo et était réellement peinée par le décès de ce dernier, était plus concernée par l'état émotionnel dans lequel devait se trouver sa sœur, que sur la perte de son beau-frère. Cela pouvait sembler égoïste et insensible de sa part, mais ses sœurs passeraient toujours avant tout.

Prue s'approcha du cercueil tout en demandant à Chris s'il savait ce qui était arrivé à Léo. Chris lui résuma toute l'histoire avec les Fondateurs et les Titans en terminant par la transformation de Paige. Prue fronça les sourcils de colère à la mention de la trahison de Paige. La sorcière avait appris l'existence de sa demi-sœur dans l'au-delà. En effet, suite à son décès, elle était partie rejoindre sa mère et sa grand-mère. Après des retrouvailles heureuses, mais teintées de tristesse, la jeune femme s'était inquiétée auprès de sa mère de l'avenir de ses petites sœurs, de la lutte contre les démons ainsi que du Pouvoir des Trois.

Rassurante, Patricia Halliwell, sa mère, lui avait confié qu'elle avait eu une autre enfant avec un être de lumière du nom de Sam. Elle lui avait ensuite expliqué que pour la protéger des Fondateurs, elle avait dû l'abandonner à l'adoption. C'est ainsi que Prue avait assisté à la venue de cette petite sœur inconnue dans la petite famille Halliwell. Prue l'avait regardé prendre sa place auprès de Phoebe et de Piper, partagée entre le soulagement de voir le Pouvoir des Trois restauré et la jalousie de la voir se faire une place aussi rapidement au manoir et dans le cœur de ses sœurs. La sorcière avait dû arrêter de surveiller ses sœurs pour faire taire sa jalousie grandissante.

De ce fait, elle ne savait pas ce qui leur était arrivé depuis l'intégration de Paige dans la famille. Durant le trajet qui le ramené dans le monde des vivants, Prue avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à la place qu'elle allait occuper à son retour. Le Pouvoir de Trois étant restauré avec l'apparition de Paige, qu'elle allait être son rôle dans la famille ? Ses sœurs seraient-elles heureuses de sa résurrection ? Aura-t-elle encore accès à ses pouvoirs ou bien devra-t-elle les abandonner pour ne pas perturber le Pouvoir des Trois par sa seule présence ? Prue avait eu peur des réponses à ces questions. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant de la traitrise de Paige, elle se promit de tout faire pour la faire payer.

Certes, elle avait conscience que le changement de cette dernière devait être dû en grande partie à sa transformation en Titan, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à pardonner sa désertion et la mort de Léo. Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait excuser la peine qu'elle venait de causer à Piper en lui enlevant son compagnon. Et rien que pour ça, Paige allait devoir mourir. En temps normal, Prue aurait pensé à une autre solution comme sauver Paige en trouvant un moyen d'annuler ce qu'avaient fait les Fondateurs, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, la colère, nourrir en grande partie par la jalousie qu'elle ressentait pour sa demi-sœur en était certainement la raison principale. Tout en songeant aux meilleures façons de se débarrasser de Paige, Prue fit une courte prière pour Léo.

_ Savez-vous pour quand sont prévues les obsèques ? demanda Prue à Chris à la fin de sa prière.

Elle était dos à lui quand elle posa la question.

_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé, lui répondit une voix de femme. Qui es-tu et qui t'a permis d'entrer ?

La voix était un mélange de froideur et de colère. Prue se tourna. Son regard se posa sur sa petite sœur, Piper. Cette dernière avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle était habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds et il se dégageait d'elle une aura sombre. Son regard était froid et teinté d'une lueur de folie très inquiétante. Ses yeux étaient devenus si sombres qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'iris des pupilles. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Prue, ce fut l'énorme ventre qu'arborait sa sœur. Piper était enceinte !

_ Prue ! s'exclama Piper lorsque la sorcière se fut tournée dans cette direction.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Piper n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. La douleur due à la perte de Léo lui avait-elle fait perdre la raison ? Était-elle sujette à des hallucinations ? Était-elle plongée dans un rêve ? La sorcière avait du mal à le savoir. Le regard plongé dans celui de sa grande sœur, elle fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta. Le doute, mais surtout la crainte de la voir s'évaporer dès qu'elle l'aurait touché la firent s'arrêter. La porta sa main droite à sa poitrine et la gauche à son ventre arrondi, elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de les ouvrir.

_ C'est bien toi, Prue ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. C'est vraiment toi ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle ? C'est vraiment toi ? questionna-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Pour tout réponse, Prue s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Chris quitta discrètement les lieux. Il se sentait de trop.

_ Je suis désolée pour Léo. Je suis désolée d'être partie. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là. Mais maintenant, je te promets petite sœur, que je ne vous quitterais plus.

Elle lui dit cela tout en faisant des cercles au dos de Piper. Cette dernière, après que le choc fut passé, rendit son étreinte à Prue et sans un mot et en silence, elle pleura. Elle pleura réellement, car elle réalisa l'irrévocabilité de la mort de son mari. Léo était parti. Léo n'était plus. Léo ne verra pas naître leur enfant. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Alors qu'elle acceptait cette réalité, elle pleura un peu plus. Un peu plus fort. Elle pleura à ne plus avoir de larmes. Prue ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre elle et d'augmenter les cercles dans son dos. Tout en écoutant Piper verser toutes les larmes de son corps, Prue se promit de venger cette dernière, car personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir l'une de ses sœurs. Personne à part elle.

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour que Piper se calme. Et lorsqu'elle fut enfin capable de parler sans éclater en sanglots, elle demanda à Prue comment elle était revenue.

_ La Mort m'a offert comme cadeau de bienvenu à son maître.

_ Le maître de la Mort ? La Mort à un maître ? Qui est-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que son maître est à croquer. Dommage qu'il soit un peu trop jeune pour moi, parce que je n'aurais pas dit non à un peu d'amusement avec lui.

_ Prue ! dit Piper en lui donnant un petit coup de point sur le bras.

_ Je n'y peux rien Piper, ce type est à tomber par terre.

_ Il est si beau que ça ? demanda Piper avec curiosité.

_ Non seulement il est beau, mais il dégage un je ne sais quoi qui… tu vois le truc. Et les deux petites cornes qui sont au sommet de sa tête sont très sexy. Ils lui donnent un côté si sauvage, dominant et si attractif, que j'ai eu de la peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Tu sais, il me fait penser un peu à ces personnages de mangas avec une queue et des oreilles de chats. Vraiment croquant, dit Prue, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

_ Attend ! s'écria Piper. Tu as bien dit qu'il a des cornes ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Tu sais qui est-il ?

_ Oui. Et maintenant que j'y pense, le Fondateur qui est venu nous prévenir de l'arrivée de la Nouvelle Source l'a aussi mentionné.

_ Qui est-il et c'est quoi cette histoire de Nouvelle Source ? Elle est où l'autre ?

_ Eh bien, si je ne me trompe pas le maître de la Mort est la Nouvelle Source.

_ Hein ! Comment ? s'étonna Prue.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la conversation, mais le Fondateur ou plutôt l'Ange du Destin qui est venu nous avertit de l'avènement d'une Nouvelle Source, nous a aussi fait savoir, qu'elle était parvenue à se rendre maître de la Mort. Je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie, mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort.

_ Crotte ! Ne me dis pas que je viens de fantasmé sur le Source du mal ?! dit Prue avec dépit.

_ Oh que si, lui confirma Piper avec sourire moqueur. Quand je vais dire ça Phoebe, Cole ne va pas arrêter de te charrier avec ça.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de retour de la Source ? demanda Prue pour changer de sujet, même si elle était heureuse de voir sa sœur sourire après toutes ses larmes.

_ Après ta mort, Paige est venue prendre ta place.

Au nom de Paige, les yeux de Piper brillèrent de haine.

_ Ensuite, dit Prue pour la calmer et lui permettre de penser à autre chose.

_ Avec elle et Cole, nous avons repris la lutte contre le mal. Puis, un jour, profitant de mon état de faiblesse émotionnel dû à ta perte, la Source est parvenue à me piger dans mon esprit et à me faire réciter une formule de renonciation de mes pouvoirs. Heureusement, Lé… Léo, dit difficilement Piper. Léo, Phoebe et la chienne – le mot fut craché comme s'il lui brûlait la bouche- sont arrivés avant que je ne termine de réciter la formule. Ce jour-là, Cole est presque parvenu à le battre.

_ Dommage qu'il l'ait manqué après ce qu'il a faille t'obligé à faire, dit Prue haineuse. Ensuite ?

_ La Source s'est retrouvée physiquement affaiblie, ce qui a donné donnait naissance à une rébellion aux enfers. Je me rends compte maintenant que si nous n'avions pas éliminé les démons rebelles, ils seraient peut-être parvenus à vaincre la Source.

_ Mais vous ne pouviez pas laisser des devenirs plus puissants que la Source. Vous avez bien fait de les avoir éliminés, lui dit Prue en devinant ce qui avait dû se passer. Que s'est-il passé après l'élimination des rebelles ?

_ La Source a appris de La Prophétesse qu'on allait la vaincre. Pour éviter que cela n'arrive, la Source a libéré le Néant, un truc très dangereux qui absorbe la magie de ses victimes. Ce qu'il a fait avec les nôtres. Une fois de plus la chance a choisi notre camp parce que La Prophétesse a trahi son maître et nous aidé. Du coup, en place de prendre possession de la Source, le Néant a pris Cole. Nous avons alors pu récupérer nos pouvoirs et avons pu vaincre la Source une bonne fois pour toutes. Ensuite, Phoebe et la Prophétesse sont parvenues à renfermer le Néant dans sa boite que nous avons enterrée sous le manoir.

_ Donc l'ancienne Source est morte.

_ Oui.

_ Alors, elle vient d'où la nouvelle, parce qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux démons qui se battent pour prendre la place de la Source ?

_ D'après le Fondateur qui nous a rendu visite, cette Source vient d'une autre dimension. Elle a été invoquée par les démons.

_ Pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose pareille ? Je pensais que si l'occasion leur était donnée, les démons s'empresseraient de se livrer des guerres pour prendre la place de leur roi. Alors, pour quelle raison sont-ils allé jusqu'en invoquer une Nouvelle ?

_ Pour leur venir en aide, je pense, dit Piper.

_ Leur venir en aide ? De quoi avaient-ils peur ?

_ De nous. Après la disparition de la Source, nous avons mené une chasse aux démons. On a presque éliminé la moitié depuis ta mort.

_ Eh bien, vous n'avez pas chômé à ce que je vois. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Celui qui m'a amené ici m'a un peu résumé les choses, mais il n'est pas entré dans les détails.

Piper relata alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de l'Ange du Destin jusqu'à la transformation de Paige.

_ Je te promets que tu vas obtenir ta revanche, mais avant tout, nous devons reformer le Pouvoir des Trois. Maintenant que Paige n'est plus tout à fait humaine, sorcière dans ce cas, celui-ci a été rompu. Et si nous devons affronter ces Titans, je préfère restaurer notre pouvoir avant de leur faire face. Vous avez le Livre des Ombre avec vous ?

_ Non. Il est au manoir.

_ Eh bien, nous allons devoir aller le prendre pour reformer notre pouvoir.

_ Allons voir Phoebe, je suis certaine qu'elle va être tout aussi contente de te voir que moi, proposa Piper.

_ Je te suis, dit Prue en jetant un regard en direction de la dépouille de Léo.

Il va falloir qu'elle parle à Piper de l'enterrement de son beau-frère. Mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

_ Donc je vais devenir tata, dit Prue en passant son bras autour des épaules de Piper.

_ Il semblerait bien, répondit Piper toute joyeuse en caressant son ventre rebondi.

_ Une fille ou un garçon ? questionna Prue en zyeutant sur le ventre de sa sœur.

_ Une fille, cela va de soi, dit Piper avec conviction.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as demandé à connaitre le sexe ? demanda curieusement Prue, les yeux toujours vissés sur le ventre rond.

_ Non, répondit Piper.

_ Alors, comment peux-tu être certaine que c'est une fille que tu attends ?

_ Parce que ma chère sœur, dans la famille Halliwell, il ne naît que des filles depuis des centaines de générations.

_ Et, tu ne t'es pas dit que cela pourrait changer ? Que tu pourrais attendre un petit garçon au lieu d'une fille ?

_ Non. Je vais avoir une fille, lui dit Piper avec conviction. Je le sais. Je le sens. Les femmes savent ce genre de chose. Tu verras quand ton tour arrivera.

_ Si tu le dis, mais je préfère passer mon tour. Je ne suis pas prête à devenir mère. Tata est amplement suffisant.

Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, elles se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Phoebe et de Cole.

_ Eh, mais je pensais que Cole était redevenu un humain, dit tout à coup Prue alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte de Phoebe et Cole.

_ C'est aussi ce que nous pensions, mais il semblerait que ce n'est plus le cas.

_ Comment ça, c'est ce que vous pensiez ? Il était humain avant ?

_ Oui, il était redevenu humain. Phoebe était parvenue à créer une potion qui a détruit Balthazar. Et pendant de longs mois ? Cole était humain à cent pour cent.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il est redevenu un démon ?

_ I peu près une semaine. En fait, c'était juste avant la transformation de cette garce en Titan, lui apprit Piper furieuse. Je mets la main dessus, je la pulvérise, déclara-t-elle en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

Un malheureux démon qui passait par là explosa fauché par le pouvoir en ébullition de Piper. Sans faire cas de lui, les deux sœurs comblèrent la distance qui les séparait de la porte, puis Prue leva la main vers la poignée de la porte prête à l'ouvrir sans toquer.

_ Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, s'éleva la voix de Chris derrière leur dos.

L'être de lumière n'était pas allé bien loin en quittant la grotte. En fait, il s'était posté un peu plus loin et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'épier la conversation de sa mère et de sa tante. Et lorsque les deux sœurs avaient quitté la grotte avec l'idée d'aller rendre visite à sa tante Phoebe, il les avait suivis en silence. Trop prise par leur discussion, aucune n'avait remarqué que le jeune homme les suivait. Chris avait eu un sourire amusé quand Prue a demandé à Piper si elle connaissait le sexe du bébé. La réponse de sa mère avait été des plus cocasse d'autant plus que cette dernière ne savait pas qu'elle attendait deux bébés au lieu d'un. Et les deux étaient des garçons, pas des filles. Oui, la réponse de sa mère était vraiment amusante.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Prue après avoir regardé Chris avec curiosité.

La jeune femme se demandait si cela faisait longtemps qu'il était en coupe avec la Source du mal et qui il pouvait être. Était-il un démon ou un sorcier ? Prue ne parvenait pas à le savoir. Et puis, est-ce qu'ils étaient amoureux ou bien ne faisaient-ils que s'amuser ensemble ? Et honteusement pour Prue, la réponse à cette dernière question était plus importante pour elle que la première.

_ Je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous allez y voir. En tout cas, pour ma part, j'aimerais revivre ça pour rien au monde, les avertit Chris en frissonnant d'honneur lorsqu'une image de ce qu'il avait surpris derrière la porte lui revint en mémoire.

Prue le détaille consciencieusement en pesant le pour et le contre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? Phoebe est-elle en dan…

Prue ne put finir sa phrase, un long gémissement se fit entendre de derrière la porte. N'écoutant que son instinct, la sorcière leva la main, la tendit en direction de la porte et fit un mouvement sec sur la droite. La porte sortit de ses gonds et vola dans la galerie. Elle alla s'écraser sur l'une des parois de ce qui servait de murs aux enfers. Lorsque le passage fut libre, sans perdre une seconde, Prue pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit tout aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, seulement, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce qu'elle venait de voir était bien plus osé que ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou faire. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre pudique.

_ Je vous ai prévenu pourtant, dit Chris sur un ton compatissant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Piper. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Phoebe ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu franchir le seuil, Prue la retint.

_ Non, tu ne veux vraiment pas voir ce que je viens de voir, lui dit-elle lorsque Piper voulut protester.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Piper en tentant de contourner Prue.

_ Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour rendre visite à Phoebe et Cole, dit Prue en essayant de retrouver une couleur de peau normale.

Purée ! Elle n'avait pas rougi comme ça depuis… Eh bien, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Piper dont la curiosité ne faisait que monter au vu de la réaction de sa sœur.

_ Euh… Ils sont un peu occupés, vois-tu.

_ Occupé à quoi ? insista Piper.

_ Tu veux un dessin peut-être ? intervint Chris.

Piper mit quelques secondes à réaliser de quoi il était question. Et tout comme Prue, ses joues se colorèrent. Eh oui ! Elle aussi avait eu droit au spectacle. Pendant que Piper se remémorer la fois où elle et la Pucelle avaient surpris le couple en plein ébat près de la pièce qui était réservée à la création de potions, Phoebe, en petite tenue, suivit d'un Cole sous sa forme de Balthazar et torse nu, sortit de leurs appartements pour voir ce qui se passait, attirée par les voix de ses sœurs. À la vue de sa tante en petite tenue, Chris se couvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur en disant à Phoebe qu'il allait devenir aveugle si elle ne se couvrait pas.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je me couvre ? demanda Phoebe d'une voix sensuelle. Cette tenue est très agréable en plus d'être très pratique quand on est pressé. De plus, j'ai un corps de rêve que tous les hommes -aussi bien hétéro que gay- seraient bien contents de pouvoir contempler, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Alors, ne fais pas ton timide mon mignon et admire-moi autant que tu veux. Repais-toi de ma splendide beauté, termina-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main sensuellement sur le torse de Chris.

L'être de lumière fit un bond en arrière en regardant la main avec effarement. Dieu du ciel ! Que quelqu'un lui efface cet instant horrible de sa mémoire. Mais pour quoi au nom de tout ce qu'il y a sur ce monde, il avait suivi sa mère et sa tante, se demanda ensuite Chris en regardant Phoebe comme si deux têtes supplémentaires lui étaient soudainement poussées. Il allait partir pour se remettre de ses émotions quand il se rappela de la réponse à sa question. Il devait parler avec les sœurs de la récupération du Livre des Ombres. Il devait le faire parce que, si les choses se passaient comme dans le futur –même s'il n'y avait que Paige qui avait été changée et que son autre tante censée être morte est revenue à la vie- le livre se trouvait actuellement sous plusieurs charmes de protections, mais surtout, sous la garde d'un monstre légendaire, extrêmement dangereux et qui était en mesure de tuer les sœurs Halliwell avec ou sans le pouvoir des trois. Un monstre qu'il avait pu éviter que grâce à l'aide de son frère jumeau, Wyatt.

Pendant que Chris se remettait de la vue et des actions de sa tante Phoebe, cette dernière qui venait de reconnaître Prue s'était exclamée d'une joie débordante en prenant la revenante dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle attira ses sœurs à l'intérieur de ses quartiers en faisant un clin d'œil à Chris. Ce dernier, même s'il savait qu'il devait laisser les sœurs se retrouver dans l'intimité, leur emboita le pas sous les regards intrigués de Prue et de Balthazar. Pourquoi le jeune homme, l'amant du roi des démons, les suivait-il ? Agissait-il sous les ordres de la Sources ? Devait-il garder Prue sous surveillance ? se questionna cette dernière. La Source aurait-elle décidé de les garder sous étroite surveillance maintenant ? se demanda de son Balthazar. Et si c'est bien le cas, la Source prévoyait-elle de les éliminer par la suite ? S'interrogèrent-ils chacun de son côté. Dans le doute, ils décidèrent tous deux de garder un œil sur le jeune homme, mais aussi d'essayer de découvrir qui il pouvait réellement être.

LNS

Hermione commençait à perdre espoir. Cela allait faire près de six mois qu'Harry avait disparu. Six mois qu'elle ne dormait et ne mangeait presque plus. Six mois qu'elle cherchait sans relâche une solution pour venir en aide à son ami. Si mois qu'elle se reprochait tout ça. Six mois qu'elle rêvait du cadavre sans vie d'Harry lui reprochant sa mort. Six mois d'enfer. Hermione avait beaucoup maigri depuis l'invocation d'Harry. Elle était si maigre, que l'on pouvait presque deviner les os sous sa peau.

Et à force de rester enfermer dans la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans les livres, elle était devenue d'un blanc presque cadavérique. Un peu comme Snape. Une autre conséquence à ses heures d'enfermement, ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Atrocement mal parfois. Une fois la douleur fut tellement grande qu'elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Suite à cela, Poppy avait fait venir un médicomage spécialiste des yeux qui lui avait prescrit des lunettes spéciales pour lui éviter de dégrader sa vue à force de lire sous la lumière des bougies.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle avait eu une dispute affreuse avec Ron qui avait fini par claquer la porte en lui disant qu'il retournait chez sa mère pour une durée indéterminée. Le départ de son mari, mais surtout son manque de soutien commençait à devenir pesant pour la jeune femme. Certes, elle comprenait son point de vue. Elle passait trop de temps loin de lui. Elle s'usait à la tâche et ne prêtait plus attention à son mari, mais il s'agissait de Harry ! Leur ami. Leur meilleur ami. Celui avec qui ils avaient partagé tellement de choses, qu'elle le considérait un peu comme une part d'elle-même. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

De plus, comme c'était elle qui était à l'origine de tout ça, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner et encore moins s'en remettre. Donc, elle devait continuer. Elle devait continuer pour Harry, mais aussi pour sa santé mentale. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait ramener Harry. Et Ron devrait comprendre ça. Il le devait, car même si ces dernières années ses relations avec Harry s'étaient détériorées à cause de sa petite sœur, Harry restait avant tout, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son frère même durant près de neuf ans. Et on ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur une amitié aussi longue. Hermione avait toujours pensé que Ron, comme à son habitude, serait revenu vers Harry après avoir compris son erreur comme il le faisait toujours. Cette fois, c'était un peu plus long que les autres fois, voilà tout.

Mais durant les semaines qui ont suivi la disparition de Harry, Hermione en était venue à cette conclusion : ce qui avait uni Harry et Ron était perdu à tout jamais. En effet, plus d'une fois, son époux lui avait reproché de vouloir sauver un bon à rien, ingrat dont tout le monde s'en fiche. Un bon à rien qui devait certainement être mort à présent. Une fois, il lui avait dit que le monde magique se porterait bien mieux si Harry était mort ce jour-là, en même temps que Voldemort ; ou bien s'il était resté mort après avoir reçu le sortilège mortel que le mage noir lui avait lancé dans la Forêt Interdit. Quand Ron a proféré ces horreurs, la jeune femme avait cru qu'il ne les penser pas, mais quand elle avait plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle avait compris que celui-ci pensait chaque mot.

Depuis ce jour, son regard envers Ron avait changé. Elle avait commencé à relever des petits détails sur ce dernier qui lui faisait se demander pourquoi elle l'avait épousé et pourquoi elle continués à rester avec lui. Mais d'un autre côte, Ron pouvait agir de manière si adorable et incroyable, qu'elle se disait : c'est ça ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai épousé et que je l'aime tant. Car, dans toute cette histoire, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle aimait Ron de tout son cœur. Le sorcier était l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, tout comme elle ne pouvait le faire sans le retour d'Harry. De ce fait, le comportement de son mari lui brisait le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Tout en songeant à sa dernière dispute avec Ron, Hermione parcourut la distance qui la séparée de son bureau au Département Des Mystères. Bureau qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Son supérieur lui avait accordé tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Harry, car sa disparition et sa transformation étaient un aussi grand mystère que ceux études dans leurs bureaux. De plus, Harry Potter était un héros national. Il était de leur devoir de le retrouver. De ce fait, le département avait donné à la jeune femme accès à tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ses recherches. Hermione aurait très bien pu mener ses recherches sur place, mais elle se sentait bien plus sereine à Poudlard, sans oublier que c'était là-bas que tout avait commencé.

Si la sorcière était venue à son bureau aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un document laissé sur place trois jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'installa sur la chaise derrière son bureau et fouilla celui-ci. Alors qu'elle marmonnait d'énervement dans sa barbe inexistence, car elle ne trouvait pas le document, son regard se posa sur une enveloppe blanche portant une écriture qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle tendit la main et la prit. Elle la regarda pendant de longues minutes en se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir tout en craignant son contenu. Au bout de cinq minutes d'inquiétude et d'interrogation, elle prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Elle ne contenait que deux phrases.

 ** _"J'ai trouvé ça pendant une mission. Peut-être que cela t'aidera dans tes recherches."_**

Hermione posa la lettre et reprit l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit carnet noir qui avait l'air d'être très ancien. Elle le prit religieusement et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une écriture fine et soignée. Très rapidement, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime et de recherche. L'auteur du carnet parlait de ses recherches sur l'origine de la magie. Durant ses recherches, il avait découvert l'existence de force : La Source du Mal et La Source Du Bien. Ces forces selon lui étaient à l'origine de la magie blanche et de la magie noire. L'auteur faisait aussi mention d'un multivers. De l'existence de plusieurs mondes. Et enfin, et c'est cela qui fit comprendre à Hermione pourquoi on lui avait adressé le carnet, l'auteur parlait de la potion qu'Harry et elle avaient réalisée, ainsi que de son utilité.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Chris courait avec désespoir. Il courait comme si sa vie était en jeu. Et effectivement, c'était bien le cas : sa vie était en jeu ! Alors qu'il courait le long d'un labyrinthe de couloirs interminables afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants, il se souvint des actions qui l'avaient mené à cet instant. À cette fuite désespérée dans ce maudit bâtiment. Si seulement il avait écouté Harry, comme lui avait demandé de l'appelait La Source du mal, il ne serait pas dans cette merde. Mais il avait fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude.

Tout avait commencé une semaine plus tôt. Plus précisément après l'arrivée de sa tante Prue et de l'étrange Professeur à la langue acerbe et au regard de glace, revenus d'entre les morts. Ce jour-là, après avoir suivi ses tantes, sa mère et son oncle dans les quartiers de Phoebe et de Cole, il avait pris son mal en patience et avait tranquillement attendu dans un coin la fin des retrouvailles des sœurs. Une bonne heure était passée avant que le sujet sur le Livre des Ombres ne fût abordé par les sorcières.

Prue fut celle qui en parla en premier. D'après elle, il était urgent pour les sœurs de reformer le Pouvoir Des Trois. Cette urgence, la sorcière l'avait ressenti avec plus de force lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce que ses sœurs avaient accepté de faire pour éviter leur changement en Titans. La sorcière comprenait qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de colère en apprenant que sa future nièce était liée à la Source du mal. Et même si cela ne devait être que temporaire, l'idée que le bébé de sa sœur puisse avoir un lien quelconque avec le roi du mal lui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Elle devait rapidement mettre un terme à ça, car elle avait le sentiment que plus elles mettraient de temps à briser le lien, plus il y avait des risques que le futur bébé en garde des séquelles. Voilà pourquoi Prue était si pressée de reformer le Pouvoir des Trois. Toutefois, malgré l'empressement qu'elle ressentait, la sorcière avait aussi conscience que lorsqu'elles renouvelleront le lien qui faisait d'elles les plus redoutables sorcières de tous les temps, elle risquait de devenir elle aussi une sorcière noire tout comme ses deux sœurs. C'était pourquoi elle devait trouver un moyen de rompre ce qui unissait le bébé à la Source maintenant que le danger dû à la transformation de ses sœurs en Titans était passé. Et pour y parvenir, elle avait besoin du Livre des Ombres.

Néanmoins, Prue s'était bien gardée de faire part de ses projets à ses sœurs, car elle se doutait que ces dernières chercheraient à l'empêcher. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui avait conduit Chris dans ce bâtiment et à sa fuite, il faut revenir à la conversation qui avait suivi la suggestion de Prue d'aller reprendre le livre au manoir Halliwell. Quand Prue avait émis l'idée de retourner à la surface, au manoir, Cole, enfin, Balthazar avait posé une question qui avait fait réfléchir les sorcières.

_ Je suis de ton avis Prue, il vous faut le livre, mais penses-tu vraiment que Paige aurait pris le risque de laisser le livre sans surveillance en sachant quel danger il peut représenter ?

Après réflexion, Prue lui avait dit :

_ Je pense que c'est le cas.

_ Pourquoi ? avait questionné le démon.

_ Maintenant que le pouvoir des trois a été rompu, elle doit penser que le livre ne vous servira à rien sans elle.

_ Permets-moi d'en douter, avait dit le démon.

_ Et pourquoi ? avait demandé Prue avec curiosité.

_ J'ai vécu assez avec votre petite sœur pour relever quelques petites choses venant d'elle.

_ Comment ?

_ Beaucoup trop pour les énumérer toutes, mais s'il ne faut en énoncer qu'une, c'est sa suspicion. Elle est d'une méfiance hors du commun. Elle est encore plus méfiante que toi, Prue. À la limite de la paranoïa si tu veux mon avis. De plus, elle connait suffisamment tes sœurs pour savoir qu'elles arrivent toujours à retourner une situation défavorable à leur avantage. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que plusieurs démons cherchent à se rendre maîtres du livre. Ce qui fait que je la vois mal laisser ce dernier à la portée de n'importe qui.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas, il faut un plan pour détourner son regard du livre le temps de le reprendre, avait dit Prue avec son assurance coutumier.

_ Si tu as un plan fiable, je veux bien te suivre, lui avait répondu Balthazar avec un sourire démoniaque au coin des lèvres.

_ Mais avant toutes choses, nous allons avoir d'information, avait déclaré Prue.

_ Quels genres d'informations ? demanda Phoebe collée comme une sangsue à son démon.

_ Le genre : où est le livre et quel type de protection est placé dessus.

_ Le problème est qu'il nous est impossible de découvrir ces informations, lui avait annoncé Phoebe en soupirant, la main cherchant à se perdre dans le pantalon de Balthazar.

_ Et pourquoi ? Nous pouvons très bien demander à un démon d'aller se renseigner, avait suggéré Prue.

_ Parce que depuis la prise de pouvoir des Titans, plus un démon ne se risque à remonter à la surface. Ils se font exterminer aussi vite que des mouches, lui avait appris Balthazar.

_ Et si nous les menaçons ? avait proposé Prue.

_ Je pense qu'ils préféreraient encore mourir sous nos maléfices que d'être fait prisonnier par les Titans si on prend en considération ce qu'a rapporté le dernier démon à être parvenu à leur échapper, lui avait dit Balthazar.

_ Et qu'a-t-il dit pour que tu en viennes à penser à ça ? avait interrogé Prue.

_ D'après lui, ta petite sœur s'est lancé l'expérimentation.

_ L'expérimentation ? Sur qui et de quel genre ?

_ Sur les démons, les humains ainsi que les créatures magiques en générale. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle est à la recherche d'un remède contre la démonomanie et l'homosexualité. Et dans ce but, elle a ouvert un grand centre de détention où lui sont amenés de jeunes homosexuels en tout genre ainsi que les démons qui se font attraper.

_ Pardon ? s'étaient écriés Prue et Chris d'indignation pour l'une et d'horreur pour l'autre.

_ Mais elle est complètement folle ! avait crié Prue avec fugue en se relevant pour faire les cent pas. Il faut mettre fin à tout ça ! Il faut sauver ses pauvres jeunes gays de la cruauté de cette frappadingue !

Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur le fait de sauver les démons de la cruauté de sa petite sœur.

_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était louche cette femme, avait dit Piper en regardant Phoebe et Balthazar.

_ Si nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les démons pour nous apporter des informations sur le livre, comment allons-nous faire pour le récupérer, avait dit Prue en se rasseyant.

_ Je crois que j'ai une idée, avait dit Chris doucement.

Son intervention avait fait tourner les têtes de tout le monde dans sa direction. C'était qu'ils l'avaient presque oublié tellement il avait été silencieux. Même son exclamation était passée inaperçue.

_ Comment ? avait demandé Prue avec toutefois, une note de méfiance dans la voix.

_ Vous pourriez demander à la Source. Je suis certain qu'il doit connaitre un moyen de s'informer de ce qui se passe à la surface, parce que je doute qu'il passe tout ce temps dans des réunions pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

La sorcière et le démon avaient regardé l'être de lumière avec suspicions tout en prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise que ça, en étaient-ils tous venus à se dire.

_ Et tu ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent durant ces réunions ? avait demandé Prue. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

_ Non, avait répondu Chris en rougissant.

Pourquoi avait-il rougi ? Eh bien, il venait de se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient empêché de mettre son nez dans les affaires de la Source. Dieu ! Et il se disait être là pour sauver le futur, alors qu'il avait passé la semaine écoulée à faire s'imaginer dans différentes positions avec le roi des démons en personne. Et dire qu'il accusait sa tante d'être une obsédée ! Il devrait avoir honte de lui, s'était sermonné Chris intérieurement.

_ Pourquoi tu rougis ? avait demandé Phoebe avec intérêt. Tu penses à des choses cochonnes, hein. Tu ne veux pas partager avec nous ?

_ Non… NON ! s'était exclamé Chris d'horreur. Mais vous êtes complètement dépravé ma parole.

Sérieusement, il allait finir avec un traumatisme, s'était-il dit en essayant de trouver une teinte normale.

_ Oui, et je l'assume, avait répondu Phoebe avec un sourire coquin.

_ Phoebe, laisse-le tranquille, était intervenue Prue, qui, si elle voulait être honnête, n'était pas contre le partage.

_ Je ne fais que m'amuser avec lui, avait dit Phoebe en faisant la moue. Il est trop mignon quand il rougit. J'ai envie de le dévorer tout cru, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillant de luxure.

_ J'ai beau être ouvert d'esprit, mon amour, il n'empêche que je ne suis pas très partageur, avait dit Balthazar en grognant. Je pense que nous sommes déjà assez de trois comme ça.

_ Trois ? avait dit Prue avant de comprendre en se souvenant que Cole était une personne distincte de Balthazar.

_ Et si on revenait à ce qui nous intéresse, avait suggéré Piper qui n'avait rien à faire des pitreries de sa jeune sœur.

En effet, ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était sa vengeance. Et le livre était un moyen d'y parvenir.

_ Tu penses qu'il voudra nous venir en aide ? avait demandé Prue.

_ Oui, je le pense. Il veut autant se débarrasser des Titans que vous, sinon plus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il ne supporte pas l'idée d'être lié à l'enfant que porte votre sœur. En fait, je crois qu'il en fait des cauchemars, ajouta Chris en souriant bêtement alors qu'il se remémorait une conversation où la Source se plaignait de sa situation.

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons lui en parler, dit Piper en se levant.

_ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre jusqu'à demain, avait Chris en retenant sa mère.

_ Pourquoi ? avait questionné Piper en se dégageant de la main de Chris.

_ Il est occupé, lui avait dit Chris.

_ Occupé à quoi ? avait questionné Piper avec agacement.

_ Un… Il est en compagnie d'un ami.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te trompe déjà ! s'était écrié Phoebe. Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, avait-elle ajouté en allant prendre le bras de Chris pour le tirait derrière elle.

_ Mais où m'amenez-vous ? avait demandé Chris qui avait oublié de répondre à la question complètement folle de sa tante.

_ Le confondre, bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés alors que je ne sais qui te vole ton petit ami, avait répondu Phoebe en le trainant derrière elle.

Chris avait été tellement stupéfait par la réaction de sa tante, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester. En effet, ce qui l'avait le plus choqué dans la déclaration de Phoebe, ce n'était pas que cette dernière ait pu croire que la Source le trompait avec un autre homme, mais que sa tante ait qualifié cette dernière de ''petit ami'' de Chris. L'être de lumière s'était alors demandé si c'était effectivement le cas. Et si la réponse était positive, que devait-il faire ? Et plus important encore, avait-il des sentiments envers le roi démon ? Son cœur avait fait un saut à cette question. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur cet étrange saut, l'humeur de Chris s'était brusquement assombrie.

L'être de lumière venait de se rappeler que ses jours étaient comptés. Qu'il allait mourir dans quelques semaines, à la naissance des jumeaux. Il s'était souvenu aussi que son jeune lui n'allait pas survivre, car sa vie était le prix à payer pour son voyage dans le passé. Donc, même si par le plus grand des hasards il venait à éprouver un quelconque sentiment envers son amant, celui-ci ne lui servirait à rien, car il n'allait pas avoir le temps de fleurir. Ce fut donc le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il s'était laissé entrainer le long des passages menant à la chambre de Harry.

Et au moment où il était parvenu à sortir de ses sombres pensées, ils étaient tous devant la porte de Harry. Phoebe avait cogné sur cette dernière avec brusquerie avant de la pousser sans attendre la réponse. Chris avait voulu l'arrêter et lui expliquer qu'elle faisait erreur, mais avant qu'un seul mot n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche, Phoebe était entrée dans les appartements de Harry et s'était jetée sur ce dernier en l'abreuvant d'injures. Harry avait écouté la sorcière débiter sur lui, une flopée d'insultes qui aurait sans aucun doute, fait rougir Minerva tant elles étaient centrées sur ce que Phoebe prévoyait de faire des parties génitales de l'ancien sorcier si ce dernier s'amusait à tromper ''son adorable et innocent petit ami''.

_ Que vous soyez le mal en personne ne vous donne pas le droit de faire cocu votre amant ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! avait conclu Phoebe à bout de souffle.

Harry avait été complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il avait un amant ? Oui effectivement, s'était-il dit en regardant Chris. Il trompait son petit ami ? Mais de quel petit ami parlait-elle ? Son incompréhension avait dû se lire sur son visage, car Snape n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire en esquivant un de ses rares sourires.

_ Je vois que, quel que soit le monde dans lequel vous vous trouvez, les ennuis vous suivent comme les abeilles avec le miel. Ainsi, vous avez un petit ami. Il était temps, parce que je commençais à me dire que vous n'alliez jamais vous assumer étant donné votre conduite stupide avec Draco. Je suppose que c'est le jeune homme qui était dans le lit avec vous.

_ Hein ! Vous êtes au courant pour Draco et moi ? avait demandé Harry de stupeur.

_ Potter, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon filleul, avait rétorqué Snape avant d'ajouter. Étonnamment, je pensais que tout comme votre idiot de père, vous seriez fidèle.

_ Hein ! Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne trompe personne !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que prétend cette femme de peu de vertu qui se tient devant nous, avait dit Snape en désignant Phoebe du menton.

_ C'est moi que vous traitez de femme de peu de vertu ? s'était offusqué Phoebe.

_ Voyez-vous une autre personne à moitié nue ici ? avait froidement rétorqué Snape avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je pense que ce qui va suivre n'est pas de mon ressort et j'avoue que même si cela promet d'être cocasse, je préfère éviter la migraine que va déclencher la suite de cette conversation. Je vais donc vous laisser et aller faire un tour dans les environs.

Et sans attendre une réponse, il se glissa hors de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Après le départ de Snape, Harry avait tourné son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait en plus de Chris et de Phoebe, les sœurs de cette dernière, ainsi que son compagnon.

_ Et si quelqu'un m'expliquez ce qu'est ce bordel ?

_ Il s'agit d'un simple mal entendu, avait dit Chris avant que Phoebe n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Harry avait observé le jeune homme avec gourmandise alors qu'un sourire stupide se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'ancien sorcier se sentit tiré vers Chris comme par un aimant. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si attiré par lui. Il n'était pas plus beau qu'un autre et n'avait pas une magie plus attractive que la moyenne. En effet, Chris n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était pas du genre à attirer les gens vers lui. Alors, pourquoi Harry était-il si fasciné par lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Pour autant, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car l'avoir dans ses bras avait été la chose la plus extraordinaire que Harry n'avait jamais vécue. Et il était à près faire beaucoup de choses pour revivre ça. Alors qu'il se disait cela, Harry s'était demandé s'il éprouvait des sentiments autres que du désir pour son amant. Mais ne voulant pas aller plus en avant dans ses réflexions, il avait préféré se concentrer sur la délégation qui venait s'investir sa chambre.

_ Un mal entendu ? avait souligné Harry en passant naturellement un bras sur les épaules de Chris afin de l'amener vers lui.

_ En fait, on venait te demander si tu avais des renseignements sur ce qui se passe à la surface.

Chris s'était dit qu'après ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt, ils pouvaient bien se tutoyer.

_ Pourquoi ?

Chris avait alors expliqué les projets des sœurs Halliwell. Harry avait écouté avec une grande attention, avant de dire.

_ Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Cependant, avant de rompre les fiançailles, il serait plus sécuritaire de reformer le pouvoir des sorcières avant et de vaincre les titans. Votre sœur en priorité.

_ Pourquoi ? avait demandé Prue qui avait pensé que la Source ne voulait pas se défaire du lien.

_ Parce que le sort visait vos trois sœurs à l'origine. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'il n'ait fonctionné sur l'une d'entre elles et pas sur les deux autres, mais par précaution, j'éliminerais celle qui a été touchée pour éviter qu'elle ne contamine les deux autres. Je n'aimerais pas avoir eu à faire tout cela pour rien, lui avait expliqué Harry.

Prue avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et s'était dit qu'éliminer sa traitresse de sœur était une bonne idée. Cela éviterait de perturber le Pouvoir des Trois quand il sera reformé. Mais alors que cette pensée monstrueuse faisait son chemin dans son esprit, Prue n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était un monstre pour penser à une telle chose. Tout de même, il était question de sa jeune sœur. Et même si ce qu'elle avait fait à Léo était impardonnable, cela ne justifiait en aucun cas son meurtre. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que Paige n'était pas la première sorcière de la famille à avoir mal tournée après avoir reçu un maléfice, mais à chaque fois, au lieu de penser à l'éliminer, elles avaient tout fait pour la faire revenir à son état normal. Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec Paige ? s'était demandé Prue.

Était-ce en rapport avec le lien entre sa future nièce et la Source ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle, elle aussi, touchée par les effets du lien alors qu'elle n'était plus reliée à ses sœurs par le Pouvoir des Trois ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais en attendant, et pour apaiser sa conscience, elle s'était promis de tout faire pour sauver sa jeune sœur avant de se résoudre à l'éliminer. Rassurée après avoir pris cette décision, Prue en compagnie de ses sœurs, de Cole, Chris et Harry, avaient mis au point un stratagème pour attirer les Titans loin du livre après que la Source leur ait confirmé qu'elle était bien au courant de ce qui se passait à la surface.

D'après les informations qu'avait obtenues Harry, le livre avait été déplacé à la Maison-Blanche, le lieu où avaient élu domicile les Titans après avoir pris le pouvoir dans le pays. La sécurité ayant été augmentée après leur installation, il était presque impossible d'y pénétrer et encore plus d'en ressortir même pour les démons et les créatures magiques. Ce fut en sachant tout cela qu'ils avaient mis en place leur plan. Cela leur avait pris toute la semaine pour parvenir trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Pour se faire, Snape avec le concours de la Pucelle, avait réalisé une potion permettant aux démons de faire passer leur nature démonique pour une nature angélique. Les sœurs et Cole avaient ensuite pris la potion et s'étaient introduits dans le bâtiment caché par plusieurs sortilèges de camouflages inventés par Snape.

Pendant ce temps, afin de permettre aux sœurs de s'emparer du livre en toute sérénité, Harry, en compagnie de plusieurs démons étaient remontés à la surface et faisaient un massacre parmi les humains. Tous les Titans s'étaient alors dépêchés de se rendre auprès d'eux pour les arrêter. Avant de partir, Harry avait interdit à Chris de participer à l'attaque, car il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. L'être de lumière avait bien tenté de s'opposer à la décision de Harry, mais celui-ci avait été intransigeant, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de l'enfermer pour le garder en sécurité. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se trouver enfermé, Chris avait fait semblant de céder. Et pour éviter que Harry n'ait des soupçons, il l'avait occupé toute la nuit précédente l'attaque.

Chris devait absolument être présent, au côté de sa famille. Il le devait pour les protéger du monstre, enfin, s'il voulait être plus précis, des monstres qui gardaient le livre. Des monstres redoutables qui n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de ses tantes, son oncle et sa mère s'il ne les prévenait pas. Mais le hic, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas les prévenir sans révéler qui il était. De ce fait, il se devait de veiller sur leurs arrières. Et le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir c'était d'aller affronter les monstres à leur place. Ce fut armé de cette idée que Chris s'était rendu seul à la Maison-Blanche une trentaine de minutes avant l'arrivée des sœurs. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est en train de courir désespérément pour sauver sa vie.

LNS

Minerva était installée derrière son bureau en train de rédiger un courrier aux parents de trois élèves ayant commis une bêtise qui avait failli couter la vie à deux de leurs camarades, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une Hermione échevelée pénétra dans le bureau un parchemin en main et les yeux brillants de joie.

_ J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai trouvé ! répéta-t-elle en sautillant de joie.

_ Et qu'avez-vous trouvé qui vous a fait oublier vos manières, Madame Weasley ? demanda Minerva les lèvres pincées.

_ Comment faire revenir Harry, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **RAR**

 **adenoide :** merci pour les com's **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Chris courait tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui. Il tourna dans un couloir qui le mena devant une double porte qui le conduisit dans un immense jardin éclairé faiblement par des lanternes. Sans prendre le temps d'admirer la beauté de celui-ci, il s'engagea dans une allée tout en faisant apparaitre dans sa main droite une arbalète noire prête à l'emploi. L'être de lumière se cacha ensuite derrière un arbre, les yeux tournés vers la porte par laquelle il venait de s'échapper. Son attente ne fut pas bien longue, car quelques secondes seulement après s'être placé dernière l'arbre, une créature hybride à moitié humaine et à moitié monstrueuse surgir de la bâtisse.

La moitié humaine du corps était celle d'une jeune femme aux courbes sublime. La créature portait des vêtements qui moulaient son corps comme une seconde peau qui ne faisait que souligner ses charmes. Deux grandes ailes puissantes, noires et rouges se dressaient majestueusement de son dos. Son visage d'une laideur repoussante était de forme ronde sur lequel une longue barbe rouge s'étalait fièrement. Elle avait un nez aplati, une bouche immense munie de dents longues telles des défenses de sanglier et pointues d'où sortait une langue gris et fine de serpent. Ses yeux étaient immenses, jaunes et fendus comme ceux des chats. En place de cheveux, elle arborait une chevelure faite de serpents entrelacés qui se tortillaient en émettant des sifflements surexcités qui firent frissonner Chris.

Elle avait une démarche lascive et hypnotisant. On avait l'impression qu'elle dansait plus qu'elle ne marchait. En fait, si un serpent pouvait prendre forme humaine, à n'en pas douter qu'il se mouvrait de la même manière que la créature. Tout en pénétrant plus en avant dans le jardin, elle laissa échapper un rire sifflotant et sensuel qui fit courir un frisson de peur et étrangement, de désir à l'être de lumière. Chris ressentit l'irrésistible envie de sortir de sa cachette et de courir vers la créature. Il lutta bravement avec cette envie en s'agrippant fermement à son arme, bien décidé à éliminer le monstre tentateur et effrayant. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cachette, Chris prit une lente inspiration et se releva.

L'arbalète en avant, il attendit qu'elle le dépasse avant de se dresser derrière elle et de la viser. Sans la moindre hésitation, froidement, il tira. Une flèche noire alla se planter dans le bas du dos de la créature. Elle poussa un hurlement effroyable qui glaça le sang de l'être de lumière. Pourtant, Chris ne perdit pas son objective en vue et réarma l'arbalète puis tira une seconde fois. Cependant, la flèche rata sa cible et alla se perdre quelque part dans le jardin. La créature se tourna vers Chris le visage déformé par la colère. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur surnaturelle. Un rayon vert sortit des yeux de la créature et partit en direction de Chris.

L'être de lumière se laissa tomber par terre et roula sur lui-même pour échapper au rayon. Dans la manœuvre, il perdit son arme. Ne cherchant pas à la reprendre, Chris se leva et prit les jambes à son cou. En effet, il n'avait pas le temps de la ramasser, car deux autres créatures ressemblantes comme deux gouttes d'eau à la première, arrivèrent en courant dans le jardin et se précipitèrent auprès de la première créature. Profitant de leur distraction, Chris fit demi-tour et retourna dans la grande bâtisse. Tout en courant, il se demanda s'il lui était possible de faire apparaitre une nouvelle arme. Se disant que ce n'était qu'en essayant qu'il le saurait, il se concentra et matérialisa une autre arbalète noire dans sa main.

Se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à courir comme ça, Chris ouvrit la première pièce qui se présenta à lui et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il se rendit invisible, se cacha et attendit tranquillement l'arrivée de ses poursuivants. Tout comme dans le jardin, l'attente ne fut pas bien longue, car il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes aux créatures pour le retrouver. La porte de la pièce où il avait trouvé refuge vola en éclat. Une de ses poursuivantes pénétra dans la pièce et lança un regard attentif à l'intérieur. Chris retint son souffle pour ne pas se faire débusquer. Après une longue minute, la créature fit demi-tour. Mais alors que Chris se croyait hors de danger, la créature se retourna et dit :

_ Tu penses réellement pouvoir nous échapper de cette façon, petit démon ? Je sais que tu es là. Je sens ton odeur fétide. Alors, sors de ta cachette pour qu'on en finisse. Je te promets de me montrer clémente malgré ce que tu viens de faire à ma sœur… Je te promets une mort rapide si tu sors maintenant.

Chris ne fit pas geste, mais resserra sa prise sur son arme. Si seulement il pouvait s'éclipser se désola l'être de lumière, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose dans le bâtiment, un genre de bouclier ou ce qui y ressemble, rendait cela impossible. Si seulement il avait encore avec lui le collier permettant de contrôler les créatures, il n'aurait pas eu à vivre ça. Mais le collier s'était envolé à son arrivée dans le passé. Il semblerait qu'un objet d'une telle puissance ne puisse exister en double dans le même espace-temps. Si seulement il s'était aperçu de ça avant d'aller à la rencontre des Gorgones, car c'était le nom des créatures qui le chassaient, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de passer outre les recommandations de Harry.

_ Alors, tu te décides à te montrer ou bien dois-je te forcer à le faire.

Chris ne fit pas un geste.

_ Je vois, dit laconiquement la Gorgone.

Elle ouvrit ensuite ses ailes à leur maximum avant de les faire battre à une vitesse hallucinante. Tout le mobilier de la chambre s'envola. Et avec le mobilier, Chris aussi. Son envol lui fit perdre sa concentration. Cela eut pour conséquence de le rendre visible. La Gorgone mit fin aux battements de ses ailes lorsque Chris tomba lourdement sur le sol.

_ Maintenant, démon, il est temps pour toit de rejoindre les tiens aux enfers. Estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvé et non ma sœur, car de nous trois, elle est la plus vicieuse. Es-tu prêt à quitter ce monde ?

Sans répondre, Chris matérialisa une autre arbalète dans sa main droite et tira sur la Gorgone qui n'eut aucun mal à esquiver la flèche. Chris se leva tout en enclenchant une autre flèche que la créature évita aussi. Ne baissant pas les bras pour autant, Chris continua à viser son adverse tout en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là. Si seulement il avait hérité des pouvoirs de son frère, mais non ! Lui il n'avait eu droit qu'à des pouvoirs de base en plus de ceux d'être de lumière qui ne lui étaient d'aucun secours à cet instant. Alors qu'il se disait cela, il se souvint que ces derniers avaient muté depuis les fiançailles.

Chris se demanda s'il n'avait pas hérité d'autre pouvoir que celui de faire apparaître une arbalète comme les êtres de ténèbres. Le meilleur moyen de le découvrir étant la pratique, il tendit la main gauche vers la Gorgone tout en continuant de lui envoyer des flèches avec l'arme, il se concentra. Chris avait espoir qu'il ait acquis le pouvoir de lancer des boules de feux comme les démons de niveau supérieur. Cependant, ce qui sortit de sa main ne fut pas une boule de feu, mais une boule d'énergie. Une boule de couleur bleue à l'aspect de l'éclair. Retenant difficilement sa surprise, Chris se débarrassa de l'arbalète et bombarda la Gorgone de boule d'énergie. Mais comme avec les flèches, la créature, vive comme un serpent, n'eut aucun mal à les éviter.

_ Bon ! Ça suffit ! s'énerva la Gorgone en déployant brusquement ses ailes qui se mirent à battirent frénétiquement.

Des bourrasques de vent envahirent la pièce et déséquilibrèrent Chris qui tomba sur le sol.

_ Il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Aller, regarde-moi dans les yeux, mon mignon, pria la Gorgone d'une voix musicale et mielleuse. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

La voix avait quelque chose d'attractif. De si attractive que Chris leva la tête en direction de la créature. Et contre son gré, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la Gorgone. La dernière chose que vit Chris fut un éclair vert qui le pétrifia de la tête aux pieds. Un cri muet sortit de ses lèvres alors que son corps devenu pierre, s'écrasait sur le tapis.

LNS

Pendant ce temps dans une autre pièce de la grande bâtisse, Cole, Phoebe, Prue et Piper s'emparaient du Livre des Ombres.

_ Je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de plus sophistiqué et plus dangereux que des fées et des Leprechauns, pour garder le livre, dit Phoebe après avoir éliminé le dernier Leprechauns.

_ Peut-être qu'elle a placé un maléfice autour du livre lui-même, suggéra Prue.

_ Ou peut-être qu'elle est trop arrogante pour penser que l'on puisse venir ici pour le récupérer, dit Piper en s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le livre.

_ Attend ! la stoppa Prue.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne représente pas de danger pour nous.

_ Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Piper de mauvaise humeur.

En réponse, Prue ferma les yeux. Une copie conforme d'elle se matérialisa quelques secondes après près du livre. La copie s'empara du livre. Rien ne se produisit. Elle reposa le livre et disparue. Piper s'avança et prit à son tour le livre. Et là aussi, rien ne se passa. Elle se tourna vers ses sœurs et leur dit.

_ Venez, on va reformer le lien.

Les deux sorcières approchèrent de leur sœur pendant que Balthazar s'assurait que personne ne vienne les déranger. Les sœurs posèrent le livre sur la table, là où il avait été posé avant que Piper ne le prenne, puis chacune posa la main dessus. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les trois vesica piscis qui composaient la triquetra de la couverture du livre ne se rassemblent pour la reformer. Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur les visages des sœurs quand cela fut fait.

_ Maintenant, allons donner une bonne leçon à cette salope, dit Piper en prenant le livre avec elle.

_ Attends ! L'arrêta une nouvelle fois, Prue.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Je pense que nous ne devrions pas la tuer. Paige, je veux dire.

_ Ne pas la tuer ? Et pourquoi je te pris ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est responsable de la mort de Léo.

_ Il n'empêche qu'elle reste notre sœur. Notre petite sœur. Je pense que nous devons tenter de la sauver, parce que si elle n'avait pas été transformée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, dit Prue.

_ Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, dit Piper d'une voix déterminée. De toute façon, si je me fie à son comportement avant tout ça, ce n'est qu'une salope d'homophobe et raciste. Et je refuse qu'elle refasse partie de ma vie. De la vie de mon enfant. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Elle doit payer.

_ Je comprends, mais pas en la tuant. Nous devons la sauver si ce n'est pour elle, pour maman.

_ Je refuse, dit Piper campée sur ses positions.

_ Je t'en prie Piper, ne te lance pas sur cette voie, pria Prue. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement ni ce qu'aurait voulu Léo.

_ Détrompe-toi, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je la veux morte à mes pieds, cracha Piper.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui parles, mais la colère et le chagrin, sans parler de l'influence maléfique due au lien de ma nièce à la Source du mal. Crois-moi, maintenant c'est peut-être bien ce que tu veux, mais lorsque tout reviendra à la normale, tu vas t'en vouloir pour ça. De plus, la Source est aussi coupable que Paige dans la mort de Léo si ce n'est plus.

_ Je me fous des conséquences ! Je réclame vengeance, un point c'est tout !

_ Dans ce cas, si on faisait comme ça, intervint Phoebe.

_ Faire quoi ? demanda Prue.

_ Et si nous trouvions un moyen de faire revenir Paige à ce qu'elle était…

_ Hors de question, la coupa Piper sans la laisser finir.

_ Écoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision, pria Phoebe.

Piper hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et Phoebe reprit son explication.

_ Donc, je disais : et si nous cherchions un moyen de la faire revenir à elle et la gardions prisonnière le temps que tout revienne à la normal. Ensuite, lorsque tu auras les aidées plus claires, tu prendras ta décision, proposa Phoebe. Je te promets que, quelle que soit ta décision, ni moi ni Prue ne tenterons de t'arrêter ou de te faire changer d'avis, ajouta Phoebe avant que Piper ne prenne la parole.

_ Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, s'empressa de dire Prue. Si nous parvenons à trouver un moyen de la faire revenir nous aurions un ennemi en moins et un moyen de vaincre les Titans par la même occasion en les privant de leurs pouvoirs.

Piper ne dit rien. Elle baissa la tête durant de longues secondes avant de la relever et de détailler ses sœurs. Elle hocha ensuite la tête alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle se jurait de tuer Paige à la première occasion. Elle saurait vivre avec ça, se persuada-t-elle.

_ Parton avant qu'ils ne reviennent, dit Balthazar qui avait suivi l'échange en silence.

Ils firent demi-tour et quittèrent la Maison-Blanche pour les enfers. À leur arrivée, Prue partit à la recherche de Snape pour lui faire part de leur idée. La sorcière avait la conviction que si quelqu'un était capable de trouver un moyen de retirer leurs pouvoirs aux Titans, c'était bien le sorcier. Lorsque Prue pénétra dans le laboratoire qu'avait conçu Snape à son arrivée, elle tomba sur une scène étrange, mais habituelle. En effet, debout au-dessus d'un chaudron posé sur un feu doux, Snape et la Pucelle se fusillaient du regard en silence. Un sourire cynique sur les lèvres de la Pucelle et les lèvres pincées pour Snape, ils se dévisageaient en chiens de faïence.

_ Je vous dis que la queue de sauve-souris n'est pas compatible avec celle des rats, dit froidement Snape

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le dire ? rétorqua la Pucelle avec insolence.

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis maître de potion, ironisa Snape.

_ Dans un autre monde, souligna la Pucelle.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi l'endroit d'où je viens à avoir avec mes compétences en la matière ? dit Snape.

_ Bien entendu que cela à avoir avec ça ! contredit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

_ En quoi, je vous prie ?

_ Je pense, …non ! Je suis certaine que vos connaissances sont désuètes ici, parce que, qui dit autre dimension dit autres coutumes et pratiques.

_ J'en doute fort, répliqua Snape. Je suis un expert en potion. Qu'importe l'endroit où je me trouve, je reste un génie et je vous dis que vous êtes dans l'erreur.

_ Je vous dis que non ! Je suis une maîtresse de potion âgée de plusieurs centaines d'années, gamin. Et je vous dis que ces queues de rats se marient parfaitement avec celle de chauve-souris.

_ En êtes-vous certaine ou bien est-ce votre ''si grand âge'' qui vous fait dire de telles sottises ? Car il faut bien ça pour dire de pareilles âneries. Ces queues de rats n'ont rien à faire dans cette potion, dit Sape en faisant disparaître lesdites queues d'un coup de baguette.

_ Répétez un peu ce que vous venez de dire sur mon grand âge, saleté de crapaud ! s'énerva La Pucelle en s'emparant d'un autre bocal rempli de queues de rats qu'elle ouvrit et versa prestement dans le chaudron qui se trouvait entre eux deux.

_ Merlin ! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! s'exclama Snape en attirant la démone dans ses bras avant de se jeter au sol avec elle.

À peine avaient-ils touché le sol qu'une explosion retentissante réduisit le chaudron ainsi que la table sur laquelle il était posait, en éclat.

_ Êtes-vous satisfaite maintenant ? pesta Snape en se relevant.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait à ma potion ? pesta la Pucelle les yeux posés sur les débris de la table et du chaudron.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, maudite bonne femme ! Tout ça est de votre fait, répondit Snape les lèvres pincées par la contrariété.

_ C'est de votre faute ! L'accusa la démone avec aplomb tout en se relevant à son tour.

_ Pardon ! Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Merlin, vous êtes pire que mon filleul en ce qui concerne la mauvaise foi et d'attribuer vos erreurs aux autres. Si je m'écoutais, je vous…, commença Snape avant de se taire en se pinçant le nez.

Le potionniste sentait poindre une migraine. Au nom de Merlin ! Comment une créature aussi intelligente et douée en potion pouvait-elle agir d'une manière aussi stupide, inconsciente et enfantine ! Snape voulait bien comprendre son désir d'expérimenter, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à cela. Encore un peu, et il penserait être en présence de l'un de ses damnés cornichons incompétents qui lui servaient d'élèves.

_ Et vous quoi ? Provoqua la démone.

_ Embrasserais jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, dit Prue en se relevant du sol où l'explosion l'avait envoyée.

_ Que venez-vous de dire ? crièrent dans un même ensemble Snape et la Pucelle en fusillant la sorcière du regard.

_ Rien. Absolument rien du tout ! s'empressa de dire Prue devant la double attaque de regards.

_ Que venez-vous faire ici ? La mission s'est-elle bien passée ? Harry est revenu ? demanda Snape sans laisser le temps à Prue de répondre.

Il avait été prévu que Snape accompagne Harry, mais il avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais avait plutôt été réquisitionné par la Pucelle qui voulait son aide pour une nouvelle potion. Une potion capable de venir à bout des Titans. Harry qui avait trouvé l'idée bonne, avait demandé à Snape si cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'aider, car quand ils travaillaient à deux, ils parvenaient à créer des merveilles malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Snape avait accepté du bout des lèvres.

Prue lui dit ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Harry avant de faire part de l'idée de Phoebe aux deux potionnistes. Ils trouvèrent l'idée excellente et se mirent immédiatement au travail en échangeant des idées.

LNS

Du côté de Harry.

Comme convenu avec les sœurs Halliwell, Harry, en compagnie d'une vingtaine de démons se rendit à la surface au milieu de la nuit. Les démons se dispersèrent un peu partout et semèrent morts et destruction. Pendant que ses gens se déchainaient sur les humains, Harry accompagné de trois démons de rang supérieur transplana au siège d'une station de télévision à très grande écoute même au milieu de la nuit et qui passait en direct. Leur soudaine apparition déclencha un affolement sans précédent parmi les humains. Un sourire arrogant et conquérant aux lèvres, Harry alla prendre place en face des deux présentateurs télé d'une quelconque émission.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda l'un des présentateurs, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_ Qui vous a laissé entrer, démon ? demanda le second présentateur, un homme un peu plus âgé portant une soutane de prêtre.

_ Qui je suis ? demanda Harry en souriant de plus belle.

_ Oui, dit bravement le premier présentateur.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry Potter, répondit l'ancien sorcier.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

_ Eh bien, je suis beaucoup de choses.

_ Mais plus précisément ? insista le présentateur.

_ Marc ! N'adressez pas la parole à cette créature, intervint le présentateur en soutane.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda ledit Marc qui voyait en Harry un sujet sensationnel qui allait augmenter prodigieusement le compteur d'audiences de la chaine, car depuis la prise de pouvoir des nouveaux Dieux, il ne se passait plus rien d'extraordinaire.

_ Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est le malin ?

_ Raison de plus pour l'interroger, dit Marc en retournant vers Harry. Alors, pouvez-vous en dire un peu plus sur vous et ce que vous venez faire sur mon plateau ?

_ Alors, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry Potter. J'ai été un héros, un policier et un sorcier dans une autre vie.

_ Et maintenant ? interrogea le présentateur qui eut du mal à ne pas le questionner un peu plus sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un démon se targuant d'avoir été un héros était plutôt déconcertant et très intrigant.

_ En fait, ce que je suis maintenant est la raison de ma venue ici.

_ Et quelle est cette raison ?

_ Je viens demander des comptes aux imposteurs qui vous dirigent et qui se font appeler Dieux et déesses.

_ Des comptes ? De quelles natures ?

_ Depuis plusieurs jours, ces faux Dieux…

_ Hérésie ! s'écria le prêtre en pointant Harry du doigt.

Le pauvre hère partit en fumée en quelques secondes. En effet, une boule de feux partit de la main droite de Harry avant même que l'exclamation de l'humain ne parvienne aux cerveaux des témoins. Et comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, Harry reprit son discours.

_ Ces faux Dieux se sont donnés pour mission de tuer et de chasser mes gens de la surface. Cette chasse a eu pour conséquences un retour massif de ces derniers au foyer. Ce qui fait que je me trouve actuellement noyé dans la paperasse, chose que j'ai en horreur. Et pire que tout, je n'ai plus une minute à consacrer à mon compagnon, ce qui n'est pas bon pour mon humeur. Et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas me voir de mauvaise humeur, débita Harry avec sérieux déconcertant.

_ Hum… Mr Potter ?

_ Oui.

_ Puis-je… hum, peut-on… Peut-on savoir qui sont vos gens ? demanda péniblement le présentateur couvert de sueur, d'une voix tremblante.

_ Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, lui dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous tuer… enfin tant que vous ne m'irritez pas.

La déclaration de Harry rendit le présentateur un peu plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il jeta un rapide regard sur les cendres de son ex-collègue avant de revenir à Harry.

_ Et… et vos gens ? Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il pourtant courageusement.

_ Mes démons bien entendu, répondit Harry. Je suis leur roi.

_ Vous êtes réellement le diable ! s'exclama le présentateur en jetant un autre regard aux cendres du prêtre.

_ Pas le diable, mais La Source du mal, le corrigea Harry.

_ Et… et que venez-vous faire sur Terre ? questionna le journaliste.

_ Je suis venu lancer un défi à vos prétendus Dieux, bien entendu.

_ Bien entendu, répéta le journaliste. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que ce sont de faux Dieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, lui dit Harry.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_ Exactement ce que je viens de dire, vos prétendus Dieux ne sont en réalité que de sim…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car les quatre Titans, dans même ensemble, apparurent devant les caméras de télévision.

_ Tu as enfin eu le courage de quitter ton trou et te présenter devant nous, dit Paige avec arrogance, son trident à la main.

_ Je vois que ta transformation n'a rien arrangé à ton caractère de merde, lui répondit Harry.

_ Ne perds pas ton temps à lui adresser la parole, dit le chef des Titans, Chronos, avant que Paige ne puisse répondre. Il n'y a que venin qui sort de sa bouche. Nous devons le détruire avant qu'il ne contamine plus de monde que ce qu'il vient de faire ici.

Et après avoir dit cela, le Titan attaqua. Des échanges de sortilèges, d'éclairs, de boule de feux, de glace et bien plus encore s'abattirent dans le studio. Les humaines qui parvinrent à échapper aux maléfices perdus se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry tint bravement et admirablement tête aux quatre Titans. Les nombreuses années qu'il avait passées à combattre et à échapper à Voldemort l'aidèrent bien plus que ses nouveaux pouvoirs et son titre de Source de mal. Et pendant presque une heure, il rendit coup pour coup à ses adversaires. Il parvint même à blesser mortellement l'un d'eux. L'autre femme du groupe, Meta.

Cependant, malgré sa force magique, sa dextérité et son expérience aux combats, Harry commença faiblir. La mort imminente de Meta semblait avoir donné des ailes à ses deux compagnons mâles qui devinrent bien plus fougueux. Harry jugea qu'il avait suffisamment distrait ses adversaires comme ça. Il mit la main dans sa poche et se saisit de la petite figurine que Snape lui avait confiée avant son départ en lui disant d'une voix bourrue : « Prenez ça avec vous Potter. Connaissant votre chance légendaire, il pourrait vous être d'une aide bienvenue. » Quand Harry lui avait demandé ce que c'était, il lui avait répondu sur le même ton que s'il n'était pas capable de reconnaitre un Golem quand il en voyait un, ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'ancien sorcier l'avait remercié en empochant la figurine.

Harry dressa un bouclier opaque devant lui, à l'abri des regards de ses adversaires, puis il porta la petite poupée d'argile à ses lèvres et lui insuffla la moitié de sa magie. Il hésita un instant avant de se séparer d'autant de magie, car c'était risqué avec ce qui se passait, mais il jugea que cela en valait la peine. De plus, ses réserves devraient rapidement revenir à la normale, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Tout en se disant cela, il douta de lui, mais balaya ses doutes. Il n'avait pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet. Il transmit donc la moitié de ses réserves magiques, et même un peu plus, dans la figurine puis lança récita la formule magique que Snape lui avait donnée en même temps que le Golem.

Il posa ensuite cette dernière au sol et fit deux pas en arrière. La poupée vibra quelques secondes avant de se mettre à grossir et grandir. Rapidement, elle prit la taille et la corpulence de Harry avant de prendre son apparence physique aussi. Harry fixa le Golem une seconde avant de lui dire.

_ Je te laisse la suite. Essaye de gagner autant de temps que possible. N'hésite pas à te servir des deux démons qui sont encore en vie comme bouclier si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Ensuite, Harry transplana directement dans ses appartements aux enfers. Il avait une irrésistible envie de voir Chris. Cependant, à son arrivée, il n'y avait personne. Harry se lança alors à sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que ce dernier n'était plus sous terre. La colère et l'inquiétude l'envahirent à la seconde où il comprit que Chris s'était joué de lui et les avaient suivis à la surface. Alors qu'il pensait à la punition qu'il allait infliger à ce dernier lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, une sorte d'alarme retentit quelque part dans son cerveau. Harry comprit immédiatement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Chris.

Suivant son instinct, il visualisa la carte mentale qui lui permettait de localiser tous les démons. Un point vert brillant de mille feux l'attira. Guidé par lui, Harry transplana. Il atterrit devant la Maison-Blanche. Un dérivé d'un sortilège anti-transplanage recouvrait tout le bâtiment. Sans faire de manière, il le brisa et pénétra dans la bâtisse toujours guidé par le point vert. Il arriva dans une pièce complètement retournée. Devant lui, se dressait une immonde créature mi-humaine mi-monstre. Néanmoins, ce qui retint le regard de l'ancien sorcier ne fut pas la créature, mais ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

En effet, aux pieds de cette dernière, il y avait une statue de pierre brisée, et qui ressemblait étrangement à son amant. Mais avant que l'information ne parvienne complètement à son cerveau, un trou noir se dessina sous ses pieds et il fut happé par lui. Un cri de pure fureur qui fut entendu par tous les habitants de la grande bâtisse surgit de sa gorge tel l'appel d'une bête sauvage à l'agonie, alors qu'il disparaissait. Le trou le déposa dans une pièce vide éclairée par des torches.

_ Harry ! Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Je suis enfin arrivée à te ramener à la maison, dit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa cette fois-ci donna froid dans le dos et fut entendu par la totalité du monde magique britannique.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé**

* * *

 **NdA : Je ne sais plus qui m'a posé la question, mais je pense que la réponse peut intéresser tout le monde. Alors, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans les deux dimensions. À savoir que sept semaines se sont passées depuis l'arrivée de Harry dans le monde de Charmed et sept mois dans celui de HP.**

 **Désolée pour le retard de publication et merci pour vos com.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

_ Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est aussi en fureur, dit Hermione dans un soupir las. Je viens tout de même de lui sauver la vie. Alors, pourquoi m'en veut-il autant ? Il a même tenté de me tuer. Tu réalises ! Il veut me tuer, moi !

_ Je t'avais dit de le laisser où il était, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et voilà le résultat. Ce type n'est qu'un putain de connard égoïste qui n'a jamais su montrer de la reconnaissance envers ceux qui lui viennent en aide et qui se croit au-dessus de nous, lui répondit Ron en faisant les cent pas. Je pense que nous devrions le laisser pourrir là et nous en laver les mains, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil furieux en direction de Harry. Nous aurions dû le laisser où il était, on s'en porterait mieux.

_ Merlin, Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire de telles horreurs ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu es injuste avec lui. Harry a toujours su nous montrer à quel point il nous était reconnaissant pour l'aide que nous lui avons apportée toutes ces années. Alors je t'interdis de telles idioties. Et sache que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Il est comme un frère pour moi. De plus, si tu ne voulais pas que je le retrouve, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ce journal intime ?

_ Parce que je pensais que cela ne te mènerait nulle part et que ça allait te faire ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes sur la stérilité de tes démarches. Plus vite tu aurais réalisé la futilité de ton acharnement, plus vite j'aurais retrouvé ma femme. Mais il semblerait qu'une fois de plus la chance soit du côté de ce connard, débita Ron haineusement.

_ Tu le détestes autant que ça, réalisa Hermione sous le choc. Qu'a fait Harry pour que tu le haïsses autant ? demanda ensuite Hermione.

_ Il a brisé le cœur de ma petite sœur, lui Ron.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Ron et dis-moi la véritable raison de ta haine envers Harry ? s'énerva Hermione.

_ Je viens de te le dire, c'est parce qu'il a fait souffrir Ginny.

_ Je ne te crois pas, alors crache le morceau avant que je ne décide à aller le chercher directement dans ta tête, menaça la sorcière baguette à la main.

_ Toi, cracha Ron après une longue minute passée à se défier du regard.

_ Moi ? Quoi, moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

_ Tu l'aimes, accusa Ron avec colère.

_ Bien sûr que je l'aime. Il est comme un frère pour moi, lui dit Hermione.

_ Non, tu ne l'aimes pas comme un frère. Je le sais parfaitement. Tu peux peut-être te mentir à toi-même, mais pas à moi, lui Ron calmement.

Hermione fut tellement hallucinée par ce que venait dire son mari qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas Harry de cette façon. C'est toi que j'aime, et ça, malgré ton comportement merdeux et ton idiotie.

_ Tu te voiles la face, ma chérie, lui dit Ron tristement. Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais c'est la vérité. Cela se voit dans la manière que tu as de le regarder quand tu penses que personne ne te voit et de le toucher.

_ Ma manière de le regarder et de le toucher ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ma façon de regarder Harry ou de le toucher ?demanda Hermione perdue.

_ Quand tu le regard, tes yeux brillants de mille feux. Ton visage s'illumine complètement. Tu deviens rayonnante de bonheur. Et quand tu le touches, cela n'a rien de fraternel. Si Ginny venait un jour à toucher l'un de mes frères ou moi-même comme ça, je me dépêcherais de lui prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychomage.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je n'aime pas Harry. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie. C'est toi que j'ai choisi d'épouser, pas lui. Crois-moi, je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

_ Crois-moi, j'aimerais te croire Hermione, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant. Tu es bien amoureuse de lui. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu refoules tes sentiments, mais il n'empêche qu'ils sont bien là. Après notre mariage, j'avais encore l'espoir de te le faire oublie, mais les sept derniers mois qui viennent de passer m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance de prendre sa place dans ton cœur. Et tu peux me croire, ça fait très mal de le réaliser, dit Ron la tête baissée, la voix emplie de tristesse.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en viennes à cette conclusion ? interrogea Hermione qui commençait à se demander si Ron n'avait pas raison.

_ T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir ces derniers mois ? Je veux dire, vraiment regardé ? lui demanda Ron.

_ Oui, répondit Harry. Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. La disparition de Harry ta complètement bouffé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais plus et tu t'es coupé de tout, même de tes emplois auxquels tu accordais tellement d'importance.

_ Mais je devais le retrouver ! Il était en danger et par ma faute, se défendit Hermione. J'aurais fait la même chose si cela avait été toi à la place de Harry.

_ Je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour me retrouver si les situations avaient été inversées, mais tu n'aurais pas risqué ta vie à ce point. Sans oublier que depuis le commencement de cette histoire, tu ne me laisses plus te toucher, même pour un simple baiser.

_ C'est par ce que j'étais…

Hermione ne dit plus rien, car elle ne trouva rien à ajouter.

_ Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer, dit Ron. C'est mieux pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. J'ai peur et honte de ce que je suis en train de devenir — de ce que je suis devenu — à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi et de ma jalousie envers Harry. Je vais aller récupérer le reste de mes affaires et continuer à vivre chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit à moi pour vivre. Bonne chance avec Harry. J'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir à le faire redevenir lui-même.

Ron tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Hermione le regarda partir sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Ce que son mari venait de lui dire la travaillait trop pour qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Quand Ron fut parti, elle tourna son regard en direction de Harry. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une des nombreuses pièces du Département Des Mystères au ministère de la magie. En effet, après qu'elle ait découvert comment faire revenir Harry à l'aide du carnet que lui avait envoyé Ron, Minerva et elle avaient jugé plus prudent de réaliser le rituel d'invocation qu'elle avait trouvé et modifié pour éviter de perdre la vie dans la manœuvre, en dehors de Poudlard.

Hermione avait tout de suite pensé au Département des Mystères et s'était empressée d'aller demander la permission du Directeur du département pour réaliser le rituel. Celui-ci avait donné son aval après s'être assuré que cela ne représentait pas de danger pour eux. Il avait aussi exigé la présence de deux aurors au cas où. Hermione avait accepté, mais avait demandé à ce que cela soit son mari et un de ses collègues qui viennent. Connaissant la réputation de Ron, le Directeur n'avait eu aucun problème avec ça.

Il avait fallu trois jours pour tout mettre en place et trouver la salle idéale. Avant de lancer l'incantation, Minerva qui se souvenait encore des changements étranges et inconnus qui étaient arrivés à Harry avant sa disparition, avait dit à Hermione qu'il leur fallait un moyen de protection au cas où Harry ne serait pas vraiment lui à son retour. La sorcière avait voulu protester quand une image du lit où qu'avait occupé Harry à son réveil lui revint en mémoire. Elle se rappela plus exactement de la fumée qui s'était échappée de ce dernier. Deux jours de plus avaient était nécessaire pour trouver une solution.

Ce fut le directeur du département qui en eut l'idée. Celui-ci qui était spécialisé dans la magie runique avait proposé aux deux sorcières de se servir des runes pour créer une sorte de prison. Plus précisément, une cage magique dans laquelle Harry atterrirait à son arrivée et qui aurait pour fonction de bloquer ses pouvoirs. Le rendant ainsi inoffensif pour eux. Les deux sorcières avaient accepté. Le directeur a alors tracé un cercle runique dans un coin du sol de la salle suffisamment grande pour permettre à Harry de faire un pas en avant et un en arrière, avant de faire venir les deux aurors dont il avait exigé la présence dans la pièce. Ensuite, Minerva et Hermione avait lancé l'invocation pour appeler la Source qu'avait modifiée Hermione.

À la fin de celle-ci, rien ne s'était passé, ce qui avait fait penser aux deux sorcières qu'elles avaient échouées. Cependant, une minute après avoir dit le dernier mot, un vortex se dessina au milieu du cercle runique. Un Harry un peu différent de celui qu'il connaissait s'était matérialisé devant eux. En effet, ce dernier avait les yeux aussi rouges que ceux qu'avait Voldemort, toutefois, contrairement au mage noir, les iris de Harry étaient cerclés d'une couleur verte. De plus, deux petites cornes presque invisibles avaient fait leur apparition au sommet de sa tête. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tout en notant ces légers changements, Hermione n'avait pu se retenir de penser qu'il était devenu encore plus beau qu'avant, mais avait très vite chassé cette pensée.

_ Harry ! Oh, mon dieu, Harry ! Je suis enfin arrivée à te ramener à la maison, avait dit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry avait jeté un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de pousser un hurlement épouvantable. Ensuite, une boule de feu s'était formée au creux de sa main alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage déformé par la rage. Et sans aucune hésitation, le regard plongé dans celui de Hermione, Harry avait lancé la boule dans sa direction en criant de rage.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moment pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

L'action avait été brusque que si la boule avait pu traverser le bouclier mis en place par le directeur du département des mystères, Hermione aurait sans aucun doute perdu la vie. Il leur avait fallu à tous quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de l'attaque. Ron avait couru vers Hermione et l'avait pris dans ses bras afin de se rassurer qu'elle n'avait rien avant de jeter un regard haineux en direction de Harry qui fulminait de rage dans sa cage magique.

_ Sorts-moi de là ou je vous tue tous ! avait-il ordonnait en bombardant la cage de boules de feu.

_ Calme-toi Harry, avait tenté d'apaiser Hermione après s'être un peu remise.

_ Toi saleté, ferme là et sort moi d'ici ! Je promets de te laisser la vie sauve si tu le fais, avait été la réponse de Harry. Je dois repartir d'où je viens. C'est urgent, avait-il poursuivi devant le silence de Hermione.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry, avait hoqueté Hermione quelques secondes après. Tu n'as plus à retourner là-bas. Tu es sauvé maintenant. Tu es enfin de retour à la maison. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je suis à ta recherche, avait débité Hermione en se détachant de Ron pour un pas en direction de Harry.

En réponse Harry s'était acharné encore plus sur la cage en hurlant qu'il allait tuer Hermione. Voyant que c'était inutile, il avait posé son regard sur Hermione en regrettant d'avoir transféré une si grande partie de sa magie au Golem, car sans cela, il aurait pu détruire la cage en quelques minutes seulement. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de là et de retourner dans l'autre dimension pour sauver son compagnon. En se disant cela, la dernière image qu'il avait eue de celui-ci lui revint en mémoire. Merlin, fasse qu'il soit toujours en vie, pria-t-il avec ferveur. L'inquiétude couplée à son impuissance ainsi qu'à son ignorance sur le sort de Chris était en train de rendre Harry fou. De plus, une petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était inutile de vouloir retourner là-bas pour le sauver, car celui-ci était déjà mort. En effet, il se souvenait très clairement de l'état de la statue qu'était devenu Chris : elle était brisée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était sans doute mort à cet instant.

Refusant d'y croire sans en avoir la preuve visuelle, Harry avait réuni toute la magie qui lui restait et l'avait envoyé sur la cage. Celle-ci avait volé en éclats et avait assommé tout le monde, mais heureusement pour les occupants de la pièce, l'explosion magique l'avait vidé de toutes ses réserves, le laissant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Le directeur du département qui avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt était arrivé en un rien de temps et c'était empressé de dessiner un autre cercle, mais beaucoup plus petit que le premier, autour de Harry. Il avait ensuite fait évacuer la salle.

Hermione, Minerva, Ron et l'auror qui avait accompagné ce dernier avaient passé deux semaines, inconscient à l'infirmerie du Département des Mystères avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une semaine de plus avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils soient en mesure de se déplacer. La première chose qu'avait faite Hermione avait été de s'informer sur l'état de santé de Harry. On lui avait dit que ce dernier était plongé dans un coma magique. Dès qu'Hermione avait pu se lever, elle s'était empressée de se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry. Et c'est là que Ron l'avait trouvé. Il s'en était suivi la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Hermione poussa un soupir las, s'approcha du corps endormi de Harry et s'assit à même le sol au plus de lui. Celui-ci était en position fœtale. Il avait l'air paisible comme ça. Hermione détailla Harry en silence tout en s'interrogeant sur les accusations de son mari. Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Elle ne le savait et franchement, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de parvenir à trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à son état normal. Ensuite, elle s'occuperait de Ron et de ce qu'il avait dit. Oui, elle ferait ça plus tard, quand tout sera redevenu comme avant. Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là à chercher une solution au problème de Harry quand plusieurs sorcières pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils portaient tous une longue robe blanche ainsi qu'un masque blanc lui aussi, qui n'avait aucune ouverture ni pour les yeux ni pour la bouche, et qui leur recouvrait tout le visage. Deux des nouveaux arrivants allèrent se saisir de la jeune sorcière et l'amenèrent en dehors de la pièce. Hermione demanda ce qui se passait, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Deux minutes après l'entrée du groupe de sorciers, ces derniers quittèrent la pièce en emportant avec eux Harry. Celui-ci était enfermé dans un cercueil en verre qui flottait au milieu du groupe de sorciers en blanc.

_ Où l'amenez-vous et qui êtes-vous ? s'écria Hermione en cherchant à rejoindre Harry.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. L'un des deux sorciers qui l'avaient sorti de la salle lui lança un sortilège d'immobilisation avant de tourner les talons et de suivre ses compagnons. Hermione hurla de rage tout en exigeant des explications en vain. Une dizaine de minutes après le départ du groupe, le directeur du Département Des Mystères arriva près d'elle. Il leva le sortilège qui la retenait et lui demanda de la suivre lorsqu'elle lui posa des questions sur le groupe de sorciers et sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire à Harry. Quand ils furent tous deux installés dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci prit la parole.

_ Les sorciers qui viennent d'amener Mr Potter avec eux sont les Gardiens de l'équilibre magique de notre monde, notre dimension pour être plus précis.

_ Les Gardiens de l'équilibre ? Qui sont-ils et veulent-ils à Harry ?

_ Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais je vais vous dire ce que je sais.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Je pense que pendant vos recherches pour ramener Mr Potter, vous avez dû prendre connaissance de l'existence des Sources du mal et du bien et du combat qui les oppose.

_ Effectivement, répondit Hémione. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec Harry.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, madame Weasley, lui dit sèchement le directeur. Je sais que vous vous doutez de ce qui est arrivé à votre ami.

_ Je ne comprends…

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je vous prie.

_ Vous avez raison, j'ai bien quelques doutes à ce sujet, mais je pensais que c'était impossible, finit par avouer Hermione en soupirant.

_ Bien cela va faciliter les choses. L'une des guerres qui opposèrent ces deux entités eut lieu dans notre monde. C'était à l'époque de Merlin, bien avant la construction de Poudlard. Cette guerre a fait énormément de victimes aussi bien sorcières que moldus et créatures magiques. Elle fut l'une des plus meurtrières qu'a connue notre monde et dura plusieurs années. À l'apogée de cette dernière, et alors que tous avaient pensé qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus de morts, l'ampleur de cette dernière prit un autre tournant.

_ Un autre tournant ? De quel genre ?

_ Les deux entités parvinrent à trouver un moyen de prendre forme humaines pour participer aux combats. Devant l'ampleur du massacre que firent les deux entités, les sorciers, moldus et les créatures magiques se réunirent pour trouver une solution.

_ Et en ont-ils trouvé une ?

_ En effet.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Ils ont créé un sortilège qui a chassé les deux entités de notre monde et rendu leur retour impossible sans le concours d'une aide extérieur. Bien entendu, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec ça et un groupe de sorciers, avec l'aide de la Source du mal, sont parvenus à mettre au point une formule magique capable de les rappeler en ce monde. Heureusement pour nous, ils furent arrêtés avant d'avoir pu l'utiliser et la formule cachée là où personne ne pouvait la trouver. Enfin, c'était ce que tous supposaient.

_ La potion qu'Harry et moi avons réalisée, devina Hermione.

_ Exactement, approuva le Directeur. Saviez-vous que vous n'êtes pas la première à avoir trouvé cette recette et l'avoir réalisé ?

_ D'autres sorciers l'ont déjà fait ? s'étonna Hermione.

_ En effet. Mais contrairement à vous et à Mr Potter, ils ont échoué.

_ Comment ça, échoué ? Ils ne sont pas parvenus à réaliser la potion ?

_ Bien au contraire, ils l'ont tous réalisé à la perfection.

_ Alors, en quoi ont-ils échoué ?

_ D'après ce que je sais, il faut réunir quelques conditions pour que l'invocation puisse se faire. Et vous et Mr Potter, enfin, dans ce cas précis, Mr Potter lui-même, les réunissait tous.

_ Quelles sont ces conditions ?

_ Cela, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Potter est devenu ce que les Gardiens appellent un avatar du mal. En deux mots : un démon.

_ Harry est devenu un démon ? C'est n'importe quoi ? Impossible, les démons n'existent pas ! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Vous vous trompez, lui dit Directeur.

_ Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'en ai-je encore jamais entendu parler ?

_ Parce que les Gardiens de l'équilibre magique les ont enfermés sous terre après plusieurs siècles passés à les combattre. Ils ont ensuite bloqué toutes les portes menant à la surface.

_ Que vont-ils faire de Harry ?

_ Je ne sais pas et pour tout vous dire, je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Et si j'étais vous, je ne chercherais pas à le découvrir. Les Gardiens sont des sorciers très dangereux. Bien plus dangereux que ne l'a jamais été Voldemort. Alors, oubliez Potter et retournez à votre vie, vous e votre mari. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

_ Comment ont-ils su que Harry était ici ? demanda Hermione sans prendre en compte l'ordre de son supérieur.

_ Quand Potter a fait exploser sa magie, il a déclenché une alarme qui les a averties de sa présence. Maintenant, parte, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

Hermione quitta le bureau en se promettant de tout faire pour retrouver son ami, mais des années après s'être fait cette promesse, elle cherchait encore.

LNS

Pendant qu'Hermione le cherchait en vain, Harry était enfermé dans une grotte sous-marine quelque part dans le Triangle de Bermudes. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé suite à son explosion magique. Et ainsi quatre années écoulèrent avant son réveil.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **Akilie**

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Anonyme23195** **:** Merci pour le com et effectivement, les votes sont déjà clos, mais com tu as du t'en rendre compte, c'est le Harry/Chris qui l'a emporté.

* * *

Chapitre 23

Après le retour de Prue et de ses sœurs aux enfers, comme il avait été convenu avant le départ de tous les démons, ces derniers retournèrent dans le monde souterrain à leur tour. Avec eux, le Golem de Harry. Celui-ci était en très mauvais état, mais encore fonctionnel. Sans le savoir, Harry lui avait transféré beaucoup plus de magie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qui avait, contre toute attente, permis à ce dernier de vaincre Dimitrius, le second Titan mâle. De ce fait, sans le savoir, Harry était parvenu à tuer deux des quatre Titans. Meta, la femme qu'il avait blessée à mort, et Dimitrius. Il ne restait plus que Chronos et Paige qui avaient dû battre en retraite avec les deux morts.

Le combat ayant eu lieu sur un plateau télé d'une émission diffusée en direct, la défaite des Titans fut regardée par tous ceux qui étaient devant leur télé à cette heure-là. C'est-à-dire presque tout le pays. Et rapidement, ceux qui n'avaient pas vu l'émission furent mis au courant, car les images de cette confrontation ne tardèrent pas à circuler sur Internet. Et en quelques jours, plusieurs groupes de résistance et d'autres vouant un Culte à Harry Potter, le roi des enfers, se formèrent un peu partout dans le monde. Paige et Chronos tentèrent de faire disparaitre les images et d'endiguer la révolte qui grondait, mais n'y parvinrent pas totalement.

Lorsque le Golem de Harry revint aux enfers en compagnie des démons qui avaient pris un grand plaisir à tout saccager sur leur passage avant de repartir, Snape se rendit immédiatement compte que ce n'était pas Harry au contraire de tous les autres, les sœurs Halliwell comprises. Mais ne souhaitant pas créer de vagues, Snape avait pris le Golem avec lui et lui avait posé des questions sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Le Golem, qui était normalement relié à l'esprit de son créateur, avait appris à Snape qu'il avait perdu le contact avec son maître. Il dit à Snape que la dernière image qu'il ait reçue de ce dernier avant que le lien ne soit coupé, était celle du compagnon de son maître gisant aux pieds d'une affreuse créature.

Il ajouta que le compagnon en question avait été changé en statue. Une statue qui avait été brisée. Snape se pinça le nez, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de demander au Golem où se trouvait la statue en question. L'information en main, Snape profita de la confusion dans laquelle Paige et Chronos étaient plongés depuis la fin de leur combat avec Harry pour aller chercher Chris, enfin la statue de ce dernier. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver le jeune homme auquel Harry semblait tellement tenir. Snape se matérialisa devant la Maison-Blanche, se faufila à l'intérieur en suivant les relents magiques que Harry avait laissés lors de son passage, pour retrouver la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la statue de Chris.

Heureusement pour lui, les Gorgones l'avaient laissé sur place en partant. Snape fit le tour de tout le bâtiment à la recherche de Harry sans le trouver. Il n'y avait plus trace de lui sur place. Ses émanations de magie s'arrêtaient dans la pièce où se trouvait le jeune homme qui avait été changé en statue. Ne parvenant pas à localiser Harry, Snape ramassa les trois morceaux de la statue et transplana aux enfers avec eux. Il fit bien attention de ne pas se faire voir des démons à son retour. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre de Harry où le Golem l'attendait tout en se soignant. Sans réelle surprise, Snape nota la présence de la Pucelle qui tournait autour du Golem en marmonnant et hochant la tête.

_ C'est votre œuvre ? demanda-t-elle sans détourner le regard du Golem.

_ Oui, répondit Snape en posant les morceaux de la statue qu'il faisait léviter derrière lui dans un coin.

_ Très bon travail. Vous m'apprendrez à en faire, dit la Pucelle et ce n'était pas une demande.

Snape poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant le culot de la démone, mais accepta tout de même. Contente de l'acquiescement de Snape, la démone porta son attention vers la statue de Chris.

_ Il est mort, déclara-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Snape.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit la Pucelle en imitant Snape quelques heures plus tôt, peut-être parce que je suis spécialisée dans les enchantements maléfiques et que je sais qui sont les auteurs de celui qui a touché ce gamin. De plus, dans la mesure où la statue a été brisée, il n'est plus possible de le sauver, car même si nous parvenons à lever le sortilège qui l'a changé, lorsqu'il reviendra à lui, ce sera pour mourir. Parce qu'entre nous, je n'ai encore jamais vu personne survivre avec corps séparé en trois morceaux.

_ Je pourrais le reconstituer avant de lever le maléfice, dit Snape.

_ Ce qui serait une perte de temps si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Dans ce corps, en tout cas.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Dit Snape qui se demandait si la démone avait toute sa tête.

_ Ce jeune homme n'a pas sa place dans ce temps.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Snape de plus en plus perdu.

_ Je pense qu'il vient du futur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Deux choses, dit mystérieusement la Pucelle.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Il porte la marque de ma cousine Drucella en premier lieu. Secondement, le lien de fiançailles entre l'enfant à venir de la sorcière et la Source est entré en résonance avec lui, déclara la Pucelle en pointant la statue du doigt.

_ Quel est le rapport avec sa vie ? demanda Snape.

_ Ma cousine fait commerce des voyages temporels. Et en guise de paiement, elle se nourrit de la magie et de la vie de ses clients.

_ Comment ?

_ Quand un sorcier ou un démon souhaite retourner dans le passé pour rectifier ou modifier un évènement, elle l'aide à réaliser son objectif. En échange de son aide, elle vole la magie et la vie de ceux-ci pour augmenter sa longévité. Plus concrètement, lors du voyage, son esprit s'accroche à celui de son client. Ensuite, elle attend patiemment le jour de la naissance de la personne qu'elle a aidée à remonter le temps. Et au moment où ce dernier disparaît — car deux copies, même d'âges différents, d'une même personne ou d'un démon, ne peuvent exister dans une même ligne temporelle — elle siphonne la magie et l'esprit du corps où elle est accrochée avant de s'en servir pour attirer l'âme du nouveau-né à elle et s'approprier son espérance de vie.

_ Je vois. Si j'ai bien compris, non seulement ce jeune homme vient du futur, mais il est sans doute l'enfant que porte la sorcière.

_ Exactement.

_ Il n'y a que Potter pour tomber sous le charme d'une personne qui n'est pas encore née, soupira Snape. Pensez-vous que votre cousine est encore de ce monde ou bien a-t-elle péri en même temps que ce jeune homme ?

_ Elle est morte, déclara la Pucelle.

_ En êtes-vous certaine ?

_ Oui.

_ Et comment le savez-vous ?

_ Je peux voir l'horrible façade qui lui servait de visage, figée à jamais dans un recoin de ce qui avait été l'esprit de ce jeune sorcier, répondit la Pucelle en fixant la statue de Chris.

_ Comment ?

_ Dans la famille, nous avons tous la capacité de voir au-delà des apparences. Et là, je peux voir clairement son visage figé dans le marbre tout comme ce jeune homme.

_ C'est comme ça que vous avez démasqué le Golem, dit Snape.

_ En effet.

_ Donc, cela ne sert à rien de tenter de le soigner, dit Snape.

_ Effectivement. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps si vous voulez mon avis. Car dans l'optique où vous parviendrez à le sauver, vous le condamnerez tout de même à une mort certaine, puisque le sauver c'est sauver ma cousine.

_ Je voulais en être certain, dit Snape avant de lancer un sortilège en direction de la statue.

Celle-ci fut réduite en poussière.

_ Bon maintenant que c'est fait, je dois trouver un moyen d'annoncer à Potter que son compagnon est mort sans perdre la vie.

_ Techniquement, il ne l'est pas, puisqu'il n'est pas encore né, lui la Pucelle. S'il tient tant à lui, il n'aura qu'à attendre qu'il naisse et soit en âge de reprendre leur relation où ils l'ont laissée.

_ Qui vous dit que l'enfant à naître éprouvera les mêmes sentiments pour lui dans le futur que maintenant ? questionna Snape en s'approchant du Golem pour le soigner. Il pourrait très bien refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Oh ça ! Il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive, sourit mystérieusement la Pucelle.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea Snape d'un air suspicieux.

_ Oh ! Pas grand-chose, déclara la Pucelle sur un ton innocent en observant attentivement Snape s'activer autour du Golem.

_ Mais encore ? insista Snape qui sentait qu'il y avait salamandre sous roche.

_ Je vous ai dit que le lien unissant la Source et l'enfant de la Sorcière est entré en résonance avec lui lors des fiançailles.

_ Effectivement, approuva Snape. Ce qui m'amène à me demander comment ces sorcières sont parvenues à convaincre Potter d'accepter un contrat magique de cette ampleur alors qu'il est au courant des répercussions engendrées si ce dernier n'est pas honoré, ajouta pensivement Snape.

_ Il se trouve que lorsque je me suis rendue compte de l'identité de ce sorcier, une irrésistible envie de prendre ma revanche sur les descendantes de celles qui m'ont enfermée m'est venue.

_ Et qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Snape qui avait été mis au courant du passif de la Pucelle.

_ Je me suis assurée que ces dernières ne puissent pas trouver un moyen de rompre le contrat.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai jeté un petit sortilège de rien du tout sur le charmant petit couple qu'ils formaient.

_ Quel sortilège ? demanda Snape qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça et Harry non plus.

_ Le même que celui qui a été lancé à Roméo et Juliette, biaisa la Pucelle en souriant sadiquement.

_ Qui est ? dit Snape en se massant les tempes après en avoir fini avec le Golem.

_ **_L'in caritate perpetua,_** annonça fièrement la démone.

_ L'amour éternel, souffla Snape. Mais ce sortilège ne fonctionne que…

_ Si les personnes sur lesquelles le charme est lancé éprouvent déjà des sentiments l'une envers l'autre, termina la Pucelle. Il n'est pas besoin que cela soit le grand amour, mais quelque chose qui s'en approche un tout petit peu. Et pour être certaine qu'aucune potion ou contre-sort ne fonctionnent, j'ai lié le sort à leur chair et au sexe.

_ Un sort de luxure qui abreuve les esprits des personnes de rêves érotiques qui les empêchent de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elles succombent l'une à l'autre, murmura Snape.

_ Et une fois qu'elles couchent ensemble…

_ L'amour qui les lie devient indestructible, même dans la mort, termina Snape à la place de la démone.

_ Exactement, approuva-t-elle très contente d'elle.

_ Merlin ! Comment va faire Potter pour survivre à la perte de ce sorcier ? se demanda Snape en regardant l'endroit où avait été Chris.

_ Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place lorsque vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle, dit la Pucelle les yeux brillants de moqueries. La nouvelle Source ne supporte pas les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle a pris l'habitude de tuer systématiquement les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Snape déglutit en songeant à Voldemort. Celui-ci aussi n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles et avait une façon bien sanglante de les prendre. Le maître de potions ne devait en aucun cas être celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Potter, parce qu'il avait l'intuition que ce dernier aller vraiment très, très mal le prendre. De plus, connaissant Harry, il serait préférable de ne pas lui parler du sortilège que lui a lancé la démone, car il risquerait de commettre un génocide en l'apprenant. En effet, Harry avait horreur que l'on prenne des décisions pour lui. Et lui imposer un amour éternel sans lui demander son avis, même s'il était sur le point de tomber fou amoureux de la personne, n'était pas chose à lui plaire. Ce fut pourquoi il mit en garde la démone. Cette dernière approuva, car elle tenait à la vie tout de même.

Après avoir soigné le Golem, Snape lui posa des questions sur les derniers instants qui s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il ne perde le contact avec Harry. Le Golem lui apprit qu'avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse, il avait éprouvé une immense colère. Puis, il s'était comme envolé. La Pucelle lui proposa de tenter de le retrouver par des moyens sorciers et démoniaques, mais aucun ne donna de résultats concluants. Potter s'était complètement envolé. Devant leur incapacité à tous deux à le repérer, Snape prit le temps de bien réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. En premier lieu, après une potion qui avait mal tourné, Harry avait été plongé dans un coma de plusieurs semaines dans leur monde d'origine. Ensuite, lorsqu'il était revenu à lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il a été invoqué dans une autre dimension où il fut piégé par une entité maléfique qui souhaitait prendre des vacances.

Pour ne pas perdre sa magie, il fut forcé de partir en chasse à tous les démons qui avaient participé à son invocation. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et de se faire à son nouveau rang de roi des démons, les Titans avaient fait leur apparition, ce qui l'avait obligé à faire alliance avec les ennemies de ses sujets, ''les sœurs Halliwell''. En parallèle, il s'était entiché et lié sans le savoir à un sorcier venu d'un autre temps. Pour finir, après un combat avec les Titans, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. _C'est comme s'il avait quitté ce monde_ , se dit le maître de potions quelques secondes après avoir fait ce petit résumé. _Se pourrait-il que… Mais bien sûr !_ se dit-il après réflexion. Granger devait être derrière tout ça. Cette gamine avait la sale manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, sans oublier son obsession malsaine pour Potter qu'elle voulait faire passer pour de l'amour fraternel. Snape n'aurait pas dit non à un tel amour venant de Lily. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la question.

_ Je pense que vous venez de trouver quelque chose, dit la Pucelle qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer le sorcier depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Il se pourrait, approuva Snape.

_ Je suis tout ouïe.

_ Je crois qu'il a été rappelé dans son monde d'origine.

_ Oh ! fit la Pucelle.

_ C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, râla Snape.

_ Le roi est mort, longue vie au nouveau roi. Je veux dire, vive la nouvelle reine, déclara la démone avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Est-ce mieux ?

_ Je pense que j'ai une nette préférence pour votre ''oh !''.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

_ Trouver un moyen de le faire revenir, dit Snape.

_ Pourquoi ne pas plutôt trouver un moyen de le rejoindre dans votre monde ? demanda curieusement la démone.

_ Je ne tiens en aucun cas à retourner là-bas. J'ai suffisamment donné à ce monde et Potter aussi. De plus, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il est préférable pour lui de revenir ici. Là-bas, rien de bon ne l'attend.

Ainsi, tout en travaillant sur un moyen de retirer aux Titans encore en vie leurs pouvoirs divins, Snape et la Pucelle s'attelèrent à trouver un moyen pour faire revenir Harry dans leur monde. Pour ne pas affoler les démons et les sœurs Halliwell, le Golem prit la place de ce dernier. Cependant, la magie que Harry lui avait insufflée pour lui donner vie s'amoindrissait de semaine en semaine. Donc, il fallait rapidement trouver comment ramener Harry. Un mois après la disparition de ce dernier, Phoebe, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu Chris depuis le jour de l'attaque contre les Titans, alla demander au Golem où se trouvait Chris. Sur un ton froid et sans aucune émotion, il dit à Phoebe que le sorcier avait désobéi et les avait suivis à la surface.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda la sorcière qui craignait le pire.

_ Il a été changé en statue par une Gorgone.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ? Moi et mes sœurs pouvons essayer de trouver une solution pour le faire revenir.

_ C'est impossible, dit le Golem d'une voix ennuyeuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La statue a été détruite. Réduite en cendres. Chris est mort. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le ramener.

Phoebe fut réellement touchée de l'apprendre. Le chagrin et la douleur guidant ses mots, elle lança :

_ Et vous dites ça comme ça ! À croire que vous ne ressentiez rien pour lui. Cela ne vous fait rien qu'il ne soit plus là ? Vous ne ressentez même pas un petit quelque chose ?

Le Golem se contenta de la fixer sans mot dire.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture ! Quand je pense que ce garçon vous aimait, j'ai mal pour lui.

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à la Source et partit à la recherche de ses sœurs. Lorsqu'elle les retrouva, elle leur dit qu'elles devaient rapidement trouver une solution pour se débarrasser des Titans encore en vie, car elle ne pouvait plus rester aux enfers. Ses sœurs lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Phoebe leur résuma sa conversation avec la Source. Indignée, Prue se rendit dans le laboratoire de Snape et proposa son aide pour la création de la potion capable de retirer les pouvoirs de Titans à Paige et Chronos. Avec l'aide de Prue, puis de Phoebe, la Pucelle et Snape parvinrent à créer une potion suffisamment puissante pour priver les deux Titans de leurs pouvoirs. De tous leurs pouvoirs, même ceux qu'ils avaient avant leur transformation. En clair, la potion allait les rendre humains. De simples humains inoffensifs.

Tout en aidant à la préparation de la potion qui allait rendre leur sœur et son complice aussi dangereux qu'un chaton, Phoebe et Prue mirent aussi au point une autre potion. Celle-ci devait les faire redevenir des sorcières blanches, car même si les deux sœurs prenaient plaisir à jouer les démons, elles avaient peur pour Piper. En effet, cette dernière commençait à perdre la raison. Sa haine envers Paige était en train de la rendre folle. Et la présence du corps inerte de Léo qu'elle refusait de mettre en terre, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Leur seul espoir de la sauver était de la faire redevenir humaine, pour qu'elle puisse faire son deuil.

C'est ainsi que deux mois après la discussion entre Phoebe et ses sœurs, un plan fut mis en place. Et les sœurs, en compagnie d'une trentaine de démons, le Golem de Harry, Snape et la Pucelle, attaquèrent Paige et Chronos. Un combat hasardeux s'engagea entre les deux camps au milieu de la journée dans les rues de San Francisco. Paige et Chronos étaient accompagnés par une armée de créatures magiques. Les combats durèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et furent filmés par plusieurs chaînes de télé. Pendant toute la durée des combats, aucun de ceux qui avaient en leur possession un flacon de la potion préparée par Snape et la Pucelle ne parvint à toucher les Titans. L'occasion de les atteindre se présenta quelques minutes seulement avant la tombée de la nuit.

L'un des hélicoptères militaires qui survolaient les zones de combats reçut une boule de feu perdue. Le pilote perdit le contrôle. Lui et ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'hélicoptère n'eurent que le temps de s'éjecter de l'appareil avant que ce dernier ne dégringole en direction des combattants. L'appareil s'écrasa à quelques mètres de Paige et de Chronos, ce qui les envoya au sol. En voyant cela, Snape en profita pour lancer la fiole contenant la potion aux pieds des deux Titans. De leur côté, les sœurs Halliwell qui avaient elles aussi vu l'ouverture, jetèrent leur fiole à leur tour, se prirent les mains et se mirent à dire d'une même voix et en continu : ' ** _'Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera''_**. Une brume grisâtre entoura Paige et Chronos. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les corps nus et immobiles, mais respirants encore, de Paige et de Chronos apparurent. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Piper leva les mains en direction du corps de Paige et cria en les agitant :

_ Va pourrir en enfers, salope !

Un corps explosa et s'éparpilla en plusieurs petits morceaux. Les yeux remplis d'horreur, Prue et Phoebe fixèrent l'endroit où était tombée Paige sans le voir. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Piper perdit connaissance en se tenant le ventre. Prue et Phoebe la rattrapèrent. Snape s'approcha d'elles et prit la sorcière évanouie dans ses bras avant de transplaner. Un à un, les démons et créatures magiques encore en vie s'en allèrent. Balthazar ramena Phoebe et Prue avec lui à la suite de Snape et de la Pucelle qui l'avait suivi quelques secondes après son départ. Le Golem de Harry, gravement blessé et ayant perdu énormément de magie, devint poussière sans que personne ne s'en rendît compte.

Trois jours après le combat, le 16 novembre 2004, Piper mit au monde deux jumeaux, Wyatt et Christopher Halliwell. À la naissance de l'enfant, Prue et Phoebe récitèrent le charme qu'elles avaient mis au point pour redevenir des sorcières de lumière. Chris étant trop jeune pour que le lien le reliant à la Source du mal s'active, celui-ci se mit en stase et permit le changement de sa magie. Le lien attendait son heure pour s'activer. Le danger des Titans écarté, il fallait maintenant se protéger des humains remplis de préjugés et de rancœur envers les créatures magiques. Ce fut pourquoi le peu de Fondateurs qui restaient, les Anges du Destins ainsi que plusieurs démons de niveau supérieur, se réunirent pour lancer un sortilège qui effaça de la mémoire de tous les humains les évènements liés à l'utilisation de la magie.

Les sœurs Halliwell, en compagnie de Chris et Wyatt, retournèrent au manoir Halliwell. Une semaine après leur retour, Piper accepta finalement d'enterrer Léo. La sorcière ne fut jamais vraiment la même. Le souvenir de la mort de Paige — mort qu'elle lui avait donnée — l'a hanté toujours. De leur côté, Snape et la Pucelle firent croire aux démons que Harry était parti en voyage pour une durée indéterminée sans plus d'explications. Trois mois passèrent avant que les combats entre les sœurs Halliwell et les démons ne reprennent lentement. Les Fondateurs se remirent doucement de leurs pertes. Et ce ne fut que douze mois après la disparition de Harry que Snape parvint à trouver comment faire revenir ce dernier dans leur monde.

LNS

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, ce fut en pleine confusion. Il était désorienté et ne sentait plus ses membres. Il avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne tellement son corps était lourd. Les yeux fermés, il respira lentement tout en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait. Mais il avait beau écouter, aucun son ne lui parvint. Alors, lentement, comme ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir ou d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Son premier réflexe fut de hurler, mais il retint le cri qui se présenta devant ses lèvres de justesse.

Il prit deux grandes inspirations, puis calma les battements de son cœur. Merlin ! se dit-il après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, que faisait-il dans un cercueil ? Un cercueil en cristal qui flottait sur l'eau. Harry prit le temps d'observer son environnement avant de tester sa magie. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une grotte sous-marine. La grotte était éclairée par des torches disposées aux quatre coins de cette dernière. Mis à part le cercueil, l'eau, les torches et lui-même, il n'y avait rien ni personne dans la grotte. Harry tourna alors son attention sur sa magie. Il pouvait la sentir parcourir son corps de long en large comme une bête en cage. Elle venait de temps en temps chatouiller le bout de ses doigts comme pour inviter Harry à l'utiliser. Ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, car lorsqu'il envoya sa magie en direction du couvercle du cercueil afin de l'ouvrir, celle-ci fut incapable de franchir le barrage de son corps. Elle semblait être littéralement emprisonnée dans son corps. C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de bouclier tout autour de son organisme qui empêchait sa magie de sortir de lui. N'étant pas de ceux qui baissent les bras à la première occasion, Harry retenta l'expérience pour le même résultat. Au bout de la dixième tentative, il sentit sa magie s'agiter d'exaspération. Cette dernière laissa alors place aux ténèbres qui logeaient en lui. Ces dernières, contrairement à sa magie, n'attendirent pas l'autorisation de Harry pour se déployer.

Dès qu'elles en eurent l'occasion, elles s'échappèrent du corps de l'ancien sorcier et s'abattirent rageusement sur le couvercle du cercueil. Cette fois, rien ne les stoppa, le couvercle vola à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de tomber dans l'eau. Harry songea un instant à rappeler et à brider les ténèbres qui se déployèrent tout autour de la grotte à la recherche d'un adversaire avec qui lutter, mais décida finalement de les laisser faire, car, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était là sa seule chance de parvenir à se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il était tombé. Pendant que ses ténèbres se défoulaient sur la myriade de charmes de confinement et de restriction magique qui entouraient la grotte, Harry tenta de se remémorer les évènements qui l'avaient conduit en cet endroit.

Après une longue méditation, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela du combat contre les Titans dans un studio télé moldu, d'avoir donné un peu, beaucoup trop de magie à un Golem fourni par Snape, de s'être rendu compte de la disparition de Chris, d'être parti à sa recherche, de la statue qui ressemblait étrangement à son amant aux pieds d'une affreuse créature, d'avoir été emporté par un vortex et pour finir, il se souvenait de Hermione, d'une pièce avec une prison magique et d'avoir fait exploser sa magie pour détruire la prison. Alors que les événements lui revenaient en mémoire, une colère froide commença à enfler en lui. _Par la barbe de ce putain de Merlin ! Cette conne de sorcière ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix ?_ s'énerva Harry.

Ça ne lui avait pas suffi d'être en partie responsable de son changement de dimension et de sa transformation en Avatar de la Source du mal ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne fourrer son nez crochu dans ses affaires une fois de plus ! Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se faire à son sort, à sa vie dans cette nouvelle dimension, qu'il venait enfin d'assumer son homosexualité et qu'il s'était trouvé une personne avec qui il espérait vivre un bout de chemin ensemble, elle s'était sentie obligée de venir lui retirer tout ça ! Plus Harry ruminait, plus ses ténèbres se déchainaient. Et en quelques minutes, la grotte vola en éclat.

Harry en profita pour reprendre le contrôle sur les ténèbres et transplana. Il ne savait pas où il devait aller, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait s'éloigner de la grotte. Et alors qu'il quittait la grotte, l'image de Draco Malfoy s'imposa à lui. Harry atterrit dans un salon luxueux aux couleurs vertes et argent. Le salon était occupé par trois hommes et deux femmes. L'un des hommes était d'une beauté époustouflante. Sa chevelure était d'un blond argent, ses yeux d'un gris clair et sa peau d'une blancheur de lait. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon à pince gris et d'une paire de pantoufles noires aux pieds. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts et les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. L'homme avait un sourire rayonnant au visage qui s'effaça à la seconde ou son regard se posa sur le nouvel arrivant.

_ Potter ! s'exclama le blond d'une voix froide. Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Et avant tout, qui t'a dit où je vivais ?

Sans lui répondre, Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Le salon était simplement décoré, mais avec goût. Harry ne mit que quelques secondes pour identifier les autres occupants de la pièce. Il y avait là les amis que Malfoy s'était fait à Poudlard, qui, étonnamment, ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos lorsque Draco avait dévoilé son homosexualité et avait perdu sa magie. Les deux hommes étaient Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini et les deux femmes, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Après son tour d'horizon, Harry alla s'installer sur le seul fauteuil libre de la pièce. Il posa sa tête contre l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux.

_ Potter ! Je viens de te poser une question, s'énerva Draco. De plus, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule que tu portes ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? dit Malfoy d'une voix frôlant le moins zéro tant elle était glaciale.

_ Pas le moins du monde, lui dit Harry d'une voix calme.

_ Tu as vraiment du culot d'oser te présenter devant nous après ce que tu as fait à Dray, dit Pansy en allant se placer devant Draco comme pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque venant de Harry.

_ Que je sache, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de rompre ses fiançailles, dit Harry toujours les yeux fermés.

_ Tu n'es qu'un connard Potter ! s'exclama Blaise en rejoignant ses deux amis. Si Draco a fait ça, c'était pour toi et parce qu'il croyait que tu l'aimais autant que lui. Mais tu as été trop lâche pour assumer ce que tu es. Ironique pour un lion, non ! Se moqua Blaise. Quand tu l'as rejeté, tu as perdu le droit de te présenter devant lui et celui de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Alors, dégage de là Potter, termina le métis hargneusement.

Harry eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas griller le sorcier métis comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec ses démons. En effet, il se dit que ce n'était pas en tuant l'un des amis de son ex qu'il parviendrait à obtenir son aide. Harry prit une longue et lente inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Évidemment, en échange de ton aide et éventuellement celle de tes amis, je vais te rémunérer, dit Harry en faisant abstraction de ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent ! Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi, cracha Draco en direction de Harry. Ton visage me donne envie de gerber. Et sache que je préfère mille fois perdre une jambe que de te venir en aide. Et je ne plaisante pas. Alors, dégage de ma vue, de mon appartement et de chez moi, Potter.

_ Même si je dis que je suis en mesure de te rendre ta magie, lui dit Harry en se levant pour s'avancer vers Draco.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne voulut franchir ses lèvres.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'exclama Pansy. Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi affreuse ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est impossible de retrouver sa magie après l'avoir perdue.

_ Pourtant, je suis en mesure de la lui rendre si je le désire.

_ Tu mens, souffla Draco.

_ Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne mens pas, dit Harry en poussant Blaise pour se mettre en face de Draco.

Le métis tenta de reprendre sa place en poussant Harry mais s'en trouva incapable. Un bouclier invisible venait d'entourer Harry et Draco.

_ Écoute Malfoy, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Il faut aller de l'avant. De plus, rien de ce que je pourrais te dire maintenant ne pourra changer notre passé, mais je peux au moins te rendre ce que tu as perdu par ma faute. Tout ce que je te demande en échange c'est de m'aider. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main et tu es la seule personne en monde en qui je peux avoir confiance en ce moment. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? termina Harry en caressant tendrement la joue de Draco.

Draco se dégagea et fit deux pas en arrière.

_ Si tu es vraiment désolé pour ce qui m'est arrivé, que tu es désolé pour ça et que tu es vraiment capable de me rendre ma magie, tu le ferais sans rien attendre en retour, dit-il.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais désolé ou que je voulais me faire pardonner quoi que ce soit, le détrompa Harry.

_ Mais alors ?

_ Je ne fais que passer un marché avec toi.

La réponse de Harry fit mal, très mal à Draco, car malgré les années et le comportement de ce dernier, Draco n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Une seconde, juste une petite seconde, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui et que son cerveau avait réalisé de qui il s'agissait, il avait cru, il avait eu l'espoir que le sorcier était venu lui demander une seconde chance. Mais il semblait qu'il ait eu tort.

_ Depuis quand, toi, le Gryffondor par excellence, passes des marchés au lieu d'offrir ton aide ? demanda Blaise dans la mesure où Draco se trouvait incapable de dire un seul mot.

_ Il se trouve que depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai quelque peu changé. Je ne suis plus cet abruti qui court comme un idiot devant le danger et qui aide les autres par simple bonté d'âme, révéla Harry. Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ou pas ? questionna Harry en direction de Draco.

_ Oui, il accepte, dit rapidement Blaise en voyant que Draco allait refuser.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda cette fois Nott.

_ Que vous trouviez un moyen de me renvoyer d'où je viens.

_ Et c'est où ? questionna Pansy.

_ Dans une autre dimension.

La sorcière explosa de rire.

_ Une autre dimension ! Tu te fous de nous Potter ? dit-elle toute trace d'amusement envolée.

_ En aucun cas. Je n'ai ni la patience ni l'envie de faire un truc aussi futile. Je veux retourner dans ma nouvelle dimension. Et pour cela, je suis prêt à tout, déclara Harry férocement. Il faut que j'aille à son secours, dit-il un peu plus doucement alors que des flammes embrasaient ses yeux.

Pansy recula avec précipitation en voyant l'état des yeux de Harry.

_ Harry, souffla Draco en faisant un pas vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Rien que tu n'as à savoir. Alors, vous pensez-vous capable de réaliser un tel exploit ?

_ Je ne sais si c'est possible, commença Blaise.

_ C'est possible, je l'ai fait deux fois.

_ Dans ce cas, nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider, mais seulement si tu rends sa magie à Draco, affirma Blaise.

_ Vous avez intérêt à ne pas revenir sur votre parole, les prévint Harry en s'avançant vers Draco.

Harry avait découvert, quelques jours après le retour de Balthazar, qu'il pouvait rendre leur magie à ceux qui la perdent et même en donner à des moldus s'il le voulait. C'était quelque chose qui était lié à son titre d'Avatar de la Source du mal, ce que les autres sources avant lui ne pouvaient pas faire. Quand Paige et les autres Titans ont pris la tête du pays, Harry s'était servi de moldus à qui il avait octroyé quelques pouvoirs pour espionner ces deniers. Ce ne fut donc pas très compliqué pour lui de rendre à Draco sa magie. Tout ce qu'il eut à faire, fut de toucher la tête de ce dernier, puis d'envoyer deux impulsions en direction des résidus magiques de Draco qui étaient encore dans son corps. La magie de Draco s'enfla jusqu'à passer de simples petites gouttes de magie à un petit lac.

_ Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail, ordonna Harry en retournant s'asseoir, il n'avait pas encore récupéré de son réveil ni du déchaînement de ses ténèbres.

De plus, rendre sa magie à Malfoy n'avait pas était sans conséquence. Il devait se reposer.

_ Dis, demanda Blaise après s'être assuré que Draco avait bien retrouvé sa magie.

Celui-ci lui avait prêté sa baguette que Draco utilisa pour lancer un sort de lévitation. Des larmes de joies inondèrent les joues de ce dernier quand le livre qu'il visa se souleva dans les airs.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Zabini ? grogna Harry.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé demander l'aide de tes amis au lieu de nous ? À Hermione en particulier, car s'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de faire ce que tu nous demandes, c'est elle.

_ Parce que si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est de sa faute. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais me reposer un peu.

Blaise le laissa donc et retourna auprès de ses amis. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, ils épluchèrent des tonnes et des tonnes de livres, sans résultat, car il y avait peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, d'écrits sur les voyages interdimensionnels. Harry s'était même glissé à Poudlard pour voler la formule de la potion que lui et Hermione avaient réalisée pour les aider dans leurs recherches, mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Ce qui mettait Harry dans une humeur massacrante. De plus, pour ne rien arranger à son humeur épouvantable, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était suivi par des sorciers. Et pas par n'importe quels sorciers, car ceux qui le suivaient dégageaient quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qui lui disait que s'il venait à les affronter, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans quelques blessures plus ou moins graves.

Harry soupçonnait ses poursuivants d'être ceux à l'origine de son emprisonnement dans la grotte sous-marine. Les questions que se posait Harry étaient : est-ce que Hermione était de mèche avec ces derniers ? Avait-elle participé à son emprisonnement ? Et si c'était bien le cas, devait-il aller lui rendre une petite visite pour lui retourner la faveur ou bien se contenter de trouver un moyen de retourner d'où il venait pour aller sauver Chris ? S'il était encore possible de le faire, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Pensée qu'il se dépêchait de faire disparaitre tant cela le minait moralement et physiquement.

Pour en revenir à ses poursuivants, il avait remarqué leur présence lorsqu'il s'était introduit à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il avait senti plusieurs auras magiques hostiles qui le pistaient. La première chose que voulut faire Harry en les repérant fut de leur tendre un piège afin de les éliminer pour ensuite leur demander des comptes. OK ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire que font les gens, mais sur l'instant, cela lui avait paru une excellente idée. Et il avait été sur le point de mettre son idée en application lorsqu'il avait repéré Hermione. La sorcière avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cette dernière paraissait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. On aurait dit une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

Si Harry n'avait pas été capable de lire les auras magiques, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Hermione était maigre, extrêmement maigre et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. La vue de la sorcière, au lieu de faire de la peine à Harry, avait engendré en lui une sourde colère. Et pour s'empêcher de commettre un massacre, il avait transplané en prenant soin de brouiller ses pistes pour éviter que ses poursuivants ne le prennent en chasse. Après cela, à chaque fois que Harry était sorti, il percevait toujours la présence des sorciers qui le suivaient de loin. Et jusqu'à présent, Harry était parvenu à éviter l'affrontement et il aimerait que cela reste ainsi, car il ne voulait pas gaspiller de la magie et de l'énergie dans un combat inutile. C'était pourquoi il avait limité ses déplacements. Heureusement que ses poursuivants n'avaient pas encore trouvé où il se cachait.

Harry était allongé sur le canapé de Malfoy, occupé à reluquer ce denier tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne ressentait plus autant de désir pour ce dernier qu'avant, quand quelqu'un se matérialisa en silence devant lui. Son apparition rendit tout le monde méfiant et les baguettes ne tardèrent pas à être brandies.

_ Je m'attendais à vous trouver dans une situation bien plus périlleuse que cela, dit le nouvel arrivant en direction de Harry sans faire cas des baguettes pointées sur lui.

_ Et vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? demanda Harry sans bouger de sa position.

_ Enfermé dans une cage ou en train de vous faire torturer.

_ Et qui vous a fait croire ça ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas s'emballer devant ce que pouvait représenter la présence du nouvel arrivant pour lui.

_ Votre étrange professeur.

_ Snape ! C'est lui qui vous a envoyé à moi ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

Le nom de Snape fit dresser les oreilles de Draco et de ses amis qui n'avaient toujours pas baissé leur baguette.

_ Effectivement. Il m'a harcelé pendant plus de deux semaines avant que je n'accède à sa demande.

_ Il est incroyable, ne put se retenir de dire Harry. Il a trouvé un moyen de me faire revenir ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ En effet.

_ Quel est-il ? pressa Harry.

_ Il m'a demandé de vous donner cela, lui dit le nouvel arrivant en tendant un parchemin à Harry avant de tourner le dos dans l'intention de repartir d'où il était venu.

_ Attends un peu ! L'arrêta Harry.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'autre avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ?

_ La Mort omniprésente. Où il y a de la vie, il y a la mort. Et où il y a la mort, je peux m'y rendre.

_ Je vois. Je me souviendrai de ça la prochaine fois.

_ Faites, lui dit la Mort, car c'était elle l'arrivant.

Elle se retourna pour partir une nouvelle fois quand Harry la stoppa encore.

_ C'est pourquoi, cette fois ? Je suis pressée. Les morts n'attendent pas.

_ Est-ce qu'il est mort ? questionna Harry.

_ Si vous parlez de votre compagnon, en un sens, il l'est.

_ Comment ça ? interrogea Harry, alors qu'une douleur affreuse pressait son cœur.

_ Vous le découvrirez à votre retour.

Et sur ces mots, la Mort se volatilisa.

_ Tu as… tu as un compagnon dans cet autre monde ? demanda Draco d'une petite voix, le cœur en miettes.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à lire le parchemin que lui avait remis la Mort. Sur le parchemin, il y avait une note de Snape ainsi qu'une formule d'un rituel démoniaque. La note disait que Snape avait trouvé un moyen sans risque de faire revenir Harry. Cependant, celui-ci demandait la coopération de trois sorciers de leur monde d'origine et de trois démons de leur nouveau Monde. Les démons et les sorciers devaient lancer l'invocation le même jour à la seconde près. La Mort ayant révélé à Snape que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière dans les deux dimensions, celui-ci avait fait des calculs, puis avait arrêté son choix sur une date et une heure précise. Jusque-là, rien ne semblait bien compliqué. La difficulté était que le rituel devait impérativement se dérouler à Poudlard dans trois jours exactement à minuit.

Le soir venu, Harry, en compagnie de Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Pansy, s'introduire à Poudlard sous le couvert de la nuit. Ils passèrent par la cabane hurlante et se rendirent dans la salle sur demande en évitant de se faire voir. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle, Draco traça un cercle runique sur le sol où Harry se plaça. À la même heure, aux enfers, la Pucelle, la Prophétesse et Balthazar qui avait été kidnappé par Snape alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie des sœurs Halliwell, se placèrent autour d'un autre cercle runique tracé par Snape. Et comme convenu, à minuit précis, tous les six se mirent à réciter en même temps la formule qu'avait inventée Snape. Tout se passait très bien quand, alors qu'ils récitaient le dernier mot de la formule, la porte de la salle sur demande vola en éclat.

Des sorciers en habit blanc franchirent la porte et, la baguette à la main, les tendirent dans un même ensemble en direction de Harry. Une douzaine de maléfices s'abattirent sur Harry à la seconde même où la dernière syllabe de l'invocation retentissait. Harry disparut, mais il ne réapparut pas aux enfers. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces dans un monde ou dans l'autre. Était-il mort pour de bon, cette fois ? Ce fut la question que tous se posèrent pendant de longues années. Quoi qu'il en soit, après cet évènement, la vie suivit son cours et le petit Christopher Halliwell grandit, entouré de l'amour de sa famille. Cependant, le petit Chris avait un secret. Un secret connu de lui seul, car il n'en parla jamais à qui que ce soit durant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Chris avait un ami qui était toujours avec lui et que lui seul pouvait voir et toucher. Un ami qui devint son petit ami lorsqu'il eut dix-neuf ans. Cet ami s'appelait Harry Potter, le plus bel homme de la terre. Et Chris se promit de tout faire pour qu'un jour, enfin, tous puissent le voir aussi.

Dans le monde d'origine d'Harry, après l'entrée des Gardiens de l'équilibre magique, Draco et ses amis furent arrêtés, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur liberté quand les Gardiens comprirent que ces derniers cherchaient à chasser le démon de leur monde et non l'aider à en faire venir d'autre. Hermione fut mise au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Elle le pleura pendant plusieurs semaines, mais finalement, elle parvint à faire son deuil avec l'aide de Ron. Ils finirent par se remettre ensemble et eurent trois enfants. Deux filles aussi intelligentes que leur mère et un garçon aussi goinfre et gaffeur que leur père. Hermione n'oublia jamais Harry complètement, mais elle ne parla plus jamais de lui.

Piper ne fut plus jamais la même et elle n'oublia jamais Léo. Elle ne se remaria jamais. Prue rencontra un agent de police lors d'une chasse au démon avec qui elle fit sa vie. Ils eurent deux petites filles aussi téméraires que leur mère. Phoebe se maria avec Cole qui cohabitait tant bien que mal avec Balthazar. Ils eurent deux jumeaux qui héritèrent tous deux des gènes de Balthazar. Les sœurs Halliwell poursuivirent leur combat contre les démons plusieurs années avant de passer le relais à leurs enfants pour une retraite bien méritée.

Snape, quant à lui, se mit en ménage avec la Pucelle. Et pas un jour ne passe sans qu'ils ne se hurlent dessus. Il ne renonça jamais à ses recherches pour retrouver Harry, car la Mort lui avait un jour affirmé qu'il était toujours en vie. Et à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, Chris réalisa enfin son rêve : il parvint à rendre Harry Potter, la Source du mal, le roi des démons, visible de tous.

Une lutte pour le sauver de l'influence du mal débuta entre les Halliwell et la Source du mal.

Fin

* * *

 **Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin et merci de m'avoir lu.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Charmed à **Constance M. Burge** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Correction chapitre : **non corrigé  
**

* * *

 **NdA :** **Bon, comme ma fin semble vous avoir laissé sur votre faim, je vous mets un dérivé de la fin que j'avais prévu au départ avant de changer d'avis à la dernière minute. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira un peu plus que l'autre.**

 **Ps : C'est une suite directe de la fin du chapitre 23 en aucun cas une fin alternative. (Je n'aime pas les fins alternatives, car elles me laissent toujours un goût amer. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on me vend un mensonge dans ces cas-là.) Le chapitre est centré sur les évènements qui suivent le retour de Harry ainsi que sur sa rencontre avec Chris.**

 **NdA 2 très important à savoir : Les Anges de La Mort sont immatériel et incapable de toucher ce qui est matériel. De plus, la magie ne fonctionne pas sur eux. C'est comme ça que Harry a pu avoir la vie sauve.**

 **Merci pour vos com's**

* * *

 **La nouvelle source**

 **Épilogue**

La première fois que Chris vit Harry, il avait deux ans. C'était au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Harry était apparu soudainement devant lui. Celui-ci très surpris de se trouver devant le bambin, avait lancé un regard circulaire autour de lui. Ainsi, il avait noté la présence d'un autre enfant dans la pièce, mais ce dernier dormait à point fermé contrairement à Chris. Lorsque l'enfant le vit, ses pleurs s'étaient tus et un sourire resplendissant avait illuminé son visage d'ange. Harry avait été conquis par celui-ci. Et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, il s'était avancé vers le bambin et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait ensuite joué avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort. Alors que l'enfant s'endormait, Harry avait su sans comprendre d'où pouvait venir ce savoir, que lui et le bébé étaient liés par la magie. Cette constatation, au lieu de le mettre en colère, lui avait étonnamment fait plaisir. Ce qui avait surpris Harry sans pour autant l'alarmer.

Après que l'enfant se soit endormi, Harry était parti à la découverte des lieux. En parcourant les différentes pièces de la bâtisse où il avait atterri après que Malfoy et compagnie aient jeté le sortilège, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait au manoir des sœurs Halliwell. Découvrir où il se trouvait lui avait fait comprendre la nature de ce qui le liait au petit bambin. Mais encore une fois, la colère ne s'était pas emparée de lui. Il avait du temps devant lui pour trouver le moyen de briser le lien, c'était dit Harry avant de retourner auprès de l'enfant. Il lui avait ensuite jeté un autre regard avant de lui tourner le dos. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il devait voir. Quelqu'un à qui il n'avait pas arrêté de penser depuis que cette stupide sorcière l'avait ramenait dans son monde d'origine. À cette pensée, Harry avait senti la colère gronder en lui. Il aurait dû lui faire payer avant de partir.

Craignant de réveiller et de faire peur à l'enfant, Harry s'était rendu aux enfers afin de retrouver Chris. Pour lui, le jeune homme avait certainement dû être secouru par Snape et les sorcières. Connaissant l'affection que la plus jeune des sœurs portait à son amant, Harry était certain que ces dernières avaient dû remarquer la disparition de son amant et s'être lancées à sa recherche. Donc, ce fut confiant qu'il retourna aux enfers. Il se rendit directement dans ces appartements en se disant que Chris pouvait s'y trouver au vu de l'heure avancée de la nuit. Cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit sur les lieux, il n'y trouva personne. Ses quartiers étaient vides. Déçu, mais pas le moins du monde inquiété par cette absence, Harry s'était lancé à la recherche de Snape, lui pouvait lui dire où se trouvait Chris.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le maître des potions. Celui-ci se trouvait, comme le roi des démons pensait et malgré l'heure tardive, dans les laboratoires en compagnie de La Pucelle. Et pour ne pas changer, ils se chamaillaient comme des forcenés. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha d'eux. Le démon avait du mal à croire que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était réellement son ancien professeur de potion. Le sorcier taciturne qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ne se serait jamais abaissé à se disputer aussi enfantinement avec quelqu'un. Enfin, sauf avec son parrain Sirius, car avant la mort de l'héritier des Black, dès que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés dans une même pièce, les noms d'oiseaux et le sortilège ne tardaient jamais à voler dans cette dernière. À un certain moment, Harry s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas une tension sexuelle entre eux deux.

Bref, Harry s'était silencieusement approché des deux potionnistes avant de faire connaitre sa présence. Cependant, contre toute attente, aucun des deux n'avait semblait le voir. Harry avait eu beau crier et leur faire signe, aucun des deux ne s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il n'était ni visible ni audible pour les deux passionnés de potions. Affolé, Harry avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire tomber quelques fioles des étagères afin de signaler sa présence, mais à sa grande horreur, ses derniers n'avaient pas fonctionné. Pas que l'ancien sorcier ait perdu sa magie. Non, rien de tout ça, car il pouvait parfaitement sentir sa magie circuler en lui. Donc, le problème ne venait pas d'eux, s'était dit Harry. Alors, d'où pouvait-il venir ? Pourquoi ni Snape ni La Pucelle ne pouvaient ni le voir ni l'entendre ?

Alors qu'il se creusait les méninges, il se souvint d'avoir aperçu un groupe de sorciers pénétrer dans la salle sur demande au moment où Draco et ses amis lançaient le sortilège. Il se souvint aussi que ses derniers avaient envoyé des maléfices dans sa direction alors que le vortex qui devait l'amener s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ces sortilèges étaient-ils responsables de son état ? De son incapacité à communiquer à avec les autres ? Et si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi pouvait-il voir et toucher l'enfant des Halliwell alors que cela semblait impossible avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il était même incapable de toucher les objets. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait traversé les portes et les murs quand il était au manoir Halliwell et ceux de ses appartements.

C'est stupide, mais sur le moment, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Merlin ! Ne lui dites pas qu'il était devenu un fantôme ! Qu'il avait fini par mourir sans s'en rendre compte malgré le fait qu'il soit le putain maître de la mort ! s'était alarmé Harry. Complètement paniqué et surtout hors de lui, l'ancien sorcier s'était mis à crier à tue-tête le nom de la Mort. La Faucheuse s'était matérialisée devant lui et l'avait observé d'un air impassible avec un visage sans expression.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ? avait-elle demandé comme salutations.

_ Suis-je mort ? avait crié plus que demandé Harry.

_ Pas que je sache, avait répondu La Mort.

_ Alors, pourquoi suis-je invisible aux autres et suis incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit ?

_ Il me semble que vous êtes parfaitement visible à votre fiancé, lui avait fait remarquer La Mort.

_ Oui, mais mis à part lui, personne d'autre ne me voit, avait souligné Harry avec exaspération. Et comment tu sais qu'il peut me voir ? s'était ensuit écrié, Harry.

_ Je suis la mort, Maître. De ce fait, je vois tout. Je suis partout à la fois. Et étant donné que vous êtes maintenant mon Maître, mon regard est en permanence posé sur vous afin de pouvoir intervenir à tout moment, avait révélé La Faucheuse d'une voix sans timbre et monotone.

_ Si je ne suis pas mort, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être un esprit errant ? avait demandé Harry en tentant de ne pas paniquer suite à la déclaration super flippante pour son intimité.

_ Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes dans l'état actuel, lui avait confié la Mort.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien, s'était écrié Harry en étirant ses cheveux en arrière. Si je ne suis pas mort, alors, pourquoi suis-je devenu un esprit ?

_ C'était la manière la plus rapide et certaine que j'ai eu de vous sauver la vie à ce moment-là. Les sortilèges utilisés par les sorciers qui vous ont attaqué étaient tous mortels. Si un seul vous avez touché, vous auriez perdu cette enveloppe corporelle à laquelle vous semblez tant tenir, avait expliqué patiemment la Mort.

_ Et comment je fais pour redevenir visible ? avait questionné Harry après avoir longuement pesté sur sa maudite chance.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, car c'est la première fois depuis La Création, que je tente de préserver la vie d'un être vivant au lieu de la prendre. Donc, je ne peux vous dire quand je pourrais vous rendre visible aux autres, avait dit la Mort sur un ton indifférent.

_ Comment ça, c'est la première fois que tu tentes de sauver la vie de quelqu'un ! s'était exclamé Harry. Tu as bien ramené à la vie Snape et cette sorcière.

_ Effectivement, je les ai ramenés à la vie, pas sauver d'une mort certaine.

_ Et où est la différence ? Avait râlé Harry.

_ La différence est qu'ils étaient déjà morts avant que je ne les ramène à la vie en recourant à un procédé complexe qui, pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, ne peut être réutilisé. Je suis la Mort. De ce fait, je ne peux ni donner la vie ni la sauver, car cela m'est tout simple impossible. C'est contre ma nature.

_ Je vois, avait soupiré Harry. Alors, si tu ne peux ni sauver ni donner la vie, comment as-tu fait pour mouvais ?

_ J'ai provisoirement fait de vous un Ange de la Mort, lui avait appris La Faucheuse. De ce fait, tout comme les autres anges, vous allez devoir allez chercher les âmes des défunts afin de les conduire où elles doivent aller. Et cela, jusqu'à ce que vos autres serviteurs, avec mon aide, parviennent à trouver un moyen de vous rendre visible, avait ensuite expliqué patiemment la Mort.

_ Quoi ? C'est une blague ? S'était écriait Harry.

_ En aucun cas.

Harry avait pris plusieurs inspirations afin de se calmer. Il s'était répété encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer La Mort, parce que c'était la Mort pour commencer. Ensuite, s'il parvenait par miracle à le faire, il allait rester invisible pour le restant de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

_ Quand tu dis jusqu'à ce que mes autres serviteurs trouvent le moyen de me rendre visible, de qui parles-tu ?

_ De ces deux-là, avait dit la Mort en pointant Snape et la Pucelle du menton.

_ Snape est au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, avait dit Harry en ressentant le soulagement le gagner.

Pour lui, si le sorcier était dans la confidence, il était certain de pouvoir redevenir visible un jour, car il avait toute confiance en ses capacités à trouver une solution.

_ Cela fait près de trois ans qu'il est à votre recherche. Et sans son intervention et celle de la démone, le sortilège lancé par les jeunes sorciers de votre monde d'origine n'aurait jamais fonctionné, car il fallait qu'il soit récité des deux mondes et en même temps.

_ Oh ! Et comment Snape a su la date et l'heure où il fallait lancer l'invocation ? avait demandé Harry très impressionné par les talents de son ancien professeur.

_ Il a fait appel à moi pour l'aider à vous retrouver lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de votre disparition.

_ Malin, avait soufflé Harry très impressionné. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Après cela, la Mort s'en était allée en l'informant qu'il tiendrait Snape au courant de sa présence. Mais avant que La Faucheuse ne disparaisse, Harry lui avait demandé si Chris était toujours en vie. La Mort lui avait dit que oui. Heureux d'avoir de savoir que son amant était bien en vie, Harry était repartit à sa recherche. Et même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry serait lui, très heureux de revoir son visage, car Chris lui avait énormément manqué. Toutefois, l'ancien sorcier avait beau faire de tous les enfers plusieurs fis pendant des jours et des jours, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver Chris. Il n'avait découvert la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier et qui il était qu'un mois après son retour. Comme il ne parvenait pas à trouver Chris, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à la Mort de lui dire où se trouvait Chris ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait répondre à une question dont Harry connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ce ne fut que parce qu'il savait que son amant était toujours en vie et se trouvait quelque part dans le même monde que lui, que Harry n'avait perdu la tête. Donc, je disais que Harry avait fini par découvrir la vérité sur Chris aussi bien sur sa mort que sur son identité. Sa véritable identité. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir menant au laboratoire de potion que Harry avait tout appris. Ce jour-là, ou bien était-ce cette nuit-là -car il est très difficile de définir le temps qui coule aux enfers- Harry avait surpris une conversation, ou plus précisément, une dispute entre Snape et la Pucelle. La raison de leur dispute était de savoir qui des deux allaient lui annoncer non seulement la mort de son amant avant de lui expliquer que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait mort étant donné qu'il était revenu à la vie ensuite. Intrigué et tentant difficilement de calmer sa colère lorsqu'il avait compris ce que Snape avait fait à la statue qu'était devenu son compagnon, Harry avait patiemment écouté les deux potionnistes se hurler dessus tout en préparant une potion qui devait l'aider à redevenir visible.

Ainsi, il avait réalisé que celui dont il était en train de tomber amoureux de jour en jour sans pouvoir s'empêcher lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Son amant n'était pas de son temps. Il venait du futur. Et plus rageant encore, il était un Halliwell. L'enfant qui avait été lié à lui lors de la cérémonie des fiançailles. Un sentiment de trahison d'une force prodigieuse avait comprimé son cœur durant quelques secondes. Ensuite, Harry avait été pris d'une colère si grande, que sa magie avait explosé. L'exposition fut si grande, qu'elle avait détruit le laboratoire, ce qui aurait dû être impossible. Snape et La Pucelle qui s'en étaient sorti sans aucune égratignure grâce aux réflexes du sorcier, s'étaient lancé un long regard avant de dire dans un même ensemble : « Il semblerait que la question ne se pose plus ». Puis, comme si de rien n'était ils avaient tout remis en place grâce à quelques coups de baguette de Snape.

Après avoir tout remis en place, Snape avait dit dans le vide : « Je sais que vous êtes sous le coup de la colère en ce moment, mais quand cela sera passé, vous comprendrez que ce que j'ai fait été la meilleure chose à faire. Et pour votre compagnon, même s'il vous a menti sur son identité, semblait réellement tenir à vous. Vous avez droit à une seconde chance avec lui, ce que peu de personnes on, alors ne la gâchez. » Puis, il s'était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron. Harry était parti se défouler comme il le pouvait, dans la mesure, où non seulement, il ne pouvait rien touche et encore moins tuer. Il avait passé les jours suivants à faire des allers et retours du monde des morts à celui des vivants en ruminant sa colère. Il lui avait fallu trois mois pour que sa colère diminue de moitié. Et cela ne s'était fait que quand il avait vu Chris pour la seconde fois depuis son retour.

La seconde fois où Chris vit Harry, il était au jardin d'enfants avec sa mère et son frère. Harry s'était approché silencieusement de lui et s'était assis à côté de lui sans dire un mot ou un sourire. Pourtant, dès que l'enfant l'avait vu, un sourire éblouissant avait éclairé son visage. Et comme s'il avait su que l'adulte avait de la peine, il l'avait posé sa main sur la sienne tout en jouant avec une peluche. La troisième fois que Chris vit Harry, ce fut lors de son premier jour à la maternelle, celui-ci était venu lui dire bonne chance. La quatrième fois que Chris vit Harry, ce fut trois jours après sa rentrée à la maternelle. Ce jour-là, Harry qui avait commencé à lentement se faire à l'idée de la mort de son amant, lui avait mentit et était revenu à la vie en tant que bébé, devait aller chercher une âme près de l'école de l'enfant.

Comme il avait un peu de temps devant lui avant que la mort ne fauche la jeune fille qu'il était venu chercher, Harry n'avait pas su résister à l'envie d'aller jeter un œil à Chris. Et il remerciait Merlin de l'avoir fait, car ce jour-là, sans son intervention, le jeune Chris serait mort. Effectivement, à son arrivée, l'enfant de trois ans, était parvenu, il ne savait comment, à échapper à la vigilance de son instituteur et s'était aventuré sur la route. Harry avait rejoint l'enfant, une voiture lui foncée dessus. Le démon avait juste eu le temps de se saisir de l'enfant avant que la voiture ne le percute. Heureusement qu'il pouvait toucher le bambin, s'était dit Harry le cœur battant à tout rompe.

Lorsque les battements de son cœur s'étaient faits plus lents, Harry avait copieusement sermonné le demi-sorcier avant de le ramener à l'école. L'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait le voir qu'il était sorti de l'école. Surpris, Harry lui avait demandé comment il avait su qu'il se trouvait à côté. Chris, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, lui avait dit qu'il savait toujours quand il est à près de lui. Harry avait alors compris, que tout comme lui pouvait détecter la présence de l'enfant et le retrouver où qu'il soit, le contraire été réciproque. Depuis ce jour, Harry s'était fait un devoir de passer tout son temps libre près de Chris afin de s'assurer que rien n'arrive à celui-ci. Ainsi, les années étaient passées. Et avec le temps, un lien très fort s'était créé entre les deux. Un lien qui était passé de l'amitié à l'amour. Un amour si fort que rien ne pouvait détruire.

Lorsque Harry s'était aperçu que l'amitié qu'il avait développée envers Chris au fil du temps s'était transformée en sentiment amoureux, le demi-sorcier venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Harry avait très mal pris cette réalisation. En effet, jusque-là, Harry avait d'abord vu en Chris un enfant à qui il était lié et qu'il devait à tout prix protéger, puis un ami par la suite. De plus, même si cela pouvait paraitre étrange étant donné que l'enfant et son défunt amant étaient techniquement la même la personne, Harry les avait toujours vus comme deux personnes distinctes. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier son amant venu du futur malgré toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir à son encontre. Donc, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la nature de ses sentiments envers Chris, l'ancien sorcier avait été submergé par la culpabilité. Il avait eu le sentiment de trahir son défunt amant. De plus, au vu de l'âge de l'être de lumière, Harry avait eu l'impression d'être une créature monstrueuse et perverse. Il s'était alors mis à se détester. À éprouver du dégout envers lui-même.

Envahi par tous ces sentiments négatifs, Harry avait mis de la distance entre lui et Chris. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas compris les raisons de cet éloignement était devenu sombre, mélancolique et coléreux. Sa famille avait pris son comportement pour une banale crise d'adolescence, l'avait laissé le temps qu'il lui fallait pour s'en remettre. Mais comme au bout de quatre mois rien n'avait changé, une réunion avait été organisée. Ensemble, ses tantes, ses cousines, son frère et sa mère avaient discuté avec lui. Et petit à petit, tous, Chris compris, avaient fini par réaliser que ce dernier vivait simplement un chagrin d'amour. En effet, pour le jeune adolescent vivait l'éloignement de Harry comme un rejet. Ce fut après cette discussion que Chris avait compris qu'il aimait les hommes, Harry en l'occurrence. Quelques jours après cette discussion, Chris avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa famille. Presque tout le monde avait accepté son homosexualité mise à part son frère jumeau, Wyatt.

En effet, ce dernier qui avait peur d'être lui-même gay avait eu des paroles odieuses envers son frère. Paroles qu'il n'avait pas tardé à regretter, mais que Chris ne parvint jamais à oublier. Harry n'était réapparu devant Chris que le soir du dix-neuvième anniversaire de l'être de lumière. Ce soir-là, Chris qui avait bu plus que de raison pour tenter de faire taire la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur depuis la disparition de son ami imaginaire Harry Potter, l'être dont-il était tombé désespérément amoureux, avait, sans vraiment savoir comment, invoqué ce dernier. Très surpris, Harry qui était toujours rongé par ses sombres pensées, avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais Chris avait été bien plus rapide que lui. Effectivement, quand le jeune être de lumière s'était aperçu de la présence de Harry, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir le comment et le pourquoi de son apparition après près de deux ans d'absence. Il s'était tout simplement jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé avec passion.

Lorsque Harry s'était aperçu de ce qui se passait, il était en train de jouir, figé au plus profond des entrailles de Chris. La culpabilité l'avait immédiatement pris et il avait voulu s'enfuir, mais Chris l'avait retenu et exigé des explications sur sa soudaine et inexplicable disparition. Et après un long silence, Harry lui avait tout raconté. Il avait commencé par lui révéler qui il était en réalité, chose qu'il lui avait cachée jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait parlé de sa vie dans sa dimension d'origine, de son arrivée dans la dimension de Chris, du piège dans lequel il était tombé et qui l'avait transformé en La Source, du mal. Il lui avait ensuite parlé de sa racontre avec le Chris du futur, de leur liaison, de son alliance avec ses tantes et sa mère, des fiançailles qui en avaient découlés, du combat contre les Titans, de son retour dans son monde d'origine, puis de son retour et des découvertes qu'il avait fait après cela. Il avait fini son récit sur les raisons de son départ. Chris l'avait écouté attentivement avant de lui donner un doux baiser avant de serrer contre lui.

_ Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais je pense que cet autre moi ne t'en voudrait pas d'être tombé amoureux de moi, car je suis lui. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais être lui, car même si nous ne sommes qu'une seule est même personne, nous n'avons pas eu le même vécu. Mais sache une chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tout comme lui, je t'aime. Je t'aime bien plus que cet autre moi ne t'aurait jamais aimé. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et contrairement à cet autre Chris, jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je me battrais avec le monde entier pour te garder auprès de moi. Et pour commencer, on va faire en sorte que tu redeviennes visible pour tous.

Chris avait dit ça avec tant de sérieux et de passion, que le cœur de Harry avait fondu. Et lentement, la culpabilité avait commencé à le quitter. Elle ne s'en alla pas d'un coup ni du jour au lentement. Non, elle s'était lentement atténuée au fil des semaines et des mois avant de disparaitre tout simplement.

_ Je t'aime moi aussi. Et tout comme toi, je ne laisserais personne nous séparer. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, lui avait dit Harry avant de lui refaire l'amour avec passion et tendresse.

Une semaine après s'être avoué leur amour, Chris avait pris contact avec Snape et de la Pucelle. Et avec son aide et celle involontaire de sa tante Phoebe, à qui il avait posé des questions sans en avoir l'air, ils étaient parvenus à rendre Harry visible de tous. La première chose qu'avait faite Harry – en fait, la deuxième chose, car la première avait été de s'enfermer dans ses appartements et de faire l'amour à son compagnon pendant des heures- avait été de faire connaître son retour. Harry s'était laissé guider par ses instincts démoniaques et avait massacré une centaine d'humains en compagnie d'un groupe de démons. Chris, au lieu d'être choqué en apprenant ce que Harry avait fait de l'une de ses tantes, avait simplement souri. Effectivement, depuis qu'il avait couché avec Harry, Chris était devenu un sorcier noir doublé d'un Ange des ténèbres.

Après son retour, le combat entre le bien et le mal, les Halliwell et la Source du mal était monté d'un cran sans qu'aucune des parties n'arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Chris joua au bon petit sorcier pendant un an avant que sa famille ne découvre qu'il était l'amant de la Source du mal. En comprenant que cette relation était certainement due à leur ancienne alliance avec la Source du mal, les Halliwell se donnèrent pour mission de briser le lien qui les unissait. Le combat du bien contre le mal se mua alors en combat pour sauver Chris de l'influence du mal.

* * *

 **Bon, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Je ne compte pas écrire une suite, car j'aime cette fin. Cependant, si quelqu'un désire écrire une suite, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Je demande simplement à être informé.** **Voilà, voilà ! Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure.**


End file.
